Para Pencuri Wifi
by Elpiji
Summary: Memasuki Aizen Arc! Aizen menjadi kepala sekolah baru di SMAN Karakura. Dengan kekuatan hipnotis dari Geass KW supernya, dia memimpin SMA Karakura dengan penuh kediktatoran, dan peraturan disana-sini. Toushiro yang tidak dapat membiarkan ini terjadi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memimpin sekolah untuk melakukan kudeta guna melengserkan Aizen dari bangku kepsek! [CG Parody detected]
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Ini adalah sebuah kisah, tentang perjalanan. Seorang anak menjajaki kehidupan. Dia lahir ke dunia dalam—tunggu, ini kenapa malah _nyasar _ke lagunya Bondan Prakoso, sih.

Ini adalah tahun 2016. Dimana Indonesia sudah menjalankan sistem redonominisasi. Dimana langit sudah ditutupi awan tebal. Dimana matahari sudah sangat jarang dilihat.

Dimana... Internet _bujug buset _mahalnya.

"KR, masuk. Bagaimana keadaan disana, KR? Ganti."

Seorang pemuda pendek dibalut pakaian hitam ala agen rahasia duduk bersandar di bagian belakang sebuah bangunan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah _walkie talkie _berwarna kuning bertuliskan _Homyped. _Dapat diketahui langsung, kalau _walkie talkie _tersebut adalah hadiah dari pembelian sepatu ukuran anak-anak.

"_Plis, dah, Toushiro. Jangan panggil gue KR. Lu kira gue Kamen Rider?" _ujar suara perempuan yang muncul dari dalam _walkie talkie _yang pemuda rambut putih itu pegang.

Toushiro mengernyitkan dahi. "Elu nggak elit banget, sih. 'Kan elo sendiri yang bilang bakal ngebantu gue nyolong wifi di **Dunkin Donuts**! Biar keren dikitlah. Serasa agen rahasia."

_"Ah. Wateper. Nyuruh seorang gadis buat nyalain _router_ wifi di ruangan yang gelap, sedangkan elo sendiri nunggu di luar. Elo baek banget, dah. Sumpah."_

"Gekh—"

_"Nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, lagi, 'kan? Gue ngerti."_

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Peringatan: **_Alternative universe, out of character. _Penggunaan bahasa tidak baku pada dialog. _Setting: _Karakura, Indonesia. Tahun 2016. _Otakuanime!Toushiro, Tomboy!Rukia, Otaku-gamer!Ishida, Gamer-introvert!Ulquiorra._

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —**_  
_**— Episode #00v1: **Prolog: Dimulainya Cerita —

* * *

"Putih kepada hitam. Bagaimana keadaan disana sekarang, ganti," ujar Toushiro kepada _walkie talkie_nya. Toushiro dapat mendengar suara desahan dari sisi lain dari _walkie talkie._

"_Hitam kepada putih, perangkat telah berhasil dinyalakan. Ganti... Puas lo?" _ujar suara perempuan dari seberang dengan nada kasar.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari rekannya, Toushiro itu langsung membuka laptop _notebook _empatbelas _inch_nya, setelah dibuka, ia langsung membuka _browser _favoritnya, _Mozilla Waterfox. _Tanpa melakukan _refresh, _ia langsung membuka sebuah halaman yang telah di _bookmark_nya, lalu meng_click_ beberapa _link _dengan _open link in new tab._

Ketika halaman berhasil dibuka, tertera disana; judul dari _page-page _tersebut,

_Download _**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation**_ Episode 1 Subtitle _Indonesia._  
__Download _**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation**_ Episode 2 Subtitle _Indonesia._  
__Dowload _**Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko** _Episode 1 Subtitle _Indonesia.

Setelah meng_click _masing-masing tulisan **_download file _**di masing-masing _page _dengan kecepatan jari yang menimbulkan suara ketukan keras pada _touchpad, _Toushiro langsung membuka _interface _dari _download manager_nya. Ia berbicara lagi di _walkie talkie_nya.

"Putih kepada Hitam, kecepatan _download _150 _Kb/s. 15 Minutes remaining _sebelum _file _pertama selesai. Kerja bagus, Rukia. Sesuai janji, kalo kita udah masuk SMA gue bakal ngetraktir elo batagor pada hari pertama."

_"I-ini bukan kayak gue ngelakuinnya demi elo atau apa, ya! Gue cuma mau batagor gratis!"_

Toushiro terdiam untuk sesaat di depan _walkie talkie_nya. "Oh, liat. Ada _tsundere _di dunia nyata."

_"Lupain yang tadi! Tunggu bentar. Gue segera ke tempat elo,_" bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara _kresek _dari _walkie-talkie _tersebut, sesosok gadis berpakaian kaos hitam dan _skinny jeans _hitam melompat turun dari jendela di samping Toushiro.

Toushiro langsung kaget dan memegangi jantungnya. "A-apaan, sih?! Gue kira elo setan atau satpam! Elo terlalu cepat muncul!"

Rukia cuma menyengir.

"Oi, Toushiro," panggil Rukia. Toushiro hanya menjawab '_hah_?' tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Rukia lalu berkata sekali lagi, "Besok... Kita udah jadi anak SMA, 'kan, ya?"

Toushiro hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Toushiro lalu berkata, "Kalo elo khawatir tentang perpeloncoan yang bakal dilakuin kakak kelas, tenang aja. Gue udah cek di situs resmi pemerintahan kemarin. Mereka udah ngeluarin undang-undang yang melarang MOS yang dapat menyiksa. Atau setidaknya, kita nggak akan disuruh pake kalung jengkol atau semacamnya, lah."

Rukia cuma berdehem. Tanda bahwa dia paham. Rukia sadar, kalau laki-laki di sebelahnya ini punya otak yang terbilang jenius, meskipun kerjaannya tiap hari cuma men_download _dan menonton anime saja.

"Toushiro, daridulu gue pengen tanya pertanyaan ini," ujar Rukia pelan. "Kenapa elo suka sama anime?"

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat ke atas, ke langit. Tidak ada satupun bintang disana. Setelah memikirikan jawaban yang tepat, Toushiro langsung balik bertanya.

"Kalau gitu, gue tanya. Kenapa elo suka sama gue?"

"Gue nggak tahu—Eh, tunggu dulu! Siapa yang bilang gue suka sama elo?!"

"Begitu juga alasan gue suka sama anime. Gue nggak tahu kenapa gue bisa suka. Tapi gue tetep suka. Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang nggak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata, Rukia."

"Wih. _Quote _yang bagus. _Copas _darimana?"

"_Twitter_ MTLovenHoney."

"Itu _twitter _siapa? _Twitter _alay yang lagi kasmaran sama ceweknya?" tanya Rukia polos. Toushiro menjawab dengan tatapan aneh.

"Elu berani banget, sih. Itu _twitter_nya Om Mario Teguh, tauk," jawab Toushiro sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Dan malam itu, Rukia terus mengajak ngobrol Toushiro yang sedang men_download _anime dengan semangat. Padahal Toushiro sendiri sebenarnya tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang berurusan dengan animenya.

Tapi, kalau yang mengganggunya itu adalah satu-satunya sahabat baiknya sejak SMP... Toushiro sama sekali tidak keberatan.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro **dan **Kuchiki Rukia **adalah contoh persahabatan beda kelamin yang akrab. Seperti Shah Rukh Khan dan rekannya di film Kuch Kuch Hota He. Bukan hanya karena tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat 'nembak', tapi juga karena faktor rumah mereka yang bersebelahan.

Tiap malam, mereka biasanya mengobrol berdua dari jendela-ke-jendela. Jika anda berpikir itu romantis, tarik kembali pikiran anda. Karena biasanya obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari ini;

_"RUKIA! BALIKIN KOMIK GUE!"_

_"Udah gue balikin, nyet! Cari aja di lemari elo!"_

_"NGGAK ADA, NYET! GANTI! KALO HILANG POKOKNYA GANTI!—Eh, ternyata ada di bawah bantal gue, toh."_

_Plang!_

_"Rukia! Gue tahu elo marah! TAPI JANGAN LEMPARI GUE PAKE PANCI!"_

Atau hal-hal semacam itu.

Tapi sayangnya, orangtua mereka berdua sama sekali tidak akrab. Orangtua Toushiro dan Rukia sama-sama sudah bercerai, dan mereka sama-sama tinggal dengan ayah mereka masing-masing. Ayah mereka juga sama-sama membuka _counter _pulsa. Bahkan di hari yang sama.

Awalnya mereka saling membenci karena dianggap 'dia merebut keuntungan yang seharusnya punya Bokap gue'. Tapi, mereka menjadi akrab sejak pertemuan takdir mereka di perpustakaan di SMP mereka.

* * *

**[Senin, 6 Juni 2016. Pukul 07.00 AM — Di Depan Pagar Kediaman Hitsugaya]**

_[Gue udah ada di depan pager. Cepetan keluar.]_

Toushiro menekan tombol kirim di HP layar sentuhnya, mengirim SMS tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu pagar rumah di sebelah rumah Toushiro—kediaman Kuchiki, terbuka. Menampilkan sosok perempuan berambut pendek berbalut pakaian putih abu-abu ala anak SMA.

"Oi~," panggil Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Toushiro yang sedang meniup permen karet berwarna merah muda. "Makan permen karet pagi-pagi itu nggak baik."

Toushiro hanya mendengus, kemudian berjalan ke arah sekolah terlebih dulu dari Rukia.

"Tunggu, woi!" teriak Rukia sambil menyamakan langkah dengan Toushiro. Dia kemudian bertanya lagi, "Tumben-tumbenan elo makan permen karet. Biasanya jarang-jarang."

Toushiro menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab sambil mengunyah permen karet di dalam mulutnya, "Nggak ada alesan. Cuma mau ngebuat kesan 'keren' doang di hari pertama sekolah. Pas pertama kali masuk SMP juga gue gini."

"Ohoho~. Bukannya elo adalah seorang _anti-sosial _yang dengan bangganya menyatakan 'tidak memerlukan teman'?" sindir Rukia. "lagian, di mata gue, elo malah lebih mirip seorang maniak manis daripada anak keren. Yang ada mungkin cewek bakal jijik sama elo."

Toushiro langsung meludahkan permen karetnya ke sembarang jalan. "ngomong woi, daritadi. Kalo tahu gue nggak perlu ngebuat gigi gue lengket-lengket di pagi hari."

* * *

**[Pukul 08.30 AM — Ruang Guru SMAN Karakura]**

"Permisi... Ibu Matsumoto-nya ada?" tanya Toushiro didampingi Rukia saat memasuki ruangan guru. Seorang guru pria berambut putih dengan _tag name _**Ichimaru Gin . **menatap Toushiro dengan sinis melalui mata sipitnya.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Rangik—Ibu Matsumoto?" tanya Ichimaru.

"Saya dari kelas 10-AB. Ibu Matsumoto itu wali kelas saya, karena itu, saya mau konsultasi," jawab Toushiro. Kemudian, dia tersenyum jahil. "Saya punya _keperluan khusus _dengan Ibu Matsumoto."

'_K-keperluan khusus?! Apa maksudnya?!' _pikir Ichimaru heboh sendiri. Dia kemudian tetap berpura-pura tenang, kemudian menunjuk ke arah meja paling belakang dari ruangan guru. "Itu, disana."

Toushiro melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichimaru. Toushiro dapat melihat seorang guru perempuan berdada _oversize _dengan pakaian resmi—_mungkin seragam dinasnya sedang dicuci—_yang sedang mengipasi dirinya menggunakan kipas bertuliskan _Supri 3 Ningsih_. Mungkin itu souvenir dari acara pernikahan.

Toushiro dan Rukia lalu berjalan dengan pelan ke arah meja Ibu Matsumoto.

"Ibu Matsumoto!" panggil Rukia dan Toushiro bersamaan. Toushiro lalu langsung mengatakan pokok permasalahannya.

"Kami ingin membuat _klub _baru."

Rangiku menatap Toushiro dan Rukia dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian tersenyum menyindir dan berkata, "Kalau kalian mau ngebuat klub perkumpulan siswa bertubuh pendek, mending batalkan saja niat kalian itu. Tubuh kalian juga nanti bakal tumbuh sendiri."

"Siapa juga yang mau buat—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nona **Paku Romi **kasihan banget, ya. Harus ngisi suara dua karakter pendek semacam _Edward Elric _dan... Ehm... _Hitsugaya Toushiro _sekaligus," potong Rangiku.

"... Tolong jangan ngomongin suara saya sekarang, Bu."

Rangiku lalu hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengipasi dirinya. "Jadi, klub macam apa yang ingin kalian buat?"

Toushiro lalu mengambil kertas yang ada di kantong celana abu-abu panjangnya.

* * *

**Time Freeze Moment:**

"Karena gue harus menemukan alasan yang tepat agar klub ini dibentuk, makanya gue ngebuat contekannya disini," ujar Toushiro sambil menunjukkan kertas kecil di tangannya. "Sekarang, gue nggak gugup lagi, deh!"

**Time Freeze: Off.**

* * *

"Ehm," deham Toushiro sambil melihat ke arah kertas contekannya. "Kami ingin membuat sebuah klub yang kegiatannya adalah melindungi, menyelidiki, meneliti, dan memecahkan masalah dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan internet. Atas dasar tersebut, maka kami membuat sebuah klub dengan nama..."

Toushiro memberikan jeda sesaat. "_World Internet Federation Idealism, _alias Federasi Idealisme Internet Dunia. Dengan idealisme yang kami pegang, kami akan melindungi internet dari idealime-idealisme yang menyimpang."

Rukia memberikan jempol dari belakang.

"Dan oleh sebab itu, maka, kami meminta anda untuk menyerahkan selembar surat untuk pembuatan klub baru—EH?! KENAPA MALAH TIDUR?!"

Toushiro berteriak stres saat melihat Rangiku sudah tertidur dengan keadaan kepala menongak ke belakang kursi. Toushiro bergumam, "mana posisi tidurnya ngikut-ngikutin Boa Hancock kalo lagi nyombongin diri lagi..."

Rukia lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rangiku. Tidak lama kemudian, Rangiku terbangun. Toushiro yang malas untuk mengulangi penjelasannya lagi langsung bertanya, "Jadi, bisakah anda memberikan kami surat pembuatan klub baru?"

Rangiku menggeleng. "Kalian baru sekolah satu hari. Masih terlalu cepat."

Toushiro merasa jantungnya tertusuk sesuatu. '_Jadi untuk apa pidato gue barusan...'_

Rangiku lalu berkata sekali lagi sambil menguap, "Lagipula, untuk membuat sebuah klub, kalian setidaknya harus punya tiga anggota awal, dan satu atau lebih di antaranya harus anak kelas sebelas atau lebih."

Toushiro dan Rukia tersenyum pasrah. "jadi... Klub kami?"

"Cari anggota satu lagi yang kakak kelas. Lalu menghadap lagi ke saya," ujar Rangiku sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Toushiro dan Rukia pelan. Toushiro lalu menunduk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bu. Kami akan mencari satu anggota lagi," ujar Toushiro dengan nada hormat. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Toushiro dan Rukia lalu melangkah pergi—

"Tunggu."

Langkah Toushiro dan Rukia langsung terhenti saat Rangiku memanggil mereka dari belakang.

Ekspresi wajah Rangiku langsung menjadi seram. "... Sekarang, 'kan... Masih jam pelajaran..."

Toushiro dan Rukia langsung berkeringat dingin.

"MASUK KELAS SANA!" teriak Rangiku sambil berniat menendang bokong kedua murid baru itu.

"MAAAAF!" Toushiro dan Rukia langsung berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Setelah melihat Toushiro dan Rukia menjauh, Rangiku menghela nafas sambil mengelus jidatnya. "Ya ampun... Kenapa murid semacam mereka harus ada di kelasku, sih..."

Rangiku lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya tertuju kepada guru matematika bermata sipit yang ada di dekat pintu masuk ruang guru.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mereka saling terdiam dan menatap. Kemudian akhirnya sama-sama membuang muka dengan malu-malu. Kecuali Ichimaru, karena dia malah tersenyum tidak jelas seperti biasa.

Eh, tunggu, _nyet. _Ini bukan fanfiksi roman Ichimaru X Rangiku, _woi._

* * *

**[Kantin Sekolah]**

"Kita akan mendapatkan anggota baru!" teriak Toushiro dengan semangat. "Setidaknya, gue pengen punya temen klub seorang cewek _moe _berkacamata yang suka anime."

"Elu kebanyakan ngimpi," jawab Rukia sambil menatap Toushiro dengan sinis. Toushiro juga membalas tatapan Rukia dengan sama sinisnya. "Lagian, kenapa, sih, elo pengen buat klub... Apa itu, tadi?"

"_World Internet Federation Idealism. _Itu sebenarnya plesetan. Coba aja elo singkat."

"W... I... F... I?" setelah sadar, Rukia langsung menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan bosan, membentuk ekspresi sama dengan koma sama dengan (maksudnya ekspresi '=,='). "Jadi, intinya, elo cuma mau dapet _ruangan klub _buat maen laptop dan numpang _wifi _dengan tenang, 'kan?"

"_Exactly," _jawab Toushiro sok bule. "_But, the truth is... I want to have an otaku friend!_"

"Sebenarnya gue nggak ngerti elo ngomong apaan. Tapi artinya, kira-kira elo mau pengen punya temen _otaku, _'kan?"

Toushiro mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia kemudian melebarkan kedua tangannya ke angkasa dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hari ini, aku telah memutuskan!" teriak Toushiro dengan kencang. Nyaris saja membuat Bibi Penjaga Kantin terkena serangan jantung. "Hari ini... adalah hari terbentuknya legenda yang akan terus membekas di sekolah ini!"

"—Hari dimana Klub WIFI akan mulai diciptakan! FUA—HAHAHAHA!"

_BRUAAK!_

Pintu ruangan kantin dibuka secara paksa. Darisana muncul beberapa anak SMA yang memakai jas _almameter._ Para kakak kelas panitia MOS itu langsung berteriak,

"Ketemu! Anak kelas 10 yang bolos dari MOS!"

"KABUURR!"

Dengan sebuah teriakan di kantin SMA Negeri Karakura. Dengan kejaran dari para kakak kelas. Dengan senyum yang tidak terlalu lebar. Dengan semangat yang membara di hati si pemuda rambut putih. Dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang selalu ada di belakangnya.

Dengan itu semua, legenda tentang sebuah klub yang tidak menjadi legenda (?) telah lahir disini.

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Seperti yang judul _chapter _ini katakan. Ini adalah episode #00v1. Alias sudah dirubah dari versi aslinya. Maaf bagi yang belum pernah melihat versi aslinya, tapi saya jamin, versi ini lebih baik daripada yang lama.

Oke, bagi yang baru membaca Para Pencuri Wifi, saya ucapkan selamat membaca untuk ke depannya. Semoga kalian tidak merasa bosan ataupun _ilfeel._

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, dan sampai jumpa.

_Tertanda, **Elpiji **(Kira Kazuki).  
_**28 Agustus 2013.**


	2. Chapter 1: MOS, Wifi, dan Anggota Ketiga

**[Selasa, 7 Juni 2016. 08.00 AM — Ruang Kelas Kosong]**

Toushiro membuka notebooknya dengan cepat. Kesal menunggu _booting,_ ia menusuk hidung Rukia dengan kedua jarinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Apaan, sih?!" sewot Rukia.

"Bootingnya lama amat! Kesel gue!" jawab Toushiro.

"Lalu ngapain elo nyolok hidung gue?!"

"Pengen aja."

"KAMPR-"

"Ah, b_ooting_nya udah selesai," ujar Toushiro ringan. Mengacuhkan Rukia.

Rukia langsung memukul kepala Toushiro dari belakang menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Jangan melangihkan pembicaraan!"

"Ah, sori. Gue nggak mau debat sama orang yang bahkan nggak bisa bilang '_mengalihkan_' dengan benar," jawab Toushiro. Sebelum sempat Rukia menjawab, Toushiro langsung memakai _headphone_.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah hari kedua MOS, dan juga hari kedua Toushiro membolos dari ceramah ataupun permainan yang diberi oleh para kakak-kakak kelas tercintanya. Oh, Rukia? Dia cuma pengen ngikut aja, kalau-kalau ketemu uang terkapar.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Kubo Tite.

**Warning: **Humor-_friendship,_ OOC, menampilkan adegan kriminal (mencuri itu kriminal, lho), sudut pandang orang ketiga, dan kemungkinan... OC.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi ****—  
****— Episode #01: **MOS, Wifi, dan Anggota Ketiga —

* * *

Setelah menunggu _antivirus_nya melakukan _loading_, Toushiro langsung membuka musik memakai **Windows Media Player** (karena _winamp_ sering otomatis ngeganti seluruh _media player file _video animenya). Ia lalu membuka browser favoritnya, **Google Chrome**.

Karena menurut gosip, **Google Chrome** lebih ringan dan jarang mengalami _lag _dibandingkan **Mozilla**.

Namun ia lupa, _link_ _fansub_ langganannya di_bookmark _di **Mozilla**. Daripada membuang-buang _bandwith _dengan melakukan _searching _di **google**, ia langsung menekan **Alt **dan **F4**. Lalu membuka _browser _favoritnya, **Mozilla**.

_Toushiro, elu pelit amat, sih. Nyari di **google** itu palingan cuma habis 50KBan._

"Narator diem aja!"

_Ho'oh, ho'oh._

Setelah membuka Mozilla, ia langsung membuka situs _fansub_ langganannya—

_BRAAK!_ Namun pintu kelas dibuka. Oleh seorang perempuan yang memakai jas almameter—seorang _kakak kelas, _kelihatannya anggota OSIS. "Kalian ngapain, hah?!"

Toushiro berdiri dari bangkunya. Wajahnya kesal maksimal, seperti menahan boker lima hari berturut-turut. Wajah sang Kakak Kelas ketakutan. Merinding disko, kalo kata beberapa orang.

"A... Apa?"

"Gue capek-capek nunggu _booting_, capek-capek nyambungin wifi, capek-capek nyari tempat ini, dan ELO NYURUH GUE PERGI?!" teriak Toushiro kesal. Si Kakak Kelas lalu meningkatkan merinding diskonya ke level _advance_. "M-ma—"

"UDAH TELAT! MAAF LO UDAH NGGAK BERLAKU LAGI! KELUAR SANA!"

Sang Kakak Kelas berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang kelas kosong itu. Berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, "Oh, 'kan gue kakak kelasnya! Kenapa gue yang lari?!"

Dengan cepat, ia berlari kembali, mengendap-ngendap mendekat ke pintunya, lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Ya, sebenarnya, ia takut. Entah takut apa, takut diteriakin lagi, mungkin.

"A-ano, tolong kembalilah ke ke—"

Dan yang dia lihat hanyalah kelas kosong yang berdebu. "—las?"

Saat itu, ia merasa, ia telah bertemu arwah seseorang yang meninggal saat ingin masuk ke sekolah ini, yang memiliki keinginan terakhir mencicipi wifi.

* * *

**[Di saat yang sama — Di ruangan kelas lain yang sedang kosong]**

"Toushiro, tadi akting yang bagus!" ucap Rukia sambil mengacungkan jari jempol. Jidatnya sudah penuh dengan keringat karena capek berlari. Toushiro? Dia parah lagi, bajunya sudah basah semua.

"Haah... Sejak pelajaran olahraga terakhir di SMP, ini pertama kalinya gue berlari..." ucap Toushiro sambil mengelap keringat yang turun dari dahinya.

"Emang selama liburan tiga bulan elo ngapain aja?" tanya Rukia.

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit sebentar, "_Itu... _Bangun tidur, gue langsung mandi. Terus pergi ke **Starbucks, **mesen kopi segelas, lalu baru pulang jam sembilan malem. Gitu tiap hari."

Rukia cengo. "Elo cuma mesen kopi terus bengong?"

"Ya nggak, lah. Jelas gue nge_download _anime," jawab Toushiro santai.

Rukia bingung, "Tunggu, bukannya biasanya tempat kayak gitu punya batesan _bandwith?_"

"Hah? Ya, jelaslah."

"Terus, kok elo bisa main sampe malem, sih?"

"Gue pake **Netcut **buat ngambil bandwith pengunjung yang baru masuk ke jaringan. Jadi mereka nggak sadar, dan ngira wifinya lagi mati," ungkap Toushiro sambil menunjukkan gigi putih _Pepsodent_nya. Rukia tambah cengo lagi.

_Ting nong ting nong. "Panggilan untuk _Hitsugaya Toushiro _dan _Kuchiki Rukia. _Segera kembali ke kelas." Ting nong ting nong._

Toushiro berdehem kesal. "Cih, cewek sialan tadi ngadu ke guru."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakuin? Kabur?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro memasang wajah kerennya. "Apa maksudmu, Kuchiki Rukia? Laki-laki sejati tidak seharusnya bilang begitu. Laki-laki sejati, harus tahu kapan waktu untuk menyerah!"

Rukia ngejitak Toushiro. "Gue cewek, geblek."

Toushiro megangin kepalanya kesakitan. "Pokoknya, kita ke kelas. Gue capek harus lari lagi. Mending ngedengerin ocehan para _kakak kelas _alay itu."

"Tau darimana mereka alay?" tanya Rukia.

"Orang yang mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota OSIS, kebanyakan agar mereka dikenal dan eksis di kalangan murid sekolah lainnya. Kecuali Ketua OSIS tentunya," jelas Toushiro dengan penuh ke-_sotoy-_an.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jadi ketua itu repot," jawab Toushiro. Ia lalu menghidupkan kembali _notebook_nya yang ia atur ke mode _sleep_, lalu men-_shutdown_nya.

Rukia memandang Toushiro dengan wajah cengo, "Elo matiin?"

"Iya?" Toushiro memiringkan kepala bingung.

Rukia mengangguk-ngangguk. "Hmm... Gue kira elo tipe yang nggak bisa tenang kalo _loading download _nggak berjalan."

"Berisik, ah. Udah, ayo ke kelas. Gue capek berdiri."

Lalu akhirnya, Toushiro dan Rukia berjalan ke kelas mereka, 10-AB.

Ya, nama kelas disini diatur dengan nama tingkatan, lalu disusul nama golongan darah. Jadi kelas disini terdiri dari kelas A, B, O, dan AB. Serta kelas spesial, yakni kelas Rhesus-Min untuk anak-anak yang dapat beasiswa namun kurang punya uang, dan kelas Rhesus-Plus untuk anak-anak pejabat yang punya otak di atas rata-rata.

* * *

**[Pukul 09.00 AM — Ruang Kelas 10-AB]**

"Kemarin, dan tadi kemana aja?" tanya seorang kakak kelas perempuan kepada Rukia dan Toushiro yang baru masuk ke kelas. Rukia terlihat gugup sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu ke lantai, terkadang dia menggumam, 'Umm...', 'Ano...', dan semacamnya. Sedangkan Toushiro memandang si _kakak-kelas-yang-kayaknya-anggota-OSIS_ dengan pandangan males.

"Kemarin saya sekolah, kok. Cuma ngobrol dengan Ibu Matsumoto_, _lalu pulang. Kalo tadi saya nyasar ketika nyari toilet," jawab Toushiro.

Ah, mari kita perkenalkan dulu si kakak OSIS kita ini, namanya Eishima Erika, atau disingkat (baca: diplesetin oleh Toushiro di kemudian hari) menjadi E-E-K. Penampilannya? Rambut coklat dikuncit kuda, dengan mata coklat—kayaknya rambutnya dicat, dan matanya itu pake _contact lens. _Dengan tinggi 157 cm, dan ukuran dada yang mirip seperti anak SMP.

Baiklah, sudah bisa membayangkan? Kembali ke cerita.

"Kenapa kemarin kamu pulang?" tanya Erika.

Toushiro menjawab dengan santai, "Karena saya ingin."

Rukia cuma bisa kagum ngeliat keberanian Toushiro. Erika menggeram kesal, ia kemudian berteriak ke murid-murid kelas 10-AB yang lain, "Dikasih hukuman apa, nih, _my plant?!"_

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Erika ngomong _friend _pake gaya bayi (alias nggak bisa ngomong _r_), sehingga terdengar sebagai _plant. _Entah, mungkin dia menganggap adik kelas-adik kelasnya ini sebagai tanaman, atau emang lidahnya yang sudah _alay expert._

Seorang cewek teriak, _"Suruh cowok itu buka baju! KYAAA!"_

Seorang cowok teriak, "_Suruh cewek itu nyium gue! HWAHAHAHA!"_

Seorang cowok yang lain teriak, "_Suruh cowok itu makan kotoran seluruh murid yang disini, dan menggunakan hasil muntahannya sebagai masker!"_

Murid-murid yang lain terdiam. Si cowok terakhir tadi geleng-geleng, "Nggak, nggak, anggep aja yang tadi itu nggak terjadi."

Sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, Erika langsung mengendalikan suasana, "Bagaimana kalo si cowok putih ini, kita suruh nembak ceweknya di depan kelas?"

"SETUJUU!"

Erika memandang Toushiro dengan wajah licik. "Kamu dengar? Sekarang tembak dia," ujar Erika sambil menunjuk Rukia. Rukia udah merah malu-malu, sedangkan Toushiro masih memandang dengan kosong.

"Mana pistolnya?" tanya Toushiro.

Erika memasang wajah bingung, "Hah? Nyatain cinta, woi. Bukan nembak beneran. Elo mau ngebunuh anak orang atau gimana?"

"Oh," jawab Toushiro koor.

Erika makin kesel, "Cepetan, woi!"

Toushiro memandang Rukia. Rukia nunduk malu-malu. Murid yang lain sudah sibuk teriak cie-cie. Dan beberapa perempuan udah mulai menyatukan uang buat beli pulsa, untuk menelpon Eyang Bubur untuk minta menyantet Rukia.

Toushiro, dengan ekspresi dan nada datar, bilang, "Rukia gue cinta sama elo mau nggak jadi pacar gue."

Tidak, kalimat di atas itu bukan _typo, _tapi Toushiro memang berbicara datar tanpa titik, koma, dan tanda tanya. Erika cengo. Rukia lebih cengo lagi. Para perempuan yang mau nelpon Eyang Bubur tadi lebih cengo lagi, karena lupa kalau mereka tidak punya nomornya.

Toushiro melihat ke arah Erika, "Boleh saya duduk sekarang?"

Erika mengangguk sambil tetap cengo. Toushiro duduk ke bangku yang paling belakang, sedangkan Rukia duduk di bangku nomor dua paling depan. Erika kembali ke kesadarannya, lalu mulai kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai panitia MOS.

Dan Toushiro? Ah, dia sedang membuka _notebook_ kesayangannya dan men-_download _anime-anime yang kelihatannya seru. Sambil menunggu _download_-an selesai, ia menyesap _Kopi Gelas_ (merek minuman) menggunakan sedotan.

Erika bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, menghadapi Toushiro yang sifatnya seperti itu.

* * *

**[10.00 AM — Perpustakaan]**

Toushiro menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Wajahnya berbinar bahagia. "Oooh, inikah perpustakaan SMA Negeri Karakura? Inikah sumber kebahagiaan yang akan menjadi tempat malaikat-ku selama tiga tahun? Indah sekali..."

Ngomong-ngomong, yang dimaksud Toushiro sebagai 'sumber kebahagiaan' itu adalah tempat _router_ wifinya, dan 'Malaikat-ku' itu adalah wifi. Rukiamemukul kepala Toushiro dari belakang dengan Kamus Pintar Dua Bahasa. "Toushiro, perpustakaan adalah sumber ilmu, bukan sumber sinyal."

Toushiro memegangi kepalanya, lalu mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga, ia mulai bercerita, "Ck, ck. Wahai Kuchiki muridku, dengarkan Master-mu ini. Sejak tahun 2014, pemerintah telah membuat kebijakan **setiap sekolah harus memiliki sumber _hotspot _untuk mendukung sistem _E-Learning _di masa depan yang akan datang. **Dan entah kenapa, kebanyakan sekolah menaruh perangkat _wifi_nya di perpustakaan. Jadi tanpa mereka sadari, perkembangan zaman telah—"

"Udah, _stop, stop. _Kita kesini bukan buat dengerin makalah elo tentang perkembangan wifi," ujar Rukia.

Toushiro mengernyitkan dahi. "Ini adalah dasar-dasar penting, tahu!"

"Itu cuma penting buat elo," jawab Rukia.

Toushiro lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, elo kenapa nggak bawa laptop?"

Rukia memasang ekspresi suram. "Bokap gue ngelarang bawa laptop ke sekolah, karena gue bahkan nggak masuk seratus besar pas ujian masuk."

"Hoho. Lain kali elo harus belajar lebih rajin," nasehat Toushiro sambil mengelus jenggot, padahal nggak punya. Rukia menekan hidung Toushiro kesel, "Lalu elo itu apaan?! Belajar aja nggak pernah! Lagian, kerjaan elo itu cuma numpang wifi doang!"

_JLEB._

"I-itu menyakitkan, Rukia..."

Toushiro menghirup nafas, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku di pojokan. Ia memulai ritual yang ia lakukan hampir tiap hari, mem-_booting notebook. _Setelah menunggu _loading _beberapa lama_, _dengan cepat tangannya bergerak, membuka **Mozilla, **dan me-_resume download _yang tadi sempat dia tunda.

"Huooh! **Shingeki no Kyojin **episode empatnya udah muncul! Teriak Toushiro. Rukia mukul kepala Toushiro lagi. "Jangan buat gue malu, idiot."

Toushiro mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mulai benjol karena udah dipukul entah berapa kali. "UOOH! Kecepatan _download _200KB/s! GUE BAHAGIAA!"

Rukia sudah mulai mencari lakban untuk menutup mulut Toushiro. Toushiro langsung menunduk. "Sori, sori. Gue nggak akan teriak lagi. Sumpah."

Sembari menunggu _download _selesai, ia melihat ke sekitar. Di pojokan sana, ia melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata. Di telinganya menggantung sebuah _headset. _Yang Toushiro perhatikan bukan kacamatanya, ataupun rambut klimisnya, melainkan jarinya.

Ya, jari-jari itu. Jari pemuda berkacamata itu bergerak di atas _tablet PC _berukuran 10 _Inch. _Bukan gerakan biasa, namun gerakan jari yang bisa menimbulkan efek _after image. _Mata Toushiro langsung berkilau, "_Aku menemukanmu, Tuan Jari Dewa."_

Rukia melihat Toushiro dengan pandangan _kamseupay_. "Elo ngapain? Ketemu pasangan homo?"

Toushiro menggeleng. Ia menunjuk ke arah pemuda berkacamata itu. Rukia melirik arah yang Toushiro tunjuk sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah Toushiro. "Gue tahu dia."

Toushiro melirik ke Rukia, menunggunya berbicara. "Ia si jenius penyendiri dari kelas 11-Rhesus-Plus. Ia mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna pada ujian kenaikan kelas yang lalu."

Kepala Toushiro menggeleng, "Ck, ck. Bukan hanya itu."

"Bukan hanya itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ia adalah seorang _finger master, _nyaris dijuluki sebagai _pemilik jari berkecepatan cahaya, _seorang peringkat empat dunia dalam permainan **Osu!, **Ishida Uryuu, pemilik akun **iUryuu. **Mencetak lebih dari limapuluh nilai SS, dengan akurasi lebih dari 98%."

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Sehebat itukah kemampuan _gaming_nya? Tunggu dulu, dia jenius di pelajaran, lumayan ganteng, dan jenius dalam _game, _bukankah itu berarti dia nyaris Gary-Stu?! Satu-satunya kekurangannya hanyalah tidak punya teman... Mungkin.

"Dan lagi..." ujar Toushiro.

Rukia makin penasaran, "Dan lagi?"

"Dia itu..."

"Dia?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

Toushiro menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sambil memasang ekspresi keren, dan dengan mengacungkan jempol, ia berkata, "Dia itu sebenarnya langganan pulsa sama Bokap gue."

Rukia gubrak di tempat.

Toushiro berjalan ke arah Ishida, dengan sifat SKSD, ia langsung menyapa, "Halo! Apa kabar? Punya pacar, nggak? Mau kopiko? Ooh, nggak suka, ya? Yaudah. Daah, sampai jumpa."

Ishida cengo. Rukia cengo. Ishida ngelanjutin permainannya, sedangkan Rukia menjitak kepala Toushiro. "Elo tahu cara ngajak kenalan yang bener, nggak, sih? Dan ngapain juga elo ngedektin dia?! Elo maho atau gimana?"

Toushiro memegang pundak Rukia. Rukia langsung nyubit pipi Toushiro. "Jangan sentuh gue dengan tangan elo."

Toushiro mencoba pose keren yang lain, dengan tangan di dalam kantong, ia berkata, "Ia tidak punya teman, dan ia juga mencintai internet. Dia harus jadi anggota kita."

Rukia melihat dengan malas. "Ooh, yaudah. Ajak sana."

Toushiro mengernyitkan dahi. "Gue ini calon ketua klub, elu yang harusnya nurut sama perintah gue."

"Nggak makasih, _calon ketua."_

"Yaudah!" ujar Toushiro _tsundere. _Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Toushiro menghampiri Ishida sekali lagi, "Wahai Ishida Uryuu, aku sudah lama mengamatimu dari jauh, dengan kekuatanmu dan kemampuanku, maukah kau bersatu-padu dengan persatuan **_World Internet Federation Idealism_**yang kubuat demi menjaga kebebesan berintrenet di dunia?"

Ishida menyelesaikan permainannya, lalu menaruh _tablet PC_nya di atas meja. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya, lalu berkata, "Gue nggak tertarik. Lagipula, elo harusnya manggil gue pake '-_kakak'."_

"_Kakak _Ishida_, _bergabunglah dengan kami, demi membela kebebasan berinternet~," ujar Toushiro dengan nada imut. Ishida memandang dengan datar. Toushiro berfikir sebentar, lalu bilang,

"_Kakak, _butuh ruangan buat numpang wifi? Gabung dengan kami, kelompok pemalas yang berkedok sebagai klub internet."

"Nggak perlu. Gue udah cukup puas bermain disini," jawab Ishida.

Toushiro melihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sumber ide, "Tapi disini, elo bakal diganggu sama perempuan-perempuan gaje yang ngeliat permainan elo, dan elo juga bakal diusir oleh guru ketika jam pelajaran dimulai."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa, sih... Tapi, kalo elo gabung sama klub kami, elo bisa bermain sepuasnya, dan bolos dari jam pelajaran dengan alasan kegiatan klub."

Ishida membulatkan mulutnya. "Hoo... Beritahu aku namamu."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, anak pemilik _Hitsugaya Cellular. _Kalau kau bergabung, aku akan memberimu _voucher _diskon pulsa 50% yang berlaku sepuluh kali."

"Baiklah, gue bergabung."

Hitsugaya menjulurkan tangannya, dan Ishida menyambutnya. "Selamat datang di _World Internet Federation Idealism. _Alias, klub pecinta wifi. Mulai hari ini, mari kita berjuang bersama-sama mencuri wifi sekolah, dan mencuri wifi tempat umum ketika hari libur."

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis, begitu pula Ishida.

Ya, mulai hari ini, mereka telah mendapatkan anggota ketiga, dan telah memiliki hak untuk membentuk sebuah klub. Meskipun sebenarnya, Ishida cuma mengincar _voucher _diskonnya doang, sih.

* * *

**— Bersambung ****—**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Tidak tahu apa itu _Osu!_? _Go Youtube it. (?)_

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Saya akan lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau kalian memberikan kesan, pesan, dan saran kalian di kotak _review._

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak anda~


	3. Chapter 2: Di Bawah Langit Ini

**[Rabu, 8 Juni 2016, Pukul 10.00 AM — Taman Belakang Sekolah]**

"Ishida! Ulang-ulang! Tadi gue lupa ngenonaktifin videonya! Gue _lag!_ _Lag_! _Lag,_ woi! Ulang!" teriak Toushiro sambil menggebrak meja.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya, "Hitsugaya, elo nggak harus malu. Gue emang udah terlalu sering menang, sampe-sampe menang udah menjadi kebiasaan gue."

"Elo mau nyombongin diri atau gimana?! Gue ini pake laptop! Pake _touchpad! _Dan elo pake _tablet! _Dariawal gue emang udah nggak mungkin menang!" sewot Toushiro. Ishida menanggapi dengan santai,

"Kau sudah tahu itu, dan masih menantangku? Kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira."

Sebenarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu, saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Toushiro membuat pertemuan disini. Toushiro kemudian menantang Ishida bermain **Osu!, **dan yang kalah harus membeli minuman. Dan, yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, Toushiro jelas-jelas kalah.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Warning: **OOC itu pasti, udah pasti AU, _school-life. _Bagi yang nggak suka tema anak sekolahan boleh pergi.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi ****—  
****— Episode #02: **Di Bawah Langit Ini... —

* * *

Toushiro menekan tombol-tombol di _vending machine _itu dengan malas. Setelah beberapa kali terdengar suara kaleng minuman jatuh, ia memungut semuanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik.

Toushiro mendengus kesal. Harusnya tadi dia menantang Ishida bermain _game _lain. Ia lupa fakta bahwa Ishida adalah pemain nomor empat dunia. Toushiro menatap langit-langit sebentar.

Awan-awan disana sangat tebal, menutupi matahari. Tidak, bukan menutupi, namun menghalangi.

Sejak tahun 2015, entah karena apa, awan-awan menjadi sangat tebal. Curah hujan meningkat, dan matahari... Sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Yang mereka tahu, matahari ada di balik awan-awan itu. Langit biru yang bersih sekarang sudah sangat jarang bisa dilihat, bahkan mungkin, frekuensi langit bersih yang terlihat itu sama frekuensi kita dapat melihat gerhana matahari.

_Jangankan gerhana matahari, matahari saja tidak terlihat_.

Toushiro menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Ia tidak suka panas. Awan-awan yang selalu menghalangi matahari ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Toushiro—awalnya. Namun kau tahu, ketika kau membenci sesuatu, kau justru akan merindukannya ketika ia menghilang.

Toushiro merindukan matahari. Kulitnya yang saat kecil berwarna agak kecoklatan, kini bahkan bisa nyaris bisa disebut putih pucat. Dulu, masyarakat Indonesia memiliki warna kulit yang beragam, putih, kuning langsat, coklat, sawo matang, dan lain-lain. Namun kini, semuanya nyaris memiliki warna yang sama; putih pucat.

Toushiro menatap sumber cahaya yang ada di balik awan. Ia mengangkat tangannya, seolah menggenggam matahari.

Meskipun para ilmuwan maupun pemerintah tidak ada yang memberitahu secara pasti alasan ini terjadi, Toushiro, yang memang memiliki otak yang pantas disebut jenius, sudah lama memikirkan jawaban itu.

Semua terjadi karena pemanasan global. Es di kutub utara dan kutub selatan mulai mencair. Volume air laut meningkat, dan menyebabkan volume air yang menguap menjadi awan juga meningkat. Tentu saja, meningkatkan curah hujan. Yah, tidak lagi mempedulikan musim, dalam seminggu, hujan bisa terjadi tiga kali.

_Kita sudah memasuki akhir zaman._

— Atau itu yang akan dikatakan Toushiro, jika ini adalah cerita _sci-fi. _Tapi, ayolah. Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan sekolah, yang dipenuhi komedi, dan sedikit mengandung unsur _sci-fi._

Selesai berfikir, Toushiro berjalan kembali ke tempat Ishida menunggu.

Ia melempar kopi kalengan yang dipinta Ishida, "Tangkap."

_Bletak!_Minuman kaleng itu tepat mengenai kepala Ishida. Ishida menatap wajah adik kelasnya itu dengan kesal. "Elo nggak liat gue lagi maen? Atau elo emang sengaja?"

Toushiro mengelus dagunya. "Kayaknya gue emang sengaja, deh. Ah, udah, ya. Gue nitip laptop gue. Lagi _download _anime, tuh. Sekarang gue mau nyari Rukia dulu."

Ishida, yang perhatiannya teralihkan, bertanya, "Bukannya kalian satu kelas?"

"Tadi kayaknya, gue ngeliat dia diajak main sama rombongan cewek-cewek alay. Makanya gue tinggalin gitu aja. Gue 'kan kasihan. Masa' temannya cowok semua?"

"Hitsugaya, cari dia," perintah Ishida. Toushiro menatap bingung. "Kalo tebakan gue benar, kalo cewek-cewek itu adalah penggemar elo, kemungkinan, dia lagi di-_bully _sama mereka."

Hitsugaya membelalakkan matanya, "Ciyus?"

"Nggak juga, sih. 'Kan gue bilang kemungkinan."

Tanpa berkata, Toushiro sudah berlari sekuat tenaga. Setelah tiga puluh detik dia berlari, dia berhenti, memegangi lututnya.

"Udahlah. Mending jalan aja..."

* * *

**[Waktu yang sama, di kamar mandi perempuan]**

Seorang perempuan berkulit gelap hasil _tanning-_an memukul dinding di dekat wajah Rukia. Mari sebut dia sebagai perempuan A. "Elo ngapain dekat-dekat Tuan Hitsugaya, hah? Mau caper? Atau mau meres duitnya?"

_'Ah, apa yang bisa gue peres dari anak seorang pemilik kios ponsel?_' Pikir Rukia sambil membuat wajah sama dengan koma sama dengan. Rukia menatap wajah perempuan tadi, lalu bilang, "Karena gue teman SMP-nya."

"Terus, elo mau nyombongin diri, gitu? Jadi, gue harus bilang WAW? Ciyus, neeh?" ujar perempuan lain. Yang akan kita sebut Perempuan B. Rukia mau muntah dengar gaya bicaranya. Ia tertawa geli.

Perempuan yang lain lagi alias Perempuan C menjambak rambut Rukia. "Elu ngapain ketawa-tawa, hah?"

_Buset, tampang penjaga salon, jiwa preman tanah abang_. Perempuan C mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantong rok-nya. Ia mendekatkan ke leher Rukia. Rukia mencoba menjauh, tapi Perempuan A dan Perempuan B menahan. Rukia yang frustasi, mendengar suara teriakan Toushiro,

"RUKIAA! ELO DIMANA, NYET?! Gue bawain pisang, nih—maksud gue, CEPETAN KESINI!"

Rukia cengar-cengir. Ia senang Toushiro senengnya, dia pengen shampoo-an bahagia-bahagia ala Raditya Dika. Saat perhatian ketiga perempuan gaje tadi teralihkan, Rukia langsung memukul tengkuk belakang leher mereka dengan cukup kuat.

"ADUH!" teriak mereka. Rukia ngeliat dengan bingung, "Kenapa nggak pingsan? Padahal kalo di film-film dipukul begitu biasanya langsung pingsan. Apa gue kurang kuat, ya?"

Rukia mungut pisau lipat yang dijatuhkan Perempuan C. Dengan ekspresi khas ala Gasai Yuno, Rukia mengacungkan pisau ke arah mereka, _"Apa gue harus mukulnya pake pisau, ya...?"_

Ketiga cewek tadi merinding. Merangkak mundur. Punggung mereka menabrak dinding. Rukia mendekat ke mereka. Rukia, dengan penuh kekesalan yang menusuk jiwa, mencolok hidung Perempuan A. Perempuan B dan C teriak jijik. Rukia lalu bilang, "Ah, maaf. Tadi pagi gue habis mandiin anjing peliharaan gue yang main di kubangan lumpur sama babi. Dan belum gue cuci."

Dan Perempuan A pingsan seketika.

Dengan ekspresi _yandere _seperti tadi, Rukia menunjuk kedua batang hidung Perempuan B dan C dengan pisau lipat, "Kalian selanjutnya..."

Mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit. Meninggalkan saudara mereka yang tergeletak dengan keadaan lubang hidung yang lebih besar 20% dari besarnya semula. Rukia lalu bilang ke Perempuan A yang pingsan, "Sori, gue bo'ong. Bokap gue terlalu pelit buat beli'in gue anjing."

Rukia menunduk hormat, lalu mengejar Toushiro yang entah sudah lari kemana.

Sebuah peringatan untuk kalian yang pengen nge-_bully _Rukia. Silahkan batalkan niat kalian. Karena bukannya kalian yang nge_bully, _tapi malah kalian yang akan disiksa. Ketika dalam keadaan terdesak, kepribadian psikopat dalam dirinya akan datang.

Tidak, Rukia tidak punya kepribadian ganda. Dibuat begitu biar kelihatan keren saja.

* * *

"RUKIAA!" teriak Toushiro,, tangannya melingkari mulutnya, seolah membentuk toa. Rukia yang daritadi udah ada di belakang Toushiro, menepuk bahu Rukia pelan. Toushiro noleh, "Elo darimana aj—"

_BUAGH! _Pipi Toushiro ditonjok sampe terpental dua meter. "Jangan teriak-teriakin nama gue gitu. Bikin malu, woi."

Toushiro duduk, mengelus pipinya. "Pukulan elo keras seperti biasa. Elo emang _laki _banget, dah. Sering minum **Extra Joss, **ya?"

Rukia ngejitak kepala Toushiro dengan keras. "Gue cewek. Udah berapa kali gue bilang, berhenti manggil gue _laki. _Dan, gue NGGAK PERNAH minum yang begituan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushiro polos. Rukia sudah bersiap-siap bersiap-siap ngejitak kepala Toushiro lagi. Toushiro geleng-geleng sambil ngelambaikan tangan. "Sori, sori. _Peace. _Gue dateng dengan damai."

"Gaya bicara elo kayak alien aja," ujar Rukia. "Apa mulai sekarang gue harus manggil elo Alien?"

Toushiro geleng-geleng. "Jangan. Kalo elo manggil gue alien, elo bakal dibilang ikut-ikutan Misakidari _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_."

Rukia mengernyitkan mata. "Toushiro... Itu anime _shoujo, _'kan? Gue nggak nyangka..."

Toushiro miringin kepala, "Emang kenapa? 'Kan wajar, kalo gue nonton anime _romance _yang kayak gituan. Kalo gue sampe nonton _hentai _yang genrenya _yaoi, _baru lain lagi ceritanya."

Toushiro melihat pundak Rukia yang kejatuhan beberapa helai rambut. Toushiro menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya, "Ruk, rambut elo kenapa? Apa elo udah mulai mengalami kebotakan?"

Rukia melirik ke pundaknya. Ia cepat-cepat membersihkan rambut yang disitu. Rambut itu adalah beberapa rambut yang tercabut saat dia dijambak tadi. Rukia geleng-geleng, "Nggaklah. Tadi pagi gue motong rambut gue yang bercabang."

Toushiro bengong sebentar. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti 'Rukia? Ngurusin rambut? Apa dunia sebentar lagi mau kiamat?'. Toushiro lalu bilang dengan wajah menghina, "Rukia, elo bahkan keramas aja belum tentu sebulan sekali. Masa' elo ngurusin rambut sampe kayak gitu, sih?"

Rukia mengambil ancang-ancang buat nonjok. Toushiro langsung keringet dingin, ia lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "A-ano, ayo kita daftarin klub _World Internet Federation Idealism. _Kita sudah dapat anggota ketiga. Lebih baik kita segera mendaftarkannya, sebelum kita kehilangan ruangan yang strategis."

Rukia menatap bingung, "Emang ruangan strategis itu dimana?"

Toushiro mengacungkan jempol, dengan mata berkilau, dia berkata dengan mantap, "Gudang tidak terpakai di samping perpustakaan."

Rukia menampakkan wajah horor, "T-tapi, 'kan... Disana..."

"Emang ada apa disana?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia menelan ludahnya,dan mulai bercerita.

"D-dulu, di sekolah ini ada seorang siswi yang paling cantik di sekolah ini. Dia sangat pintar, dan disukai oleh semua orang. Dia bahkan selalu menang lomba-lomba, dan konon, 40% piala sekolah ini dia yang mendapatkannya. Sampai itu terjadi..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia menyatakan cinta kepada seorang cowok, dan cowok itu bilang, 'Pikir-pikir dulu, yah'," jawab Rukia. Rukia menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Malamnya, cowok itu memberikan jawabannya melalui SMS. Isinya..."

"Apa isinya?" tanya Toushiro penasaran. Toushiro menahan bulu kuduknya yang mulai merinding. Rukia berkata dengan wajah horor, "Isinya, 'CoLi, gUeH moH kOncenteLaCi ke uLaNg4n ceKuLL. KiTa jaDi pLeNd ajA, yAch.'."

Toushiro cengo. "Barusan elo ngomong pake bahasa planet mana?"

"Dengerin gue dulu," ujar Rukia. Toushiro kembali mendengarkan. "Setelah siswi itu menerima SMS itu, si siswi nggak bisa konsentrasi saat UN. Dia nggak lulus, dan keluarganya mengusirnya dari rumah. Lalu, akhirnya dia bunuh diri..."

Toushiro menelan ludah. "Dia bunuh diri di gudang itu?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Nggak, dia gantung diri di kamar mandi Wartel Jaya Selalu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan gudang itu?!" sewot Toushiro.

Rukia berdehem, "Nggak ada, sih. Tapi, 'kan, gudang itu kotor. Banyak debu. Banyak kardus bekas, lagi. Bisa aja ada hantu yang tinggal disana."

Toushiro berkata dengan ringan, "Kalo gitu, suruh Ishida ngajak hantu itu main **Osu!. **Repot amat."

"Kalo seandainya hantu bisa pergi hanya dengan diajak main _game, _Ki Joko Bodo udah lama gulung tikar dan ngebuka pabrik batagor, kali," sewot Rukia. Toushiro cuma koor. Dia berdiri, membersihkan celananya, lalu pergi.

Rukia memanggil, "Mau kemana?"

Toushiro menoleh dengan efek _slow motion, _dengan rambut yang berkibar ala iklan shampoo, ia berkata, "Menjemput anggota ketiga kita, dan mendaftarkan klub."

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**[Rabu, 8 Juni 2016, 10.30 AM — Ruang Guru]**

"_Ibu, _minta formulir pendaftaran klub baru," Ujar Toushiro kepada Rangiku. Rangiku memicingkan mata, "Apa kau sudah menemukan satu orang lagi yang mau jadi anggota klub-mu?"

Toushiro menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya, dengan wajah tersenyum bangga. "Itu."

Rangiku menghela nafas. "Tidak kusangka, kalian bisa mengajak seorang pelajar rajin sepertinya."

Rukia dan Toushiro miringin kepala bingung. "Rajin? Kerjaannya cuma maen _game _doang—"

"EHEM. Ibu Matsumoto_, _tolong cepat serahkan formulirnya. Saya ada urusan yang harus cepat," ujar Ishida mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia menyipitkan mata. Ia bisik-bisik ke Toushiro, "Toushiro, dia mencurigakan."

Toushiro ikut menyipitkan mata. Mereka berdua pergi ke pojokan untuk merumpi. Toushiro bisik ke Rukia, "Kayaknya dia ngebuat _imej _pelajar rajin kalo lagi jam pelajaran."

"Kacamata bermuka dua." Sindir Toushiro.

"Muka dua berkacamata." Ujar Rukia ikut-ikutan.

"Muka berkacamata dua."

"Rukia, yang terakhir itu kayaknya nggak nyambung, deh," jawab Toushiro. Ia melirik ke Ishida. Ishida sedang men-_deathglare _mereka. Toushiro pura-puratidak melihat, padahal mukanya sudah penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu menerima formulirnya. "Hitsugaya, kamu ketuanya, 'kan? Kuchiki jadi wakilnya? Atau wakil kita biarkan kosong?"

Toushiro mengangguk dengan mantap. Dia mengacungkan jempol, "Gue ketua. Rukia wakil gue. Itu adalah formasi dariawal."

Ishida menulis nama klub, ketua, dan wakil ketua di kertas formulir itu dengan pena hitam. Kemudian ia memberikannya lagi kepada Rangiku. Rangiku bertanya, "Lalu, kalian ingin memakai ruangan yang mana?"

Toushiro lagi-lagi mengacungkan jempol. "Gudang tak terpakai di samping perpustakaan."

Rangiku mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, silahkan kalian bersihkan ruangan itu hari ini. Kalian bisa memakai ruangan itu mulai besok. Tunggu sebentar, saya ambilkan dulu kuncinya."

Rangiku pergi sebentar, lalu kembali lagi. Ia memberikan kunci ruang gudang itu kepada Toushiro. Rangiku kemudian bertanya lagi, "Lalu, siapa guru yang menjadi penasihat klub kalian?"

Toushiro memasang wajah syok. "Eh, penasihat? Harus guru, ya?"

Toushiro narik Rukia lagi. Mereka kembali merumpi, "Gimana, nih? Kalo ada guru yang ngawasin, kita nggak bakal bisa bolos dengan alasan kegiatan klub, 'kan?"

Ishida yang melihat kekhawatiran ketua dan wakil ketuanya itu mengambil inisiatif sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau Ibu Matsumotosaja yang menjadi penasihat klub kami?"

Toushiro dan Rukia udah siap-siap mengambil ikat leher anjing untuk menyeret Ishida. Mereka menarik Ishida ke dalam komunitas rumpi mereka. "Elo ngapain, bodoh?!"

"Bisa nggak manggil gue bodoh? Gue ini nyaris dapet nilai sempurna dalam ujian—"

"Emang elu pikir gue peduli?" sewot Rukia. Dia mulai memasuki mode psikopat.

Ishida yang mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, langsung menjelaskan, "T-tenang saja. Matsumoto-_sensei _itu pemabuk berat. Kalo kita mnyediakan sake, semuanya aman."

"Benarkah?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia sudah menggeretakkan jari-jarinya, "Kesalahan tidak akan dimaafkan."

Ishida menelan ludahnya, lalu mengangguk.

* * *

"Selamat datang di ruang klub WIFI~!" teriak Toushiro saat membuka pintu gudang. Di dalamnya terdapat kardus-kardus bekas berisi buku-buku pelajaran yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Toushiro mengangkat tangannya, "Ishida! Rukia! Bersihkan semuanya, dan bakal kutraktir kalian bakso penyet!"

"Nggak perlu!" ucap Rukia dan Ishida barengan sambil ngejitak kepala Toushiro.

_Tuktaktiktuktaktik. _Sebuah suara asing terdengar di telinga mereka. Toushiro merasakan bulu kakinya mulai merinding. Dia menoleh ke arah kedua anggotanya, "Hei... Kalian dengar suara aneh tadi?"

Saat Toushiro melihat, Rukia sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone _yang terpasang iPod, dan Ishida sedang bermain** Osu! **Di PC Tabletnya. Ia mendengar musik dari permainannya melalui _headset. _Toushiro menggeram kesal, "Kalian semua sialan."

_Tuktaktiktuktaktik. _Suara itu makin jelas. Seperti suara sesuatu yang ditekan berkali-kali dengan cepat. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan perempuan, "AAKH!"

Toushiro makin merinding. Rukia sudah sembunyi di belakang Toushiro. Ishida sudah lari darisana dengan alasan mau ke kamar mandi. Toushiro dan Rukia melangkah. Mereka mendekati sebuah kardus.

Rukia mengarahkan cahaya dari iPodnya ke kardus itu. Yang mereka lihat bukan hanya bayangan kardus. Namun juga bayangan bulat... Kepala manusia. Dilihat dari belakang, kepala itu memiliki rambut hitam kelam.

Kepala itu menoleh. Menampakkan kulit wajah yang pucat, dan mata... Yang berwarna hijau berkilau. Kalo dia pergi ke pantai-apalah-itu, dia pastis udah diculik oleh Nyi Roro Kidul, walaupun tidak memakai baju berwarna hijau.

Mata Toushiro sudah memutih semua. Rukia berteriak, "SETAAANN!"

"Bukan setan," jawab orang yang sedang duduk bersandar di kardus itu. Toushiro sudah kembali sadar.

"Eh, elo siapa?" tanya Toushiro. Dari suaranya, sepertinya dia seorang laki.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berdiri. Pakaian seragam putih abu-abunya sudah lecek. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah _Playstation Portable _berwarna hijau. Pemuda itu menunduk hormat. "TY."

Toushiro memiringkan kepala bingung. "Hah? Apaan?"

"Trims," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu. Toushiro manggut-manggut. "Ooh, elo ngomong makasih, toh."

Pemuda tadi mengangguk. Rukia melihat ke arah pemuda itu, dari belakang tubuh Toushiro. Rukia nunjuk muka pemuda tadi. "E-elo siapa?!"

"US," jawab pemuda tadi. Rukia cengo, "Elo nggak bisa ngomong atau bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu mendekati Toushiro. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celana panjang abu-abunya. Sebuah _handphone _flip model lama. Dia memberikannya ke Toushiro. "Nomor."

Toushiro manggut-manggut. "Elo minta nomor gue? Boleh-boleh."

Toushiro mengetik tombol-tombol di _handphone _pemuda tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mengembalikannya. Pemuda tadi melirik ke layar _handphone_-nya sebentar. Lalu berkata, "TY, HT."

Toushiro mengangguk. Pemuda itu mengetahui namanya dari nama kontak yang diketikkan oleh Toushiro. Rukia masih cengo daritadi, "Toushiro, elo ngerti dia ngomong apaan?"

Toushiro melihat Rukia dengan heran, "Lah, justru gue bingung, kenapa elo bisa nggak ngerti dia ngomong apaan. Dia ngomong pake bahasa _chat _di internet. TY itu singkatan dari _thank you._"

"Emang dia nggak bisa ngomong?" tanya Rukia.

Toushiro bilang, "Tunggu, ya. Gue tanya dulu."

Toushiro mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemuda tadi. "Siapa nama elo? Dan ngapain elo di gudang yang terkunci kayak gini? Lalu, kenapa elo nggak bisa bicara dengan normal?"

Pemuda tadi menatap Toushiro sebentar, lalu memandang _handphone_nya. Pemuda itu mengetik di tombol beberapa kali, lalu menutup _flip_-nya. Tak lama kemudian, _handphone _yang berada di kantong celana Toushiro bergetar. Toushiro membuka _smartphone touchscreen_-nya. Sebuah SMS. Dia lalu membacanya,

**From: +62828 3848 5868**

**Nama gue Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kemarin gue masuk ke gudang ini buat main PSP, nggak tahunya dikunci oleh guru. Gue nggak sempet teriak sebelum guru itu menguncinya. Gue pindahan dari Spanyol. Gue bisa ngerti dan membaca Bahasa Indonesia, tapi gue belum bisa bicara dengan lancar. Ngomong-ngomong, gue belajar Bahasa Indonesia dari teman-teman Facebook dan Twitter gue.**

Toushiro dan Rukia manggut-manggut. Rukia kemudian menjitak kepala Ulquiorra, "Jelas aja gurunya nggak sadar! Ngomong aja elo susah, apalagi teriak!"

Ulquiorra mengetik di HPnya lagi. HP Toushiro kemudian bergetar. Toushiro membukanya, sebuah SMS dari nomor Ulquiorrra. Isinya:

**Aduh.**

...

_BLETAK! _Toushiro ikut ngejitak Ulquiorra. "Nggak usah SMS kalo cuma buat ngomong aduh! Elo ngerti sama yang namanya efesiensi pulsa, nggak, sih?!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, elo anak kelas mana?" tanya Rukia.

Ulquiorra kemudian menjawab, "Sepuluh Rhesus-Plus."

Toushiro ngejitak kepala Ulquiorra lagi. "ELO BISA NGOMONG KALIMAT YANG TERDIRI DARI ENAM SUKU KATA, TAPI NGAPAIN ELO HARUS SMS KALIMAT YANG CUMA DUA SUKU KATA?!"

Ulquiorra memegang kepalanya yang sudah dijitak tiga kali oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Dia menghela nafas, lalu bilang lagi, "Muph."

"He?" ujar Toushiro dan Rukia bingung. Ulquiorra mengirimkan SMS lagi kepada Toushiro.

**Muph itu Bahasa Indonesianya '_Sorry', _kan?**

Toushiro mengelus kepala Ulquiorra yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centimeter. "Makanya, kalo temenan di _facebook, _jangan sama orang alay. _Sorry in Indonesian is _'Maaf'. 'Muph' _is the alay language. Don't try this at home."_

"Apanya yang _don't try this at home_?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Toushiro gelagapan, "_Nothing, nothing."_

"Udah, deh, Toushiro. Elo nggak usah sok-sokan pake bahasa planet lain, deh." Ujar Rukia sinis.

Toushiro ngebales Rukia dengan tatapan yang nggak kalah sinisnya, "Orang yang menyebut 'Bahasa Inggris' sebagai 'Bahasa Planet Lain' nggak pantas komentar begitu."

Rukia ngejitak Toushiro kesal. "Berisik!", namun Toushiro berhasil menghindar.

Toushiro kemudian bertanya kepada Ulquiorra, "Naa, Ulquiorra. Elo suka internet? Bukan, lebih tepatnya, apakah elo suka wifi gratis?"

Ulquiorra terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Toushiro kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Nah, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami, organisasi bernama _World Internet Federation Idealism_, demi menyelamatkan Hak Asasi Internet gratis di dunia?"

Ulquiorra memasang wajah bingung. Ia mengirim SMS ke Toushiro.

**Apa itu? Apa kalian sebenarnya anggota organisasi besar tingkat internasional yang menangkap penjahat-penjahat pelaku _Cyber Crime_?**

Toushiro menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah klub sekolah yang anggotanya mencintai wifi gratis. Jadi kita bisa menimati wifi bersama-sama di sebuah ruangan yang sama."

Ulquiorra kembali mengirim SMS ke Toushiro.

**Sebenarnya, gue lebih suka sama _game _kayak PSP, PS3, Xbox, dan sejenisnya. Tapi, kalau di sekolah, gue rasa lebih baik gue _browsing _nggak jelas dengan _wifi._**

Toushiro menatap Ulquiorra sinis. "Apa yang elo maksud dengan _browsing nggak jelas? _Apakah elo langganan majalah _online _semacam _Playboy? _Atau elo langganan blog yang menyajikan foto-foto anak _Masih di Bawah Umur_?"

Rukia memotong kalimat Toushiro, "Kalimat terakhir elo itu nyebut anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur, atau judul sebuah sinetron yang katanya bakal dibuatin _season _sepuluhnya itu?"

"Mungkin keduanya," jawab Toushiro. Ulquiorra mengirim SMS ke Toushiro.

**Apa itu sinetron Masih di Bawah Umur _season _10? Apakah itu sejenis dengan drama yang penuh dengan lopek-lopek _scene?_** **Hebat sekali. Drama Korea saja aku tidak pernah dengar ada yang bisa sampe _season _tiga.**

Toushiro menatap heran. "Emang kenapa? Ada, kok. Satu lagi sinetron, judulnya _Cinta Fitri. _Kabarnya, _season _keduapuluh udah mulai direncanakan."

**Indonesia hebat sekali, ya.**

Rukia mengangguk, "Iya, hebat banget."

Toushiro entah ngomong sama siapa, berkata seperti seorang pembawa acara, "Nah, anak-anak. Percakapan barusan adalah sebuah contoh penggunaan majas ironi. Tolong diingat, ya."

Tepukan tangan Toushiro mengakhiri percakapan tentang dunia persinetron-an Indonesia. Ia lalu menyuruh anggota-anggotanya untuk mulai membersihkan calon ruang klub mereka. Di saat itu, Ishida muncul kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf, tadi udah kebelet," jawab Ishida alasan. Dia melirik seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia melonjak kaget. "E-elu siapa?! Setankah?! Jangan ganggu gue, gue belum mau mati! Gue belum tobat, woii!"

Rukia dan Toushiro cengo ngeliat sikap paranoid Ishida. Ulquiorra tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Padahal dia sumber masalah. Toushiro lalu memperkenalkan pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Ini anggota baru kita, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Ulruiqorra?" ulang Ishida. "Ulquiorra."

"Dia anak mana, sih? Namanya susah amat disebut," ujar Ishida.

Toushiro menjelaskan. "Dia pindahan dari Spanyol, dan belum bisa bicara Bahasa Indonesia yang gaul dan keren dengan lancar."

"Yang gaul dan keren? Bukannya yang baik dan benar?" tanya Ishida.

Toushiro menjawab dengan sotoy, "Kalau kita make Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, maka gue harus ngomong 'gue nggak ngerti ngapain gue ilfil sama elo' sebagai 'Saya tidak mengerti mengapa saya kehilangan perasaan kepada anda'. Nggak lucu, tauk."

"Lah? Ngapain harus lucu?"

"Karena ini cerita humor," jawab Toushiro.

Mereka kemudian mulai menengeluarkan kardus-kardus yang memenuhi ruangan ini keluar, dan Rukia mulai membersihkan debu-debu di lantai. Ulquiorra membersihkan meja dan memindahkannya ke tempat strategis, dan Ishida membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang ada disana-sini. Toushiro? Dia sedang melakukan tugas terberat, yaitu: _mengawasi_.

Tanpa disadari, air sudah turun menghampiri tanah di luar sana. Langit sudah berwarna hitam, dan gemuruh petir mulai terdengar. Di kala itu, Toushiro menyadari sesuatu. Ia bertanya kepada Ishida,

"Ishida, laptop gue mana?"

Ishida diam membeku. "Gawat. Masih di meja taman belakang."

Tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, Toushiro langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, seolah ini adalah akhir dunia. Tidak, jika laptopnya menjadi rusak karena hujan, dunianya benar-benar berakhir.

Benar-benar berakhir.

Suara teriakan Toushiro menggema di tengah hujan, "HUOOOH! LAPTOP GUEEE! Hyourinmaru, jangan tewas sebelum gue datang! GUE GAK RELAAA!"

Ngomong-ngomong, Hyourinmaru adalah nama yang diberikan Toushiro kepada laptopnya. Toushiro terus berlari dan berlari. Ketika ia sampai disana, ia terduduk. Lututnya menghantam rerumputan yang basah. Airmata menyatu dengan air hujan.

Perasaannya sekarang begitu tersakiti. Seperti pantatnya dipukul menggunakan kaktus, padahal sedang terkena wasir. Nyesek. Sedih. Sakit. Pusing. Meriang. Sakit kepala sebelah kiri. Ia harus menemukan sebuah fakta lain;

Hyourinmaru tidak ada disana. Ia menghilang, tanpa jejak.

Toushiro berteriak dengan kencang, matanya terpejam, ia mengutuk takdir.

**"_CURSE YOU_, TAKDIIR!"**

* * *

**— Bersambung ****—**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Ciaossu. _Ending_nya menggantung. Emang sengaja, biar kalian pada penasaran. HWAHAHAHA. Nggak, tolong! Jangan lempari saya pake sendal!

Ulquiorra bergabung dengan klub WIFI. Dengan cara yang nggak jelas. Kayaknya Toushiro mengajak semua orang yang dianggapnya 'unik'.

Ulquiorra disini jadi seorang murid pindahan dari luar negeri, yang sebelum pindah, udah sering _chat _dengan orang Indonesia melalui **Facebook. **Dia belum bisa ngomong dengan lancar, jadi kalo mau ngomong yang panjang-panjang dia bakal SMS. Dan kalo dia ngomong, biasanya pake singkatan.

Seluruh kejadian di chapter ini terjadi pada jam istirahat, dan satu jam pelajaran setelah istirahat. Yah, mungkin, alur waktu yang pendek adalah salah satu ciri khas fanfic ini.

Dan, chapter depan... Adalah chapter **Misteri Hilangnya Hyourinmaru. **Saya akan membuat sebuah chapter yang penuh kode-kode ala Detektif Conan. HWAHAHAHA. Nantikan, ya.

Sampai jumpa! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak!


	4. Chapter 3: Misteri Hyourinmaru Bagian 1

**[Ruang Klub WIFI, Rabu, 16 Juni 2016. Pukul 11.30 AM]**

Sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro kini terkapar tidak berdaya di atas meja. Meskipun di luar hujan, dia tetap merasa panas. Ya, hatinya terasa panas. Bagaikan terkena efek radiasi ledakan tabung gas elpiji, yang meledak di sebuah restoran langganan narator beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Toushiro, semangat, woi," ujar Rukia mencoba menyemangati Toushiro. Toushiro hanya mendengus menanggapi. Siapa yang nggak bakal kehilangan semangat hidupnya kalo sesuatu yang berharganya hilang?

"Maaf, Ketua. Ini salah gue," ujar Ishida dengan nada prihatin. Tapi jari-jarinya tetap bermain dengan cepat di atas tablet kesayangannya. Toushiro menatap sinis, "Kalo elo prihatin, setidaknya sumbangkan tablet elo ke gue."

"Lebih baik aku mati," jawab Ishida. Toushiro mendecih, lalu kembali menempelkan kepalanya ke meja. Rukia memasang wajah prihatin. Rukia menggumam kecil, "Beginilah jadinya kalau Toushiro sudah masuk ke mode PMS."

Ulquiorra yang lagi minum Susu Ultraman langsung muncrat. Dia mengirim SMS ke Rukia.

**[PMS? **_**Pre-Menstruation Syndrome?**_**]**

Rukia menggeleng setelah melihat layar _handphone_-nya. "Bukanlah. Lebih tepatnya, _**Pra-Madesu Syndrome. **_Sindrom yang terjadi sebelum memasuki masa madesu."

Ulquiorra _speechless._Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, '_madesu itu apa, ya?'._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, OC, lelucon mungkin garing bagi yang nggak ngerti, _no-pair. _Toushiro dan kawan-kawan tinggal di Indonesia, di kota bernama Karakura.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —**

— **Cerita Ketiga: **Misteri Hilangnya Hyourinmaru: Bagian I —

* * *

**[Ruang kelas 10-AB, pukul 00.30 PM]**

"Gue mau mati aja... Gue mau mati aja... Bunuh gue sekarang..." gumam Toushiro galau. Ia terkapar tidak berdaya di atas meja. Laptop yang biasanya terkapar menjalankan _loading download _kinitidak ada di sampingnya.

Gurunya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Rukia, hanya memandang kasihan dari kejauhan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah dia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dinikmati Toushiro? Tidak mungkin, yang ada Toushiro bakal bilang, "Maaf, gue masih normal.". Daripada dia menghajar Toushiro, dan Toushiro makin memasuki masa madesunya, dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Lagipula, sekarang sedang jam pelajaran.

Guru matematika bermata sipit itu lama-kelamaan makin kesal dengan sifat Toushiro yang **semena-mena** bagaikan lagu Syakira di dalam jam pelajarannya. Ia menyuruh Toushiro mengerjakan soal bertingkat yang ada pada kolom **soal olimpiade **di buku pelajarannya.

Toushiro berdiri dengan malas. Setelah menulis **diketahui **dan **ditanya** di papan tulis, dia mengerjakan jawaban yang nyaris memenuhi satu papan tulis. Lalu kembali ke bangkunya, dan kembali bergalau ria.

Guru matematika bernama Pak Ichimaru itu cengo. Eh, nggak bisa, ya. Eh, Ichimaru bisa cengo, nggak, sih? Nggak tahu juga, ah. Pokoknya, mulai saat itu, Pak Ichimaru bertekad, dia tidak akan mengganggu Toushiro lagi.

Fans Toushiro daritadi udah sibuk jeprat-jepret dan ngerekam adegan pas Toushiro ngerjain soal tadi. Mereka kemudian bertukar foto dan video, lalu salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Eh, entar gue masukin ke **YouTube, **ah."

_Dafuq. _Ngerjain soal aja mau masuk **YouTube? **Lain lagi ceritanya kalau Toushiro ngerjain soalnya sambil joget keram ala Patrick, dan diiringi musik Iwak Peyek. Rukia cengo, dan Toushiro masih berkutat dengan kegalauannya.

_**Kriiing! Kriiing! Tuuu niii nuut niii nuut!**_

Ah, bel pulang telah berbunyi. Pak Ichimaru langsung nyosor pergi begitu aja. Murid-murid yang lain sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Ada yang pensilnya nggak sengaja jatuh, lalu diambil dengan wajah tanpa dosa oleh murid lain. Rukia membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelah memastikan barang bawaannya sudah lengkap, _handphone_nya sudah ada di saku roknya, dan tali sepatunya terikat, dia menghampiri Toushiro yang kayaknya... Tidur.

Setelah kelas sepi, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Toushiro, mencoba membangunkannya. "Bangun, woi. Udah jam pulang ini. Elo mau membusuk disini, apa?"

Namun Toushiro tidak bergeming. Rukia menggoyangkan tubuhnya lebih kuat. "Toushiro, becanda'an elo nggak lucu."

Tapi lagi-lagi, pemuda berambut putih itu tidak menyaut. Dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir, Rukia memukul kepala Toushiro sekuat tenaga, "JANGAN MATIII!"

_**Bletak! **_Setelah menerima pukulan cukup keras. Toushiro terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang sakit. Dia menoleh ke sekitar. "Kok kelas sepi?"

"Udah pada pulang," jawab Rukia. Toushiro menggumam mengerti. Dia lalu membereskan bukunya yang ada di meja. "Tadi gue mimpi aneh. Sumpah, rasanya gue nggak mau ngingetnya."

"Mimpi apaan?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Toushiro menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Gue mimpi, Hyourinmaru hilang di tengah hujan."

Rukia terdiam. Dia menepuk pundak Toushiro prihatin. "Itu bukan mimpi, Ketua. Terimalah kenyataan, bahwa Hyourinmaru telah dicuri oleh seseorang."

"Eh, beneran?" tanya Toushiro ragu. Dia memeriksa kolong meja, dan isi tasnya. Dan, memang... Hyourinmaru tidak ada disana. Yang ada disana hanyalah tas hitam kecil pembungkus Hyourinmaru. Toushiro memasang wajah suram. Dia lalu berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia segera saja menyusulnya.

Di gerbang sekolah, Toushiro dan Rukia bertemu dengan Ishida, yang berjalan sambil membaca _e-book _dari tabletnya. Mereka saling mendekat, lalu kemudian, Ishida menyapa Toushiro. "Ketua."

"Apaan?" tanya Toushiro males. Dia masih dendam kesumat sama orang yang udah melupakan Hyourinmarunya ini. Ishida kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Itu adalah... Uang. Lima lembar uang bergambar proklamator kita.

Toushiro mendecih angkuh, "Elo nggak perlu ngegantinya. Mendingan uang itu elo berikan kepada yang membutuhkannya."

"Siapa yang mau ngeganti?" tanya Ishida. Toushiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

... Ishida memberikan uangnya, lalu berkata, "Nitip pulsa lima ratus, ke nomor gue."

Toushiro cengo. Nggak nyangka anggotanya se-nggak merasa bersalahnya itu sama dia. Toushiro menerima uangnya, lalu pergi. Namun setelah Toushiro berjalan beberapa langkah, Ishida memanggil Toushiro lagi.

"Ketua!"

Toushiro menoleh. Wajahnya penuh harap, semoga Ishida mau mengasihani dia.

"Jangan lupa, pake _voucher _diskon setengah harga. Jadi pulsanya seribu, ya."

Toushiro terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ingat, tentang rencana pemerintah untuk me-redenominasi nilai mata uang rupiah? Ya, rencana pemerintah untuk menghilangkan tiga angka nol di belakang koma, yang direncanakan berhasil pada tahun 2014. Karena itu, pada zaman ini—tahun 2016, uang satu juta rupiah sama dengan seribu rupiah.

Gila. Ishida, aku padamu. Kapan-kapan, beli'in narator pulsa, ya.

**[Rumah Kediaman Hitsugaya, 01.00 PM]**

Toushiro memasuki kediaman rumah kecil dua tingkatnya. Di depan, sang Ayah yang sedang melayani seseorang yang membeli pulsa menyambut Toushiro. "Kalo masuk rumah, ucap salam dulu, woi."

Mari kita perkenalkan sosok Kepala Keluarga Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Hitsuto. Seorang duda berusia 45 tahun dengan kacamata minimalis, jenggot tipis dan rambut klimis. Meskipun rambut putihnya sangat jauh dari kata habis, memiliki pengalaman tipis, dan kisah cinta yang tragis, dia tetap berusaha agar eksis, dan merawat anaknya yang selalu meminta pulsa gratis.

Wih, keren abis. Serba –is. Ya, dia adalah sosok ayah yang dramatis, dan terkadang narsis, agar dibilang eksis.

"Aku pulang, Ayah," Toushiro mencium tangan Hitsuto. Hitsuto mengelus rambut putih anaknya. Dengan insting seorang ayah, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau cemberut?"

"Laptopku hilang," jawab Toushiro. Hitsuto lalu menenangkan Toushiro, "Tenang saja, nanti kubelikan yang baru... EMANG LU PIKIR LAPTOP MURAH, HAH?!"

Toushiro yang kena oceh cuma bisa nunduk. "M-maaf. Nanti bakal kucari."

Hitsuto menitak kepala anaknya pelan. "Dengar, kalau laptopmu tidak dapat ditemukan, Ayah tidak akan membelikanmu laptop baru. Dan uang jajanmu akan kupotong selama setahun."

Toushiro hanya bisa menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk pelan. Toushiro kemudian menaiki tangga, dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, dia melirik ke sekitar. Dinding kamarnya dipenuhi oleh poster-poster cewek anime yang _ sumpah-mampus-demi-tuhaaan-moe-banget. _Di dinding kiri, ada poster cewek-cewek dari **iDOLMASTER **yang memanjang dari sisi ke sisi**, **sedangkan di dinding kanan, terdapat poster ke empatpuluh _member _JKT48 generasi kelima.

Ia menaruh tasnya di kursi belajar, lalu melepas jam tangan, dan menaruhnya di sembarang tempat. Toushiro mengambil setumpuk manga **JUDGE **dari seri satu sampe tamat dari lemarinya, lalu membawanya ke kasur. Toushiro kemudian langsung menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dengan membaca _manga, _tanpa ganti baju dulu.

Dia seharusnya sekarang lagi nonton anime **Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo **_season _kedua sekarang, sambil menunggu _download_-annya selesai. Sumpah, dia benar-benar ingin tahu kelanjutannya. Sejak dia menonton sambil menangis tersedu-sedu saat _season_ pertamanya di tahun 2012, akhirnya dia bisa tahu kelanjutannya.

Dia mendecih kesal. Membaca _manga _yang bergenre _gore _sama sekali tidak mengurangi kekesalannya.

Dia bersumpah, siapapun yang mencuri laptopnya, akan ia gelitiki sampe itu maling kencing di celana, dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya mengganti celana dalamnya. Biar titit itu maling jadi lembab sepanjang hari.

Toushiro kesal. Saking kesalnya, ia melupakan untuk membuat rencana kalo sebenarnya yang maling itu adalah seorang perempuan. Ataupun perempuan berwajah laki-laki.

_Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh._

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi kepala Toushiro sekarang.

* * *

**[Sebuah Apartemen, Rabu, 16 Juni 2016. 01.30 PM]**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tersenyum dengan puas di kamarnya. Jarinya menari-nari di atas sebuah _touchpad _laptop putih kebiru-biruan. Di _cover _laptop itu terdapat sebuah stiker naga dengan tulisan, _**Hyourinmaru. **_Di lubang USB laptop tersebut tersambung sebuah kabel data, yang terhubung ke... Laptop lain bernuansa kuning dan hitam.

Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan topi pelukisnya dengan girang. Di layar monitor laptop tersebut, tengah berjalan sebuah _loading, _bertuliskan; _copying __**Anime Foreva! **__(Data (D:)\Hitsugaya Private Data) __From _**Hitsugaya Toushiro PC**_ to _**Yukio PC **_(Data (E:)\Yukio Room)_.

Pemuda itu tertawa bangga. Ia duduk berputar-putar di bangku putar empuk merahnya. Dia lalu memainkan PSP kesayangannya, sambil menunggu _loading _peng_copy_an selesai. Setelah bermain cukup lama, ia melihat kembali laptop tadi. _Loading_nya telah selesai. Ia kemudian melihat-lihat isi _folder __**Anime Foreva! **_Yang baru saja ia transfer (baca: curi) ke laptopnya.

Ia melirik sebuah _sub-folder _yang aneh. Tidak ada tampilan _file. _Yang ada adalah sebuah _file batch _bernama **lock. **Ia kemudian melihat judul _folder _tersebut.

**Koleksi Dewa.**

"INI PASTI HENTAI!" teriak pemuda itu. "SIALAN! Kenapa pake dikasih _password _segala, sih?!"

* * *

**[Kediaman Hitsugaya dan Kuchiki, Kamis, 17 Juni 2016. Pukul 06.30 AM]**

Toushiro telah berpakaian rapi sekarang. Baju batik bermotif spiral berwarna hitam-putih telah terpakai rapi di bajunya, lengkap dengan celana abu-abunya. Setelah memakai sepatu tali hitamnya, dan memastikan bahwa tasnya telah terisi oleh beberapa buah _manga_ dan buku pelajaran, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menuruni tangga. Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran, lalu mengambil satu potong roti, dan memakannya secara perlahan. Hitsuto mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah anaknya itu. "Kalo makan duduk."

Toushiro duduk di meja makan. Setelah selesai mengunyah, ia kemudian meminum habis susu peninggi badannya. Toushiro lalu menadahkan tangannya. Hitsuto menatap heran. "Apa?"

"Uang jajan," jawab Toushiro. Hitsuto menggeleng. "Nggak ada uang jajan selama laptopmu masih hilang."

"Kemarin katanya cuma dipotong?!" protes Toushiro. Hitsuto berkata dengan mantap, "Ya, dipotong seratus persen."

Toushiro menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya, dan pergi menuju pintu rumah. Sebelum dia membuka pintu, dia menoleh kepada ayahnya. Toushiro kemudian memberikan uang lima lembar seratus rupiah, dan sepotong tiket setengah harga, serta nomor Ishida yang ditulis di atas kertas. Hitsuto cengo di tempat. "Siapa yang membeli pulsa sejuta?!"

"Ayah, sekarang sudah 2016. Nggak ada lagi istilah sejuta. Adanya seribu."

"Berisik. Pergi sekolah, sana!" usir Hitsuto. Toushiro mencium tangan Ayahnya, lalu melengos pergi. Ia berjalan dengan mantap, menemui hari baru. Hari ini, ia bertekad, ia akan menemukan orang yang mencuri laptopnya. Lalu menghajarnya.

Sang Pencuri Wifi melawan Sang Pencuri Laptop.

Setelah keluar dari pagar rumahnya, ia menoleh ke rumah di sampingnya. Rumah Kediaman Kuchiki. Ia lalu mengambil batu kerikil kecil, lalu melemparnya ke kaca kamar Rukia. Terdengar suara langkah, dan tirai yang dibuka. Lalu jendela kaca itu dibuka ke samping.

Tapi yang ada disana bukanlah sosok mungil bernama Rukia. Melainkan... Sang Ayah, Kuchiki Byakuya. Si duda keren yang diceraikan artis ternama, Kuchiki Hisana, karena selalu sibuk bekerja.

Toushiro menelan ludah. Byakuya mengirimkan _deathglare _terbaiknya. Saat sosok Byakuya menghilang dari jendela itu, dan langkah derap langkah yang cepat terdengar, Toushiro langsung lari bagaikan dikejar seorang duda. Padahal emang beneran dikejar seorang duda.

"MAAF! MAAF! SAYA NGGAK AKAN LEMPAR-LEMPAR LAGII!" teriak Toushiro sambil berlari. Di belakangnya, ada sosok Byakuya yang mendengus kesal. Dia lalu memanggil putri semata wayangnya.

"Rukia, jangan tertular 'kegilaan' yang dimiliki anak si Kakek-Sok-Eksis tetangga sebelah, ya."

Rukia menatap bingung karena perkataan ayahnya. Tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa, dia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

Rukia mencium tangan Byakuya, lalu memakai sepatu teplek berwarna hitamnya. "Aku berangkat dulu. Aku menyayangimu, Ayah~!"

Rukia melambaikan tangannya, dan dibalas juga oleh lambaian tangan Byakuya. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Hitsugaya yang setiap pagi selalu diiringi teriakan. Rukia lalu berlari kecil menuju sekolahnya.

Berjalan beberapa meter, ia menemukan sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedang bersandar pada tiang listrik, dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Toushiro mengibaskan poninya dengan gaya ala iklan shampoo, "Lama sekali. Aku lelah menunggumu."

"Yang nyuruh elo nungguin siapa?" tanya Rukia sinis. Toushiro memasang wajah syok karena teman baiknya itu adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang nggak bisa terkena efek kibasan poni Toushiro. Padahal biasanya cewek-cewek lain (dan beberapa cowok) selalu klepek-klepek kalo ngeliat pose Toushiro.

"Toushiro, elo udah nggak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia lagi. "Apanya?"

"Itu... Laptop elo 'kan hilang?" ujar Rukia. Toushiro lalu memasang wajah horror penuh dendam. Bagaikan wajah **Eren **ketika mengungkapkan dendamnya pada para **Kyojin. **"Hari ini, gue akan menangkap si maling sialan itu, dan gue sunat dia buat kedua kalinya."

"Kalo malingnya cewek?"

"Kalo cantik, gue pacarin. Kalo jelek, gue kasih buat Ishida." Jawab Toushiro ringan. Rukia cuma bisa ketawa maksa. Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Demi menuntut ilmu—Eh, demi menuntut maling itu ke meja pengadilan.

* * *

**[Kelas 10-AB, Pukul 07.00 AM]**

Toushiro dan Rukia menaruh tas mereka di bangku mereka masing-masing. Rukia langsung mengobrol dengan beberapa teman perempuannya, sedangkan Toushiro langsung membaca _manga _**Eyeshield 21 **yang rencananya mau dibaca ulang. Toushiro mulai berfikir, mungkin seharusnya dia mencari teman saja.

_Teman, ya... Gue punya teman, kok. Rukia, Ishida, dan Ulquiorra. Mereka semua teman gue. Meskipun, cuma tiga orang itu aja._

Toushiro menghela nafas. Dia melipat batas halaman yang dibacanya, lalu menaruhnya di kolong meja. Pada saat dia menaruhnya, tangannya merasa menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada disana. Toushiro menurunkan kepalanya, melihat ke dalam kolong meja.

Ia menemukan... Sebuah amplop. Amplop itu berwarna merah bergaris hitam... Berarti... Ini adalah amplop merah bergaris hitam. Kalo itu, mah, nenek-nenek juga tahu. Toushiro membuka amplop itu. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas, tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah surat. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa itu adalah surat cinta, mengingat kekerenan dan pesonanya, namun ia salah.

Itu... Adalah surat tantangan.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toushiro,**

**Aku adalah orang yang mengambil benda yang **_**paling berharga**_** darimu. Aku mengambil seluruh anime dan **_**file-file **_**milikmu yang menurutku cukup berguna.**

**Namun aku memiliki sebuah kesulitan. Sebuah folder.**

**Ya. Sebuah folder. Folder bernama ****Koleksi Dewa.**** Folder ini tidak memiliki satupun **_**file video. **_**Hanya berisi **_**file batch **_**bernama **_**lock.**_** Aku sangat tahu, apa isi dari folder ini.**

**Setelah kulihat-lihat, tidak ada satupun **_**folder **_**anime **_**ecchi **_**dan **_**hentai **_**semacam ****Highschool DxD****, ****KissXSis****, ****Yosuga no Sora, ****ataupun ****Strike Witches. ****Jadi aku yakin, seyakin-yakinnya, kau menyimpan video **_**ecchi **_**dan **_**hentai **_**di dalam **_**folder **_**ini.**

**Mari kita bertanding. Jika kau kalah, kau harus memberitahuku **_**password**_**nya, dan jika kau menang, kau dapat bertemu kembali dengan Hyourinmaru-mu.**

**Tertanda, **_**The God of God.**_

* * *

Toushiro tersenyum bahagia. Cengiran tidak dapat menghilang dari bibir mungilnya. Ia akan mengalahkan maling kampret itu, dan mendapatkan kembali Hyourinmaru. Lagipula, meskipun ia kalah, ia hanya harus membagi anime mesumnya kepada orang itu. Bukan kerugian yang besar.

Ia masih tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia tidak dapat menunggu hingga jam istirahat tiba. Padahal bel pelajaran pertama aja belum dimulai.

* * *

**[Ruang Klub WIFI, Pukul 09.30 AM]**

Ishida sedang duduk bersantai sambil memainkan **Osu! **di tabletnya. Telinganya masih tersambung sebuah _headset. _Ulquiorra, sedang _browsing _tentang Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar melalui PSPnya.

Ini 'kan 2016. PSP sekarang sudah dilengkapi dengan fitur _wifi adapter _dan _browser, _lengkap dengan _operating system_. Bahkan beberapa PSP merek terbaru juga sudah memiliki kamera.

Keadaan disini sangat tenang. Adem anyem. Karena kelas Rhesus-Plus memang punya jam istirahat yang lebih lama dan lebih dahulu 30 menit dari kelas lain. Ishida dan Ulquiorra menikmati _free time _mereka. Namun semua berubah, sejak negara api menyerang—bukan woi! Namun semua berubah, saat sang Ketua dan Wakil Ketua memasuki ruangan klub.

Ishida hanya melirik sebentar, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya ke tabletnya. Ulquiorra menyapa mereka, "WC."

"Hah? Elo mau ke WC? WCnya disana," ujar Rukia sambil menunjuk menggunakan jempolnya. Toushiro langsung mengambil alih, "Bukan. Itu singkatan dari _welcome_. Elo tahu arti _welcome _'kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. _Welcome _itu merek keset kaki, 'kan?"

"Meskipun keset kaki banyak yang bertuliskan _welcome, _tapi itu bukan merek!" ujar Toushiro. Toushiro kemudian menggebrak meja. "Dengar! Hari ini kita akan menangkap si kutu kupret yang maling laptop gue!"

Ishida memutar bola matanya, "Memang kau punya petunjuk?"

Toushiro menunjukkan surat dari si maling. Ishida meng_exit_kan permainannya, lalu menyimpannya di tempat seperti kantong pistol yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Ya, persis seperti yang ada di anime **Robotics;Notes. **Toushiro teriak, "UWOH! Elo beli itu dimana?!"

"Gue impor dari Jepang kemarin," jawab Ishida santai. Toushiro baru saja mau ngomong mau numpang nitip, tapi Ishida sudah keburu bilang, "Kalo elo mau nitip, harganya seribu lima ratus (Bahasa sebelum redenomisasi; sejuta lima ratus ribu)."

Toushiro langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Toushiro langsung geleng-geleng, "Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu!" ujar Toushiro sambil menunjukkan surat tadi. "Lihat ini!"

Ishida dan Ulquiorra membacanya. Kemudian Ishida bertanya, "Lalu? Apanya? Ini sama sekali tidak jelas. Pertandingan macam apa yang dia inginkan?; dan kapan dia ingin bertanding?"

Toushiro mengangguk. "Yah, kau benar. Mungkin gue harus menunggu dia mengirim surat lagi."

Toushiro dan Rukia duduk di bangku mereka. Toushiro baru saja akan membaca _manga _**Eyeshield 21**nya jika _handphone touchscreen_nya nggak berbunyi. _Ringtone _lagu **Yukitoki **dari anime **Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru **terdengar melantun dari _handphone_nya. Tanda panggilan masuk.

Toushiro menatap ketiga anggota klub WIFI dengan pandangan curiga. "Siapa dari kalian yang jahil nelpon gue?"

"Bukan gue," ujar Rukia. Ulquiorra geleng-geleng. Ishida lagi maen **Osu!**, jadi nggak mungkin dia bisa nelpon. Akhirnya dengan malas, Toushiro mengangkat _handphone_nya.

_**Private Number **__calling..._

Toushiro menatap bingung, kemudian menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_nya. Ia diam untuk sesaat, lalu terdengar suara dari seberang sana. _"Moshi-moshi."_

Toushiro mengernyitkan dahi. "Ini Indonesia, woi. Nggak usah sok-sokan pake bahasa Jepang. Apa elo _**weaboo?**_"

"_Khu khu. Gue adalah orang yang mengambil laptop elo. Gue suka Jepang. Elo juga suka Jepang. Bagaimana kalo kita ngobrol dengan Bahasa Jepang?"_

Toushiro menelan ludahnya. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya agar tidak bersuara. Ia kemudian mengubah mode telponnya menjadi _loudspeaker, _dan memilih pilihan _record _untuk merekam pembicaraan.

[**A/N: **dialog Toushiro adalah **bold, **sedangkan lawan bicaranya di telpon adalah _italic._]

"**Ok, omae wa dare?"**tanya Toushiro.

"_Watashi wa __**maling, **__desu. Gue yang maling laptop elo."_

"**Katanya mau ngomong pake bahasa Jepang?!"**

"_Nggak jadi, gue cuma bisa dikit."_

"**Kembali'in laptop gue!"**

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang kita akan bermain?"_

"**Nggak! Elo bilang kita bakal bertanding! Bukan bermain!"**

"_Ah, itu gue salah tulis. Gue salah fokus soalnya lagi nonton anime __**Kuroko no Basuke **__dari laptop elo."_

Toushiro mendecih. **"Oke! Gue ikut sama permainan elo! Bagaimana cara mainnya?!"**

_**Tuut... tuut... tuut...**_

Telpon telah ditutup secara sepihak. Toushiro lagi-lagi mendecih kesal. Saat Toushiro ingin berlari keluar, ada sebuah panah yang menancap di pintu ruang klub WIFI. Tepat menusuk huruf _**o **_dari **World. **Toushiro melirik panah itu. Ada sebuah kertas yang tergulung dan diikat dengan karet gelang disana. Toushiro mengambil panah itu, dan melepas karet gelangnya. Ia membuka kertas itu, lalu membacanya dengan suara yang dapat didengar anggota lainnya.

"**Ayo kita bermain petak umpet. Gue telah menyebarkan petunjuk di beberapa tempat tertentu di sekolah ini. Dan setiap petunjuk membuat elo semakin dekat ke gue. Dapatkan semua petunjuk, dan elo bakal ketemu sama gue, dan saat kita bertemu... Permainan sebenarnya, baru dimulai."**

Ishida, Rukia, dan Ulquiorra menelan ludah mendengar suara Toushiro yang membaca itu. Toushiro menerima satu SMS dari Ulquiorra. Isinya; _**get away from SICKO like him. **_Toushiro menggeleng pelan. "Hyourinmaru adalah nyawa gue. Gue lebih baik mati daripada gue nggak bisa menyentuh Hyourinmaru lagi."

Rukia memegang tangan Toushiro. "Elo bisa beli laptop baru lagi, 'kan? Kami semua bakal ngebantuin elo nabung. Elo bisa _download _lagi semuanya dariawal. Elo nggak harus berurusan dengan psikopat mesum sepertinya."

Toushiro menunduk, merenungi kata-kata bijak dari Rukia. Dua orang sudah menganjurkannya untuk tidak mengikuti permainan si maling tadi. Akhirnya, Toushiro memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat Ishida. "Ishida, menurut elo, apa gue harus nyari dia?"

Ishida mengenghentikan permainannya, lalu menyimpan tabletnya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu berkata, "Apa yang elo maksud dengan 'gue'? Kita semua bakal ngebantu elo. Karena kita semua teman."

Toushiro rasanya udah pengen nangis terharu mendengar ucapan Ishida.

Tanpa Toushiro sadari, Rukia bisik-bisik ke Ishida. "Ngebantuin, sih, ngebantuin, tapi kenapa bawa-bawa gue juga?! Harusnya elo sendirian aja yang nolong!"

"Gue nggak bisa melakukannya sendirian, Wakil Ketua. Teman harus saling membantu, bukan?" jawab Ishida dengan keren. Rukia juga sudah mulai berfikir bahwa sosok Ishida yang sebenarnya ini sangat keren. Namun, Ishida berkata, "Kalo kita nggak ngebantu dia, lalu dia gagal, dan berhenti jadi anggota klub, gue rugi sembilan lembar kupon pulsa setengah harga."

Rukia menjitak Ishida sekuat tenaga. "JADI ITU NIAT ELO SEBENARNYA?!"

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Toushiro bingung. Ishida dan Rukia kompak geleng-geleng kepala. "Nggak, bukan apa-apa."

"Hmm," gumam Toushiro. Ia lalu membalik kertas itu. Ada sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan _type-ex _di atas kertas putih itu. Meskipun agak samar, namun sangat jelas jika itu membentuk tulisan. "Ulquiorra, ambilin pensil di meja."

"Y." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Ia memberikan pensil di dalam tempat peralatan tulis ke tangan Toushiro. Toushiro menaruh kertas itu di meja, lalu mengikuti garis _type-ex _yang ada di atas kertas itu. Setelah semua garis terlihat, ia membacanya pelan.

"**Pada tiga level yang ada, aku berada di level tengah. Aku ada di tempat dimana anak-anak para tikus berada. Tepatnya, aku ada di tempat orang yang selalu mereka turuti. Di dalam kegelapan, aku tak terlihat. Namun saat aku diterangi, aku membuka pintu menuju tempat selanjutnya."**

"Apa... Maksudnya itu?" tanya Ishida. Meskipun dia adalah salah satu siswa terpintar di SMA Negeri Karakura, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pesan itu. Rukia hanya diam tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Ulquiorra, bertopang dagu, mencoba berpikir. Menemukan sesuatu, ia bergumam, "Ah."

"Jadi, kau juga mengerti, Ulquiorra?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia menatap Toushiro bingung. "...'Juga'?"

Toushiro mengangguk mantap.

"Ya. Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat petunjuk selanjutnya."

Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Ishida, dan Rukia mulai berjalan, dengan Toushiro di depan, membimbing mereka semua. Satu langkah untuk menghajar si maling sialan itu. Toushiro sudah tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya, 'Jadi begini, perasaan senang yang dirasakan Conan saat menemui sebuah teka-teki?'.

Wahai pencuri, bersiap-siaplah. Kau telah membuat sang _Shiroi Tensai-Ouji _menunjukkan taring dari kejeniusannya.

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Ciaossu... #bangkit dari kubur#

Buat para pembaca setia Para Pencuri Wifi, terima kasih telah menantikan chapter terbaru dari fanfic ini. Saya cukup mengalami syok, ketika... Fanfic **Para Pencuri Wifi **ini ternyata telah di-_copypaste _alias di-plagiat oleh seseorang tak bertanggung jawab. Dia telah mengcopas FF ini ke fandom Naruto, dan mengganti karakter-karakternya. Anda bisa lihat disini: **fanfictiondotnet/s/9308502 /1/Para-Pencuri-WiFi **. Ada yang mau ngebantu nge_flame _dan _report abuse_?

Ketika kalian baca itu, pasti kalian ketemu dengan keanehan-keanehannya. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi seorang _Shiroi Tensai-Ouji_? Sejak kapan Sakura manggil Naruto ubanan? SEJAK KAPAN NARUTO-SAKURA JADI PASANGAN PENDEK?! Sori, nggak sengaja kepencet _capslock, _dan saya males ngecilin hurufnya.

Tentang fic ini, tenang aja, fanfic ini nggak akan saya jadikan _discontinued. _Karena saya udah mikirin _timeline_nya sampai chapter 10an. Saya bahkan udah nyiapin ide buat sekuel. Huehuehue. :3

Buat yang lupa siapa Yukio, dia itu anak yang main PSP mulu, anggota _fullbringer. _Padahal, saya udah bilang antagonisnya adalah para OC... Kalian tahu apa artinya? Cerita ini belum memasuki inti cerita! Antagonis sejati belum pada muncul. Arc hilangnya Hyourinmaru hanyalah sebuah arc pembuka. ^^

Nah lagi-lagi _ending _menggantung. Apakah pemotongan saya pas? Soalnya, kalo saya lanjutin sampe pertarungan WIFI vs Yukio selesai, bisa sampe 30 halaman _words._ Jadi terpaksa saya potong menjadi dua atau tiga bagian. :v

Sampai jumpa! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, dan seperti biasa, **jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak!**

(ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa memecahkan kode dari Yukio? Yang tahu entar dibeliin pulsa sama Ishida.)


	5. Chapter 4: Misteri Hyourinmaru bagian 2

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Toushiro-centric, lelucon garing bagi yang nggak ngerti. Genre bisa berganti-ganti sesuai _mood _dan selera otak author.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —**

— **Cerita Keempat: **Misteri Hilangnya Hyourinmaru: Bagian II —

**Catatan: **Supaya seru, saya saranin anda mencoba memecahkan kode yang dibuat Yukio terlebih dahulu. Kalo udah tahu atau nyerah, silahkan lanjut membaca.

* * *

**[Koridor Gedung Sekolah, Kamis, 17 Juni 2016. 09:30 AM]**

"Toushiro!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari terengah-engah. Pakaian batik spiral hitam putihnya sudah keluar dari roknya. Toushiro menghentikan larinya. "Apaan?"

"Kita mau kemana?! Apa maksud petunjuk pertama tadi?!" tanya Rukia. Toushiro menghela nafas, "Maaf, gue lupa kalo prossesor otak elo belum sanggup memecahkan kode tadi."

Ishida menjitak kepala Toushiro. "Jangan menyamakan otak manusia dengan laptopmu, Ketua. Lebih baik elo ngejelasin apa arti dari kode itu. Biar kita semua mengerti."

"Ishida, elo nggak ngerti, ya?" tanya Toushiro ragu. Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tentu saja gue ngerti. Emang elu kira gue siapa? Gue ini murid yang nyaris dapet nilai sempurna—"

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan senyum aneh, seolah berkata 'Ckck. Gitu aja kok nggak ngerti.'. Ishida salah tingkah. "Pokoknya, jelasin aja dulu disini. Biar semuanya jelas. 'Kan nggak semua anggota kita pinter."

"Ishida kampret, elo nyindir gue, ya?" ujar Rukia sinis. Rukia udah nyiapin kepalan tangan, tapi Ishida berhasil ngeles dengan indahnya. "Nggak, elo aja yang kege-eran, Wakil Ketua."

Toushiro menghentakkan kaki kecilnya di tanah. Dengan wajah sombong dan angkuh, dia mulai menerangkan arti kode tadi. "Dengar, anggota dan wakil ketuaku yang bodoh."

Ishida dan Rukia kompak ngejitak kepala Toushiro. Toushiro mengelus-elus kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Gue bakal ngejelasin secara gampang. Kalimat pertama adalah **Dari tiga level, aku berada di tengah. **Coba beritahu apa maksudnya... Ishida!"

"Eh? Gue?! Eng... Itu... Gue kurang bisa menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang bisa kalian mengerti. Ulquiorra, elu aja!" ujar Ishida lagi-lagi ngeles. Ulquiorra mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. Rukia langsung motong pembicaraan, "NGGAK USAH! Kelamaan mau nunggu elo ngetik dulu! Toushiro! Jelasin aja kenapa?!"

Ulquiorra memasang wajah 'Eh? Kenapa? _Why, God?! Rukia! Y U NO SABAR?!'._ Toushiro menepuk pundak Ulquiorra, "Tenang aja, Ulquiorra. Gue bakal ngewakilin elo."

Toushiro menghela nafas. "Pertama, apa sesuatu yang ada di sekolah, yang terdiri dari tiga tingkat?"

Ishida mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Jumlah lantai?"

"Ishida? Kata lo, elo ngerti?" tanya Toushiro sinis. Ishida kembali ngeles, "Iya, gue tahu, kok. Gue cuma pura-pura salah buat masti'in kalau pikiran kita sama."

"yang terdiri dari tiga tingkat... Kelas, ya? Kelas sepuluh, sebelas, dan dua belas," jawab Rukia. Toushiro tepuk tangan. "Tumben otak elo nyambung. Apa otak elo ketuker sama karang isi otak kayak Patrick?"

Sebelum sempat dihajar, Toushiro langsung ngelanjutin omongannya, "Lalu, apa yang dimaksud **berada di tengah**?"

Rukia menaruh tangannya di dagu, mencoba berfikir. "Itu... Di tengah, berarti... Kelas sebelas? Tapi kelas sebelas yang mana?"

Toushiro menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali. Kelas yang mana ada pada kalimat petunjuk berikutnya. Yaitu, **tempat para anak tikus.** Ini salah satu istilah mudah."

"Itu, adalah salah satu istilah pada tahun sekitar 2012an. Orang-orang menjuluki mereka yang duduk di bangku pemerintah dan melakukan korupsi sebagai tikus," ujar Ishida. "Dengan persepsi **koruptor = orang kaya, **kemungkinan besar petunjuk berikutnya berada di kelas gue, **11-Rhesus-Plus.**"

"Oh!" ujar Rukia mengerti. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kelas 11-Rhesus-Plus. Ketika sampai disana, Rukia membuka dengan keras. "HEAAAH~!"

Isi kelas pada cengo. Ya, ini 'kan jam istirahat. Jelas aja, masih ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di kelas. Entah untuk makan, pacaran, nongkrong, atau emang nggak punya teman seperti Ishida... Eh, Ishida sekarang udah punya, ya.

"Maaf! Maaf mengganggu!" ujar Rukia lantang sambil menunduk. Toushiro mendengus. Dia kemudian menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa kakak kelas perempuan sibuk _fangirling _ria melihat ketampanannya. Toushiro kemudian mengibaskan poninya, dengan wajah berkilau layaknya wajah cowok di anime _shoujo, _dia berkata, "Maaf, bisakah kalian menutup seluruh tirai jendela untukku?"

"KYAAA! IYA! IYA!" teriak para gerombolan perempuan tadi. Mereka lalu berebutan menutup tirai jendela. "WOI! GUE NUTUP YANG INI! Elo cari yang lain, sono! Nggak mau?! Ke laut aja!"

"Gue nutup yang ini!"

"Gue yang ini!"

"Gue tabok lu! Udah gue bilangin gue yang ini! Bisa bahasa manusia, nggak, sih?!"

Toushiro dan kawan-kawan cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan mereka. Setelah seluruh tirai ditutup, dan para anggota WIFI masuk, Toushiro segera menutup pintu kelas itu, dan mematikan lampu. Seketika semuanya menjadi langsung ribut lagi.

"SIAPA YANG MATIIN LAMPU, WOI?! GUE MAU BUAT PR!"

"Hah?! Elo ngapain buat PR di sekolah?!"

"Gue mau makan!"

"WOI, KAMPRET! Gara-gara elo matiin lampu, gue ciuman bukan tabrakan bibir, tapi tabrakan gigi!"

Toushiro langsung menyelinap, mendekati meja guru. Rukia yang menggunakan _handphone_nya sebagai senter bertanya, "Ngapain kita ke meja guru?"

Ulquiorra mengirim SMS ke _handphone _Rukia. **Orang yang selalu mereka turuti. Sudah pasti guru. Tempat guru adalah meja guru.** Setelah Rukia membacanya, ia bertanya lagi, "Lalu, untuk apa elo matiin lampu, Toushiro?!"

"Kalimat terakhir, **di dalam kegelapan, aku tak terlihat. Namun saat aku diterangi, aku membuka pintu menuju tempat selanjutnya. **Saat lampu menyala tadi, gue tetap nggak bisa melihat apapun. Berarti, kemungkinan, si kutu kupret itu menulis sesuatu di meja guru menggunakan cairan atau apapun yang mempunyai efek _glow in the dark, _yang akan terlihat ketika kita menyinarinya di dalam kegelapan."

Rukia memandang kagum, "Hebat. Elo emang jenius, Toushiro. Apa sebenarnya di kertas itu sendiri sudah ada jawabannya? Kayak di film-film humor gitu? Terus elo entar bakal bilang, 'Jelas aja gue tahu, orang ada jawabannya di belakang.'?"

Toushiro menjitak kepala Rukia pelan, "Ya nggaklah."

Toushiro kemudian memanggil Ishida. "Ishida! Buka **Osu! **elo! Cari lagu apapun yang mempunyai _walpaper _berwarna ungu!"

Wajah bingung nampak di muka Ishida. "Buat apaan?"

"Gue butuh cahaya ungu dari tablet elo untuk membuat tulisannya terlihat. Cahaya putih malah akan membuatnya silau, dan nggak terlihat."

"Oke. Tenang aja. Gue bakal sege—" ucapan Ishida terpotong oleh suara tabletnya, seperti suara penanda baterai habis. Bukan seperti lagi, tapi emang baterainya habis. "Sori, Toushiro. Baterenya habis. Semalam habis gue pake main semaleman."

Satu tusukan jari dari Toushiro mendarat dengan mulus di lubang hidung Ishida. "Kenapa elo nggak berguna di saat dibutuhkan, sih?!"

Toushiro ngelirik ke arah Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra! Cari _game _di PSP elo yang punya warna ungu!"

Tangan Ulquiorra langsung bergerak dengan cepat di atas PSPnya. Setelah ketemu, dia langsung memberikannya ke Toushiro. Toushiro melirik ke PSP Ulquiorra sebentar. Gambar perempuan dengan kimono mandi warna ungu, di atas kasur ungu, dengan baju yang nyaris lepas.

**Oppai Dreamland.**

**New Game.  
Load Game.  
Options.**

Toushiro ngejitak kepala Ulquiorra. "NGGAK ADA GAME YANG LAIN, APA?!"

Ulquiorra geleng-geleng. Toushiro menghela nafas. Dia kemudian mengarahkannya ke meja guru. Tulisan terlihat. Toushiro kemudian menyusurinya dari atas-kiri ke bawah-kanan. **"Selamat, kau menemukan petunjuk kedua. Petunjuk selanjutnya berada di ****Dreamland,**** aku berada di bawah, melawan gravitasi."**

"Ulquiorra, udah elo catet?" tanya Toushiro kepada Ulquiorra yang lagi nyatet ucapan Toushiro barusan di _notes handphone_nya. Ulquiorra mengangguk, tanda mengiyakan. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kelas itu, kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Mereka lupa ngidupin lampunya lagi. Yaudahlah, palingan mereka juga nanti bisa ngidupin sendiri.

"Toushiro, apa ada sesuatu yang elo tahu?" tanya Ishida. Toushiro menggeleng. "Belum. Yang gue tahu, kita harus mencari tahu dulu apa arti dari _Dreamland._"

Ulquiorra menunjukkan _handphone_nya yang lagi membuka _google translate._

**Dreamland. Dunia Mimpi.**

Toushiro menjentikkan jarinya. Otaknya mendapatkan sesuatu. "Dunia mimpi, untuk bermimpi, kau harus tidur. Berarti **Dreamland **mengacu pada tempat dimana kau bisa tidur. Tempat tidur = kasur. Rukia! Dimana tempat di sekolah ini yang terdapat kasur?!"

Rukia berfikir sejenak. Sebelum Rukia menjawab, Ishida memotong pembicaraan, "Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah ada satu. Disana ada kasur tempat Kepala Sekolah istirahat kalo encoknya kambuh."

"EH?! KEPALA SEKOLAH PUNYA KASUR PRIBADI?!" teriak Rukia dan Toushiro kaget. Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya. "Tentu saja. Demi menjaga kesehatan tubuh dan staminanya, Kepala Sekolah rajin tiduran 30 menit tiap satu jam berlalu."

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, tidak mungkin. Jika itu benar, kepala sekolah pasti menyadari ada yang menyelinap masuk ke ruangannya."

"Jam pulang," ujar Ulquiorra singkat. Toushiro kembali menggeleng, "Itu juga tidak mungkin. Kepala Sekolah selalu mengunci ruangannya sebelum meninggalkan sekolah. Berarti, tempat lain..."

Toushiro menerima SMS dari Ulquiorra. Toushiro membuka HPnya dengan cepat, lalu membacanya. **Unit Kegalauan Siswa. **Toushiro langsung ngejitak Ulquiorra lagi. "UKS itu Unit Kesehatan Siswa! Makanya udah gue bilangin, jangan percaya sama omongan orang-orang alay!"

"UKS, kah?" tanya Ishida. Toushiro tersadar sejenak, "Eh? Benar juga. Ayo, menuju UKS!"

* * *

**[Ruang UKS, 09:45 AM]**

"bagaimana? Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Toushiro kepada teman-temannya yang sedang melihat-lihat ke sekitar peralatan UKS yang ada. Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda nihil. Toushiro bertanya kepada Ulquiorra, "Apa kalimat selanjutnya dari petunjuk tadi?"

Ulquiorra menunjukkan HPnya. Ishida melihat, membacakan. "**Aku berada di bawah, melawan gravitasi."**

Toushiro duduk di kasur putih UKS. Menyilangkan kakinya, dan menopang dagunya. Mencoba berfikir, menggunakan seluruh otaknya. "Ishida, pinjem kacamata elo. Kalo aja gue bisa lebih konstrasi berfikir."

Ishida langsung menimpali, "Jangan menyamakan kacamata gue dengan _goggle_nya Bossun dari **Sket Dance."**

"Iya, iya. Maaf," ujar Toushiro ringan. Dia menghela nafasnya, "Gue sama sekali nggak paham sama maksud dari kalimat terakhir tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, **berada di bawah, **berarti menuruti gravitasi. Sedangkan **melawan gravitasi, **jelas-jelas bukan ke bawah."

Rukia duduk di salah satu bangku guru, mencoba membantu berpikir. "Mungkin itu semacam langit-langit mulut. Berada di bawah kepala, tapi di atas lidah."

Toushiro menyadari sesuatu. Ia melompat dari kasur, dan tiduran di lantai. Sontak, Rukia nutupin roknya. "Ini bukan saatnya buat ngintip!"

"Gue nggak ngintip," ujar Toushiro polos. Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya, menggeser hingga sampai di bawah kasur. "Jika apa yang Rukia katakan tadi benar, berarti kemungkinan besar petunjuknya menempel di bawah kasur. Persis seperti yang sering Jerry lakukan, ketika bersembunyi di dalam gelas yang terbalik, yang dibuka satu-persatu oleh Tom."

Toushiro menemukannya. Sebuah kertas yang tertempel disana. Dia mencabutnya, lalu membawanya keluar. "Ini, petunjuk selanjutnya."

Ishida mengambilnya, lalu melihatnya. "ini sama sekali tidak jelas. Sebuah kode yang menyulitkan."

Rukia mencoba melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra. Toushiro yang baru saja keluar dari bawah kasur juga ikutan melihat. Disana tertulis sebuah ketikan komputer; **Petunjuk Terakhir: [.asaib raul gnay atinaw tapadret ,tabeh airp kilab iD].**

"Apa ini? Bahasa asing?" tanya Rukia. Ulquiorra segera menyanggahi dengan kata pendek, "Bukan."

Ulquiorra menunjukkan HPnya yang sedang membuka **google translate **lagi. Disana terdapat mode _deteksi bahasa, _namun kalimat yang tadi sama sekali tidak dapat terdeteksi bahasa apapun.

"Berarti, ini bukan bahasa asing," ujar Ishida. Toushiro mengeluarkan suara, "Mungkinkah, anagram? Tidak, jika ini adalah anagram, maka seharusnya dia membuat kalimat lain. Bukan disusun secara acak."

"Ulquiorra, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Toushiro, meminta pendapat. Ulquiorra mengangguk. Dia menunjuk ke arah kertas itu. "Kapital. Koma. Titik."

Toushiro mengangguk. "Kau benar. Koma ini tidak berada pada tempat yang seharusnya. Harusnya koma menempel di belakang kata, bukan di depan. Apakah dia tidak sengaja menekan _space?"_

Ishida juga mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Huruf terakhir, **I, **yang seharusnya huruf kecil, malah menggunakan huruf kapital. Sedangkan huruf pertama, **A, **malah menggunakan huruf kecil. Serta, tanda titik yang harusnya pengakhir kalimat, malah menjadi pemulai."

"Jadi, selain penggunaan koma yang terbalik dari seharusnya, penggunaan huruf kapital dan titik juga terbalik?" tanya Toushiro, menyimpulkan. Ishida dan Ulquiorra mengangguk secara bersamaan. Toushiro memperhatikan tulisan kertas itu baik-baik. "Kalau begitu... Jika banyak yang terbalik, maka balik saja semuanya! Rukia! Baca terbalik dari huruf paling terakhir!"

Toushiro menyerahkan kertasnya kepada Rukia. "Cih, kalo yang mudah-mudah, selalu aja diserahin ke gue. Giliran yang pake otak dan harus mikir, gue nggak diajak."

Toushiro tersenyum kecut, "Maaf, maaf."

Rukia menghela nafas, kemudian mulai membaca tulisan di kertas itu secara terbalik. **"Di... Balik... Pr—pria hebat... Terd... Apat... Wanita yang luar biasa."**

Toushiro dan Ishida cengo. "Apa itu?! Itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan petunjuk apapun! Hanya sebuah pepatah jaman dulu! Lagipula, sekarang 'kan, jumlah maho semakin bany—"

"Ishida, elo ngapain ngomongin tentang maho?" ujar Toushiro sinis. Toushiro melipat tangannya di bawah dada, "Mari kita berfikir... lagipula, diabilang ini adalah petunjuk terakhir. Berarti, petunjuk ini langsung menuju ke tempatnya, 'kan? Mungkin,kita harus merubah subjek dalam kalimat petunjuk ini menjadi suatu benda."

"Di balik pria, ada wanita... Hebat... Luar biasa..." gumam Rukia, berpikir. Trio cowok yang lain cengo ngeliat Rukia bisa konsentrasi mikir. Padahal biasanya kerjaannya cuma ngejitakin kepala mereka aja. Rukia memberikan _deathglare_nya. Trio cowok tadi langsung pura-pura nggak ngeliat.

"Tunggu dulu, pria... Wanita... Si maling itu maling anime gue, berarti kemungkinan besar, dia seorang otaku. Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam anime yang berhubungan dengan arti pria dan wanita," ujar Toushiro. Ishida dan Ulquiorra menatap Toushiro penuh harap. "Terus? Elo tahu sesuatu?"

Toushiro senyum. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya. "Belum."

Gubrak berjamaah.

"Tapi setidaknya, biarkan gue membayangkan seluruh anime yang pernah gue tonton. Mungkin gue bisa mengingat sesuatu," ujar Toushiro. Ia kemudian berbaring di kasur UKS. Menutup matanya, lalu memfokuskan ingatannya.

**Pria... Wanita...**

**Wanita, berarti Oppai... Nggak! Oppai sama sekali nggak bisa merujuk ke sebuah tempat. Mungkin bisa merujuk ke gunung, tapi di sekolah ini sama sekali nggak ada gunung.**

**Eyeshield 21... Pria yang keliatan kayak wanita... **_**Wanita yang wajahnya kayak pria... **_**Pria yang mencintai wanita... Marco, Hakushu Dinosaurs.**

**Iya! Benar!**

Toushiro membuka matanya, lalu duduk. Ia menghela nafas, "Marco, dari anime Eyeshield 21. Dia mempunyai definisi tentang pria dan wanita. Untuk pria adalah kekuatan, sedangkan untuk wanita, adalah cinta."

"Apa itu? Petunjuk yang elo temukan samar sekali..." ujar Rukia. Toushiro berdiri, berjalan keluar dari UKS, diikuti ketiga anggota klub buatannya. Ishida bertanya sambil berjalan, "Bisa nggak, elo jelasin dulu apa arti kode tadi?"

Toushiro berhenti sebentar. "Dengan persamaan pria = kekuatan dan wanita = cinta, coba elo masukkan ke kalimat petunjuk tadi."

"Dibalik kekuatan yang hebat... Terdapat cinta yang luar biasa..." ujar Ishida. Rukia lalu bertanya, "Terus, dimana letak kekuatan yang hebat, dan cinta yang luar biasa itu?!"

"Jika ada yang bertanya 'apa benda terkuat?', apa yang akan elo jawab Rukia?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Etto... Mungkin, gue bakal menjawab besi, atau beton..."

Rukia menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi begitu. Taman di belakang gedung sekolah, ya?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Tumben otak elo bisa mikir sampe sejauh itu," sindir Toushiro. Toushiro kemudian kembali menjelaskan agar Ishida dan Ulquiorra juga mengerti, "Di balik gedung yang terbuat dari bahan terkuat (yaitu beton), terdapat tempat yan sering jadi tempat pacaran (cinta yang luar biasa). Disanalah, dia menunggu."

"Apa itu? Entah kenapa terdengar _random _banget," ujar Ishida. Toushiro menepuk pundak Ishida. "Yah, namanya juga anak SMA. Beda lagi kalo yang buat kodenya itu Aoyama-_sensei. _Gue bisa bunuh diri karena frustasi nggak bisa mecahin, kali."

Mereka kemudian mulai berlari, mengejar waktu, mengingat waktu istirahat yang sebentar lagi akan selesai.

* * *

**[Taman Belakang Sekolah, 10:00 AM]**

"Berhenti disana, maling kampret!" teriak Toushiro kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang bermain PSP di bawah pohon. Jika kalian ingat, ini adalah tempat dimana Toushiro kehilangan laptopnya. Seolah mempermainkan perasaannya, Yukio malah menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat terakhir.

"Hoo... Kalian akhirnya menemukanku. Kalian lama sekali. Aku bahkan sudah menamatkan Final Fantasy XIX selama menunggu kalian. Padahal aku memilih _new game, _lho."

"BERISIK! Dimana Hyourinmaru gue?!" teriak Toushiro. Yukio menatap Toushiro sinis. "Hyourinmaru? Ooh, laptopmu itu, ya? Tenang saja, aku menaruhnya di tempat semula. Disana."

Yukio menunjuk ke meja tempat Hyourinmaru menghilang. Disana, Hyourinmaru berada dalam posisi tertutup, dan dimasukkan ke dalam semacam kandang kucing yang digembok.

"BRENGSEK! Harusnya elo nge_download-_in gue **Devil Survivor 2 **episode terbaru, kampret! Gara-gara elo, gue rugi 24 jam tanpa _download! _Itu sama aja kayak gue menghilangkan kesempatan men_download _tigapuluh episode anime 720 Pixel!"

"Elo harusnya bukan marah karena itu!" ujar Rukia sambil ngejitak Toushiro. Rukia kemudian menyiapkan pukulan tangannya. "Sekarang, kemarikan kunci itu."

"Nggak," jawab Yukio. "Hitsugaya, kalo elo mau laptop elo kembali, elo harus mendapatkan kunci ini dari gue. Gue baru bakal ngasih elo kunci ini, ketika elo menang dari _game _gue."

"_Game?! _Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi ayo kita bertanding **Osu!**!" teriak Ishida sambil menunjuk dengan telunjuknya. Rukia sekarang ngejitak kepala Ishida, "Bisa tahan jiwa _gamer _elo itu bentar, nggak?!"

Toushiro menggenggam tangannya. Dengan wajah penuh keberanian, dia menantang Yukio. "Baiklah! Ayo kita bermain! Permainan macam apa yang elo inginkan?!"

Yukio tersenyum, "Karena elo punya temen, kita akan memainkan tiga macam permainan. Yang menang dua kali, itulah pemenangnya. Tapi karena ini cerita fiksi, gue yakin, nanti elo bakal menang dramatis di _game _terakhir."

Toushiro langsung ngelempar Yukio pake ranting pohon. "JANGAN KASIH BOCORAN KE PEMBACA, WOI!"

"Baiklah, _game _pertama. Hitsugaya, pilih salah satu dari temen elo buat bertarung dengan gue," ujar Yukio. Toushiro lalu melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Rukia, udah ngeluarin _deathglare. _Ulquiorra, ekspresi kosong kayak biasa. Ishida... Mukanya udah merah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri karena nahan semangat buat maen. Toushiro masang wajah cengo. "yaudah, Ishida, elo maen sana."

Ishida maju. Ia menunjuk jidat Yukio. "Nah, elo mau maen apa, hah?! **Osu! **biasa, **Osu!Mania**, **Taiko**, atau **Catch the Beat**?!"

Yukio tersenyum sombong. "Huh, angkuh sekali."

"Wajahmu itu yang angkuh, kampret!" teriak Ishida kesal. "Lalu, kau mau main apa?"

"Kita main..."

"Ya?"

"Kita main salah satu permainan tersulit di dunia..." ujar Yukio dengan ekspresi seram. Ishida memundurkan kaki kanannya setengah langkah. "Tidak mungkin... Kau ingin menantangku bermain **Osu! **biasa dengan tingkat kesulitan _insane _dengan menggunakan _**mods HardRock, Random, NightCore, **_dan _**FlashLight**_?!"

"Tidak, kita akan bermain bulutangkis sambil bermain _shiratori _(menyambung kata)." Jawab Yukio dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ishida gubrak. Ishida kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya, "Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu."

"Sepulang sekolah, datanglah kesini," ujar Yukio dengan wajah antagonis. Dia kemudian pergi sambil membawa kotak Hyourinmaru. Toushiro menangis kencang, meneriakkan nama Hyourinmaru. Sampai-sampai dia harus diseret secara paksa oleh Rukia.

Sedangkan Ishida, menaikkan kacamatanya. Yukio mengintip dari ekor matanya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Yukio menggunjingkan sebuah senyum yang mengerikan.

'Aku sangat menantikan permainan darimu.'

Kalo ini di anime, biasanya mereka berdua bakal dilukis berjauhan, dengan _background _daun berguguran dan angin bertiup, serta efek gambar buram.

Bersamaan dengan perginya mereka, bel tanda jam istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi.

* * *

**[Taman Belakang Sekolah, 00:30 PM]**

Ishida telah berdiri dengan kaos polo berwarna putih dengan motif _quincy _biru, dan celana olahraga berwarna puih selutut. Di tangannya terdapat _wristband _hitam bertuliskan SKET. Yang akhirnya, dikasih ke Toushiro karena Toushiro ngancem bakal narik seluruh _voucher _setengah harganya, kalo dia gak ngasih.

Ishida mengayunkan raketnya, berlatih. Ia melakukan pemanasan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yukio datang, dengan pakaian yang mirip-mirip dengan Ishida, cuma versi kuning-hitam. Topi pelukis berwarna hitam masih bersandar setia di atas kepalanya. Yukio menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian beberapa anak bertubuh besar datang, menancapkan dua buah tiang, dan mengaitkan net. Setelah itu mereka pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menuruti perintahmu?" tanya Ishida. Yukio tersenyum bejat, "Aku hanya perlu memberikan mereka selembar uang biru, dan mereka bahkan mau menjilat sepatuku."

"Kau makhluk menjijikan... Siapa namamu?"

"Yukio," ujar Yukio singkat. Toushiro menepukkan tangannya. "Okumura Yukio?! Sodara kembarnya Okumura Rin dari anime **Ao no Exorcist**?!"

Yukio menggeleng. "Bukanlah."

Dan permainan dimulai. Yukio memulai dengan melakukan _serve _menyilang. Ia berteriak dengan lantang, "Hitsugaya jeLEK!"

Ishida membalas dengan memukul _cock _agak mepet ke net, "LEKas mati sana, HitsugaYA!"

"Sialan!" teriak Yukio. Dia langsung menurunkan tubuhnya, lalu memukul _cock _ke atas. Tinggi. "Ya... YA ampun, gue lupa ganti celana daLAM!"

Ishida melompat tinggi. Ia lalu membuat sebuah _smash _yang mendarat dengan keras di dekat kaki Yukio. Yukio tersenyum, "Satu poin untukku."

"Eh, kenapa?!" tanya anggota klub WIFI serempak, kecuali Ulquiorra. Yukio tersenyum sinis, "Ishida tidak melanjutkan _shiratori _ketika melakukan _smash _tadi, jadi poin berpindah untukku."

"Apa-apaan itu?!", "Elo ngerti cara main, nggak, sih?!", "Wasit ANJING! Wasit ANJING! Wasit memang ANJING!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu, WASITNYA SIAPA?!" teriak Rukia frustrasi. Keadaan semakin kacau balau. Sampai akhirnya Ishida memperbaiki suasana, "Ya, aku memang salah. Aku sudah tahu peraturannya. Aku ceroboh karena hampir mendapatkan nilai."

Ishida menghela nafas. Toushiro dan Rukia kembali tegang menyaksikan. Sedangkan Ulquiorra lagi main PSP di bawah pohon.

Ishida melakukan _serve. _"Pake judul dan nama karakter anime, **SKET DANCE**!"

"Heh, kau menantang pengetahuan anime-ku? Seseorang yang mengenal anime dari _game _musik sama sekali bukan tandinganku!" Yukio memukul balik _cock. _"**DANSHI KOUKOUSEI NO NICHIJOU**!"

Ishida melakukan pukulan menuju sudut, "**JOUNOUCHI KAZUYA**!"

Yukio berlari mendatar, dia melakukan pukulan yang mengincar tempat yang dekat dengan net, "**YAHARI ORE NO SEISHUN LOVE COME WA MACHIGATTEIRU**!"

Ishida berlari mendekati net, dan melakukan pukulan yang menyebabkan pukulan melambung, "**RUKA SUIRENJI!"**

Yukio melompat, bersiap melakukan _smash. _Ishida segera berlari mundur, menggunakan seluruh daya analisanya untuk memperkirakan tempat jatuhnya bola. Yukio memukul _cock _sekuat tenaga, "**JINTOKI SAKATA**!"

_Cock _gagal Ishida tangkis. Tidak, bukan gagal, tapi sengaja dilepaskan. Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya, "Satu sama, Yukio. Sepertinya, di saat kritis, lidahmu terpeleset. Yang benar adalah **Gintoki, **bukan **Jintoki.**"

Yukio mendecih. Ia memungut _cock, _lalu langsung bersiap melakukan _serve. _"Lanjut dengan menggunakan anime, **KIRITO!"**

Ishida membalas dengan pukulan menukik, **"TOGASHI YUUTA!"**

Pukulan menukik dari Ishida memaksa Yukio untuk membuat pukulan melambung, **"TAKAHASHI RIKKA!"**

Ishida melompat, dan melakukan pukulan yang menukik sangat tajam. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, "**KAMICHAMA KARIN!"**

Pukulan itu mendarat dengan sukses. Ishida menghela nafas. Dia baru beberapa kali melompat, tapi tubuhnya sudah penuh keringat. "Dengan ini, skor menjadi 2-1 untukku."

**25 Menit kemudian...**

Skor saat ini 20-20. Karena ini pertandingan khusus tanpa peraturan yang jelas, mereka hanya memerlukan satu skor lagi untuk menang. Ishida sudah terlihat sangat lelah, sedangkan Yukio masih terlihat santai saja, meskipun tubuhnya juga sudah penuh dengan keringat.

Ishida melakukan _serve. _"Masih pake anime, **SENA KOBAYAKAWA!"**

Yukio melakukan pukulan balasan. Ia memukul ke sudut yang jauh dari jangkauan Ishida. "**WATASHI NI XX SHINASAI!"**

Ishida berlari, menuju sudut. Ia harus berhasil memukulnya. Tidak, hanya bisa memukul tidaklah cukup, pukulannya haruslah cukup kuat untuk membuatnya mampu melewati net, Ishida berteriak dengan susah payah, **"Saya Minatsuki..."**

Bola itu melambung. Namun Ishida sudah jatuh terkapar di tanah rerumputan itu. Ia bergantung pada bola itu. Bola itu harus bisa menyentuh tanah saat melewati net. Jika _cock _itu berhasil dipukul kembali oleh Yukio, maka, berakhir sudah. Poin akan jadi miliknya.

_Cock _itu mulai turun. Jatuh ke tanah, kah? Melewati net, kah?

_Cock _itu menyentuh net. Ia bergoyang-goyang di tempat yang sangat tidak seimbang itu. Yukio berlari, mencoba menggagalkan skenario terburuk; _cock _itu jatuh ke arahnya. _Cock _itu jatuh... Ke wilayah Yukio.

Yukio berlari. Ia meluncur. Tidak mempedulikan bajunya akan kotor, dia meluncur di tanah, mencoba menggagalkan _cock _itu menyentuh tanah. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia mampu keluarkan, ia mengangkat raketnya, sambil berteriak, **"Kirino Kousaka!"**

_Cock _itu berhasil terpukul ke atas. Mata Ishida terbelalak. Namun Ishida kemudian tersenyum, melihat bahwa _cock _tersebut gagal melewati net.

Skor 21-20. Kemenangan untuk Ishida.

Ishida berdiri, Yukio juga ikut berdiri. Mereka kemudian bersalaman, dan saling memberi hormat.

Toushiro yang daritadi nggak dapet peran akhirnya berdiri. Dia kemudian menunjuk batang idung Yukio. "Sekarang, serahkan Hyourinmaru!"

Yukio tersenyum angkuh, "Besok datang lagi kesini. Kita mulai permainan kedua."

Toushiro mendecih. Lalu akhirnya, mereka semua pergi darisana. Ishida yang kelelahan langsung menghabiskan satu botol air mineral, sedangkan Ulquiorra sedang berjalan sambil main PSP.

Ya, sepertinya besok akan jadi lebih sulit daripada hari ini.

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo. Sebuah apdet cepat dari saya, untuk merayakan ulang tahun saya yang ke-14 yang jatuh pada hari ini, 27 Mei 2013. /niup lilin sendiri/

Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, Misteri Hilangnya Hyourinmaru akan terbagi menjadi 3 bagian. Dan chapter depan, semoga adalah bagian terakhir, jadi bisa lanjut ke arc selanjutnya. ^^

Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak. :3


	6. Chapter 5: Misteri Hyourinmaru Bagian 3

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi. Dengan beberapa kartu hasil imajinasi saya.

**Warning(s): **OOC, AU, lelucon garing bagi yang nggak ngerti, OC, genre bisa berganti kapan saja, dan dimana saja (?). _Shout out, _nyebut-nyebut nama anime lain. Dianjurkan membuka _tab _satu lagi saat ngebaca ini, buat buka _google. _Bagi yang nggak ngerti sistem duel Yu-Gi-Oh!, silahkan pelajari dulu. Cari di gugel, karena saya males jelasin.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —**

— **Cerita Kelima: Misteri Hilangnya Hyourinmaru: Bagian Terakhir —**

* * *

**[Kamis, 17 Juni 2016. Pukul 11.30 PM, di Sebuah Apartemen]**

Kamar nomor 434, lantai empat. Itulah ruangan tempat Ulquiorra Schiffer tinggal selama di Karakura. Sebuah apartemen yang cukup elit, karena kompornya bukan lagi pake kayu bakar. Ya, dimana-mana emang gitu juga, sih.

Ulquiorra sedang memainkan PSPnya sambil tiduran di ranjang bernuansa hijaunya. Lampu sudah dimatikan oleh Ulquiorra sejak tadi, untuk membantunya tidur. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Padahal sebentar lagi sudah mencapai tengah malam.

Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat, bergerak menekan tombol. Ia memainkan _game _pertarungan **Tekken 9**, setelah ia mengalahkan musuh terakhirnya, ia menaruh PSPnya di atas bantal di sampingnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir baterainya habis, karena dia mempunyai persediaan baterai cadangan yang masih dalam kondisi penuh.

Saat ia memejamkan matanya, HPnya bergetar. Menandakan sebuah SMS masuk. Ia mengambil HPnya yang terkubur di bawah selimutnya, lalu membuka _flip_nya. Sebuah SMS dari nomor tak dikenal.

**From: +62808 0808 0808**

**Ini Yukio. Orang yang mencuri laptop ketua klub-mu.**

**Gue yakin, besok si bocah ubanan itu bakal nyuruh elo buat maen sama gue. Karena itu, gue langsung nyari nomor HP elo, dan ngirim SMS ini ke elo.**

**Meskipun elo jarang ngomong, tapi yang pasti, elo seorang **_**gamer. **_**Karena itu, besok, bawalah... **_**DECK YU-GI-OH!**_

**Sampai jumpa.**

Ulquiorra cengo. Dia membacanya sekali lagi. Setelah pasti, dia berdiri dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia membongkar pakaiannya, lalu menemukan sebuah kain yang tergulung-gulung.

Ia membukanya.

Sebuah _deck _kartu yang terbalik. Berwarna kombinasi antara coklat tua dan coklat teh, dan memiliki pola spiral. Di dalam kegelapan kamar tanpa lampunya, di wajah pucat mayat Ulquiorra, terbentuk sebuah senyum.

Senyum yang biasanya ditunjukin kalo ngeliat orang yang sok kuat, padahal kita jauh lebih jago dari dia.

Ulquiorra menaruh _deck _kartunya ke dalam sebuah kotak plastik, lalu berdiri. Berjalan menyusuri kamarnya dengan hati-hati, karena udah gelap. Dia menuju ke tas sekolahnya yang berada di atas kursi meja belajarnya, dan memasukkan _deck_nya kesana.

Tubuhnya kemudian ia baringkan ke atas kasur. Ketika memejamkan mata, getaran dari HPnya sekali lagi membangunkannya. Ulquiorra membuka HPnya lagi. Sebuah SMS, dari _contact name _**Hitsugaya Toushiro**.

**Besok elo yang main sama si **_**freak-penggemar-hentai-dan-ecchi **_**itu. Mainnya jangan serius amat, karena elo pasti kalah. Secara, gue 'kan **_**shujinko**_**nya **(baca: tokoh utama), **getooh. Jadi besok elo pasti kalah, dan gue yang menang di permainan selanjutnya.**

**Nggak usah disangkal, karena di kebanyakan anime, **_**manga, light novel, **_**novel, buku cerita, atau apalah, semuanya pasti dimenangin oleh tokoh utama di saat terakhir.**

**HIDUP TOKOH UTAMA! HUPLA!**

**PUJA KERANG AJAIB! LULULULU!**

**[P.S.: Nggak usah dibales, gue gak punya pulsa buat bales SMS elo lagi]**

Ulquiorra terdiam—padahal daritadi emang udah diam. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa—padahal cuma bisa tiga bahasa. Dia memasang wajah ala _meme __**yaoming**__, _kemudian masang wajah _**challenge accepted**_**. **

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra dapat tidur dengan tenang. Dengan HP yang udah di-nonaktifkan.

* * *

**[Jum'at, 18 Juni 2016. Pukul 09.30 AM]**

Awan di atas sangat gelap. Terkadang mengeluarkan suara gemuruh seperti orang mendengkur, dan terkadang seperti orang jahil yang suka hidup-matiin lampu. Ringkasnya; bentar lagi mau hujan.

Para Ibu-ibu berlarian mengangkat jemuran. Para pengangguran biasa aja, karena biasanya mereka nyuci baju seminggu sekali—di _laundry_, pula. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita, Hitsugaya Toushiro menggurutu dengan kesal di dalam kelas.

"Belnya bunyi lama amat, sih," ujar Toushiro sambil bertopang dagu. Hari ini ia masih memakai baju batik spiral hitam putih kemarin, dan belum dicuci. Masalah, gitu? Toushiro memandang sinis papan tulis. Disana tertulis materi-materi pelajaran sejarah—yang cukup dengan beberapa kali dibaca saja sudah tertempel di kepala Toushiro.

Biasa, jenius.

Tiba-tiba, seorang murid berambut merah gondrong yang diikat ke atas menjentikkan jarinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, bel tanda istirahat langsung berbunyi. Beberapa murid lain memandang murid rambut merah tadi dengan tatapan _cling-seperti-tanpa-kaca._

"Renji! Elo peramal, kah?!", "Iya! Apakah elo dewa?!", "Apa elo titisan Mama Laurier?!"

_Gile, nama peramal diplesetin jadi merek pembalut. _Begitu isi pikiran Toushiro sambil memandang mereka sinis. "Orang-orang bodoh memang menyebalkan. Mereka langsung menyerap segala hal yang mereka lihat sekali. Jelas-jelas tadi dia ngintip guru yang mau mencet bel."

Tapi tetap aja nggak ada yang mau ngedengerin Toushiro.

"Ngomong sendiri, Toushiro?" ujar Rukia yang tiba nimbrung di samping Toushiro. Toushiro terlonjak kaget beberapa langkah.

"Elo dateng darimana, sih?! Mau nyaingin **Kuroko**, ya?!"

Rukia menggigit **chocolatos**nya sekali. Toushiro menelan ludahnya. Rukia menatap Toushiro heran. "Apaan? Elo mau?"

Toushiro ngangguk.

"Tapi ini bekas mulut gue, lho," ujar Rukia. Mencoba menghilangkan niat Toushiro.

"Nggak apa-apa, kita 'kan sama-sama cowok," jawab Toushiro ringan. Rukia nyolok tenggorokan Toushiro dengan **chocolatos**nya. Toushiro batuk-batuk, mengelus dadanya pelan. "Elo tetep kasar seperti biasa, Rukia."

"Salah elo sendiri. Udah liat gue pake rok, masih aja dibilang cowok. Elo buta atau apa?" tanya Rukia kasar.

"Hah? Jadi elo cewek?" tanya Toushiro nggak kalah kasarnya.

"Jelaslah!" jawab Rukia sambil mengangkat dagu.

"Buktiin!"

"Caranya?" tanya Rukia.

"Buka baju elo! Gue yakin disana nggak ada tonjolan apapun—", sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan tepat di pipi Toushiro. Toushiro melayang tiga meter.

"MATI AJA SANA, MESUM!"

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tuan-tuan," ujar Yukio sok akrab, ketika melihat kedatangan keempat anggota WIFI. Rukia langsung nginjek kaki Yukio sekeras tenaga.

"GUE JUGA TERMASUK 'TUAN'?!" sewot Rukia kesal.

Yukio mengerang kesakitan sebentar, mengelus kakinya, lalu membersihkan sepatunya yang (kayaknya) mahal. Padahal sebenarnya dengan selembar uang merah aja bisa ngebeli tiga pasang.

"Jadi? Siapa yang maen?" tanya Yukio lagi. Toushiro ngelirik ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra lalu maju dengan membusungkan dada kerempengnya.

"Aku siap. Aku telah menyiapkan seluruh _cemungudh_-ku untuk ini."

"SEMANGAT, WOI! SEMANGAT! Udah dibilangin jangan bergaul ama anak alay!—Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok elo bisa bicara?" teriak dan tanya Toushiro. Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Toushiro.

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Dia bicara tapi mulutnya tidak bergerak.

"Eh?" ujar Ishida, Toushiro, dan Rukia serempak sambil miringin kepala. Kalo **Luffy **ikutan, mungkin di jidatnya udah muncul tanda tanya.

Ulquiorra mengangkat tangannya. "Aku berbicara menggunakan ini."

Mata Toushiro dan Ishida langsung bling-bling. Sedangkan Rukia cuma bisa bingung.

Sebenarnya, apa itu? Yang ada di tangannya adalah... PSP. Tapi PSP berwarna hijau kesayangan Ulquiorra itu tidak dipegang, melainkan terikat di pergelangan tangannya, seperti jam tangan. Dari balik PSP itu, terdapat beberapa kabel yang tertempel melilit tangan Ulquiorra sampai ke siku.

Suara Ulquiorra muncul lagi dari PSP itu, "Ini adalah **Neuro-Link—**"

"Itu yang ada di **Accel World, **Ulquiorra," potong Toushiro.

"Ehem," suara deheman muncul dari PSP Ulquiorra. "Sebenarnya, ini adalah perangkat terbaru yang disebut _**Virtual Connector, **_atau **VC. **Menghubungkan perangkat yang kita miliki dengan sistem syaraf yang ada di tangan, dan berfungsi dengan cara meng_copy _sinyal otak. Dengan ini, orang bisu pun bisa bicara, jika menggunakan _software _aplikasi _**Mind-to-Voice**_. Kelebihannya adalah tidak memerlukan _voice bank_, dan bisa menggunakan suara kita sendiri, yang diambil dari frekuensi getaran yang dialami oleh syaraf ketika kita berbicara."

"Apa itu juga berfungsi untuk laptop/_tablet_?" tanya Toushiro dan Ishida dengan antusias.

"Mungkin bisa. Untuk laptop, _**Virtual Connector **_dapat menggerakkan _pointer _hanya dengan pikiran, atau dengan aplikasi yang sekarang sedang dikembangkan—mungkin laptop tidak akan lagi membutuhkan _pointer_. Lalu, untuk tablet... Kau bisa menggerakkan _**Osu! **_dengan menggunakan pikiran, Ishida."

"Hooh. Hebat sekali sepertinya. Bahkan Ulquiorra yang nggak bisa ngomong aja sampe bisa ngejelasin lebih dari enam baris kertas A4," ujar Toushiro sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ya, 'kan, Ishida?"

...

"Ishida?"

Ishida menghilang entah kemana. Sebuah kertas terkapar di tanah. Toushiro melihatnya, lalu membacanya sejenak. "Gue pergi ngebeli _**Virtual Connector. —**_**Ishida.**"

Semua terdiam. " BELIIN GUE JUGA, WOII!"

Yukio yang daritadi ngupil nungguin percakapan antara tiga cowok korban teknologi selesai, akhirnya mengangkat suara. "Gue juga punya, kok."

Yukio mengangkat tangannya. Sama seperti perangkat milik Ulquiorra.

"Sialan. Bikin ngiri," gumam Toushiro pelan.

"Pfft," ujar suara dari **VC **Ulquiorra.

"ELU NGAPAIN NAHAN TAWA?!"

"Maaf, itu tidak sengaja keluar dari pikiranku, pendek."

"Hah?! Maksud elo apaan?! Elo ngehina gue karena gue pendek, meskipun gue udah minum susu peninggi badan tiap pagi?!"

"Udah dibilangin nggak sengaja keluar dari pikiran gue, _kamseupay _banget, sih!"

"Bisa aktifin _alay filter _di **Virtual Connector **elo itu, nggak?!"

"VC nggak punya yang begituan!"

"KITA KAPAN MAENNYA, WOI?!" teriak Yukio kesel. Di jidatnya udah muncul perempatan. Yukio lalu mengambil seutas kabel USB sepanjang lima meter dari saku celananya. Ia ngasih salah satu ujung ke Ulquiorra. "Colokin ke PSP elo."

Ulquiorra memasukkan colokan kabel USB itu ke tempat colokan di PSPnya. Yukio juga mencolokkan ujung yang lainnya ke PSP kuning hitamnya. Yukio mengambil suara, "Gue akan mentransfer aplikasi. Cepet _install _kalo udah nerima."

Yukio memfokuskan pandangannya ke PSP yang tertempel seperti jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara _**tutturu~ **_muncul dari PSP Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memfokuskan pandangannya, seperti yang Yukio lakukan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, PSP Yukio dan Ulquiorra terbongkar, dan berubah bentuk menjadi semacam _duel disk _yang ada di anime **Yu-Gi-Oh!**.

Toushiro cengo. "ITU APAAN, NYET?! **TRANSFORMERS, **KAH?!"

"_Form Distorsion. _Pengubahan bentuk dari seluruh komponen yang terhubung dengan **Virtual Connector **menjadi perangkat lain, sesuai dengan aplikasi yang dijalankan. Bisa menjadi bentuk seperti ini dikarenakan—"

"ELU KIRA GUE PEDULI?! Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?! INI 2016, WOI! Hal-hal semacam _**transformers mini **_itu harusnya baru ada di jaman 2050an!"

"Perkembangan teknologi zaman sekarang lebih mengerikan dari yang kita kira, Hitsugaya," ujar suara dari VC Ulquiorra dan Yukio bersamaan.

Hitsugaya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "AAAH! Mou, terserahlah! Yang pasti, Ulquiorra bakal kalah, dan gue bakal menangin pertandingan selanjutnya! Itu pasti! Karena gue tokoh utama!"

_Ziiing..._

Keadaan sekejap menjadi sunyi. Toushiro dan Rukia menatap dengan tatapan gugup dan cemas dari pinggiran. Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu berdoa.

'Kumohon, menanglah, Yugi-kun...'

"STOOP! SALAH ANIME, WOII!"

Ulquiorra dan Yukio ternyata tidak terbawa suasana oleh lawakan-yang-tak-diinginkan-tapi-tetap-saja-dilaku kan oleh Toushiro dan Rukia.

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu membuka matanya, matanya penuh dengan kilatan semangat, "Aku akan menang, demi menyelamatkan Anzu!"

Yukio berkata dengan tak kalah semangat, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, dan menjadi Raja Duel berikutnya!"

"UDAH DIBILANGIN SALAH ANIMEE!" teriak Toushiro kesel.

"Maaf, kami terbawa suasana. Tee-hee," jawab Ulquiorra dan Yukio bersamaan.

Ulquiorra dan Yukio mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mereka mengambil _deck _yang berada di kantong celana panjang abu-abu mereka, lalu memasangnya pada tempatnya di _duel disk._ Mereka saling menatap tajam. Mereka menarik nafas, lalu serentak berkata, **"DUEL!"**

"Gue duluan!" teriak Yukio dan Ulquiorra, lagi-lagi barengan. "Nggak! Gue yang duluan!"

Ulquiorra dan Yukio saling menatap dengan kesal. Meskipun mulut mereka daritadi diam, tapi aplikasi **Mind-to-Voice **yang berada di VC mereka benar-benar membantu mereka berdebat tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Elo jangan ikutin gue!" teriak mereka barengan lagi.

"Udah, udah. Suit aja," ujar Rukia memberi saran. "Waktu jam istirahat terbatas, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi."

"Cih," decih Yukio kesal. Kali ini Ulquiorra nggak ikut-ikutan mendecih. Ulquiorra dan Yukio menyiapkan tangan mereka, lalu masing-masing mengeluarkan satu buah jari mereka.

Yukio mengeluarkan jempol.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan kelingking.

"Gue yang menang," ujar Ulquiorra. Yukio terlihat frustasi.

"Nggak bisa! Jempol lebih besar daripada kelingking!" sewot Yukio protes. Ulquiorra mengernyitkan dahi.

"Emang elu apaan?! Bocah, kah?! Terima kenyataan, woi!" teriak suara VC milik Ulquiorra.

"Udahlah. Elo ngalah aja, Ulquiorra," ujar Toushiro, mencoba menenangkan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menghela nafas, kemudian ia melirik Yukio pasrah.

"Elo duluan aja sana. Yang masih waras ngalah aja," ujar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dan Yukio kemudian sama-sama menarik lima kartu dari _deck _mereka. Mereka memperhatikan kartu mereka dengan tatapan serius, lalu sama-sama tersenyum.

Kenapa mereka tersenyum? Karena mereka sama-sama nggak nge-_shuffle deck _mereka. Jadi kartu andalan mereka sama-sama berada di atas. Artinya, mereka akan langsung mengeluarkan strategi terhebat mereka, tanpa perlu menunggu kartu andalan mereka keluar.

**Life Point: **Ulquiorra dan Yukio: 4000.

"_Draw!_" teriak Yukio semangat. Ia mengambil satu kartu lagi dari _deck_nya. Yukio kemudian memasukkan dua buah kartu di _Spell & Trap slot. _"Kupasang dua buah _reverse card!_"

Dua buah hologram kartu raksasa yang terbalik mengambang di arena Yukio. Ia lalu menaruh sebuah kartu di _monster arena._

"Kupanggil **King Knight**! Lalu kuaktifkan _spell card _**Multiple Summoning**! Dengan efek _spell card _ini, aku bisa memanggil secara khusus satu kartu monster yang memiliki level dan jenis yang sama dengan monster di arena. Kupanggil **Queen Knight**!"

**King Knight **dan **Queen Knight **hologram muncul di arena Yukio. Suara Yukio kemudian muncul lagi dari VCnya, "Karena **King Knight **dan **Queen Knight **ada di arena, aku dapat memanggil **Jack Knight **secara spesial!"

**Jack Knight **hologram muncul di arena. "Oi, Pria Pucat!"

Ulquiorra yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Yukio. Yukio menatap Ulquiorra sinis. "Lihat? Gue udah manggil tiga kartu berkekuatan rata-rata 1500an di giliran pertama. Pada giliran selanjutnya, terimalah kematianmu dengan merasakan kekuatan kartu dewa."

Menanggapi kaliamt sombong dari Yukio, Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum angkuh. Suara dari VCnya terdengar lagi, "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mati duluan, Tuan Rambut Pirang Gagal."

Yukio menatap kesal. "Terserah elo mau ngomong apa! Gue _turn end_!"

"_Draw!_" teriak Ulquiorra sambil menarik satu kartu lagi. Ulquiorra menatap kartunya sekilas, lalu melihat wajah Yukio. "Biar kuberitahu satu alasan mengapa aku tidak takut pada tiga monster di arenamu."

"A-apa?! Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya! Aktifkan _spell card_ dari kartu tanganku!" teriak Ulquiorra dengan penuh gairah. "Aktifkan **BLACK HOLE!** Seluruh monster di arena, hancur!"

_Craash! _Hologram ketiga keluarga ksatria di arena Yukio pecah, hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon setengah transparan warna-warni yang melayang ke langit.

"Cih, sialan!" teriak Yukio kesal. "Tenang aja, elo bakal gue kalahin di giliran berikutnya!"

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan seringaian bagaikan Hiruma Youichi ketika berhasil menjebak musuh. "Tidak ada giliran selanjutnya, Yukio. Ini akan menjadi kemenangan tersingkat dalam sejarah."

"Kau tahu, bukan? Peraturan _game _yang memperbolehkan pemain mengaktifkan _spell card _sebanyak apapun selama berada di _main phase_? Ini adalah sebuah kecacatan. Dan aku menggunakan celah kecacatan ini," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Mustahil! Jangan bilang, hanya dengan kelima kartu yang tersisa di tanganmu itu..." kata Yukio dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Kupasang satu _reverse card_!" ujar Ulquiorra. Satu buah kartu hologram terbalik muncul di arena Ulquiorra. "Kuaktifkan satu lagi _spell card _dari tanganku, kuaktifkan **Angel Gift. **Dengan efeknya, _draw _tiga kartu, dan membuang dua kartu ke kuburan."

Ulquiorra mengambil tiga kartu teratas dari _deck, _dan menaruh dua kartu dari tangannya ke _slot graveyard._ "Lalu, sekali lagi, kuaktifkan _spell card, _**Monster Reborn!**"

Ulquiorra mengibaskan tangannya. Rambutnya berkibaran ke atas, bagaikan menyambut kedatangan kartu terkuat. Padahal sebenarnya cuma Rukia dan Toushiro yang naruh dua buah kipas angin di kanan dan kiri Ulquiorra.

"Kupanggil **The God of Obelisk **yang tadi kubuang menggunakan **Angel Gift!" **teriak suara VC Ulquiorra. Sesosok monster raksasa berotot dan bertanduk berwarna biru muncul di arena Ulquiorra. Monster itu kira-kira memiliki tinggi 20 meter.

Salah satu kartu dewa andalan Yugi, **The God of Obelisk. **_Attack 4000. Deffense 4000._

"Lalu, kuaktifkan lagi salah satu _spell card _di tanganku, **Zombie Minion**! Memiliki efek mengubah seluruh monster di kuburan lawan menjadi monster _token _yang memiliki _attack _dan _deffense _100. Ketiga ksatriamu, sekarang berada di arenaku!"

"Lalu, kuaktifkan efek dari **The God of Obelisk! **Dengan mengorbankan dua monster tambahan, menjadikan _attack _**Obelisk **menjadi tidak terbatas!" ujar Ulquiorra dengan semangat. Yukio sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Masuki _battle phase, _**The God of Obelisk, **_Attack! _Lakukan serangan langsung terhadap pemain!" Ulquiorra menunjuk Yukio menggunakan jari telunjuknya. **Obelisk **bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kame-hame-ha terbaiknya.

"**Kamehameha Obelisk Blaster!**" dengan perintah Ulquiorra, Obelisk menembakkan cahaya dari kedua telapak tangannya. Cahaya itu langsung menuju ke arah Yukio.

Dengan ini, kemenangan sudah berada di tangan Ulquiorra.

Tidak, belum.

"Aktifkan _reverse card, trap card _**Magic Cylinder! **Mengembalikan serangan kepada pemilik aslinya, dengan _damage _yang sama!" satu buah kartu terbalik di arena Yukio terangkat. Menunjukkan kartu ungu bergambar dua buah silinder dan tanda panah yang saling berlawanan arah.

"Selamat beristirahat dengan tenang, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Rasakan serangan dari monster terbaikmu sendiri!" ujar Yukio dengan wajah bangga. "Sulit sekali menahan senyumku daritadi, agar rencana ini tidak bocor. HUAHAHAHA!"

"Sayang sekali, Yukio," ujar Ulquiorra pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Yukio tidak percaya.

BGM musik kemenangan yang rada-rada galau mulai terdengar. Kayaknya itu berasal dari HP Toushiro. Bagi Ulquiorra, ia merasa seperti berada dalam anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan di saat kritis.

"Apa kau lupa dengan satu buah _reverse card _di arenaku?" Ulquiorra mengeluarkan senyum tipis. Mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara, tapi hati mereka terhubung, membuat suara hati mereka dapat didengar oleh orang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya itu berkat **Virtual Connector, **bukan berkat jiwa _duelist._

Yukio menelan ludah.

Ulquiorra memberi perintah, "Kuaktifkan _reverse card_! _Quick-Play spell card, _**Magic Cancel! **Membatalkan semua efek _spell _dan _trap_! **Magic Cylinder**mu sama sekali tidak berguna!"

"Apa?!" teriak Yukio kaget. Ulquiorra tersenyum.

"_Saraba da, Yukio."_

Sinar dari serangan **Obelisk **menembus tubuh Yukio. _Life point _milik Yukio turun menjadi nol. Yukio berteriak kesakitan, meninggalkan dunia, "AAAAAKKH!"

* * *

"A-ano, Toushiro. Kenapa Yukio itu kayaknya kesakitan banget, ya? Padahal itu cuma hologram..." ujar Rukia bingung tak mengerti. Toushiro dengan berbaik hati menjelaskan,

"Itu... Adalah sesuatu yang disebut jiwa _duelist _sejati, Rukia. Perempuan nggak bakal mengerti indahnya dunia permainan anak laki-laki."

Rukia terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia berkata dengan polos,

'_Cuma di saat beginian aja, elo nganggep gue perempuan.'_

* * *

"Permainan bagus, Ulquiorra," ujar Yukio, menjabat tangan Ulquiorra. Mereka bersalaman seusai pertandingan, menandakan mereka menikmati permainan itu.

"Nggak, elo aja yang terlalu lemah, rambut warna e'ek," ujar suara VC Ulquiorra. Yukio udah menyiapkan tamparan terbaiknya,

"Apa lu bilang?!"

"ng-nggak, sebenarnya, itu, itu nggak sengaja tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran gue, dan entah kenapa malah disuarain sama ini alat," jawab Ulquiorra. Yukio memahami. Mereka kemudian berjalan, saling membelakangi.

"Mau aja ditipu," suara VC Ulquiorra terdengar lagi. Sedetik kemudian, ia terkapar karena kena tendang oleh Yukio dari belakang.

* * *

**[10.00 AM, Ruang Klub WIFI]**

"kerja bagus, Ulquiorra. Gara-gara elo, laptop gue udah balik lagi ke pangkuan gue," ujar Toushiro sambil nangis-nangis gaje dan meluk Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra udah jadi pendiam lagi, karena ia udah melepas **Virtual Connector**nya.

"Ah, Hyourinmaru~" ujar Toushiro sambil mencium bau laptopnya. "Kamu jadi bau, deh. Entar Aa' mandi'in, yah."

Rukia menerima sebuah SMS dari Ulquiorra. **Apakah ketua kita itu seorang pengidap **_**laptophilia**_**? .**

"Kayaknya begitu," jawab Rukia. Ulquiorra mengangguk paham. Toushiro kemudian menatap Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Dan Ishida yang baru saja balik dari toko elektronik, dengan membawa kotak **Virtual Connector **terbaru.

"Ah, elu udah balik, Ishida. Lihat, nih, Hyourinmaru udah balik~" ujar Toushiro, membanggakan kembalinya laptop kesayangannya. Ishida mengangkat kotak **Virtual Connector**nya. Dengan wajah berbinar-binar, ia mengikuti gaya Toushiro,

"Gue juga udah dapet alat tercanggih di masa sekarang~" ujar Ishida. Rukia dan Ulquiorra yang ngeliatin dua-cowok-korban-teknologi itu cuma bisa menampilkan wajah cengo.

"Ishida! Ayo kita lakukan tarian _Harlem Iwak Shuffle Style_ untuk merayakan kesenangan kita!" ajak Toushiro yang matanya udah jadi segaris. Saking senengnya, ia nggak bisa berhenti mejem karena senyum.

Ngomong-ngomong, _Harlem Iwak Shuffle Style _adalah tarian yang seperti berjalan di tempat, dengan mengangkat kedua tangan disilangkan, dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul, dan dilakukan dengan memakai topeng Kamen Rider.

"Baiklah, ketua!" jawab Ishida yang kemudian ikut menari bersama Toushiro.

"Ulquiorra, elo nggak ikutan?" tanya Rukia sambil nunjuk Toushiro dan Ishida yang udah joget-joget gaje. Ulquiorra menggeleng-geleng pelan. Padahal dia pengen ikutan, tapi dia nggak mau buat jaga imej di depan Rukia.

Lho, kok elu jaga imej di depan Rukia, sih, Ulq? Jangan-jangan, elo su—

"TUNGGU DULU!" tepat sebelum naratornya mulai ngegosip, Toushiro menghentikan tariannya dan teriak. Ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Elo 'kan, harusnya kalah?!" teriak Toushiro.

"Eh?" ujar Ulquiorra pelan sambil kebingungan.

"Udahlah, Toushiro. Yang penting laptop elo udah balik lagi," kata Rukia, sambil senyum maksa. Toushiro kemudian tertunduk dengan lutut menghantam tanah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Tokoh utama macam apa yang nggak menang di saat terakhir... Gue gagal. Tokoh utama yang gagal..."_

Rukia, Ulquiorra, dan Ishida yang udah berhenti joget langsung memandang kasihan sosok ketua mereka yang udah mencapai galau dan pundung tingkat nasional.

Rukia aja biasa aja. Padahal dia juga nggak main.

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Ciaossu. Ketemu lagi dengan saya, di chapter terakhir dari arc WIFI vs. Yukio. Chapter depan, kita akan mulai lagi dengan arc baru. Arc apakah yang akan menanti? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya! Hanya di Para Pencuri Wifi _the series_! #apaan

Makasih buat yang udah review.

Terus, buat mbak **Fuyu no Yukishiro**, ini udah saya ganti gaya tulisannya. Udah bener, kah?

Buat mbak **Ai-chan, **makasih banyak buat gambarnya. Keren. Ternyata ada orang yang mau ngeilustrasikan cerita gaje saya. #terharu

Ngomong-ngomong, jumlah _review _UDAH TEMBUS 50! OYAA! #tebar parfum seribu bunga#

Kalo anda bertanya-tanya kenapa saya ngejadi'in Toushiro sebagai _shujinko _yang gagal, jawabannya adalah karena saya terinspirasi oleh sosok seorang Fujisaki Yuusuke alias Bossun. Jangan gampar saya karena ini. ._.

Kayaknya begini aja udah cukup. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, mari ucapkan bersama-sama, kalimat penutup ciri khas Para Pencuri Wifi,

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGALKAN JEJAK! **OYAA! #digampar


	7. Chapter 6: Saat Toushiro Menjadi Nijikon

**[Ruang Klub WIFI, Senin, 5 Juli 2016. Pukul 09.30 AM]**

"Aku sayang kamu," terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam ruang klub. Rukia dan Ishida yang baru balik dari kantin dan mau masuk ke dalam ruang klub diam terbeku.

"Aku juga sayang kamu," suara Toushiro terdengar di telinga Rukia dan Ishida. Mereka serempak langsung nempelin telinga di pintu.

"Toushiro punya pacar?!" bisik Ishida setengah teriak (?).

"Nggak! Nggak mungkin! Toushiro itu tipe cowok yang kalo disuruh milih pacarnya dibunuh atau wifi hilang dari dunia, pasti lebih milih ceweknya mati! Toushiro punya pacar itu SUATU HIL YANG MUSTAHAL!" ujar Rukia. Saking kagetnya, dia sampe ngomong terbalik.

Jadi, Toushiro ngomong sayang-sayangan sama siapa?!

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Peringatan: **Keluar-dari-karakter (OOC), dunia alternatif (AU), nggak ada pasangan, kemungkinan ada Mbak Salah Ketik (Miss Typo). Kalimat nggak sesuai dengan aturan baku dan EYD. Nyebut-nyebut nama anime lain. Ingat untuk selalu siap sedia _google._

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —**

— **Cerita Keenam: **Ketika Toushiro Menjadi Nijikon —

* * *

Rukia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Mengintip isi ruangan. Ishida juga mengikutinya. Kepala mereka berdua berjejer dari atas. Seperti Shaggy dan Scooby Doo ketika lagi ngintip.

Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya Toushiro yang sedang menatap _notebook _putih kebiruan dengan stiker naganya seperti biasa, laptopnya juga tersambung dengan kabel _charger _seperti biasa. Cuma menikmati wifi seperti biasa.

"A-apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku, Toushiro-_niichan_?"

Suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi. Rukia dan Ishida merinding di tempat.

Apa indra keenam Toushiro sudah bangkit. Dan akhirnya dia bisa memacari setan? Atau sebenarnya Toushiro lagi sayang-sayangan sama Ryuk dari Death Note—nggak mungkinlah.

"Ah... Aku... Nggak tahu..." ujar Toushiro sambil ngebuang muka. Pipinya merah malu-malu.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok... Aku malah seneng kalo begitu," ujar suara perempuan itu lagi.

"KYAA! " Toushiro teriak ala otaku ketika ngeliat karakter anime yang _overmoe_.

Rukia mengguncang-gunccang bahu Toushiro dari belakang. "Sadar, Toushiro! SADAR! Apa elo udah ketemu sama malaikat maut?! Setidaknya, kenalin sama gue—Bukan, setidaknya, jangan jadi gila di saat-saat terakhir kehidupan elo!"

Toushiro terjatuh dari kursinya, dengan punggung menghantam lantai. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas isi rok Rukia yang lagi berdiri di belakangnya. Rukia langsung mundur sambil nutupin roknya dengan wajah merah, "Elo sengaja, ya?! SENGAJA, YA?!"

Toushiro cuma ngebuang muka sambil mendengus, "Puh!"

Rukia udah siap nginjek muka Toushiro yang lagi terkapar. "KAMPRET! Setidaknya _blushing, _kek! Malu, kek! Minta maaf, kek! Jangan malah buang muka! MAU GUE TABOK, YA?! MAU DITABOK?!"

Toushiro berdiri, membenarkan posisi kursinya yang jatuh, dan kembali duduk. Dia menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan wajah dingin, "Maaf saja, Rukia. Hatiku hanya untuk Sayaka."

Rukia menatap dengan bingung, "Sayaka?"

Ishida ikutan nanya, "Jadi elo beneran udah punya pacar?! Pengkhianat! Gue kira gue, elo, dan Ulquiorra bakal jadi trio jomblo selamanya!"

"Siapa yang mau jadi begituan?!"

Toushiro menggerakkan kursi berodanya. Menunjukkan layar laptop yang ada di atas meja. "Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, kekasihku, Sayaka."

Laptop Toushiro menunjukkan gambar perempuan 2D dengan rambut putih pendek sebahu. Tubuhnya kecil, dengan telinga kucing di rambutnya. Poninya yang sebelah kiri dijepit dengan jepit rambut, dan menggunakan kacamata, yang menutupi mata keemasannya.

Seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil.

Dengan telinga kucing.

Dan kacamata.

Dan memanggil Toushiro _nii-chan_.

Ishida langsung nyekik Toushiro, "Elo itu sebenarnya apaan?! _Nijikon_?! _Nekomimikon_?! _Meganekon_?! _Lolicon_?! _Siscon_?!"

Toushiro menjawab dengan tenang,

"Semuanya."

Ishida dan Rukia cuma bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi.

[**Catatan: **_**Nijikon **__= Pecinta cewek 2D | __**Nekomimikon**__ = Pecinta cewek dengan telinga dan ekor kucing | __**Meganekon**__ = pecinta cewek berkacamata | __**Lolicon**__ = Pecinta cewek bertubuh kecil | __**Siscon**__: pecinta saudara perempuan_]

* * *

"Jadi Toushiro, jelasin sama gue, _Sayaka _itu apa?" tanya Rukia sambil ngelirik ke arah perempuan di laptop Toushiro.

Toushiro menjawab dengan santai. "Pacar gue."

"Jelasin secara logika, Toushiro," ujar Ishida sambil ngebenerin kacamatanya.

Toushiro menarik nafas, lalu mulai menejelaskan, "Ini sejenis dengan _galge_. Namanya _Synchronetic Girls Online_, alias SGO. Aplikasi _online _yang bisa ngebuat cewek dengan penampilan sesuai keinginan kita, dan bisa merespon percakapan dari penggunanya. Aslinya ini cuma ada di Jepang, sih, tapi akhirnya bisa gue rubah seluruh sistemnya ke Bahasa Indonesia. Ini juga bisa menyinkronkan waktu dengan dunia nyata."

Ishida menggebrak meja. "Terus, kenapa elo milih perempuan kecil yang dadanya rata kayak gitu?! Kenapa nggak yang besar?!"

Toushiro menyesap Teh Gelas yang entah dapat darimana, "Karena gue suka perempuan bertubuh kecil yang make telinga dan ekor kucing, berkacamata, dan manggil gue '_onii-chan'_. Kalo yang _oppai_nya gede mah, itu selera elo."

Ishida menjitak kepala Toushiro, "Sebagai cowok, itu normal buat suka sama besar-besar."

"Nggak, makasih. Gue lebih suka sama yang nggak gede-gede amat," jawab Toushiro. Rukia udah tersipu-sipu malu di pojok ruangan mendengar ucapan Toushiro. Toushiro ngelirik ke Rukia, lalu nyindir, "... Tapi, bukan berarti gue suka sama cowok."

Rukia mengeluarkan jitakan andalannya. "Gue cewek!"

"Udah dibilangin buktiin!" ujar Toushiro sewot sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Gue nggak mau buka baju!"

"Emang kenapa?! Emang ada apa di balik baju elo?! Gue maklum aja, kok, kalo perut elo nggak _sixpack_. Soalnya perut gue juga nyaris nggak ada ototnya."

Rukia ngambil laptop Toushiro. Siap-siap ngebantingnya ke lantai. Toushiro langsung sujud minta maaf. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Tolong, jangan bunuh Sayaka dan koleksi anime saya."

"Cih!" decih Rukia sambil naruh laptop Toushiro kembali ke tempatnya. "Elo cuma nganggep gue perempuan di saat kritis aja."

"Benar. Itu adalah sesuatu yang disebut insting bertahan hidup," jawab Toushiro. Toushiro melirik ke arah laptopnya, tepatnya, ke arah Sayaka yang udah goyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, memasuki mode _standby_. Toushiro mencet tombol _space _yang berfungsi sebagai tombol penerima suara, "Sayaka-_chan~"_

Sayaka berhenti goyang-goyang. Menampilkan wajah moe-moe dengan pipi memerah. "I-ini bukan seperti aku nungguin _onii-chan _buat manggil aku, ya!"

"DIA _TSUNDERE_?!" teriak Ishida dan Rukia barengan.

Toushiro menekan _space _sekali lagi, nggak mempedulikan dua orang yang udah ribut daritadi di belakang. Dengan wajah seperti Kirino dari OreImo ketika ketemu perempuan 2D yang _moe_, Toushiro menjawab, "Hehe... Iya-iya. Udah makan belom?"

"EMANG DIA BUTUH MAKANAN?!" teriak Ishida dan Rukia sekali lagi.

Toushiro sekali lagi nyuekin mereka. Sayaka kemudian mengeluarkan suara lagi, "U-udah, kok..."

"Oh, gitu..." jawab Toushiro sekenanya.

Sayaka menaruh jarinya di bawah dagu, dengan wajah yang malu-malu sambil buang muka, Sayaka berkata, "Ng-nggak kusangka, _onii-chan _ternyata perhatian, ya..."

"KYAAA~!"

Ishida dan Rukia cengo ngeliat Toushiro yang mulai terkena efek radiasi _moe-moe-kyun_. Di saat genting itu, datanglah anggota terakhir klub kita; Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Yo," ujar Ulquiorra singkat sambil ngangguk. Rukia nyambut kedatangan Ulquiorra, sedangkan Ishida tetep biasa aja. Emang elu mau Ishida ngapain? Buang muka dengan wajah memerah?

"Ulqui, Ulqui! Liat tuh, si Toushiro! Jadi gila gara-gara perempuan jadi-jadian itu. Tolong bantu kami buat mengembalikannya menjadi seperti sediakala!" ujar Rukia.

Toushiro yang lagi menikmati _co-cwitt-moment_nya bersama pacar virtualnya, menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Melihat ke arah Ulquiorra. Toushiro tersenyum, "Ulquiorra, makasih udah ngebantuin gue buat ngubah programnya."

Rukia terdiam.

Ulquiorra ngangguk.

Rukia ngejambak rambut Ulquiorra kesal. "Jadi elo juga ngebantuin dia?! Gue kira kita teman, Ulquiorra! Gue kira kita teman! Ternyata, di belakang gue selama ini... Elo berduaan sama Toushiro di kamarnya, maen laptop berdua?! GUE AJA NGGAK PERNAH MASUK KAMARNYA!"

Kepala belakang Rukia dipukul pake buku oleh Toushiro. "Pertama. Elo itu cewek. Nggak mungkin masuk kamar gue. Kedua, ELO TAHU DARIMANA KALO ULQUIORRA KE RUMAH GUE?!"

Rukia berekspresi kaget. Keringet dingin. "Ah, gue nggak sengaja ngeliat melalui kamera kecil yang gue tempel di tas elo."

Toushiro teriak _shock_, "K-KAMERA?! Elo nge-_stalker_-in gue?! Udah berapa lama?! Dan, apanya yang 'nggak sengaja'?!"

"S-sejak... Seminggu yang lalu, mungkin..."

Toushiro langsung pundung di pojok ruangan. "Kesucian gue... Apa aja yang udah elo lihat dari gue?!"

Rukia terlihat bersalah. "Tapi jangan marah, ya."

"Iya, gue nggak marah," jawab Toushiro sambil sok senyum.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Beneran?"

"Beneran."

"Ciyus?"

"Ho-oh," Toushiro mulai mengernyitkan dahi.

Rukia menarik nafas, dengan ekspresi senyum ala Ichimaru-sang-guru-matematika-yang-suka-senyum-sen diri, Rukia berkata,

"Miapah?"

Toushiro diem. Males nanggepin ke-alay-an Rukia. Meskipun dulu pas SD Toushiro sempet jadi alay, kemana-mana make celana ketet yang sengaja dibuat sampe kedodoran sampe boxer Spongebobnya kelihatan. Tapi sekarang, dia udah tobat. Nggak lagi jadi alay.

"Sekali lagi elo _ngalay_, gue buat satu lobang tambahan di hidung elo."

"Jangan. Entar gue malah mengalami pemborosan oksigen. Oksigen yang gue hirup makin banyak, karbondioksida yang gue keluarkan makin banyak, dan akhirnya, elo bakal mati karena karbondioksida hasil respirasi gue," jawab Rukia.

Toushiro ngangguk-ngagguk. "Benar juga, ya."

'Yes! Gue berhasil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!' teriak Rukia dalem hati. Rukia kemudian menanggapi seadanya, "Hehe... Ya, gitu, deh."

Toushiro senyum-senyum, melipat tangannya. Kemudian bilang, "ngomong-ngomong, apa yang udah elo lihat dari kamera kamar gue?"

"KENAPA ELO MASIH INGET, KAMPRET?!"

"Aku ini jenius, Rukia. Kapasitas otak kita udah beda, jauh sebelum ayah kita menyuntikkan cairan reproduksi ke dalam ibu kita."

"Omongan elo jorok amat, sih."

"Jadi, apa yang udah elo lihat?!" teriak Toushiro sambil ngegebrak meja.

"Nggak banyak, kok."

"Yang nentuin banyak atau nggaknya apa yang elo liat itu gue, Ruk. Bukan elo."

"Gue cuma ngeliat elo nangis sampe ngabisin tisu rumah elo dan galau semaleman gara-gara nonton **AnoHana**, pas elo ngakak-ngakak gaje saat elo nonton **Gintama**, dan pas elo berbuat mesum saat nonton anime hentai."

Ulquiorra dan Ishida terdiam. Melirik Toushiro tajam. Toushiro menatap dendam ke Rukia. Dengan tatapan 'kenapa-elo-bongkar-aib-gue'.

Ishida dan Ulquiorra lalu narik Toushiro ke pojokan. Rukia udah menyeringai ngeliat Toushiro bakal dihajar karena kemesumannya. Tapi apa yan Ishida bilang benar-benar di luar perkiraan Rukia.

"Minta, dong."

"Ah, oke. Entar elo kasih aja _flashdisk _elo ke gue. Entar gue buat _flashdisk _elo penuh dengan _hentai._"

Transaksi sukses.

"PENGKHIANAT ELO PADA! Gue sumpahin jemuran elo nggak bakal kering-kering!" teriak Rukia marah-marah ke Ishida dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sih, diem aja. Ishidanya yang langsung sewot nggak ketulungan. Ishida menginjakkan kakinya di atas kursi, dan menunjuk hidung Rukia.

"Dengarkan gue, makhluk tak berbatang."

"Tak berbatang?!" Toushiro dan Rukia kaget mendengar istilah Ishida buat 'perempuan'.

"Seorang laki-laki yang nggak suka hentai, adalah seorang laki-laki yang patut dicurigai kelaki-lakiannya benar-benar laki-laki atau bukan seperti laki-laki. Laki-laki yang begituan, pasti kelaki-lakiannya sudah tercemar oleh cinta antar laki-laki dan laki-laki lainnya, atau sudah terjebak dalam pesona kecantikan laki-laki yang nggak kayak laki-laki."

Toushiro ngasih kuis gaje, "Rukia! Ada berapa kata **laki **yang barusan disebut oleh Ishida?! Waktu elo 5 detik! Kalo salah, elo gendong gue, kalo bener, gue digendong sama elo!"

"Eeh?! MANA GUE TAHU! Emang elo kira gue apaan, ngitung sesuatu yang nggak guna macam itu?! Dan lagi, apanya yang _kalo kalah, elo gendong gue, kalo menang, gue digendong sama elo_?! Itu jelas-jelas pernyataan menjebak!"

Toushiro membuang muka ke samping, "Cih, ketahuan."

Toushiro mengacuhkan ruang klubnya yang berisik, dan kembali bermesraan bersama kekasih virtualnya. Saling manggil sayang-sayangan, ngebuat janji-janji, bahkan sampe ciuman. Yah, bahkan Toushiro harus ditahan sama Ishida dan Ulquiorra biar nggak nyium monitor laptop pake bibir.

"Mengapa?! Gue 'kan cuma mau ngasih ciuman pertama gue buat Sayaka!" teriak Toushiro marah-marah.

Rukia merasakan getaran geli-geli nikmat di pahanya. Jangan mikir macem-macem, itu bukan vibrator. Itu cuma HPnya. Tanda sebuah SMS masuk. Karena Rukia jomblo—semua anggota klub jomblo semua, sih, jadi nggak mungkin ada yang ngeSMSin Rukia. Palingan cuma Ulquiorra.

Tuh, bener, 'kan.

**Sepertinya, ketua telah mengalami overdosis **_**moebilitas**_**. Jika dibiarkan begini, dia bisa terkena **_**Diabetes Moelitus**_**.**

Rukia yang mumpung lagi punya pulsa—hasil maksa Bokapnya buat ngisiin, ngebales SMS dari Ulquiorra. **Jadi, apa yan harus kita lakukan?**

Ulquiorra ngelirik ke HPnya. Ngeliat sebuah SMS dari Rukia. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Rukia yang ngeliat cowok-bule-yang-rada-alay itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

**Elo alihkan perhatiannya. Entar programnya langsung gue hapus.**

**.**

**.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, elo cewek pertama yang ngeSMS gue. Ini ciyus, lho.**

Rukia narik nafas ngeliat kalimat 'bawah' dari SMS Ulquiorra. Rukia kemudian ngambil ancang-ancang berpikir (?), mencoba mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Apa dia harus buka baju?

Nggak mungkin, yang ada dia yang malu.

Mungkin... Dia harus ngangkat rok?

... Ulquiorra mungkin langsung _nosebleed _di tempat.

Rukia kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide. (Yang menurutnya) cemerlang. Dia ngejitak kepala Toushiro dari belakang. Toushiro yang kaget langsung noleh ke arah Rukia. "Elo ngapain, kampret?!"

Namun tidak ada siapapun disana. "Eh?"

Tepat setelah menjitak dari belakang, Rukia menggunakan ke-kerempeng-an tubuhnya untuk menyelinap ke samping, mengambil laptop Toushiro, dan lari meninggalkan ruangan klub.

"TUNGGU! SAYAKAA!" teriak Toushiro sambil mengejar Rukia penuh semangat. Rukia terus berlari. Dia berteriak dari kejauhan,

"ULQUIORRA! SEKARANG, HAPUS!"

Ulquiorra menatap Rukia dengan tatapan datar. Dia mengirim sebuah SMS ke Rukia.

**... Laptopnya 'kan di elo.**

* * *

"Toushiro, elo harus ngehapus program Sayaka!" ujar Rukia sambil ngegebrak meja. Dia frustasi nyari cara, akhirnya dia langsung nyuruh aja. Toushiro menggeleng nggak setuju,

"Itu sama saja kau menyuruhku membunuh pacarku sendiri."

"Tapi, dulu pas kita masih SMP, elo pernah bilang sama gue, kalo elo nggak bakal pacaran buat fokus pada dunia anime dan wifi! Kalo elo pacaran, kata-kata elo waktu itu udah nggak ada artinya lagi!"

"Emang lu pikir gue peduli?! _Eperibadi ken cens, _Rukia. Semua orang bisa berubah."

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra dan Ishida lagi makan _Beng-beng, _menikmati acara sinetron gratis di depan mereka. Diem-diem, Ishida udah ngerekam melalui _tablet_nya. Rencananya, dia mau nge_upload _ini ke _Youtube _dengan judul **Ketika Seorang Pria yang Mencintai Perempuan 2D Bertemu dengan Perempuan yang Terlihat Seperti Laki-laki yang Menginginkannya untuk Berubah. **Disingkat **KSPMP2DBPTSLMB**. Atau simpelnya,** Keseriatapeberderemterperlamengbuh**. Meskipun itu sama sekali nggak simpel.

Elu kira judul anime doang yang bisa panjang?

"Toushiro, kalo elo emang pengen punya pacar..." Rukia nunduk malu-malu. Ngegaruk pipinya bentar, lalu lanjut ngomong lagi, "... Setidaknya, carilah perempuan yang asli..."

Toushiro membantah, "Gue nggak sudi! Perempuan 3D hanya mau menerima cowok yang tinggi, ganteng, dan pinter olahraga! Sementara gue?! Pendek, imut, dan lari 3 meter aja udah ngos-ngosan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagian 'imut' itu membuatku sedikit ilfil," sindir Rukia. Dia menarik nafas, lalu berkata, "Tidak semua perempuan begitu, kok. Ada juga yang mau sama elo."

"Siapa? Perempuan-perempuan penggemar _boyband _bocah yang kecil-kecil udah nyanyi'in lagu cinta? Yang lagunya minta'in _twitter _sama _facebook_, padahal aturan _facebook _aja baru boleh punya akun di umur 14 tahun?"

"Spesifik banget, sih," Rukia berdehem. "Yang suka sama elo itu, banyak, kok. Salah satunya, gu—"

"Gu?"

Muka Rukia makin merah. "Gu-gu... Guru biologi kita!"

"Rukia, cara elo menghindar _mainstream _banget, sih. Elo mau ngomong 'gue', 'kan?" ujar Toushiro pelan. Rukia langsung geleng-geleng,

"I-ini bukan kayak g-gue suka sama elo, ya!" ujar Rukia _tsundere_.

"Dengarkan gue, Rukia. Elo itu manis."

Rukia senyum malu-malu.

...

"Elo juga imut."

Rukia tambah malu-malu.

...

"Tapi sayang, Rukia. Gue... Bukan maho."

Tamparan cap lima jari tercetak jelas di pipi Toushiro. Rukia langsung marah-marah sambil ngejambakin rambut Toushiro, "GUE CEWEK, SIALAN!"

* * *

**[Ruang Kelas 10-AB, Pukul 11.30 AM]**

Toushiro dan Rukia sedang belajar seperti biasa. Rukia biasa. Toushiro juga biasa—biasa ngebuat guru kesel maksudnya.

Gimana nggak ngeselin, coba. Toushiro itu, duduk sendirian di bangku buat berdua, di bangku paling belakang dan paling pojok. Saat Rukia nanya kenapa dia milih duduk disitu, jawaban yang diterimanya adalah, "Karena disini sudut yang paling dekat dengan wifi."

Yang ngeselinnya itu, Toushiro selalu ngidupin _laptop_nya saat jam pelajaran. Ngapain? _Download _anime, lah.

Tapi, ada lagi yang lebih ngeselin.

Yaitu... Toushiro bisa dibilang murid terpintar di kelas ini.

Gimana nggak ngeselin coba, kalo ada murid yang kerjaannya maen mulu, tapi otaknya encer banget?! Naratornya aja iri! Kalo bisa dibandingkan, di mata penggemar anime, Toushiro itu udah kayak si Dewa penakluk, Katsuragi Keima. Kerjaannya maen _galge _mulu, tapi bisa dapet nilai seratus.

Tapi tetep aja, gurunya nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Toushiro yang lagi iseng-iseng _browsing _nungguin _download, _lagi mencari artikel mengenai cara membuat laptop tetap hidup saat layarnya ditutup.

"Hmm... Pertama, buka _power options_. Kemudian, pilih _choose_ _what closing the lid does_. Lalu, pilih _do nothing_ di pilihan _when i close the lid_."

Toushiro menggerakkan jarinya di atas _touchpad_. Setelah beberapa kali ngeklik, dia kemudian menutup layar laptopnya.

Gurunya yang sedang ngajar di depan sampe nangis terharu ngeliat Toushiro mau menutup laptopnya. Padahal sebenarnya masih hidup, sih.

* * *

**[Di depan pintu ruang klub WIFI, pukul 12.30 PM]**

Seorang pemuda pirang berdiri di depan pintu. Bersandar. Menatap langit. Di kepalanya tertempel sebuah topi pelukis hitam—menimbulkan nuansa nostalgia.

Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya. Melihat pemuda pirang itu. "... Rambut pirang... Topi pelukis hitam... Apakah elo..."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum licik,

"... Kakaknya Yukio?"

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Ciaossu.

Akhirnya saya bisa ngetik lagi setelah lama nggak punya ide. Ngomong-ngomong, ini cuma _filler_. Bukan arc baru. Arc baru mungkin muncul satu atau dua chapter lagi.

Menanggapi pertanyaan dari Mbak **Creativeactive, **jawabannya adalah nggak. Penggunaan OC sebagai antagonis saya batalkan. Karena saya udah ketemu ide baru, dan karakter yang lumayan cocok mengisi tempat tersebut.

Maaf pendek. Lagi seret ide.

Ngomong-ngomong, karakter yang muncul terakhir itu bukan Yukio.

Kalo kalian cermat, sebenarnya ada satu lagi karakter pirang dengan topi pelukis hitam di BLEACH. Siapa? Penasaran? Silahkan baca ulang Bleach dariawal. _Bleach please. _#plak

Kayaknya itu doang, deh. Sampai jumpa.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak.


	8. Chapter 7: Drama dalam Komedi

**[Ruang Klub WIFI, 12.30 AM]**

"Eh? Beneran? Bukan kakaknya Yukio?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro bertanya sekali lagi. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang berada di depannya menggeleng serentak. Si Perempuan memiliki deskripsi berrambut kuning dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang menyaingi Kisame, dengan wajah penuh bintik- bintik. Di dadanya terdapat sebuah nama; Sarugaki Hiyori. Sedangkan yang cowok memiliki ciri yang rada-rada mirip dengan Yukio, namun lebih tinggi—juga lebih kerempeng, dan berambut nge_bob_. Toushiro mencari _tagname_nya, tapi kayaknya dia nggak make'.

"Perekenalkan dirimu, Brengsek," Hiyori menyikut perut si cowok dengan agak keras.

'Cewek yang satu ini kayaknya setipe dengan Rukia...' pikir Toushiro dalam diam. Dia kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku, dengan laptop yang terbuka di depannya, dan kabel _charger _yang udah tercolok.

Si cowok tadi berpose. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala, sedangkan tangan kirinya seolah mengibaskan jubah. "Aku, adalah seorang anak gelap dari raja iblis dan ratu para malaikat—yang juga menyiksa jiwa orang lain dan melindunginya di saat yang sama. Seorang _halfer_, calon penguasa dunia yang dibuang ke dunia manusia demi melindungi keamanan semesta." ada jeda sebentar untuk menambah kesan dramatis. "Namaku, **Shiveroule Nero Jixeroweiss Hirarkireus Komatreian—"**

**Duak!**

Dan cowok tadi langsung terkena tendangan maut gratis lagi dari Hiyori yang kemudian mengenalkan diri si cowok yang kini terkapar, "Ambil beberapa huruf pertama dari nama gajenya tadi. Shi-n-ji Hira-ko. _Chuunibyou _yang suka ngomong kalimat bijak yang sama sekali nggak bijak."

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Peringatan: **Keluar-dari-karakter yang berlebihan, dunia alternatif. Menyebut-nyebut anime lain seenak jidat. Selalu sediakan _gugel_. Gugel mesin pencari, bukan yang dipake Naruto pas masih TK.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —**

— **Cerita Ketujuh: **Sebuah Drama di Dalam Cerita Komedi —

* * *

Toushiro, Hirako, dan Hiyori sedang duduk berhadapan di meja ruang klub. Laptop Toushiro terbuka; itu pasti. Namun dia menaruh benda itu di sampingnya sambil nge-_charge_.

"Lalu? Ada apa ke mari?"

Hiyori menatap dengan pandangan preman—yang emang tampang aslinya. Hiyori menarik nafas, lalu menepuk pundak Hirako pelan.

"Tolong daftarkan dia menjadi anggota kalian."

Toushiro menatap sinis. "Emang lu kira ini klub apaan? Pengasuh?! Persatuan _babysitter _yang ngerawat _baby _berwajah babi?! Elu liat papan nama klub di depan nggak, sih?"

"Klub... _World Internet Federation Iiih, _apaan gitu, 'kan?"

"_Iiih apaan _muka elo jerawatan! _Idealism! _Dibaca _idealizem_! Mungkin, sih. Gue juga nggak begitu ngerti dengan pengejaannya. Cuma asal ngepas-pasin aja."

Hiyori ngegebrak meja, "Intinya!" hardik cewek itu tak sabar. "Tolong urusin dia. Hal-hal yang lain silahkan tanya sama orangnya sendiri, karena gue sibuk sama kegiatan klub gulat gue."

'_Muka elo emang muka pegulat, sih.'_

Tidak lama setelah itu, Hiyori berdiri dari bangkunya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang klub. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia meninggalkan komentar, "Klub elo ini jelek amat, sih. Banyak colokan dan kabel berserakan. Meja cuma satu. Mana nggak punya alat pembuat minuman, lagi."

Sebelum sempat Toushiro protes, Hiyori sudah pergi dengan menghantam pintu.

Jidat Toushiro sudah menunjukkan perempatan. "Itu anak minta dipites kayaknya."

Toushiro diem. Adem anyem. Bingung mau ngomong apa di depan orang yang mau gabung dengan klubnya. Mana yang mau gabung juga diem pula. Biasanya 'kan, Toushiro yang ngajakin gabung; yang ajaibnya, mau-mau aja bergabung (Ah, kecuali Ishida. Anggep aja dia disogok pake diskon).

"Naah, Mas Hirako... Mas ada di kelas mana?" tanya Toushiro ragu-ragu.

Hirako senyum gaje, "Jangan manggil gue 'mas', dek. Emang kapan gue kawin sama mbak elo?"

Dek.

Dek.

... _Adek._

... Ini orang sok tua'an banget, sih. Terus, emang kalo mau dipanggil 'mas' harus kawin sama mbak dulu?! Kalo gitu ceritanya, seluruh kasir Alfamart dan Indomaret di Karakura ini adalah sodara gue, kampret!

"O-oh, gitu, ya."

"Begitulah."

"..."

Malah di-iyain. Sungguh reaksi yang aneh. Toushiro garuk-garuk rambutnya yang nggak gatel. Di saat sedang bingung mau ngomong apa, sebuah keajaiban terjadi; dari arah pintu ruang klub, tiba-tiba Rias Gremory masuk sambil nari striptis—bohong, ding. Yang benernya, Si Wakil Ketua yang namanya-masuk-di-tokoh-utama-padahal-perannya-diki t tiba-tiba masuk sambil ngebawa sekotak beng-beng.

'Kerja bagus, Rukia. Kasih beng-bengnya ke gue, lalu gue bakal pulang.'

Manik mata Rukia bertabrakan dengan Toushiro dan sontak tubuh gadis itu membeku. Padahal Toushiro sudah mengirimkan tatapan 'tolong-bantu-gue'. Rukia menghela nafas sembari menarik bangku di sebelah bangku Toushiro, kemudian menghenyakan pantat dis-seksinya di sana. Rukia menatap Hirako ragu-ragu.

'Lanjutkan perjuangan, Rukia. Ajak dia ngomong sekarang!'

Rukia ngebuka selotip yang merekatkan tutup kotak beng-beng dan menaruhnya di tengah meja. "Ayo dimakan. Nggak beracun. Nggak dimasukin obat perangsang, kok."

_Krik krik krik._

Garing, Rukia.

Hirako memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak. Mengambil satu, membukanya, lalu memakannya dengan beberapa kali gigitan. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro dan Rukia.

Jadi intinya, mereka cuma makan bareng doang.

Namun di kala itu, keajaiban-yang-bukan-kayak-keajaiban sekali lagi terjadi. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berkacamata yang sedang memainkan PSP... Katsuragi Keima!

Atau lebih tepatnya... Kombinasi antara Ishida yang lagi main **Osu! **di tabletnya, dan Ulquiorra yang lagi main PSP. Mereka berdua menatap ketiga orang yang lagi diem-dieman sambil makan beng-beng di tengah ruangan.

Toushiro dan Rukia menatap mereka dengan penuh harap.

Sedangkan Ishida dan Ulquiorra jelas sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan penuh harapan kedua orang tadi. Secara, lagi sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Kebetulan yang disengaja, Ishida dan Ulquiorra serempak menghentikan permainan mereka, dan melihat ke tengah ruangan.

Ishida berfikir, _akhirnya ada yang khilaf masuk ke klub ini_.

Ulquiorra berfikir, _beng-bengnya sisa berapa, ya_?

Dengan cepat, Ulquiorra duduk di bangku sebelah Hirako. Dengan ini, semua bangku penuh. Ishida menatap dengan dengki ke arah Ulquiorra, 'Itu bangku gue, kencing lalet!'

Ishida berdehem, mengangkat suara. "Jadi, Anda siapa?"

Toushiro dan Rukia menatap Ishida dengan mata _blik-blink_ yang lebih nge-_blink_ daripada baju _blink-blink_nya Syahrini yang lagi make baju _blink-blink_. Tatapan yang merupakan campuran antara kagum dan terharu.

"Elo pria sejati, Ishida! Gue kasih satu lagi _voucher _diskon buat elo!" bisik Toushiro pelan. Ishida mengangguk. Padahal dalem hati dia loncat-loncat bahagia karena rencananya berhasil. Dasar pecinta diskon.

Hirako berdiri dari bangkunya. Naik ke atas kursi, lalu melompat ke atas meja,

"Namaku adalah **Shining Jixeorra Highlexiss Rairixia Cooptexion**! Seorang anak gelap dari ratu iblis dan raja para malaikat yang dibuang ke bumi demi melindungi segenap bangsa Indonesia, yang bersatu, berdaulat, adil dan makmur. Atas nama Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan didorongkan oleh keinginan luhur, supaya dapat berkehidupan bangsa yang bebas, maka, dengan ini Indonesia menyatakan—"

"Kepanjangan, kampret! Terus, kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke pembukaan UUD?!" teriak Toushiro dan Rukia yang kompak narik kaki Hirako ke arah yang berbeda. Kaki kanan ke depan, sementara kaki kiri ke belakang.

Dan… Hirako merasakan kesakitan yang teramat di daerah sekitar pangkal paha.

"GYAA! _MY EXCALIBUR_!"

Hirako guling-gulingan di atas meja. Toushiro yang emosi, sontak ikutan naik ke atas meja. Terus turun lagi. Dia kemudian melepas sepatu, dan naik lagi. Dan dengan pedenya mengangkat kaki yang masih terbungkus kaos kaki putih tepat di depan hidung Hirako.

"Dengarkan gue, _anak baru_. Tadi, elo bilang nama elo Shive—apalah itu, anak dari 'Raja Iblis' dan 'Ratu Malaikat'. Lalu kenapa sekarang nama elo berubah jadi Shining apalah itu?! Dan orangtua elo berubah jadi 'Ratu Iblis dan 'Raja Malaikat'?! Sebenarnya, elo anak dari selingkuhan yang mana?!"

"Toushiro, elo harusnya nggak marah soal itu," ujar Rukia sambil mencoba menenangkan Toushiro. Rukia kemudian nyubit—atau lebih tepatnya narik kulit pipi Hirako sekeras-kerasnya, "Nah... Sekarang...," nada suara Rukia berubah setengah mengancam.  
"Beritahu kami, siapa namamu... Dan alasan kau ingin bergabung dengan kami..."

Gawat. Rukia telah memasuki _yandere mode. _Rukia tersenyum manis ala anime cantik, lalu berkata pada Toushiro, "Benar, 'kan, Toushiro?"

Entah kenapa, bulu kaki Toushiro jadi merinding.

**5 menit kemudian.**

Suasana berubah tenang. Toushiro duduk di bangkunya, dengan Rukia di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Hirako duduk siap ala pramuka mengahadap Toushiro. Ulquiorra makan beng-beng sambil main PSP yang rada-rada ngebuat risih; karena terkadang kedengeran bunyi semacam _'kimochi~', 'Atashi... Hazukashi, yo, Nii-chan~', 'Kyaah~' _dan _'anata no #?$+#%&^% wa sugoii, goshujin-sama~!'._

... Tolong jangan tuduh naratornya hobi nonton JAV.

Ulquiorra yang ngerasa diliatin keempat orang di sekitarnya dengan wajah merah dan tatapan 'elo-lagi-ngapain', langsung mencolokkan _headset _dan menjejalkan dua bulatan bersuara itu ke telinganya.

"Elo siapanya Yukio?" tanya Toushiro iseng. Kali-kali aja hidup Hirako itu kayak sinetron. Kakak baik, adek bejat.

Hirako menarik nafas, "Siapa perihal yang bernama Yukio? Bilamana gue kenal sama dia?"

"Bahasa elo ngebuat kesel. Jadi intinya, elo nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Yukio?"

"Kenal aja nggak." jawab Hirako sambil makan beng-beng lagi.

Dunia ternyata luas sekali, ya.

Toushiro berdehem. "Jadi, siapa nama elo?"

Hirako mandang sinis. "Bukannya tadi elo udah denger nama gue dari anak buah gue tadi, salah satu dari tujuh kurcaci dalam cerita putri salju?"

"Nama ejekan elo kepanjangan!" sewot Toushiro. "Nama elo... Shinji Hirako, 'kan?"

Hirako ngangguk.

Rukia ngakak. "Hira... ko? HIRAKO?! Elo cowok, 'kan? Cowok, 'kan?! Kenapa nggak Hirato atau apa, gitu? Biasanya 'kan anak cewek yang make akhiran nama '-ko'. Apa elo pas lahirnya salah identifikasi kelamin?"

Hirako menunduk. "Itu... Nama keluargaku. Gue emang sengaja membaliknya kalo saat ngomong. Karena itu, orang sering salah paham."

Rukia menunduk. _Background _hitam dengan petir menyambar muncul di belakangnya. "Eh... Maaf."

Hirako mengangkat kepalanya, bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di belakang kepala. "Tidak apa. Manusia biasa pada mayoritasnya memang salah menanggapi nama gue. Gue membalik nama gue untuk membuat jiwa gue tetap mengenang keluarga gue."

Rukia yang galau karena merasa bersalah langsung nanya, "Eh? Mengenang keluarga?"

Hirako memandang langit-langit ruangan sebentar, kemudian berbicara lagi, "Bokap dan Nyokap gue meninggal dalam kebakaran seminggu yang lalu. Bersama komik-komik gue. Saat itu, gue sedang numpang _wifi _di warteg, dan karena keasyikan, gue membawa laptop, iPad, tablet, dan iPhone gue kesana, buat make wifi secara bersamaan."

Rukia menelan ludah.

"Dan ketika gue pulang... Rumah gue sudah hangus. Di sekitar situ banyak ABG-ABG yang motret. Gue denger-denger mereka bakal ngaplot itu di pesbuk dengan _tag _'1 Like = 1 Doa'. Entahlah, gue nggak terlalu peduli. Dan sejak seminggu yang lalu itu, gue udah kehilangan segalanya."

"Bokap. Nyokap. Komik. Gue awalnya mencoba menenangkan diri gue dengan berkata, 'udah, nggak apa-apa. Laptop dan tablet elo 'kan masih ada. Elo masih bisa menghabiskan waktu di dunia maya, biar nggak sedih. Lagipula, pas mereka masih hidup, kerjaannya cuma berantem dan nggak ngurusin elo, 'kan?'. Gue berkali-kali bilang begitu di depan cermin, nasihatin diri gue sendiri. Tapi tetap aja... **Entah kenapa, gue malah merindukan saat mereka berantem dan marahin gue.**"

"**Mereka mungkin bisanya cuma marah doang, tapi setidaknya, mereka peduli sama gue.** Meskipun mereka nggak pernah mau masang _wifi _sendiri di rumah, mereka tetep ngebeliin _gadget-gadget _yang gue mau."

"Mereka mencoba membuat gue bahagia, di saat mereka sendiri sedang dalam konflik. Gue sendiri bingung, apa mereka nganggep gue sebagai anak mereka, atau nggak. Sejak masuk SMA, gue mulai nggak memedulikan mereka lagi. Kerjaan gue cuma makan-tidur-sekolah-main internet aja. Dan gue biasa aja walaupun mendengar mereka cekcok di luar kamar gue. **Gue bahkan pernah berdoa agar mereka mati aja, agar nggak nganggu suara anime gue."**

"Entah memang sudah ditakdirkan, atau karena do'a gue, mereka benar-benar meninggalkan gue. Dan gue baru merasa saat itu... Semuanya menjadi hampa. Main laptop di tengah kegelapan malam, ngotak-ngatik iPhone sambil nginep di rumah temen. Bahkan anime terlucu sekalipun nggak bisa ngebuat gue senyum. Gue akhirnya sadar. **Harusnya, gue berdoa agar mereka baikan, bukan agar mereka mati**."

Hirako menutup mulutnya yang berbicara daritadi. Dia menarik nafas, memaksakan diri tersenyum. Meskipun raut mukanya sudah jelas sekali menahan nangis. "Ah, maaf. Gue malah mengeluarkan isi kepala gue kepada kalian yang baru gue kenal hari ini."

Rukia nangis sesunggukan. Tisu di tangannya sudah basah daritadi. Dia langsung melompat, memeluk Hirako. "Elo... Elo... Harus masuk ke klub kami. Kami nggak bisa ngebiarin elo yang pontang-panting nggak punya rumah begitu aja."

Setelah itu, Rukia langsung menawarkan segala sesuatu untuk Hirako. Mungkin karena merasa bersalah karena menghina nama keluarganya, atau karena merasa iba. "Mau beng-beng lagi? Mau permen kopiko? Mau apa? Entar kubeliin. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, minta nomor HP elo, dong."

... Yah... Untuk sementara kita tinggalkan dulu mereka.

Di sisi lain, Toushiro yang lagi (pura-pura) merhatiin _download-_an anime di laptopnya, menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan datar. Begitu juga dengan Ishida. Tangannya hanya bergerak naik turun di _playlist _**Osu!**nya. Pandangan matanya juga datar.

Meskipun mereka berdua seperti asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, sebenarnya mereka pikiran mereka berdua sudah melayang jauh. Mendengar cerita kehidupan Hirako, Toushiro dan Ishida seperti menyinkronkan pikiran dan hati mereka.

Mereka benar-benar bersyukur, jauh di dalam hati. Jauh di dalam tempat di mana hati nurani mereka berada. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah terlalu sering menyibukkan diri dengan dunia mereka sendiri di dalam kamar, mereka benar-benar mensyukurinya. Bahwa; _mereka masih memiliki orangtua_.

Toushiro mengambil tas selempang warna putihnya. Dia membuka resetling tasnya, kemudian men_shutdown _laptop. Setelah _shutdown _selesai, ia langsung menaruh benda itu di dalam pembungkus laptop berwarna hitam, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Gue... Pulang duluan, ya."

Ishida yang daritadi ngepor di pojokan ruangan (karena bangku di sana cuma empat), juga ikut berdiri. Mematikan tabletnya, dan menaruhnya di tempat seperti kantong pistol yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya.

"Gue juga mau pulang."

Akhirnya, dua orang pria beda tinggi itu meninggalkan ruang klub. Berdua. Entah kenapa seperti kelihatan pasangan sesama jenis yang nyari alesan buat pergi ke _Love Hotel_.

Meskipun alesan sebenarnya, adalah sesuatu yang nggak cocok untuk dijadikan bahan lawakan.

...

"Jadi, Hirako, elo sekarang tinggal di mana?" tanya Rukia yang kini tinggal bertiga bersama Hirako dan Ulquiorra.

"Gue nginep di tempat temen gue secara bergilir. Gue bahkan udah punya jadwal. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ruangan ini dipake pas malem hari?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Perasaan gue nggak, tuh."

"Kalo gitu, gue tiap malem tidur di sini aja."

Rukia yang lagi makan beng-beng langsung terbatuk-batuk. "Eh? Emang bisa? Tiap malem lampunya dimatiin, lho. Lagian di sini sama sekali nggak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan kasur. Apa elo mau tidur di lantai? Atau di meja?"

Hirako tersenyum gaje. "Tenang aja. Bisa gue urus. Sekarang elo pulang sana."

Rukia menatap sinis. "Elo nyuruh gue pulang? Gue ini _wakil ketua_."

"Tapi ini kamar gue."

"Sejak kapan ruangan ini jadi kamar elo?!"

Hirako memegang kepalanya. Mengelus jidatnya. Lalu bergumam. "Dengar, Rukia. **Sebaik-baiknya manusia, adalah manusia yang mau menuruti keinginan manusia lain, dengan suka hati. Selama keinginan itu tidak di luar kewajaran.**"

"Eh? Apaan?! Elo copas darimana?!"

"Sumber: Shinji Hirako."

Rukia menghela nafas. Dia kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya, menjinjingnya, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. "Yaudah kalo gitu. Tolong jaga ruangan ini baik-baik. Kalo gue ngeliat ada sampah yang berserakan besok, gue jamin elo besok harus pergi ke dokter kelamin."

"Eh?! Kenapa?!"

Rukia mengambil raket bulutangkis milik Ishida waktu itu yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan mengayun-ayunkannya. "Kayaknya ini cukup menyakitkan, deh."

Hirako langsung nunduk hormat, "Baik. Ruangan ini akan bersih berkilau. Serahkan pada saya."

Sejurus kemudian, Rukia telah meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini tinggal Ulquiorra dan Hirako. Berdua. Dalam keadaan pintu tertutup.

Ulquiorra ngelepas _headset_nya, menyimpan PSPnya di kantong celana, kemudian langsung pergi keluar ruangan setelah mengambil tasnya. Hirako cengo di tempat. "Itu anak dingin amat, sih."

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah semua orang pergi dan dia tinggal sendirian, Hirako membuka tas pekerja kantoran hitamnya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Sebuah laptop yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Toushiro. Mungkin sekitar 15 inch. Ia membukanya, lalu meminjam bangku empuk berputar punya Toushiro tanpa izin. Membuka _notepad, _dan video sebuah anime terbaru yang gambarnya rada-rada burem. "Nah, saatnya bekerja!"

* * *

**[Rumah kediaman Hitsugaya. 09.00 PM]**

Toushiro sedang duduk termenung di atas kasur empuknya. Laptopnya sendiri terkapar dalam keadaan tertutup di atas meja belajar.

Dia bukannya tidak ingin membukanya, tapi tidak bisa.

Ya. Dia tidak bisa.

...

Karena di rumahnya nggak ada _wifi_. Dan ayahnya terlalu pelit buat ngebeliin dia modem colokan sekalipun. Pernah dia mencoba men_download _anime dari HP _touchscreen_nya, tapi yang ada malah kuota buat sebulan yang dibeliin ayahnya (yang lagi dalam keadaan baek), malah habis dalam satu malam.

Di saat begini, dia teringat dengan sebuah cerita hantu.

**Misteri Panggilan Tengah Malam.**

Dia mendengar cerita ini dari Rukia pas mereka masih mesra-mesranya (bohong) saat masih SMP. Saat itu mereka berduaan di dalam perpus. Karena saat itu adalah saat _class meeting. _Perpustakaan kosong, nggak ada pengunjung. Para cowok sibuk ikut lomba olahraga. Cowok yang lemah malah jadi budak cowok yang ikut lomba olahraga. Begitu juga dengan cewek.

Jika elo nanya Toushiro termasuk yang mana, dia termasuk yang lemah. Tapi, karena dia sering membaca _fanfic gore_, dia malah mengancam orang yang mau menyuruh-nyuruhnya dengan hal-hal yang sering dia baca. "Kucabut kukumu dengan tang, kulubangi cuping telingamu dengan pena _hi-tech_, kucongkel matamu dengan kunci inggris... Dan... Akan kucabut bulu matamu dengan pinset. **Satu persatu.**"

Ehm, kembali ke masalah cerita seram.

—tidak, tenang saja. Ini bukan cerita cewek yang bunuh diri karena dapet SMS alay di _chapter _tiga.

Pada dahulu kala yang nggak terlalu dahulu banget, ada seorang perempuan yang cantik. Sebut saja namanya **Ningsih**. Saking cantiknya, dia sering ditaksir oleh para laki-laki. Sampe-sampe, ada beberapa perempuan cantik lain yang naksir sama dia.

_Yes. All hail, yuri!_

Namun, meskipun banyak laki-laki dan perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya, hatinya hanya milik satu orang. Seorang cowok cantik berwajah arab hasil operasi plastik bernama **Supri**. Suatu ketika, akhirnya, setelah penantian yang lama—sekitar lima menit, si Supri menembak Ningsih.

Tidak, Ningsih tidak mati.

Ningsih, yang saat itu rada-rada alay dan kelewat gaul, menjawab dengan gaya seperti perempuan alay pada umumnya, "... Mmm... Pikir-pikir dulu, yah."

"Berapa lama?"

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu."

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, Supri sama sekali tidak menagih janji Ningsih. Akhirnya, Ningsih menelpon Supri di malam itu. Ningsih menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "IYA! Aku mau jadi pacar kamu!"

Namun, si Supri menjawab, "Hah? Ente ngomong apaan, sih? Ane udah punya pacar baru. Lima, pula. Nenennya besar-besar. Ane nggak perlu ente lagi. Bahlul!"

Suara sesuatu yang retak terdengar. Ningsih kemudian berteriak dengan sepenuh hati, "MATI SANA, BAHLUL!"

... Sejak saat itu, tercipta sebuah legenda. Saat malam hari, jika ada nomor tidak dikenal menelponmu, dan terdengar suara jeritan perempuan yang berteriak 'BAHLUL!', itu adalah hantu Ningsih yang bergentayangan. Dengan membawa uang receh untuk menelpon di telpon umum.

Toushiro tiba-tiba merinding. "Harusnya gue nggak nginget cerita itu lagi..."

Ia melirik ke jam dinding di atas meja belajarnya. Pukul sembilan tepat. Menghela nafas, ia menidurkan tubuh mungilnya, memeluk guling bergambar Toujou Koneko dari Highschool DxD dengan erat. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata ababil biru-hijaunya.

...

...

_Ringtone _HP Toushiro terdengar. Tanda sebuah telepon masuk. Toushiro yang baru saja mengingat cerita seram itu langsung merinding. Dengan tangan bergetar dan bulu kuduk yang berdiri, dia mengambil HPnya dan melirik ke layar.

**Sebuah panggilan dari +6282 2222 2222 2222...**

**[Terima] [Tolak] [Diam]**

Toushiro menggerakkan jarinya dengan perlahan. Keringat dingin menetes. Ia menekan tombol terima. Dengan gemetaran, dia menempelkan HPnya di telinganya. "_**Lul—"**_

Toushiro menelan ludah. _**"LU Liat, 'kan, Toushiro? Bokap gue ngebeliin gue HP baru! Ini Rukia. Simpen nomornya, ya. Eh, telpon balik."**_

Toushiro terdiam di tempat. Apa maksudnya itu?! Dia mau menyombongkan HP baru?! Di waktu yang nggak tepat banget! Terus, ngapain minta telpon balik, kalo elo barusan nelpon gue?!

Pada akhirnya, Toushiro tetap nelpon balik Rukia—setelah registrasi paket telpon semalaman. _**"Halo. Apaan, Toushiro? Tumben elo nelpon gue."**_

"Jidat lo. Elo barusan nyuruh nelpon balik."

"_**Eh, iya, ya. Tee-hee."**_

"Jadi? Apaan?"

"_**Buka jendela kamar elo, dong. Gue mau masuk."**_

Toushiro membuka jendela kamarnya. Untungnya, jendela di kamarnya adalah tipe yang dibuka ke samping. Saat jendela terbuka, tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kain yang tersambung dengan tali tambang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hasil lemparan Rukia.

Rukia megang HPnya. Berniat ngomong. Toushiro langsung mendekatkan HPnya ke telinga sekali lagi. _**"Pegangin."**_

"Males, ah."

"_**Paling nggak injek."**_

"Mana bisa. Berat badan gue empat puluh kilo aja nggak nyampe."

"_**Iket dimana, gitu."**_

Akhirnya, Toushiro mengikatkan tali tambangnya di kaki kasurnya. Setelah Toushiro memberi tanda OK, Rukia langsung bergelayutan bagaikan monyet melalui tali tambangnya. Begitu sampai di ujung, dia langsung melompat ke kasur Toushiro.

"Ngapain, sih?" tanya Toushiro risih. Dia langsung menyingkir, duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, sih. Cuma pengen ngajak ngobrol aja."

Toushiro menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sarkas, "Kalo gitu, kenapa nggak nelpon aja? _At least, _SMS aja kenapa?"

"Toushiro, apa elo pernah denger pepatah jaman pertengahan yang bilang begini? **Membicarakan sesuatu dari jauh padahal bisa dibicarakan dari dekat adalah salah satu kebodohan yang tidak dapat dikompromi**."

"... Elo dapet darimana kata-kata itu?"

"Sumber: Shinji Hirako."

Toushiro menghela nafas, "Kayaknya gue harus ngasih tahu elo. Dia itu hobi bikin _quotes-quotes_ gaje. Mungkin aja itu bener, dan terdengar bijak. Tapi kalo ditela'ah secara baik dan benar, sebenarnya itu sama sekali nggak berguna."

Rukia memotong, "Apa itu _tela'ah_? Bahasa elo tinggi amat, sih."

"Ehm. Lagipula, kalo di jaman pertengahan, belum ada cara ngomong dari jauh. Kecuali teriak-teriakan, atau make kurir."

"Hoo, ternyata pengetahuan elo luas juga, ya."

"Sebenarnya elo memuji atau menyindir, sih?"

"Mungkin dua-duanya."

Kemudian terjadi keheningan.

Rukia nanya lagi, "Kenapa nggak _lovey-dovey-_an lagi dengan Sayaka?"

"Sayaka harus make internet. Sedangkan rumah gue nggak punya internet, dan gue nggak punya modem."

Hening lagi.

Setelah lima menit diem-dieman dengan keadaan masing-masing ngebaca komik—Toushiro di kursi, Rukia di kasur, akhirnya Toushiro yang sampe detik ini masih bingung Rukia ngapain di kamarnya, akhirnya mengangkat suara,

"Oi, Ruk."

"Elo manggil Rukia, Jeruk, atau Beruk?"

"Bukan, gue manggil Ambruk. Ya, Rukialah."

Rukia menutup komiknya. Melemparnya sembarangan ke lemari komik Toushiro—yang jelas-jelas jaraknya sekitar tiga meter. Sebelum Toushiro protes, Rukia langsung nanya, "Apaan?"

Toushiro yang udah tahu kalo Rukia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, lebih memilih untuk pasrah. Dia lalu mengajukan pertanyaan, "Di chapter sebelumnya—"

"Jangan bilang _chapter sebelumnya, _woi. Bagi kita, itu masih tadi pagi," sewot Rukia.

"Iya-iya. Tadi pagi, elo bilang kalo elo... Suka sama gue, 'kan?"

Wajah Rukia yang tadinya tenang, kini berubah tegang dan memerah, "K-kapan?! Nggak inget."

Toushiro mendekat ke Rukia dan duduk di kasurnya. Rukia yang berposisi tiduran, langsung menegakan badan; duduk. Takut diapa-apain. Toushiro kemudian kembali berbicara; "Tadi pagi jelas-jelas elo malu-malu ngomong suka sama gue."

Rukia gelagapan, "U-udah, ah. Lupain aja."

Toushiro makin mendekat. Jelas, Rukia makin malu-malu. Saking malunya, Rukia mulai memejamkan mata. Toushiro yang entah mikir apa, mulai mendekatkan diri.

Mereka makin dekat.

Makin dekat.

... Mungkin, inikah saatnya untuk mengubah _rating _cerita ini menjadi M?

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Ciaossu. Ketemu lagi sama saya.

Pertama, saya mau bilang... Tenang saja. Chapter depan nggak bakal ada lemonan. Karena saya ngebuat cerita ini juga dengan target pasar remaja yang gila anime dan wifi. Meskipun remaja banyak yang mesum, sih. #eh

Chapter ini (dan mungkin chapter kedepannya juga) telah diedit oleh mas **Squall Schiffer. **Jadi jangan kaget, _shock_, ataupun jantungan karena melihat tulisan saya yang lepas pakem tiba-tiba jadi agak bagusan.

Dan, iya. Kebanyakan benar. Anggota baru klub kesayangan kita (kita?) adalah sosok pemuda kerempeng satu lagi, si pirang nge_bob_, Hirako Shinji. Jangan tanya kenapa saya make' dia. Karena jawabannya adalah iseng. Jangan tanya kenapa masa lalunya menyedihkan. Karena saya iseng.

Lalu... Tolong jangan ngamuk karena jumlah karakter perempuannya dikit. Cari karakter perempuan yang cocok disini sulitnya minta ampun. Mau masukin Hinamori? Nggak cocok. Palingan dia entar cuma jadi pengikutnya Toushiro. Mau masukin Inoue? Entar dia cuma jadi _fanservice _doang. Meskipun begitu, ini nggak bakal jadi RukiaXHarem, kok. Karena bagaimanapun juga, saya cowok yang mencintai CowokXHarem dan _yuri_. #hoho

Buat yang penasaran tentang masa lalu Hirako, nantikan **Para Pencuri Wifi Edisi Spesial: Hirako Shinji no Supiin-Offu! **Dijual terbatas setiap pembelian lima buah beng-beng sekaligus. Dijual terpisah per halaman (?). Edisi spesial untuk merayakan **Para Pencuri Wifi **yang kini sudah memiliki 20 orang _favers. _Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. T.T

Karena nggak ada kerjaan, mending saya ngasih kuis gaje:

1. Apakah pekerjaan Hirako? Pekerjaan yang berkutat di depan laptop_.  
_2. Darimanakah nama **Supri **dan **Ningsih **berasal? Kalo wawasannya luas pasti tempe.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa minggu depan!

jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak~


	9. Chapter 8: WIFI Goes to AFK: Bagian 1

"Toushiro... Pelan-pelan, ya."

Kuchiki Rukia terlihat pasrah, membuat Toushiro makin nekat melakukan aksinya, "Tenang aja, gue bakal pelan-pelan, kok."

"AAH!"

"Psst. Rukia, kecilin suara elo. Ntar didenger orang."

Beberapa detik berselang, tiba-tiba Rukia berkata, "Sekarang giliran gue, Hit-su-ga-ya-_sa-ma_."

"Ah! Rukia. Sakit!"

"Toushiro, elo manja, ih. Elo cowok, 'kan?"

... Ngomong-ngomong, jangan berpikiran mesum. Mereka lagi main batu-gunting-kertas, dan yang menang boleh nabok yang kalah pake buku pelajaran.

Meskipun sebenarnya... Di sebelah rumah Toushiro, tepatnya, kamar Rukia, seorang pria berambut panjang yang bersembunyi di bawah jendela. Menguping pembicaraan Toushiro dan Rukia yang jelas-jelas menjurus.

Itu... Byakuya.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.  
Semua judul, merek dagang, dan hal-hal nyata lain yang disebutkan disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, dan tidak menjurus ke promosi.

**Peringatan: **AU. OOC yang telah mencapai tingkat _over 9000. _Genre bisa berganti sesuka hati penulis. Lelucon banyak yang jorok (?). Selalu siapkan gugel sebagai refrensi tokoh anime yang tidak anda kenal.

— **Cerita Kedelapan: **WIFI _goes to _AFK: Bagian I —

* * *

**[Selasa, 6 Juli 2016, Pukul 09.30 AM — Ruang Kelas X-AB]**

Ishida menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kelas X-AB—kelas Toushiro dan Rukia. Ishida berdiri dengan kerennya. Menyentuh jembatan kacamatanya, dan berkata dengan pelan; "Toushiro, Rukia. Sesuatu yang luar biasa telah terjadi."

Gaya dan nada suaranya bagaikan menyampaikan sesuatu seperti penerus Mama Laurier telah mengumumkan bahwa kiamat akan terjadi pada tanggal 16 bulan 6 tahun 2016.

Walau sebenarnya tanggal itu sudah lewat.

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Toushiro kemudian ikut mendramatisir keadaan. "Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi, wahai Pengawal Ishida?"

"Ampun Gusti Agung Baginda Raja, sebenarnya Hamba ke sini untuk memberitahukan kalau ojek elang pesanan Baginda telah tiba untuk menjemput Anda—oke, kenapa kita malah main sinetron silat terbang naik elang, sih?"

Toushiro mengangkat bahu, "Entah."

Padahal dia yang mulai.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rukia datang. Toushiro yang melihat kedatangan perempuan berambut pendek itu, langsung menghindar beberapa langkah darinya.

Merasakan atmosfer yang mendadak aneh, Ishida bertanya dengan nada suara berbisik.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Semalam Rukia main ke kamar gue."

Ishida langsung syok dengan pandangan ingin tahu, "Eh?! Ngapain?! Apakah kalian sama-sama saling merebut kesucian satu sama lain? Apakah kuncimu telah menembus gemboknya?!"

Toushiro geleng-geleng, "Kalo gitu mah, gue juga mau—nggak, bercanda. Semalem, saat Rukia masuk ke kamar gue, setelah kami menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam, sebuah kejadian buruk terjadi."

"Apaan? Rukia tiba-tiba ganti baju di depan elo? Atau Rukia nggak sengaja tertidur di ranjang elo, dan akhirnya elo harus tidur berdua sambil berpelukan ala _Teletubies_?" cecar Ishida.

Toushiro kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Lebih buruk dari itu."

"Apa?"

"... Nggak. Gue nggak mau mengingatnya! Itu hal paling menyeramkan yang pernah gue rasakan selama tiga puluh tahun gue hidup di dunia ini!"

Ishida menatap Toushiro datar, "Ano, Toushiro. Umur elo bukannya baru 15 tahun? Atau sebenarnya rambut putih elo itu beneran efek penuaan?"

"Ah, iya. Maaf, lupa. Tadi gue mau melawak. Rambut gue putih ya emang dari sananya. Udah diberi begini oleh Kubo-_sama._"

"Siapa itu Kubo-_sama_?"

Toushiro menjelaskan dengan sotoy, "Kubo-_sama _adalah dewa pencipta yang menciptakan desain manusia-manusia di Karakura hanya menggunakan kertas dan alat tulis, dan memberikan kita sifat melalui kata-kata hasil rangkaiannya."

"Dan sifat kita dirusak oleh seorang dewa tak bertanggung jawab bernama Kira Kazuki."

Ehm.

Ishida bertanya sekali lagi, "Jangan OOT, woi. Jadi sebenarnya semalam ada apa?"

Toushiro menarik nafas. "Kau mau tahu?"

Ishida mengangguk.

Toushiro memasang wajah menyebalkan berikut skeptis, dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Ishida mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Semalem... Lampu kelap-kelip, mati-menyala-mati-menyala. Padahal tidak ada yang menyentuh saklar lampu."

Ishida menelan ludah. "T-terus?"

"Setelah itu, sebuah telepon masuk. Tetapi, tidak ada suara siapapun di sana."

"T-Toushiro..."

"Lalu, di tengah keheningan dan kegelapan malam, sepasang cahaya merah menyala terlihat. Tangannya berbentuk seperti spatula. Itu..."

Ishida mengerjap dengan sok tahu, "Elo mau bilang _The Hash Singing Slasher_, 'kan?"

Toushiro menggeleng. "Bukan. Lebih seram daripada itu. Di sana ada..."

Ishida berkeringat dingin, mempersiapkan diri menunggu jawaban. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka udah nggak lagi bisik-bisikan. Sampe-sampe Rukia juga jadi ikut penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya semalam.

"D-di sana ada apa?"

Toushiro menarik nafas, memasang ekspresi suram, lalu menyetel _ringtone _serem ala Mr. Bean dari HPnya. Dia mengarahkan lampu dari HPnya ke wajahnya. "Di sana ada..."

"Di sana ada...?"

"BOKAPNYA RUKIA! Mampus! Dia ngirain gue mau memperkosa anaknya! Padahal si Rukia yang ke kamar gue. Tapi gue malah dituduh menghipnotis Rukia biar dia bergelayut di tali tambang! Pas gue bilang enggak, dia malah ngelemparin gue make spatula! YANG BARU SELESAI DIPAKE BUAT NGEGORENG! Udah panas, sakit, minyakan, pula!" erang Toushito frustrasi.

"A-ah..." Ishida dan Rukia cengo. Rukia lalu menepuk pundak Toushiro sambil bilang, "Kalo elo mau ngomongin Bokap gue, seharusnya nggak usah pake ekpresi dan suara serem segala. Harusnya elo make BGM lagu Syahrini – Kau yang Telah Memilih Aku."

"Eh? KENAPA?! Nggak ada hubungannya!"

Rukia megang dagu, sok bijak. Ia kemudian berkata dengan nada tersipu, "Bukankah keren, kalau Bokap gue ngelempar spatula berminyak dengan efek _slow motion _dan diiringi _reff _lagu itu?"

Toushiro dan Ishida ikut-ikutan berfikir. Membayangkan Byakuya melempar spatula secara _slow motion_. Spatula berputar-putar secara pelan, diiringi lantunan musik, _"Kau yang telah memilih aku, kau juga yang sakiti aku~"._

"Iya, sih. Kayaknya keren."

"Iya juga. Kalo dipikir-pikir, mungkin terlihat keren."

Toushiro diam untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia berujar, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita ngomongin apaan, sih?"

"Ngomongin Bokap orang," jawab Rukia dan Ishida barengan. Toushiro ngejitak Rukia, terus ngomong, "_Bokap orang _jidatmu. Itu Bokap elo, hoi."

Rukia memegang dagunya berfikir. "Eh? Setelah dipikir-pikir... Oh, iya. Dia Bokap gue, ya."

Ishida membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Berkata dengan penuh kesotoyan dan sok kebijakan, seolah ingin mengikuti gaya Om Mario Teguh, ia berkata, "Rukia. Pernah dengar tentang Malin Kundang?"

Rukia dan Toushiro duduk berlipat kaki di lantai. "Ceritain, dong, Om."

Lalu, sepertinya, Ishida sekali lagi terbawa keadaan. Mengikuti gaya bicara Kak Seto, dengan penuh keikhlasan, kasih sayang, dan sifat keibuan—eh, Ishida cowok, ya. Ia kemudian bercerita dengan riangnya,

"Pada dahulu kala, dahulu sekali. Ada seorang anak. Anak itu tinggal bersama Ibunya, dalam keadaan miskin. Pada dahulu kala yang lebih maju daripada _dahulu kala _yang tadi, akhirnya si Anak menjadi orang kaya. Saat anak itu berhasil menjadi kaya, si Ibu mengirim SMS kepada anaknya."

Ishida menarik nafas, kemudian meniru suara dan gaya bicara nenek-nenek, "W-wahai anakku... Mama kekurangan pulsa buat nelpon kamu... Tolong beliin Mama pulsa di nomor baru Mama ini... Mama lagi di kantor polisi. Jangan telpon, karena Mama lagi diinterogasi."

"Ketika itu, sedang marak-maraknya penipuan berkedok Mama minta pulsa. Si Anak yang merasa pintar, akhirnya angkuh dan ogah ngebeliin pemilik nomor itu pulsa. Padahal itu beneran Mamanya. Lalu akhirnya, si Ibu... Mengutuk anaknya untuk tertidur selamanya. Hingga ada pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang akan menciumnya, atau saat pangeran tampan berkuda putih menemukan sepatu kacanya."

Toushiro dan Rukia cengo. "Ano, Kak Ishida!"

"Ayo, dek, mau nanya apa?"

"Kak Ishida kok ngegabungin Malin Kundang, Putri Salju, sama Cinderella, sih? Nggak konsisten, ih. **Mati aja sana**...," ujar Rukia sambil senyum yandere. Toushiro juga ikut-ikutan senyum yandere.

"Iya. Mati aja sana. **Kak I-shi-da**."

Ishida sewot sambil tetap mencoba mempertahankan kekerenannya, "A-apa-apaan itu?! Setelah elo nyuruh gue cerita, dan sekarang elo nyuruh gue mati?! Bukannya tadi elo manggil gue **om, **kenapa sekarang malah jadi **kak**?! Bahkan Len dan Rin Kagamine aja boleh ngegabungin Romeo Juliet sama Cinderella. Kenapa gue nggak boleh ngegabungin Malin Kundang sama Putri Salju?!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tiga halaman kertas A4 yang lalu—maksud gue, beberapa menit yang lalu elo bilang ada sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi, 'kan? Apaan?" tanya Toushiro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ishida menghela nafas. Memutuskan untuk tidak sewot karena pengalihan yang dilakukan Toushiro. "Lebih baik elo liat sendiri keadaan ruangan klub kita sekarang."

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga berjalan ke ruang klub. Rukia udah _hopeless, _mengira ruangan klub sudah menjadi kotor dengan cairan putih dan tisu yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

* * *

**[09.35 AM — Ruang Klub WIFI]**

"A-apa ini?!" Toushiro teriak kaget setelah membuka pintu ruangan. Rukia juga ikut-ikutan memasang wajah kaget ala tokoh utama sinetron ketika tahu Ibu tirinyalah yang menucuri anaknya.

"M-mustahil..."

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lihat?

"I-ini beneran ruangan klub kita, 'kan?! Beneran ruangan kita, 'kan?!" teriak Toushiro. Dia bergegas berlari keluar, memeriksa papan nama ruangan. Di sana tertulis jelas, _Rungan Asosiasi World Internet Federation Idealism_. _Menerima anggota baru. Diutamakan cewek yang cantik dan otaku. Nggak punya temen, dan suka internetan.  
_

Toushiro menoleh ke kiri. Memastikan di sana terdapat rak sepatu yang selalu ada di depan perpustakaan.

'Beneran. Ini benar-benar ruangan klub, tepat di samping perpus.'

Sekali lagi, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat?

Toushiro masuk ke dalam ruangan. Teriak sambil nunjuk hidung Hirako yang daritadi lagi maen laptop sambil make' _headphone_. "Hirako! Elu maling kulkas darimana?! DARIMANA?!"

Ya. Di pojok rungan yang harusnya bersih berkilau—tapi dikerumuni sarang laba-laba, kini terdapat kulkas dua pintu berwarna hitam. Kulkas tersebut memiliki ornamen yang melambangkan mereknya, yaitu **_Samurai._**

Itu kulkas atau motor?

Toushiro sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Ia kembali melihat ke sekitarnya dan melihat perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu satu malam bagaikan legenda Gunung **Tangkuban Perahu**.

Ketiga bangku kayu dan satu buah bangku empuk beroda khusus Toushiro kini hilang. Digantikan oleh enam bangku empuk beroda warna merah. Mejanya yang sebelumnya hanya dua meja kayu sekolahan yang dilapisi taplak usang juga kini telah berubah menjadi meja hitam yang dilapisi kaca transparan berukuran 70 x 70 centimeter.

Di sisi kiri ruangan sudah terdapat sofa satu setengah meter berwarna merah... Yang kayaknya tingkat keempukannya berlebihan.

Hirako yang duduk di salah satu bangku empuk berputar itu, kemudian melepaskan _headphone_-nya setelah menekan tombol _space _pada laptop besarnya (_space _berguna sebagai tombol _pause _di beberapa _video player_).

"Ah. Gue udah ijin sama wakil ketua. Mulai kemaren, gue tidur di sini," ujar Hirako.

Toushiro memasang wajah kaget, "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba banyak muncul perabotan di sini?! Elo ngepet, kah?!"

Hirako geleng-geleng, "Nggak, kok. Demi keamanan dan kenyamanan gue, gue mesen perabotan dari toko furnitur di sebelah sekolah ini."

"Uangnya elo dapet darimana?"

Hirako menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab, "Warisan ortu, dan penghasilan gue sebagai _translator _di suatu_ fansub_."

"Oh, gitu—Eh, _fansub_?!"

Hirako ngangguk. "Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"E-elo dari _fansub _mana?"

Hirako senyum. Dia berdiri. Dengan gaya sok keren, dia berkata dengan mantap, "Itu... Rahasia alam."

Toushiro, Ishida, dan Rukia cengo. Mendadak mereka memutih. Akhirnya, Toushiro duduk di bangku putar empuknya, menyalakan laptop, dan men-_download _anime seperti biasa. Rukia ngobrak-ngabrik kulkas, ngambil minuman soda. Ishida menatap layar _tablet_nya dengan hampa.

... Nggak, dia bukan lagi ngelamunin cewek, kok. Soalnya Ishida nggak tertarik sama cewek. Dia lagi main **_Osu! _**memakai _Virtual Connector. _Memungkinkan dia menggerakkan kursor _game_-nya hanya menggunakan pikiran.

Hirako cengo karena nggak ada satupun yang antusias nanyain dia dari _fansub _mana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anime musim ini udah banyak yang habis, ya," celetuk Toushiro, ngajak Hirako ngomong. Karena Hirako adalah seorang _fansubber_, tentu tingkat ke-_otaku-_annya udah nggak diragukan lagi.

Hirako yang lagi minum air putih—supaya sehat katanya, kemudian menaruh gelasnya di meja. Ia menanggapi pembicaraan dari Toushiro.

"Iya. Padahal musim ini anime yang keren lumayan banyak. Ngomong-ngomong, _ending _**OreGairu **_epic _banget, ya—yang episode 12, ya. Itu menurut gue _epic _banget. Penulis ceritanya sama sekali nggak naggung-nanggung ngebuat sosok 'seorang _loner _yang dibenci, padahal sebenarnya dia baik'. Kalo gue, mah, seluruh cewek udah gue buat klepek-klepek sama si Hachiman."

"Tapi satu yang ngebuat gue kecewa. Si cowok-berwajah-cewek-terbaik-tahun-ini, si Totsuka cuma dapet peran ngelambaikan tangan doang di episode itu."

Hirako memandang Toushiro sinis. "Toushiro... Elo... Jangan-jangan, terpesona sama kecantikannya Totsuka? Dia itu cowok, woi."

Lalu, seterusnya, terjadi _otaku talk _yang kalau didengar oleh orang biasa, seperti mendengar mereka berbicara mati-matian dalam memecahkan rumus fisika. Padahal itu sebenarnya menyenangkan—bagi mereka.

Tanpa disadari, Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saking nggak disadarinya, nggak ada yang noleh. Bahkan, saat Ulquiorra memasang wajah bingung melihat perubahan ruang klubnya, tetep nggak ada yang mempedulikan dia.

"Kejam."

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan sepatah kata pendek. Toushiro, dan Rukia yang telinganya masih bersih, langsung noleh. Hirako dan Ishida nggak noleh karena telinga mereka disumbat sama alat pengeluar suara, alias _headset _dan _headphone_.

"Ah, Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra, selamat datang."

Ulquiorra senyum tipis dalam hati—iya, udah tipis, dalam hati, pula. Karena Ketua dan Wakil Ketua klub yang diikutinya itu baik banget sama orang-orang.

"Ulquiorra, bawa makanan, nggak?"

"Ulquiorra, minta duit, dong. Pulsa gue habis buat beli paket telponan sama Rukia semalem."

Ulquiorra menjalankan _loading _di otaknya. _Pertama; _dia menyesal baru saja mikir ketua dan Wakil Ketuanya itu baik. _Kedua; _entah kenapa dia kesel ngedenger Toushiro telponan sama Rukia semalem.

"Telpon?"

Toushiro garuk-garuk rambutnya, "Iya. Soalnya semalem dia main ke kamar gue."

Ulquiorra tambah kesel. "KAMAR?!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ulquiorra sudah menenangkan diri. Kembali menjadi sosok cowok pucat yang nggak bisa ngomong. Toushiro memandang Ulquiorra dengan tatapan sinis.

"Nggak, kok. Kami cuma main batu-gunting-kertas sampe tiba-tiba Bokapnya Rukia datang dan ngelempar spatula."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lega. Dia kemudian langsung duduk di salah satu bangku empuk yang ada.

"Eh, september nanti katanya bakal ada AFAID, ya?" tanya Toushiro. Jelas-jelas tujuannya itu ke Hirako. Hirako melepas _headphone_nya, menaggapi pertanyaan Toushiro.

"Iya. Tapi kayaknya gue nggak ikutan. Secara, tiket paling murah aja 65-an. Belum ditambah ongkos dari sini ke Jakarta lagi. Mending beli pulsa, deh."

Toushiro ngangguk-ngagguk paham, kemudian menghela nafas, "Padahal gue pengen ikutan acara kayak gitu. Soalnya jarang-jarang, sih."

Hirako menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Dengan wajah sok, Hirako berkata dengan wajah nyebelin, "Hm, hm. Kalo elo mau ikutan festival anime, minggu depan dari hari kamis sampe minggu ada Anime Festival Karakura. Disingkat AFK. Sama kayak _away from keyboard_. Haha."

Rukia ikutan nimbrung, "Eh? Minggu depan? Kita sekolah, 'kan?"

Hirako tersenyum dengan bangganya. Dia ingin berdiri di atas kursi, namun Toushiro sudah bersiap-siap untuk nendang kursinya. Akhirnya dia turun lagi. "Secara kebetulan, hari kamis depan adalah hari redonominasi Indonesia. Tanggal merah. Hari jum'at adalah hari hilangnya matahari, tanggal merah juga. Sabtu sekolah, sih. Tapi kemungkinan sabtu akan jadi Harpitnas."

"Harpitnas?"

"Hari kejepit nasional."

Toushiro tersenyum. Rukia ikut-ikutan senyum gaje. Hirako senyum nyengir kayak biasa. Ulquiorra senyum dalam hati lagi. Ishida nggak ngapa-ngapain, karena lagi keenakan main.

Hirako kemudian berkata dengan wajah bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pelanggan yang memakai pakaian _cosplay _dapet diskon setengah harga untuk semua pembelian."

Mereka semua malah semakin melebarkan senyuman.

* * *

**[Kamis, 15 Juli 2016. 09.00 AM — Depan Gerbang AFK]**

Sebuah gapura yang dihiasi berbagai atribut hiasan dan gambar tokoh anime yang _moe-overload_ berdiri dengan kokoh di sana. Di kiri gapura tersebut, terdapapat tempat pembelian tiket masuk. Sejauh mata memandang, dapat terlihat antrian yang terdiri dari manusia-manusia.

Panjangnya bahkan mengalahkan panjang antrian sembako satu desa. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah _event _anime terbesar di kota ini, yang diadakan baru pertama kali. Tiap beberapa antrian, terlihat orangtua yang ngegandeng anaknya.

Biasa. Orangtua yang ngira anime itu adalah kartun konsumsi anak-anak.

Di antara barisan-barisan itu, terlihat lima orang anak SMA yang berbaris dengan tampang lelah menunggu. Mereka udah ngantri lebih dari setengah jam.

Di barisan paling depan, seorang cowok pendek berambut putih memakai kemeja abu-abu menjurus perak dengan dasi ungu, dan gantungan HP ungu yang menjalar dari kantong celana panjang hitamnya. Di telinganya terdapat _headphone _berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Lalu, tentu saja... Tas selempang berisi laptop kesayangannya.

Itu Toushiro.

"Toushiro, elo jadi siapa, sih?" tanya Rukia yang cuma make seragam anak sekolah—rok pendek di atas lutut, kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dasi pita biru, yang dilapisi jas hitam.

"Jadi **Honne Dell, **di **Vocaloid**," ujar Toushiro sambil makan Beng-beng yang dibawanya dari rumah. "Ngomong-ngomong, elo jadi **Inaba **dari **Kokoro Connect, **ya?"

"Hee, kok tahu, sih?"

Toushiro geleng-geleng, "Ya, tahu aja."

Sebenarnya, kemarin-kemarin, Toushiro ngebuka situs **_Pakku_**_, _sebuah situs _manga hentai. _Di sana, dia ngebaca _doujinshi _**Kokoro Connect, **yang kebetulan, dikomentari oleh salah satu temen sekelasnya, **Inaba mirip banget kayak temen sekelas gue yang namanya Rukia.**

Toushiro nggak tahu itu siapa, tapi kalo dia sekelas dengan Rukia, berarti dia juga sekelas dengan Toushiro. Mungkin nanti dia harus melakukan investigasi mendalam di kelasnya, karena kayaknya, di kelasnya terdapat satu orang penggemar anime yang lain.

Toushiro nanya lagi ke Rukia, "Emang elo tahu Inaba dari mana? Rasanya elo nggak pernah _download _anime, dan gue nggak pernah ngajak elo nonton itu."

Rukia ngejawab dengan senyum kecut, "Yaah... Gue nyari kalimat '_Rukia mirip' _di gugel. Gue ketemu salah satu situs komik, nah, di salah satu komentar itu ada yang nyebutin nama gue sebagai temen sekelasnya. Lalu, gue _searching _gambar Inaba. Ternyata emang mirip-mirip sih sama gue. Cuma beda rambut belakangnya doang."

Toushiro _speechless. _'Untung dia nggak sadar kalo yang lagi dia buka itu situs _hentai._'

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka, Ishida minjem PSPnya Ulquiorra. Poninya yang terbelah dua, jadi rata. Rambutnya yang agak-agak kebiruan sekarang malah diwarnainya dengan _highlight _kecoklatan. Ia memakai seragam sekolah anak sekolah warna merah.

"_Ending wa... Mietai!"_

Intinya, Ishida lagi _cosu _jadi **Katsuragi Keima** dari **TWGOK**.

Di belakang Ishida yang lagi main _galge _di PSP kepunyaan Ulquiorra, si Ulquiorra nusuk-nusuk punggung Ishida pake jari. Ulquiorra sendiri make kemeja putih, celana pendek item, dan topi kupluk merah bertanduk. Singkatnya, dia jadi **Bossun **dari **Sket Dance. **Kenapa? Karena rambut mereka mirip.

Iya. Nggak cocok banget. Harusnya Ulquiorra jadi tokoh yang nggak banyak ngomong aja.

Di belakang lagi, si Hirako yang udah nggak mirip lagi dengan Hirako—dia memakai kaos dan celana polos warna ungu tua. Di telinganya terdapat sebuah sayap mainan. Rambutnya juga udah jadi coklat gelap. Daritadi dia teriak-teriak 'KHRAAOO!' dan 'GHHAAA!' dengan gajenya.

Dari penampilan dan gaya ngomongnya juga udah kelihatan. Dia jadi **Niizuma Eiji **dari **Bakuman.**

Kayaknya Toushiro satu-satunya orang yang nggak perlu keluar banyak biaya. Karena kemeja, dasi, dan celananya dapat ditemukan di mana saja. Kalau ada kontes buat kostum yang paling cepat dan murah, mungkin dia yang menang.

Hirako? Dia nggak masuk, karena ngecat warna rambut itu butuh banyak biaya.

"CEPET DIKIT, WOII!" teriak seseorang frustasi dari belakang Toushiro dan kawan-kawan.

"GUE KEBELET, KAMFREET!"

"SIAPA YANG MEGANG DADA GUE?! SIAPA?!"

Yang terakhir itu untungnya suara cewek.

Setelah setengah jam mengantri dengan wajah madesu, melewati berbagai macam rintangan, halangan, teriakan, dan tuduhan, akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di loket pembelian tiket.

"Lima orang, Mbak. Make' _cosplay _semua. Jadi diskon setengah harga, ya, Mbak. Setengah harga! Setengah harga!"

Itu suara Toushiro yang nafsu buat dapet diskonnya udah berlebihan.

"I-iya. Jadinya 100 rupiah."

'Berarti, kalo nggak dipotong diskon harga satu orang 40 rupiah,' pikir Toushiro pelit. Dia kemudian ngambil dompet di kantong celananya. Ia kemudian tertawa dengan laknat dan kesombongan. "HUWAHAHA!"

"Kayaknya duitnya lagi banyak," bisik Hirako ke Ishida. Ishida ikutan bisik ke Rukia, "Iya, kayaknya duitnya lagi banyak." angguk Rukia. Ulquiorra nggak dibisikin. Rukia yang kasihan lalu ngebisikin Ulquiorra, "Kayaknya duit ntu anak lagi banyak."

Ulquiorra langsung klepek-klepek karena mendengar desah nafas—eh, suara Rukia yang begitu dekat di telinganya. Tapi klepek-klepeknya dalam hati. Bagi Ulquiorra, kesan keren itu harus diutamankan.

Toushiro lalu menghentikan tawa laknatnya. Ia menoleh ke Ishida, lalu menunjuk hidung Ishida dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "Ishida!"

"Hah? Apaan? Dikit lagi hampir dicipok, nih. Nganggu aja," jawab Ishida sambil main PSP pinjeman itu dengan asyiknya. Minjem aja bangga.

"Ishida! Dengan kuasaku sebagai seorang ketua asosiasi... Kuberikan titah penuh kehormatan, kebanggaan, dan kemahsyuran, dengan do'a agar kau bahagia dunia dan akhirat, dan mampu menciptakan negara yang merdeka...," ada jeda sesaat. "… Bayarin tiketnya. Duit gue nggak cukup."

Akhirnya, Ishida yang berhasil mencipok cewek pertamanya hari ini, membayar tiket masuk. Mungkin karena dia lagi seneng. Dia kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya, melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang gapura, dan menunjuk langit nun jauh di atas sana.

"Aku bisa melihat... _ENDING_NYA!"

... Kelihatannya, Ishida terlalu menghayati sosok yang sedang diperankannya.

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Nyaha~. Akhirnya, Para Pencuri Wifi memasuki _arc _baru. Setelah berkeliling kesana kemari mencari alamat, namun yang kutemukan bukan dirinya, akhirnya saya memutuskan membuat petualangan Klub WIFI di Festival anime. Kenapa? Iseng.

Tidak. Jangan tuduh saya curhat karena nggak bisa pergi ke AFAID. Karena emang bener. #nah

Chapter ini pendek? Mungkin karena otak saya lagi mampet. Sebelum chapter depan, akan saya usahakan untuk menghubungi sedot otak. Kalian sekarang pasti lagi mikir 'ini anak nyamain otak dengan jamban'. Kenapa saya tahu? Iseng. #lagi

Chapter _spin-off _yang saya janjikan di chapter sebelumnya sudah saya _publish _bersamaan dengan ini. Silahkan lakukan penggalian di _archive _Bleach Indonesia. Kalo nggak mau repot, ya, buka aja profil saya. #modus agar _traffic view _melunjak#

Buat _cosplay_-nya... Tolong jangan keroyok saya karena ini. Tadinya pengen membuat Toushiro jadi Riku dari Eyeshield 21, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kostum khas Riku itu... Seragam amefuto. Karena itu, saya memakai kandidat lain yang tingkat kemiripannya hampir 80%, yaitu Honne Dell. Nggak mirip di mata anda? Berarti kita udah nggak sejalan lagi. #apaan

Sekali lagi, karakter-karakter anime lain yang numpang nama disini hanyalah dari anime-anime yang pernah saya tonton, atau setidaknya, pernah baca manganya. Saya juga tahu, nggak semua dari kalian yang ngebaca ini mengenal mereka, jadi, daripada kalian bingung, silahkan gunakan fasilitas _google gambar _yang disediakan om Larry Page.

Tadinya mau cerita tentang _arc _ini, tapi daripada jadi sop_-_iler, mending saya pendam dalam hati. HWAHAHAHA~!

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa, dan jangan pernah meninggalkan jejak jika anda telah membaca cerita ini. Baik itu _review, __fav, follow, _ataupun cuma nambah angka satu di _traffic view _doang.


	10. Chapter 9: WIFI goes to AFK: Bagian 2

"Ini. .." suara Hirako terdengar seperti sedang mengalami syok.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi, ini adalah ..." Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya. Menghentikan permainan-mendapatkan-perempuan-nya sejenak.

"Hm," Ulquiorra berdehem, tanda sependapat dengan teman-temannya.

"Ya ... Jelas sekali, ini adalah ..."

Mereka berempat sama-sama menarik nafas, lalu dengan wajah penuh keringat kebanggaan seolah telah menemukan harta karun terpendam, mereka berkata dengan mantap,

"_MAID CAFÉ!"_

—Rukia menatap keempat temannya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Dasar cowok."

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.  
(Semua judul, nama, dan merek dagang lain yang disebutkan disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, dan disebutkan tidak dengan maksud promosi)

**Peringatan: **Keluar-dari-karakter yang berlebihan (jangan harap bisa menemukan sosok Toushiro yang dingin disini), dunia alternatif, _future-fic _(tahun 2016). Humor yang terkadang garing, ataupun jorok.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —****  
****— Cerita Kesembilan: **WIFI _Goes to _AFK: Bagian 2 —

* * *

"_Irrashaimase_, _Goshujin-sama~"_

Suara perempuan yang imut-imut dan renyah-renyah dengan penampilan yang _moe-moe _yang memakai pakaian _maid _bertelinga kucing itu terdengar ketika Toushiro, Rukia, Ishida, Ulquiorra, dan Hirako membuka pintu _cafe _yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

Keempat cowok tadi masang muka malu-malu. Sedangkan Rukia masang muka jijik.

"Mau pesan meja untuk berapa orang?"

Keempat cowok yang kekurangan sentuhan perempuan tadi sampai tidak bisa berbicara saking malunya. Rukia yang memandang mereka dengan sinis, mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara. "Bangku untuk lima orang, Mbak."

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka telah duduk melingkar di sebuah meja setengah lingkaran, dengan sofa yang saling bersambung, mengitari lengkungan meja. Searah jarum jam, yang duduk paling kiri adalah Ishida, Hirako, Ulquiorra, Rukia, dan Toushiro. Sebelum Mbak Maid tadi pergi, Toushiro akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Mbak!"

"Apaan, Dek?"

Sebenarnya Toushiro nggak seneng dipanggil _'dek'_, tapi kalo yang manggilnya perempuan cantik, dia sama sekali nggak keberatan. Namanya juga cowok. Cowok yang nggak suka sama perempuan cantik dalam sekali pandangan itu cuma ada di dunia fiksi.

"Mbak, di sini ..."

"Di sini apa?"

Toushiro menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Bingung bagaimana menyusun kata. Setelah menemukan susunan kata yang tepat, Toushiro akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat sakti itu.

"**Mbak, disini ada ****_wifi-_****nya, nggak?"**

_Toushiro, elu terlalu terus terang. Tahan dikit kenapa._

Itu adalah isi kepala keempat anggota klub WIFI yang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka pengen nanyain hal yang sama.

"Ada, kok," jawab Mbak itu sambil senyum manis, dengan _background _bunga mawar dan efek berkilau-kilau. Ulquiorra, Ishida, Hirako, dan Toushiro nyaris mimisan. Mereka langsung mencari tisu untuk menutupi hidung mereka.

"Jadi mau pesan apa?" tanya Mbak Maid sambil memberikan menu makanan. Toushiro adalah orang pertama yang membaca menu makanan. Setelah matanya naik-turun-naik-turun, ia kemudian membulatkan keputusan.

"Yang paling murah yang mana, ya, Mbak?"

"Untuk menu paling murah kami menyediakan menu bernama KKN," jawab Mbak itu sambil senyum. Pak Ichimaru kelihatannya akan menemukan saingan lomba senyum _Pepsodent._

"KKN?"

_Nama yang terdengar keren. _Pikir Toushiro. Mungkin di dalam kepalanya, ia mengira KKN adalah singkatan dari _ta_**_K_**_oyaki dan o_**_K_**_o_**_N_**_omiyaki_.

"Iya. **K**erupuk, **k**ecap, **n**asi."

Toushiro memutih. Dia menggeser pantatnya ke samping, mendekat ke Rukia. Kemudian berbisik, "Rukia, kita nggak salah masuk ke warung nasi, 'kan?"

"Nggak, kok."

Toushiro melirik lagi ke Mbak Maid tadi yang masih senyum-senyum. Entah kenapa, dia yang tadinya terpesona akan senyuman itu malah jadi ketakutan. Ia kemudian melirik ke Ishida. Mengirimkan tatapan memelas, seolah berkata, 'apapun yang gue beli, tolong bayarin. Ntar gue kasih satu kupon diskon'.

Ishida yang merasa Toushiro akan memberikannya satu kupon diskon setengah harga lagi, mengangguk dengan menahan senyum bahagia. Toushiro yang melihat anggukan itu langsung bahagia dalam diam.

"Mbak, pesen _Okonomiyaki_ jumbo tiga, es krim _vanilla jumbo_, sama jus duren ukuran besar."

"TUNGGU! Itu berapa?! Itu berapa, Nyet?! Mbak! Beritahu saya! Berapa jumlah harga yang dipesan ini anak!" teriak Ishida sambil ngegebrak meja, membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada Ishida. Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, Ishida malah bangga—dengan bangganya merasa malu dan duduk kembali.

Mbak tadi mengeluarkan _Blackberry Z900 _kesayangannya. HP jaman sekarang sudah memiliki fitur kalkulator. Jadi untuk apa ngebeli kalkulator biasa? Mbak itu kemudian senyum lagi, dan menjawab pertanyaan Ishida, "Totalnya 250 ribu rupiah."

"Eh, murah banget," celetuk Hirako.

"MURAH JIDAT LU! Kalo ini tahun 2012, harga barusan itu bahkan lebih murah dari harga tiga biji permen! Ini 2016!" teriak Ishida yang merasa dompetnya terancam. Ia kemudian mendecih, dan menjawab sambil menyentuh jembatan kacamatanya dengan keren. "Mbak. Lupain pesenan yang tadi._ Okonomiyaki_nya jadi ukuran normal, lima biji. Sama jus duren ukuran normal juga."

"Eeh? Tapi aku nggak mau duren ..." ujar Hirako dan Rukia barengan dengan suara imut-imut. Ishida langsung mengutuk Hirako dari dalam hati.

"Yaudah, mbak. okonomiyaki ukuran regular lima, jus duren tiga, sama jus jeruk dua."

Toushiro kemudian angkat suara, "Es krimnya mana—"

"UDAH. Itu aja, Mbak."

Mbak Maidnya mengetik di HPnya dengan senyum-senyum. Ishida mengangkat dahi. Perempatan sudah nampak jelas disana. "Mbak? Kenapa nggak dicatet?"

"Heh? Ngapain dicatet? Ini 2016, Mas. Saya tinggal ngirim BBM ke kokinya aja."

Mereka berlima memutih. Terkena sindrom _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Cewek ini melakukan pengiriman BBM secara ilegal, dengan kata lain, penyelundupan. Kemungkinan besar dia bersekongkol untuk menimbun BBM, karena harga BBM yang katanya bakal naik lagi. Cepat telpon polisi, Rukia," bisik Toushiro yang lagi duduk berdempet dengan Rukia.

Rukia yang risih karena duduk dempet-dempetan—secara, dia pake rok mini, kemudian berbalas bisik, "Itu BBM yang berbeda, Toushiro. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa menjauh dikit, nggak? Celana elo ngegesek-gesek _stocking _gue. Kalo melorot gimana?!"

Toushiro kemudian bergeser beberapa sentimeter menjauhi Rukia.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Mbak Maid itu kembali bertanya lagi. "Kalian mau dilayani oleh tipe _maid _yang mana? Tipe _moe_, _tsundere, imouto, butler, _atau... _yandere?"_

Toushiro yang jiwa _siscon-_nya bangkit, bersiap mengucapkan kata-kata _imouto._

Rukia yang jiwa pengen-liat-cowok-ganteng-nuangin-teh-ala-Mas-Seba stian-Michaelis-nya bangkit, bersiap mengucapkan kata _butler._

Tapi di saat semua orang ingin mengucapkan keinginannya masing-masing, Hirako mendahului semuanya dan langsung berkata,

"Yang _yandere _aja, Mbak."

* * *

Mbak Maid bertelinga kucing itu melangkah menjauh. Di saat itu, Toushiro mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya, lalu membukanya. Mengeluarkan laptop dengan cepat, dan membuka laptopnya.

_Ckrak! Tek tek! Ckriing!_

Toushiro menatap layar laptopnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan lincah di atas _touchpad_, memeriksa jaringan disana. "Cih. Wifinya dikasih _password_."

"_Poor you," _sindir Ulquiorra yang lagi main ular-ularan di HP _flip_nya.

Toushiro tersenyum menghina. "Apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra? Kaupikir sudah berapa lama aku menggeluti bidang mencuri wifi? Pencurian adalah sebuah kejahatan yang memiliki nilai estetika! Lihatlah kemampuanku ini!"

Toushiro menggerakkan jarinya lagi di atas _touchpad_. Sampai kadang terdengar bunyi ketukan antara jarinya dan _touchpad_ tersebut. Semoga _touchpad_nya tidak mengalami kerusakan apa-apa.

Toushiro mengetikkan beberapa kata di _keyboard_nya, kemudian tersenyum iblis.

"Wifinya sekarang sudah tidak terkunci lagi."

"Mustahil! Apakah elo sebenarnya punya bakat di bidang _cracker_?!" Ishida menunjuk hidung Toushiro seenak jidat.

"_Cracker _jidat lu! Sekarang aplikasi penjebol _password _wifi di internet 'kan udah banyak! Gue tinggal _download _salah satunya aja."

Ishida mengangguk mengerti.

Toushiro kembali tersenyum setan. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Dia sedang membuka aplikasi pencuri _bandwith, _**Netcut. **Dia menggerakkan jarinya dengan lincah, kemudian mengetuk _touchpad_-nya satu kali.

"_Cut!"_

Lima detik berlalu. Keadaan masih tenang. Toushiro mulai senang kegirangan, karena kecepatan _download-_nya menyentuh 1 MB/s. Toushiro berkata dengan bangganya, "Gue bahkan bisa men-_download _anime HD ukuran 140 MB cuma dalam waktu dua menit. Ini adalah salah satu kebanggaan terbesar sebagai seorang _otaku!_"

Tapi, masalah mulai berdatangan.

Pengunjung yang lain yang menggunakan _wifi _mulai mengalami dampaknya.

"Mbaak! Kenapa wifinya jadi lelet?!"

"MBAAK! _DOWNLOAD-_AN GUE GAGAL! BOKEP GUE!"

"Gue lagi nonton _youtube,_ woi! Bupering! Bupering! Wifinya mana?!"

"KALIAN LUAR BIASA~"

"Mbak! Ada Parto nyasar!"

...

Hirako memandang Toushiro dengan sinis. "Toushiro ... Elo ... Make' **_Netcut, _**ya?"

"Nggak, kok," Toushiro menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatel. Toushiro kemudian buang muka ke arah lain. Hirako yang menyadari sebuah keanehan yang terjadi di sini; bagaimana bisa kecepatan Toushiro bisa menyentuh 1 MB/s sedangkan kecepatan pengunjung yang lain menjadi sangat lelet? Sudah jelas-jelas telah terjadi sebuah anomali sinyal disini.

Di saat keadaan kafe menjadi ribut kacau balau, gara-gara hilangnya kekuatan sinyal wifi gara-gara si Honne Dell palsu, tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi tenang. Seolah ada setan yang melintas.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya menjadi tenang?"

Pertanyaan Hirako sepertinya akan segera dijawab.

"Mustahil..."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar di dalam kafe. Toushiro dan teman-temannya terlihat bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Siapa yang memesan _maid yandere?!_"

GLEK.

Hirako langsung menelan ludah. Toushiro dan Ishida mengirimkan tatapan 'semuanya gara-gara elo!', Ulquiorra tetap diam seperti biasa, dan Rukia entah kenapa terlihat senang. Mungkin karena akhirnya dia menemukan perempuan yang satu ras dengannya.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian ala pelayan _maid _berjalan menuju ke meja Toushiro dan kawan-kawan. Baju _maid _yang dipakainya bukanlah pakaian hitam-putih yang menimbulkan kesan "Unyuuh bangueetz!", melainkan baju _maid _berwarna hitam-merah yang agak-gak mirip dengan pakaian **Kurumi **di **Date A Live.**

Rambutnya hitam pendek, dan diikat ke belakang. Poninya dijepit ke atas, menunjukkan jidat mulusnya. Dia tidak memakai bandana telinga kucing seperti yang lainnya, melainkan bandana tanduk iblis.

Toushiro mulai keringat dingin.

Ishida sudah mulai merapalkan mantra yang terdengar seperti bahasa negara antah berantah.

Hirako mulai menyesal milih _maid yandere._

Rukia malah kelihatan seneng.

Ulquiorra diam seperti biasa. Padahal kakinya gemetaran.

Mbak Maid _Yandere _itu berdiri di depan meja Toushiro dan kawan-kawan. Menarik sebuah meja besi beroda di belakangnya. Dengan wajah horor dan suara berat, Mbak itu membagikan lima piring Okonomiyaki ke masing-masing orang, dan jus durennya. "Ini pesanannya ..."

"I-iya!" Toushiro mengambil piringnya. Kemudian menatap okonomiyaki yang—entah kenapa—kebanyakan saos, seolah itu adalah kulit manusia yang dilumuri darah. Jika Toushiro masih hidup setelah ini, ia akan memberikan nasihat kepada anaknya kelak agar tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal sadis saat sedang makan.

Mereka berlima menatap okonomiyaki di depan mereka dengan pandangan dan perasaan campur aduk. Ada yang sambil menelan ludah—Toushiro, Ishida, dan Hirako. Ada yang seneng—Rukia. Ada juga yang masang muka polos tanpa ekspresi—kau tahu siapa.

"Ayo makan. Kalo nggak dimakan ..." Mbak itu menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang punggung. Mengambil sesuatu disana, lalu menancapkannya dengan cepat ke meja kayu itu. "**Aku akan membuat bola mata kalian menjadi bahan ****_takoyaki_**_."_

Itu ... Sebuah pisau yang berlumuran da-saos.

"Iya! Iya, Mbak! Tenang aja! Pasti habis, kok!" teriak Hirako yang khawatir akan kelangsungan hidupnya. Ishida memakannya dengan cepat. Rukia makan sambil senyum-senyum, dan ngasih tanda jempol.

"Maknyos!"

Rukia, apakah elu anaknya Pencicip-Makanan-Keliling-Nusantara itu?

Toushiro frustasi. Gara-gara dia tadi main laptop, dan laptopnya ada di atas meja, dia jadi kebingungan mau naruh piringnya di mana. Masa' mau dipegang mulu? Kalau tiba-tiba dia batuk, dan saosnya mengenai Hyourinmaru-tercinta-nya gimana?

"Ada apa?" tanya Mbak Maid berwajah seram itu sambil memutar-mutar pisau di tangannya. "Apa kau tidak memerlukan lagi kedua bola mata hijau ngambangmu itu?"

"Hijau ngambang jidat lu lebar! Ini _turqoise_! Zamrud! Hijau kebiru-biruan! Biru kehijau-hijauan!"

"J-j-jidat siapa yang lebar, pendek?! Dan lagi, gue baru tahu kalo ada warna _tortoise_!" Mbak Maid mulai melupakan peran _yandere_nya, dan mulai memasuki wilayah _tsundere._

Catatan, _tortoise _adalah bahasa Inggrisnya kura-kura.

"Siapa yang pendek?! Tinggi cuma lebih lima belas sentimeter aja bangga! Lagian, mana ada warna _tortoise_?! _Tur-qo-is! _Minta biaya kursus bahasa Inggris sama Kak Seto Kaiba, sana!"

"AAAH! BERISIK! MAKAN GAK?!"

"BISA LEBIH SOPAN DIKIT, GAK?!"

Sepertinya, Toushiro sudah berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya terhadap Mbak Maid _Yandere yang nggak ada dere-derenya_—yang kayaknya sekarang malah berubah jadi Mbak Maid _Tsundere-yang-nggak-ada-dere-dere-nya._

* * *

"Ulquiorra, cepetan dikit makannya." itu suara Rukia.

"Cepet dikit woi. Pantat gue keram." Hirako juga ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak apa. Lama-lamain aja. Gue masih mau numpang wifinya," suara Toushiro yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Ishida ngelanjutin main _galge _di PSPnya Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Rukia nungguin Ulquiorra makan dengan bosan.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Ulquiorra menyelesaikan acara makannya.

Toushiro yang tadi kebingungan akhirnya menyimpan laptopnya dulu ... Tapi anehnya, makannya lebih cepat daripada Ulquiorra. Entah, selama Ulquiorra tinggal di Spanyol itu makannya gimana. Padahal okonomiyaki sama pizza itu mirip.

Akhirnya, setelah Ishida membayar semuanya, mereka beranjak keluar dari _cafe _yang dipenuhi perempuan pelayan imajinasi _otaku _laki-laki, dan mendiskusikan tujuan mereka berikutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ..." Ishida memulai pembicaraan.

"Apanya?" tanya Hirako sambil garuk-garuk kepala. **Jangan-jangan cat rambutnya menimbulkan iritasi, tapi dia tidak sadar akan hal itu**. Kalimat yang tadi entah kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah _meme_.

"Kenapa ... Tadi gue bayarin elo-elo semua? Bukannya harusnya gue ngebayarin si Hitsugaya doang?"

Keempat orang yang mendengar hal itu terdiam.

"Udahlah, ikhlasin aja," Hirako berkata sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Ishida. "Entar elo gue kasih _hashtag _#pukpuk_, _deh."

"Iya. Hitung-hitung beramal sama rakyat miskin. Ntar kalo duit elo habis tinggal tunggu Bokap elo korupsi lagi aja." ujar Rukia tanpa perasaan.

"Bokap gue bukan koruptor," jawab Ishida sambil memukul kepala Rukia pakai PSP Ulquiorra; membuat si empunya yang melihat adegan itu berencana mencium PSPnya setelah pulang nanti.

Bercanda.

"Gue mau ke seminar _fansub_ di sana."

Hirako menunjuk sebuah _stand _berupa panggung dan bangku-bangku yang terdapat di bawah sebuah tenda. Tanpa disetujui ataupun direstui, ia langsung berjalan ke sana sambil menaruh tangannya di saku celana.

Yang entah kenapa malah membuat dia lebih mirip L daripada Niizuma Eiji.

"Kalo gitu, gue mau ke turnamen **_Osu! _**di sana. Biar gue tunjukkan kepada mereka, jari berkecepatan cahaya milik ranking 4 dunia ini."

Ishida menunjuk sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti panggung tertutup, dengan tirai bergambar lingkaran merah muda bertuliskan **Osu!** di sana. Dia kemudian pergi kesana dengan semangatnya. Sebelum pergi, ia menyerahkan PSP milik Ulquiorra kembali. Toushiro menatap Rukia dan Ulquiorra bergantian.

"Lalu? Kalian mau kemana?"

Ulquiorra menunjuk sebuah panggung yang di hadapannya terdapat meja-meja berjajar. Toushiro memicingkan mata ke sana, mencoba membaca tulisan yang terdapat di dekat panggung itu.

"Turnamen Duel Monster Yu-Gi-Oh!. Total hadiah sepuluh ribu ... Elo mau ikutan turnamen?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan seperangkat **Virtual Connector** miliknya. Mencolokkannya ke PSPnya, dan menaruhnya di sebuah gelang lebar. Di sisi-sisi gelang itu terdapat bagian-bagian 'penahan', agar PSPnya tidak jatuh. Dia kemudian menempelkannya ke tangan, dan melilitkan kabel-kabel yang menjalar ke tangannya.

"Aku siap. HUWOOO!"

Pikiran Ulquiorra ternyata penuh semangat. Ya, mari do'akan lidahnya tidak akan terpeleset dan mengucapkan kalimat alay saat duel nanti. Dia kemudian pergi ke sana, dan mendaftar di panitia.

Toushiro dan Rukia menatap kepergian Ulquiorra dengan pandangan biasa-biasa saja.

Rukia menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, lalu dengan wajah memerah malu-malu, ia menatap Toushiro sambil berkata."Jadi... Sekarang kita cuma tinggal berdua."

Toushiro terpana atas kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Rukia itu. Toushiro kemudian menjawab pernyataan Rukia itu dengan reflek.

"Najis."

_PLAKK!_

* * *

**[09.45 AM — Ruangan Turnamen Osu!]**

Ishida-berkedok-Keima sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas panggung. Di tangan kanannya sudah terdapat _tablet PC _kesayangannya. Di atas panggung itu sendiri, sudah terdapat lima orang—empat peserta, satu pembawa acara.

"_Multiplayer mode, set: ON!" _teriak pembawa acara berjambul duapuluh sentimeter berpakaian blink-blink itu dengan riangnya.

Dua peserta menggerakkan jari mereka di atas tablet, sedangkan dua orang lainnya menggerakkan _mouse _mereka yang terhubung dengan laptop. Yah, 'kan tidak semua orang mempunyai tablet.

"Babak pertama, _Room AFK001, _lagu _Pride Core _dari _UverWorld_, dengan tingkat kesulitan _easy!_"

Para peserta mencari nama _room AFK001 _di daftar _room multiplayer _mereka. Setelah menemukannya, mereka kemudian masuk ke _room _tersebut. Di dalam _room _tersebut sudah terdapat satu _player _yang berupa _Room Master_, yakni seseorang dengan _ID _**McD-14045. **Sepertinya itu adalah ID si pembawa acara.

Mereka berempat kemudian menghubungkan perangkat mereka dengan sebuah kabel yang terdapat di dekat kaki mereka. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah layar besar berukuran 45 inchi yang berada di atas panggung menyala, menampilkan keadaan **_Osu! _**mereka dalam empat layar.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya sekali lagi—mungkin dia sering menaikkan kacamatanya karena hidungnya pesek—dengan penuh gaya.

Para penonton yang berada di bawah panggung menantikan pertarungan keempat peserta babak pertama dengan antusias.

"_Ready?! Gooo ... shoot~!"_

Keempat layar besar itu menunjukkan gambar _loading_. Tidak lama kemudian, lagu dan tombol-tombol untuk ditekan mulai bermunculan. Disertai dengan _storyboard _yang bergerak di belakang tombol-tombol.

Pemilik akun **iUryuu **masih mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Persentase ketepatannya belum bergeser dari angka 100%.

"**iUryuu **... Itu bukannya orang yang berada di peringkat empat?!"

"MUSTAHIL! Jadi dia berasal dari Indonesia?!"

Ishida tersenyum iblis melihat reaksi orang-orang yang memanggil namanya. Ia menunjukkan kecepatan jari cahayanya, menyentuh layar tablet dengan cepat. Cepat, cepat sekali. Sampai-sampai jika dilihat orang yang bermata silinder, orang akan mengira jari Ishida ada seratus.

Lalu, dengan gerakan terakhir, dan penuh gaya, Ishida memenangkan babak pertama dengan tanpa melewatkan satu tombolpun.

Ishida kemudian menyentuh jembatan kacamatanya yang agak menurun, dan tertawa laknat di dalam hati.

* * *

**[Jam yang sama — Turnamen Yu-Gi-Oh!]**

"Aku _tuning _**Cyber Dragon **dengan monster _tuner _bintang tiga, **Junk Synchron**. Datanglah, jiwaku yang membara! _Synchro summon! _**Endless Night Dragon!**"

Naga hitam berleher panjang muncul di lapangan, hasil _summon _dari Ulquiorra.

"Aktifkan _trap card, _**Trap Hole!** Monster yang di_summon _secara normal ataupun spesial, akan hancur!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. "_Chain! _Aktifkan _trap card, _**Trap Jammer**! **Trap Hole-**mu dibatalkan!"

Ulquiorra menarik salah satu kartu dari tangannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam _duel disk_. "Aktifkan _quick-spell_, **Final Attack! **Dengan kartu ini, monster _synchro _yang kupanggil _attack point_nya akan bertambah dua kali lipat pada giliran ini! _Attack _**Endless Night Dragon **naik menjadi 5600!"

"Tapi, aku masih memiliki tiga monster bertahan di arenaku!" ujar lawan Ulquiorra.

"Aktifkan efek **Endless Night Dragon! **Dengan me-_remove _seluruh kartu dari tangan dan kuburan ke _removed card area_, hancurkan semua kartu di arena musuh!"

_Crash!_

Seluruh kartu di arena musuhnya hilang, pecah menjadi bagian kepingan kaca hologram.

"**Endless Night Dragon! **_Direct attack _kepada pemain!"

"TIDAAAAKK!"

Ulquiorra memenangkan pertandingan dengan _life point _yang belum berkurang sedikitpun, dan akan maju ke babak berikutnya.

* * *

**[Jam yang sama lagi — Alfamaret]**

"Rukia ke mana, sih..." Toushiro mendesah pelan sambil mengambil dua botol **Pocari Sweat **ukuran _medium_ dari lemari pendingin Alfamaret. Kenapa Pocari Sweat? Karena bintang iklannya JKT48.

Ini 2016. Alfamart dan Indomaret telah mengalami _fusion _menjadi Alfamaret.

Toushiro terdiam sebentar di depan lemari pendingin yang pintunya terbuka. Tidak, dia bukannya merenung, ataupun menyesal telah membuat Rukia pergi, ia cuma menumpang _meng-adem-kan _diri di depan lemari pendingin.

"Ah ... Dingin sekali."

Setelah merasa energinya terisi kembali, Toushiro menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu sebelum dikira orang gila, dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Di saat ia baru saja akan melangkah menuju masa depan yang lebih baik—bayar, maksudnya—ia melihat sosok yang bisa membuatnya terpesona.

Pertama, ia memakai _skinny jeans _warna hitam, yang ketatnya bisa menghancurkan pembuluh darah.

Kedua, ia memakai kemeja putih yang dilapisi jaket hitam tipis yang resetlingnya dibuka, dengan bagian tangannya yang tergulung sesiku, menunjukkan tangan putih-mulus-ala-Citra yang dipasangi gelang hitam.

Ia memakai topi, dengan rambut yang lurus sebahu.

Ketiga, ia baru sadar, kalo itu cowok.

"Turunin _view-_nya dikit, dong," suara iklan nyasar dari TV yang berada di dekat kasir. Entah ada angin apa, Toushiro menurunkan pandangannya sedikit.

Seperti cowok normal lainnya, hal yang pertama dilihat Toushiro jika melihat perempuan cantik setelah wajahnya adalah dadanya.

Dadanya rata.

Mungkin dia cowok, mungkin juga dia adalah perempuan yang satu spesies dengan Rukia ataupun Hiyori. Mungkin juga sebenarnya dia adalah cowok _trap _seperti Hideyoshi ataupun Totsuka.

Perempuan—karena terlalu ambigu, mari ganti menjadi 'orang itu'—orang itu menoleh ke arah Toushiro. Rambutnya terkibas, seperti iklan di TV yang ada di dekat kasir.

'Kalau kamu jadi bintang iklan shampoo, aku mau jadi ketombenya.'

Itu mungkin adalah gombalan yang akan dikeluarkan Toushiro jika dia adalah seorang alay. Tapi dia bukan alay, jadi dia hanya menatap orang itu. Terpesona, ceritanya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Saling tatap selama dua detik, muka orang itu memerah.

Toushiro nyaris pingsan.

Toushiro yang merasa perasaannya terjawab, mendekati orang itu—sudah tidak peduli lagi dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Saat mendekat, bukannya disambut dengan cipokan atau pelukan, Toushiro langsung saja disambut dengan ... Tamparan.

"Elo pengunjung sialan tadi, 'kan?! Yang ngatain jidat gue lebar?!"

Satu detik. Dua detik.

Tanpa perlu menunggu kalimat '_three hours later' _ala Spongebob muncul di layar kaca, otak Toushiro langsung _ngeh _akan maksud dari perkataan orang itu—yang dari suaranya benar-benar perempuan.

"Elu _maid yandere _yang tadi?!"

Toushiro sepertinya mulai merasa otaknya mulai rusak. Dia sama sekali tidak terpesona dengan perempuan galak yang memakai baju _maid_, tapi malah terpesona dengan perempuan galak yang memakai baju laki-laki.

Mungkin sebenarnya, Toushiro terkena sindrom _tomboy fetish_.

Cintaku bersemi di minimarket.

* * *

**[Jam yang sama lagi — Di sebuah gudang]**

"Bagaimana persiapan bomnya?"

"Sudah sembilan puluh persen. Kita tinggal menempelnya di beberapa tempat, dan memulai hitungan mundur."

Kuchiki Rukia tersentak. Dia yang sedari tadi jalan tak tentu arah gara-gara kesal dengan Toushiro—ngambek, ceritanya—menempelkan telinganya di pintu gudang tersebut, mencoba mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

"Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal. Kita harus meledakkan kota ini."

Suara berat tanda seorang laki-laki yang berbicara itu membuat Rukia memasang ekspresi kaget dan terkejut, padahal sebenarnya kaget dan terkejut itu sama saja.

Suara itu makin tidak terdengar. Rukia makin menempelkan telinganya ke pintu besi tersebut.

Lalu, seperti yang terdapat di anime-anime, Rukia tidak sengaja mendorong pintu tersebut hingga terbuka. Ia terjatuh dengan siku menghantam tanah.

"Siapa kau?!"

Rukia berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan bom-bom itu?"

Salah satu pria tadi—pria dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, yang dikaitkan karet, dan berambut tanpa poni—sebut saja namanya Tsukishima, tersenyum sinis kepada Rukia.

"Kau pikir kami akan memberitahumu?"

Tsukishima berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Rukia. Rukia menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Tiga perempuan berpisau saja bisa dia kalahkan dengan mudah, tentu saja dia dapat mengalahkan satu pria cungkring yang ada di hadapannya.

Tsukishima mengangkat tinjunya, tepat di depan mata Rukia. Ia kemudian membuka tinjunya, menunjukkan telapak tangannya.

"Hah? Ngapain, sih? Ngajak _high five_, ya—"

_Greb!_

Mulut Rukia ditutupi saputangan dari belakang. Saputangan itu dipegang oleh tangan yang cukup kuat—setidaknya cukup kuat untuk menahan pergerakan Rukia.

Rukia hendak melawan, namun entah kenapa kesadarannya mulai menghilang—dan kemudian, benar-benar menghilang. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah, mengikuti gravitasi.

Tsukishima mengangkat tangannya, menepuk pundak seorang laki-laki yang menutup mulut—memberikan obat bius kepada Rukia tadi.

"Kerja bagus, Yukio."

Laki-laki berambut kuning muda bertopi pelukis hitam itu hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum iblis.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**  
Halo. Kira Kazuki disini. Bukan Kila Kajuki, dan bukan juga kepriadian saya yang lain.

Akhirnya, konflik dari _arc _kedua telah muncul. Entah bagaimana perkembangannya nanti. Rukia diculik. Toushiro sibuk mesra-mesraan dengan Karin (nggak, mereka bukan pasangan utama di fanfik ini. Hanya salah satu dari _harem_nya Toushiro, mungkin. Sekalian memuaskan hasrat pecinta HitsuKarin yang ngebaca ini), Ishida dan Ulquiorra sibuk turnamen, dan Hirako sibuk mengikuti seminar.

Dan dengan ini, jumlah chapter telah menyentuh 10. Sebuah pencapaian yang cukup mengerikan (?), mengingat saat pertama kali kenal FFn dulu saya selalu _stuck _di _chapter _kedua.

Ini kayaknya sudah ngaret tiga hari, ya. Mungkin, kalian banyak yang sadar kalo Para Pencuri Wifi selalu apdet di minggu pagi. Atau nggak ada yang sadar? Yaudah. Kayak saya peduli aja. (?)

Maafkan saja. Karena sekarang saya (yang notabene anak SMP) sedang dalam masa liburan panjang, saya jadi males ngetik dan lebih banyak nonton anime (yang jumlah belum ditontonnya udah setumpuk). Namun akhirnya, setelah melalui perjuangan yang keras dan panjang (jangan mikir mesum), saya akhirnya menyelesaikan cerita kesembilan.

Dan, karena minggu ini saya ngaret, berarti kemungkinan besar minggu depan saya ngaret lagi.

Oh, sial. Liburan tinggal empat hari lagi. Empat hari nanti saya udah harus mulai menjalani rutinitas sebagai anak kelas sembilan yang bakal ketemu sama UN. Semoga gosip UN 2014 dihilangkan itu benar, dan gosip UN 2014 bakal 30 paket itu salah. Amin.

Cuma orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan tiga tahun belajarnya yang frustasi gara-gara UN 30 paket. Saya juga frustasi, sih. Karena orangtua saya bakal menyita laptop.

Akhir kata, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Puasa makan, minum, dan fap-fap itu boleh, tapi jangan puasa buat meninggalkan jejak, ya~


	11. Chapter 10: WIFI Goes to AFK: Bagian 3

"Kurosaki ... Karin."

Sebuah nama terucap dari bibir seorang gadis berpenampilan laki-laki itu. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah tangga panjang yang terdapat di sekeliling air mancur. Di samping tokoh utama kita, laki-laki yang menyamar menjadi Honne Dell, lengkap dengan _headphone _yang menggantung di lehernya; Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Eh? Apanya?"

Toushiro meneguk Pocari Sweat-nya, lalu menatap perempuan di sebelahnya dengan alis terangkat. Menunggu jawaban.

Gadis di sebelahnya itu menunduk malu-malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bayangan topi hitam bergambar tengkorak miliknya.

"Nama gue."

Toushiro terdiam sebentar. Bergumam sejenak, lalu bertanya sekali lagi.

"Siapa?"

Karin menatap Toushiro dengan sinis. "Udah dibilangin nama gue."

"Siapa yang nanya, maksud gue."

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.  
(Semua judul, merek dagang, dan barang bermerek milik pencipta dan pemiliknya masing-masing, dan tidak disebutkan dengan maksud promosi)

**Peringatan: **OOC, AU, _future-fic_. Bahasa gaul.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —****  
****— Cerita Kesepuluh: **Wifi _goes to _AFK: bagian Ketiga! —

* * *

**[Kamis, 15 Juli 2016. Pukul 10.00 AM — Sebuah Gudang Tidak Terpakai]**

"Kalian mau ngapain gue?"

Rukia memberontak. Tangannya yang terikat bergerak-gerak gelisah di belakang kursi kayu yang didudukinya, mencoba melepas ikatan tali rapiah itu dengan paksa. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tak bisa bergerak bebas di sebuah bangku kayu. Tubuhnya terikat, sedangkan tangannya diikat di belakang sandaran kursi.

Cara yang sangat efektif dalam meredam gerakan.

"Nggak mau ngapa-ngapain, sih. Cuma karena elo ngintip kita-kita aja, kami jadi terpaksa ngiket elo," jawab pemuda berambut kuning—Yukio, sambil memainkan PSPnya seperti biasa.

Rukia memicingkan matanya. Memperhatikan wajah Yukio.

"Oi. Elo Yukio, 'kan? Si Mesum yang maling laptopnya Toushiro, terus maksa-maksa buat ngasih tahu _password folder _anime _hentai_nya?"

"Iya—siapa yang mesum?! Mesum adalah salah satu hal wajib yang harus dimiliki seorang cowok, tahu! Mesum adalah keadilan!"

Yukio terdiam sebentar, kemudian berdeham. "Ah. Tadinya gue cuma pengen iseng-iseng ngeledakin seluruh tempat acara ini. Tapi nggak gue sangka, musuh bebuyutan gue juga ada di sini."

Rukia menatap Yukio dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tsukishima! Ganti rencana. Jangan ledakin acara ini dulu. Gue punya urusan dengan teman dari perempuan ini. Gue harus mengambil seluruh anime yang sudah bocah itu kumpulkan setelah gue tinggalkan, dan menggunakan _software _pemecah kode yang gue ciptakan untuk membuka folder _anime hentai _anak itu."

"Elo mau ngeledakin acara kayak gini cuma demi anime?! Padahal tempat ini sendiri 'kan festival anime! Otak elu lu taruh di mana, Nyet?! Mending lu kasih ke Mbah Frankenstein aja! Mereka nggak punya otak, daripada elu nyia-nyiain otak lu!"

"Dengarkan gue, _bitch."_

"_Bitch?! _Barusan elo manggil gue _bitch?!"_

"Anime adalah sesuatu yang harusnya dinikmati dalam kesendirian. Bukan dibagi-bagi, disombongkan, ataupun digunakan menjadi acara-acara tidak jelas seperti ini! Itu merusak jiwa _nijikon-_ku!"

Rukia sekarang malah menatap Yukio dengan iba. "Apa elu nggak mau masuk ke _maid cafe _beneran yang selama ini cuma elo lihat di anime saja?!"

Yukio menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Yang kucintai adalah perempuan dua dimensi. Aku sama sekali nggak tertarik dengan perempuan nyata. Mereka **tidak masuk akal, sombong, dan tidak rasional!**"

Rukia mendecih, kemudian tertunduk lesu menghadap ke bawah.

Tsukishima memperhatikan Rukia dari jauh. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan ke arah Rukia. Setelah sampai di depan Rukia, ia mengangkat tangannya. Mengelus rambut perempuan itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Jangan pegang-pegang rambut gue! Gue keramasnya susah-susah, tauk!"

Tsukishima mengabaikan teriakan Rukia. Ia mengambil beberapa helai rambut Rukia, kemudian ia sortir menjadi helai demi helai. Ia kemudian mencabut salah satu helai rambut Rukia—dengan kerasnya.

"Akh! S-sakit! Ngapain, sih?!" Rukia mencoba menendang kaki Tsukishima, namun percuma, kedua kakinya diikat ke kaki kursi secara terpisah. Membuat Rukia harus agak melebarkan pahanya—dan lagi, dia memakai rok pendek.

Tsukishima menurunkan tangannya. Mengelus paha Rukia dengan pandangan mesum-tapi-dingin.

"A-apa yang elo lakuin, Kampret?!"

Setelah puas menjahili Rukia, Tsukishima kembali menepuk rambut Rukia.

"Tenang saja. Aku kurang tertarik sama perempuan yang _rata_."

Rukia memasang wajah kesal. Namun sebenarnya ...

Rukia diam-diam telah memegang HPnya dengan tangannya yang terikat di belakang. Entah usaha apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga HPnya sampai ke tangannya. Rukia menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan, ia berusaha agar gerakan tangannya tidak disadari.

Rukia kemudian menekan tombol angka satu cukup lama, mengaktifkan fungsi panggilan cepat ke nomor Toushiro.

* * *

**[Sementara itu — Tangga Air Mancur]**

"Jadi, nama lo siapa?" tanya Karin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Toushiro ikut berdiri, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari perempuan di sebelahnya, "John Smith."

Karin menonjok pipi Toushiro dengan mulusnya. "Elo bukan Kyon dari Suzumiya Haruhi Series, tahu. Elo terlalu pendek untuk itu. Lagian, sosok lo terlalu nyentrik untuk jadi seorang yang nggak mencolok."

Toushiro mengelus pipinya sebentar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang berdiri dalam diam.

"Mau ke mana?" Karin bertanya sambil melihat lelaki di depannya. Tangannya berniat meraih Toushiro, namun berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia akhirnya hanya menatap punggung pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menjauh.

"Mau buang sampah."

Toushiro menaruh botol Pocari Sweat kosongnya itu ke sebuah kardus bertuliskan 'sampah plastik', kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Karin. Karin melihat wajah Toushiro, kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya sekali lagi,

"Jadi, nama lo siapa—"

Ucapan Karin terpotong oleh dering _handphone _yang berasal dari kantong celana hitam Toushiro. Toushiro memasukkan tangannya, mencari HPnya. Setelah tangannya meraih si HP, ia mengeluarkannya dan menatap layar dingin _handphone _tersebut. Ia menekan tombol hijau yang berada di bawah layar sentuh HPnya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo? Rukia?"

_Tuk. Tuk._

...

"Rukia?"

Sepuluh detik berlalu, namun tidak ada suara disana. Hanya suara _tuk tuk_ yang berirama yang terdengar.

_Tuk. Tuk._

"Rukia? Elo ngejahilin gue, ya? Nggak sayang lagi sama pulsa elo? Mendingan elo transfer pulsa elo ke gue aja, daripada buang-buang pulsa begini."

Karin menatap Toushiro yang sedang menelpon dengan pandangan nanar. 'Rukia itu siapa? Pacarnya?' mungkin itu isi kepalanya saat ini. Ia teringat sesuatu. Seorang gadis yang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kesadisannya saat di kafe tadi, yang duduknya tepat di samping laki-laki yang berada di depannya sekarang.

Tunggu. Kenapa ia peduli dengan hal semacam itu? Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa mungkin, hanya dalam tiga puluh menit saja, ia telah jatuh cint—menyukai laki-laki di depannya ini?

Oke. Mungkin itu yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi—Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran manis tentang cowok pendek itu dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Toushiro, terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang sulit dijelaskan.

* * *

**[Sementara itu lagi, — Gudang tempat Rukia disekap]**

Rukia mengetukkan HPnya ke bagian belakang Kursinya dengan susah payah. Mencoba memberi pesan kepada Toushiro bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima telpon. Tsukishima menyadari hal itu. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi ke arah Rukia,

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah berhasil menelpon seseorang?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Rukia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tsukishima sendiri meminimalisir jaraknya ke arah Rukia. Merasa terdesak, Rukia melemparkan HPnya sejauh mungkin ke belakang dengan tangan terikat, kemudian mengayunkan tubuhnya sendiri hingga kursi kayu yang didudukinya terjatuh ke belakang.

_Bruak!_

Rukia mendekatkan mulutnya sedekat mungkin dengan _handphone_nya, kemudian berbicara dengan suara keras,

"Toushiro! Tolong gue! Gue diculik!"

"_Elo di mana?!"_

"Gue ada di—"

_Trak!_

Sebelum sempat Rukia memberitahu keberadaannya kepada Toushiro, _handphone_ Rukia telah ditendang dengan cukup kuat oleh Tsukishima, melayang, menghantam dinding, dan masuk ke sebuah kardus.

"Ah. Gol."

Rukia terdiam. Dengan tendangan yang cukup keras seperti tadi, sudah dapat dipastikan, bahwa, _handphone _terbaru milik Kuchiki Rukia yang dibelikan oleh sang Ayah dari jualan pulsa dengan susah payah, rusak gara-gara menghantam dinding.

Mata Rukia melirik Tsukishima dengan tajam.

"Elo tau, nggak?! Bokap gue ngumpulin duit susah-susah buat ngebeliin gue HP baru! Dia berusaha, siang dan malam, mencari nafkah, menyisihkan uang sisa pengeluaran tiap harinya demi ngebeliin gue HP baru! Dan elo, elo, elo... Sudah menendangnya begitu aja?! Elo taruh di mana harga diri elo sebagai seorang laki-laki, Kampret?!"

Tsukishima memasang ekspresi kosong mendengar ocehan panjang lebar tinggi Rukia. Tsukishima kemudian mencabut sesuatu dari kedua telinganya—_headset _nirkabel.

"Ah, ngomong apa tadi?"

Rukia benar-benar dendam kesumat sekarang. Ia bersumpah, jika ia terlepas dari jeratan tali rapiah berwarna pink yang mengikatnya ini, ia akan memanggil naga Indosiar, dan menyuruhnya menelan Tsukishima hidup-hidup.

* * *

**[Sementara itu, lagi (lagi) — Di tempat Toushiro dan Karin]**

"—_braak! Tuuut... Tuut... Tuut."_

Suara hantaman yang sangat keras terdengar dari HP Toushiro yang tadinya sedang menelpon Rukia. Suara yang cukup keras, setidaknya cukup keras hingga dapat didengar oleh Karin yang sedang duduk di tangga di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Karin sambil memasang ekspresi bingung bercampur terkejut. "Apakah cewek yang make kostum Inaba tadi diculik?"

Toushiro menaruh HP _touchscreen_nya ke kantong celana. Ia kemudian menatap Karin dengan pandangan dingin, kemudian menunjukkan jari jempolnya.

"Tenang aja. Palingan dia cuma bercanda, pengen bales dendam gara-gara tadi gue nge-najis-in dia."

Karin menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan khawatir, "Gimana kalo dia serius?"

Toushiro terdiam, melakukan _loading _sejenak. Setelah melakukan _download file-file _yang diperlukan untuk menjalankan sistem otaknya yang memakai _operating system _Windows 95, ia kembali menjalankan fungsi berfikir yang dimiliki otaknya. Membayangkan jika Rukia diculik atau gimana.

**Di dalam khayalan Toushiro... (Kesamaan nama, kejadian, ataupun tempat hanyalah kebet—keisengan belaka).**

"**_Eneng, eneng cantik banget, sih~ Abang culik, ya~" ujar preman bertampang om-om mesum, sambil menghampiri Rukia._**

**_Rukia diam saja. Ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya, dan menatap preman itu dengan pandangan sinis._**

**_Preman yang merasa diberi jalan, mendekati Rukia. Namun saat Sang Preman nyaris memeluk perempuan bertubuh mungil itu, Rukia langsung menendang (sensor) milik Preman itu. _**

**_Preman itu berteriak kesakitan, dan kemudian menghilang setelah kotak persegi yang berada di atas kepala preman tersebut kosong, dan menunjukkan warna merah yang berkelap-kelip. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, rombongan pasukan VUDO anak buah Rasputin tiba-tiba menyerang Rukia. Rukia yang merasa dalam keadaan terdesak, akhirnya menunjukkan wujud aslinya._**

**_Di tangan Rukia muncul sebuah gauntlet aneh yang (sensor), kemudian ia bergaya persis seperti (sensor)._**

"**_Satria garuda... BIMA!"_**

**_Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah lagu, _****"Telah, aku temukan~ arti nafas ini untuk siapa~"**

**_Setelah muncul _****soundtrack ****_dari band (sensor) dengan lagu berjudul (sensor), akhirnya Rukia mengalahkan mereka semua dengan menghancurkan (sensor) mereka, menghilangkan harapan untuk membuat anak dengan cara (sensor)._**

**_Rukia kemudian menunjuk langit dengan sombongnya, sambil berteriak,_**

"**_RASPUTIN! Serahkan ketujuh bola naga yang engkau punya, atau akan kuhancurkan (sensor)-mu! Dan jangan lupa, bayarin martabak yang barusan gue pesen! INGAT ITU, RASPUTIN! INGAT ITU!"_**

**_Dan kemudian, Rukia menjadi bajak laut, menjelajahi lautan bernama (sensor) untuk menemukan One Piece, baju renang kesukaannya. Dengan bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage, dan menjadi suami dari (sensor), dan melakukan (sensor) dengannya, dan menciptakan (sensor) yang sangat (sensor)._**

**_Selesai._**

**[Mode mengkhayal Toushiro: Nonaktif]**

"Harusnya begitu, 'kan?"

"Harusnya begitu apaan?! Elu nggak ngomong apa-apa daritadi!" sewot Karin sambil melempari kepala Toushiro menggunakan botol Pocari Sweat—entah punya siapa.

Toushiro mengelus kepalanya yang sakit gara-gara terkena lemparan itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum sambil memandang langit.

"Tenang saja. Rukia itu ... Kuat. Dia pasti akan membunuh pria yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Meskipun aku, si Keima palsu, Niizuma Eiji palsu, dan si Bossun palsu bergabungpun, kami tidak akan dapat mengalahkannya. Ya ... Dia adalah bintang kami semua, Kuchiki Rukia."

Karin menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan kagum. Setelah tersadar dari pesona Toushiro, ia langsung nyeletuk.

"Oi. Mata elu nggak pedes ngeliatin langit mulu? Meskipun matahari udah nggak kelihatan lagi, tapi cahayanya masih nembus awan, tauk."

"Ah. Pantesan mata gue pedih daritadi."

Entah kenapa Karin merasa menyesal karena tadi sempat menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan kagum.

* * *

**[Pukul 04.00 PM — Di Depan Maid Cafe]**

"Rukia mana?" tanya Ishida. Di tangannya terdapat piala kecil berwarna merah jambu dengan bentuk bulat dan bertuliskan **Osu!. **Di depannya sudah ada ketiga anggota klub WIFI yang lain, kecuali Rukia. Ditambah satu makhluk tidak dikenal.

Ulquiorra menggeleng sambil menjenjeng piala mini berwarna emas di tangannya. Hirako juga ikutan geleng-geleng. Toushiro cuma bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Terus, elu siapa?"

"Ah. Tanyakan pada rumput yang sedang bergoyang poco-poco." jawab Karin males. Toushiro akhirnya mewakili Karin buat mengenalkan dirinya,

"Dia Mbak Maid berjidat lebar yang bawa-bawa pisau tadi. Tadi kami nggak sengaja ketemuan di Alfamaret. Dan entah kenapa dia malah ngekorin gue ke mana-mana."

"Siapa yang ngekorin elu?! Gue cuma males pulang. Di rumah nggak ada kerjaan soalnya."

"Emang lo punya rumah?"

Karin langsung menjitak kepala Toushiro pelan.

Ulquiorra memperhatikan HPnya daritadi. Menunggu SMS balasan dari Rukia. Sedangkan Hirako, sedang membaca buku yang dibagikan saat seminar tadi.

"Ada balasan?" tanya Ishida ke Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat ke arah Ishida sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Setelah pertimbangan yang sangat panjang, dan sangat berat, akhirnya Toushiro memutuskan mengorbankan pulsanya demi menghubungi wakil ketuanya itu. Toushiro menggerakkan jarinya di atas layar HP _touchscreen_nya, kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga.

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi. __Sorry, your_—tuuut."

Toushiro menghela nafas. Bahkan nada tunggu tidak terdengar; tanda bahwa HP Rukia sedang dalam keadaan tidak aktif; alias nonaktif; mati.

Dia kemudian teringat akan sesuatu; kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi. Saat Rukia menelponnya, namun yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi ketukan, kemudian terdengar suara bantingan yang keras.

Otaknya jeniusnya menggerakkan roda gigi syaraf otaknya, memaksanya berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi.

Kenapa Rukia mengetukkan HPnya? Kalau bukan karena iseng, pasti karena dia tidak dapat berbicara. Lalu, kenapa dia tidak dapat berbicara? Karena mulutnya sedang penuh? Tidak. Karena mulutnya tak bisa meraih HPnya? Mungkin saja.

Lalu, kenapa setelah terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras, Rukia langsung berteriak minta tolong, dan sebelum sempat Rukia memberitahu di mana keberadaannya, telponnya sudah mati karena suara benturan yang sangat keras?

Kemungkinan, tangan Rukia dalam keadaan terikat dan diawasi. Karena keadaan sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk dilakukan secara diam-diam, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk melakukannya secara cepat. Namun sebelum sempat Rukia memberitahukan di mana dia berada, HP miliknya dilempar, dipukul, atau dihancurkan.

"Gue daritadi penasaran. Kenapa cukup banyak orang yang memakai jaket, masker, dan membawa-bawa tabung gas elpiji? Padahal kalau mereka cuma petugas restoran 'kan, nggak perlu sampe make masker segala."

Ucapan Ishida barusan menyadarkan Toushiro akan sesuatu.

"Ternyata bener. Rukia disekap."

Meskipun tidak ada hubungannya.

"Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi?!" tanya Ishida. "Elo tahu darimana?!"

"Tadi pagi, sekitar jam 10an, kami pisah. Nggak lama, Rukia nelpon gue. Dia teriak-teriak kalo dia diculik, dan pas gue nanya dia ada di mana, telponnya udah mati."

"Terus, kenapa nggak nyari dari tadi siang?!" teriak Hirako sambil menggoncang pundak Toushiro. Toushiro menggeleng sambil menunduk.

"Maaf. Gue kira dia cuma bercanda. Soalnya membayangkan Rukia yang kekuatannya kayak Super Saiyan bisa ditangkep itu rasanya suatu hal yang mustahal."

"Ah. Bener juga, sih. Gue juga bakal mikir begitu ..." jawab Hirako dan Ishida.

"Di mana?" tanya Ulquiorra singkat. Toushiro mengangkat bahu.

"Seandainya gue tahu kita udah kesana daritadi."

Ishida melepaskan kacamatanya, dan membersihkan kacanya menggunakan tisu, lalu memakainya kembali. Terkesan keren, padahal itu cuma keharusan yang dilakukan dua jam sekali. Ishida menghela nafas, melirik Toushiro yang ekspresi wajahnya gelisah.

"Toushiro. Gimana kalo elo gunakan kejeniusan otak elo sekarang? Kayak pas mecahin kode dari Yukio waktu itu."

Toushiro geleng-geleng, "_You don't say?! _Seandainya gue bisa, udah gue lakukan daritadi kali."

Ulquiorra memperhatikan seorang pria tinggi berjaket hitam yang memakai masker dan membawa gas elpiji. Karena mempunyai insting bahwa itu adalah orang jahat, Ulquiorra lalu memberi bahasa isyarat kalau dia mau mengikuti orang itu.

Toushiro mengangguk. Akhirnya berlima dengan Karin sebagai pengganti Rukia mengikuti pria tinggi bermasker itu.

Mereka terus mengikutinya, hingga Pria itu berhenti di sebuah panggung yang sekarang sudah kosong. Pria itu berjongkok, menaruh gas tabung elpiji 5 kilogram berwarna hijau itu disana. Setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Toushiro dan kawan-kawan karena mereka melihat dari belakang, akhirnya Pria itu pergi.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan. Kenapa Om itu naruh tabung elpiji disitu? Padahal jelas-jelas di sana nggak bakal ada acara masak atau apapun yang membutuhkan gas."

Setelah selesai berbicara, Toushiro melirik ke arah Pria tadi. Melihatnya telah pergi agak jauh, ia mendekat ke tabung elpiji itu. "Hirako, Ishida, tolong awasin Om tadi. Ikuti terus. Kalo elo menemukan sesuatu, SMS gue."

Hirako menunjukkan tanda OK menggunakan tangannya. Dia kemudian berlari, mengikuti Pria tadi.

"Kenapa gue juga? Kenapa nggak Ulquiorra aja?!" sewot Ishida karena merasa dapat tugas yang berbau bahaya. Toushiro diam sebentar, kemudian menjawab.

"Yaah... Soalnya Ulquiorra pinter, sih. Wawasannya lebih luas daripada elu. Lo 'kan nggak bakal terlalu berguna di sini, jadi mendingan elo bantuin Hirako aja sana."

Ishida menghela nafas. _Ngikutin orang aja mesti dibantuin._

Akhirnya, Ishida berlari mengikuti Hirako yang sudah agak jauh meninggalkannya.

Toushiro sekarang berjongkok, memperhatikan tabung elpiji itu. Tabung tersebut dililit memutar menggunakan lakban berwarna hitam, sedangkan di salah satu sisi tabung elpiji tersebut, ada sebuah HP yang ikut tertempel oleh lakban. Melekat pada tabung gas.

"!" Ulquiorra menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Toushiro yang menyadari reaksi dari Ulquiorra kemudian langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Ulquiorra?!"

Ulquiorra menarik nafas, kemudian berkata dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar tanpa unsur kecacatan dalam huruf besar dan huruf kecil.

"Ini... Nokia 3310."

* * *

**[Di tempat Ishida dan Hirako]**

Hirako dan Ishida masih membuntuti pria tadi. Mereka terus berjalan, melewati kios-kios, sela-sela antar bangunan, hingga kemudian tiba di sebuah gudang yang lumayan besar dan tak terpakai.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam gudang melalui pintu gerbang. Karena Hirako dan Ishida tidak mungkin ikut masuk lewat sana, akhirnya mereka bersembunyi di dekat jendela gudang tersebut. Memasang telinga, dan sesekali mengintip ke dalam.

Di tengah gudang tersebut, dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Seorang perempuan berpakaian _cosplay _anak sekolahan yang menggunakan rok mini dengan rambut pendek yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi, dengan mulut yang ditutup dengan lakban hitam.

Rukia.

"Bagaimana, Ginjou?"

Ishida memasang ekspresi kaget. Itu suara Yukio. Dia jelas-jelas hapal dengan suara si kuning ngambang itu, karena mereka sebelumnya pernah main bulutangkis sambil teriak-teriakan. Karena telah menemukan Rukia, Ishida kemudian mengirim SMS ke Toushiro, namun tiba-tiba, layar HPnya menjadi gelap.

"Semua gas elpiji yang siap diledakkan telah selesai disebarkan. Tinggal gunakan HP kita untuk menelpon Nokia 3310 yang telah diatur agar meledak saat ditelpon yang tertempel di tiap tabung gas," jawab pria bermasker tadi yang kini telah melepas maskernya—yang dipanggil Yukio Ginjou.

Hirako menelan ludah.

'Mereka ingin meledakkan acara ini menggunakan gas elpiji? Cara yang cukup aneh, namun sepertinya efektif—bukan saatnya gue berpikir tentang efektivitas cara ini, sialan,' pikir Hirako sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Ishida, lalu berbicara dengan bisik-bisik,

"Psst, Ishida! Sudah lo SMS belum?"

Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya. "Batere HP gue habis. Tadi pagi lupa gue _charge, _dan terpaksa gue bawa dalam keadaan batere tinggal sebatang. Elo aja yang SMSnya. Bilang, _Yukio yang nyulik Rukia._"

Hirako melakukan _facepalm. _Dia kemudian mengeluarkan HPnya, dan mengirim SMS ke Toushiro.

**[Rukia telah ditemukan. Di sebuah gudang di dekat **(sensor), **di tepat di depan area lomba **(sensor)**. Rukia diculik oleh seseorang bernama Yukio.]**

"Siapa di sana?!" teriak sebuah suara dari dalam gudang. Suara Ginjou, sepertinya. Ginjou berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membuka jendela tersebut ke samping dengan cukup keras, hingga menghantam dinding luar.

Untungnya, Ishida dan Hirako telah bersembunyi di balik kardus yang bertumpuk di dekat sana.

"_M-meong _..." Hirako mencoba meniru suara kucing dengan agak mencemprengkan suaranya. Ishida menatap Hirako dengan pandangan 'lu-lagi-ngapain-bego?!'. Yang untungnya, dapat menipu si Ginjou.

"Kayaknya cuma kucing lewat yang nyari makanan." ujar Ginjou sambil melangkah menjauhi jendela.

Ishida dan Hirako menghela nafas lega. Lalu akhirnya, mereka tetap bersembunyi di sana, menunggu ketua mereka datang.

* * *

**[Di tempat Toushiro, Ulquiorra, dan Karin]**

"Lalu, Ulquiorra. Apa yang akan terjadi pada tabung elpiji yang ditempeli Nokia 3310 ini?" tanya Toushiro sambil memandang gas elpiji tersebut.

Ulquiorra kembali menggunakan _Virtual Connector _yang tadi dilepasnya, kemudian berbicara melalui alat tersebut. "Nokia 3310 adalah HP yang bisa dibilang, gampang meledak—sebenarnya itu cuma lelucon buatan orang-orang di _(sensor)_ doang, sih. Tapi kemungkinan, berdasarkan lelucon tersebut, mereka telah menciptakan Nokia 3310 yang benar-benar bisa meledak."

Ulquiorra berhenti berbicara sejenak, membiarkan ketuanya memahami. Kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jika ini ditempel pada tabung elpiji ini, yang jelas-jelas gampang meledak jika bocor, jelas-jelas ini akan menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang cukup merusak. Dan lagi, coba elo deketin hidung elo ke tabung ini. Tabung ini sudah bocor. Tinggal disulut dengan ledakan kecil, maka akan menciptakan ledakan yang lebih besar."

Karin yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan berjongkok, mendekatkan hidungnya ke gas elpiji. "Benar. Ada bau gas yang bocor."

Di saat mereka sedang mendiskusikan hal tersebut, HP Toushiro yang berada di kantong celananya bergetar. Memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri—ohok, maksudnya, membuat Toushiro mengambil HP miliknya. Ia menatap layarnya sebentar, membaca SMS yang masuk. Dia kemudian berdiri.

"Rukia beneran diculik. Dan penculiknya adalah ... Yukio."

Ulquiorra memasang ekspresi terkejut—meskipun sebenarnya perbedaannya dengan ekspresinya yang biasa hanya matanya yang sedikit membesar.

Ulquiorra dan Karin ikutan berdiri. Toushiro kemudian menghela nafas sesaat, dan memasang pose berfikir dengan mengelus poninya—niatnya ngikutin Houtarou Oreki, gitu. Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian berkata.

"Gue punya rencana."

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

**Daftar Pustaka:**

1. _Bitch = _perempuan jalang. Tapi bisa juga anak gukguk. Tapi kalo di telinga bisa didengar sebagai pantai.  
2. Kalimat Yukio yang di-**_bold:_ **Diambil dari monolognya Katsuragi Keima, dari anime TWGOK season 3, episode 1, yang baru tayang kemarin.  
3. _You don't say?! _= Sebuah ekspresi (?) yang menyatakan ke'iya'an. Semacam, 'emang iya!' dalam bahasa Indonesia. Biasanya saya pake buat ngisengin guru yang pengumuman, "hari ini adalah hari rabu, besok hari kamis."  
4. Nokia 3310 = Hape Nokia yang (katanya) kekuatan ledakannya setara dengan bom nuklir. Lelucon yang ada di _Meme Comic_. Yang sering buka FPnya atau 1cuk pasti ngerti.  
5. **John Smith **= Nama samaran Kyon saat pergi ke masa lalu. Ini adalah nama yang _unforgetable _bagi yang penggemar Suzumiya Haruhi kayak saya.  
6. Gas elpiji ijo 5 kg = Nggak tahu? _Go home, child. You're drunk. _(?)

* * *

**Curhat Anonim Bersama Kira Kajuki. Curhat, dong, maaas:**

Pertama, untuk mas **darries:**

Halo. Salam kenal dan salam sejahtera. Semoga anak-anakmu kelak akan bangga, ketika kamu cerita "Ripiu Ayahmu ini dulu pernah dibales di fanfiksinya Kira Kajuki, lho!". Oke. Maaf. Tiba-tiba jiwa overpede saya bangkit.

Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu adalah tabung gas elpiji. Selamat, kamu benar. Tapi sayang sekali, karena kamu ngasih dua jawaban (ditambah dengan kentut Tsukishima), jadi kamu gugur. Sayang sekali. Jangan menyerah. Teruslah menggosok Ale-ale. Kalo udah dapet hadiahnya bagi-bagi, ya.

Kedua, untuk mbak **nami:**

Nasib Rukia? Ya gitu-gitu ajah. Di-_friendzone-_in oleh Toushiro. AAAHH! SPOILEEERR! Yang baca segera pergi ke mas-mas MIB buat dihapus ingatannya.  
No. Jika Toushiro yang diculik, saya mau cerita pake siapa. Secara, Toushiro 'kan kepala keluarga. Kalo Toushiro diculik, itu sama aja seorang Bapak diculik. Anaknya bisa ngapain?

Ketiga, untuk mbak **Shiina:**

Iya. Itu Karin. Kemarin nggak sengaja ngasih sop-iler di Catatan Penulis. Padahal tadinya mau dirahasiain dulu. _Poor myself._  
Renji? Renji ada, kok. Coba kamu _flashback _ke chapter belakang. Ada, kok, adegan Renji menebak bel akan berbunyi. Terus dijuluki titisan Mama Laurier. Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin nggak. Palingan dia cuma muncul sebagai figuran kapan-kapan.

Keempat, untuk mas **philip schiffer:**

Hiks... Hiks... Saya juga terharu. Akhirnya dialog Ulquiorra jadi tambah panjang, ya, nak. Chapter depan saya panjangin lagi, deh. Spesial buat kamu. #modus  
Ngomong-ngomong, mas Philip, Shoutarou-nya mana? Ah, maaf. Saya ketuker sama pasangan Philip-Shoutaro dari Kamen Rider Double.

Curhatan untuk yang lainnya telah dibalas ke PM masing-masing. Atau ada juga yang nggak dibalas karena emang nggak perlu dibalas.

* * *

**Pojok Curhat Penulis:**

Oke. Pertama mau bilang; tolong jangan tuduh saya hobi nonton Bima Satria Garuda gara-gara ada Stella JKT48nya. Saya nonton Bima karena pengen lihat perubahannya aja, kok. Ah, _I M LIED! _#plak

Arc ini ternyata nggak bisa dikompresi menjadi tiga chapter. Padahal saya sudah menggunakan segala macam program kompresi, mulai dari Winrar, 7zip, sampe Bye-bye Fever. Tapi ternyata emang nggak cukup. Daripada saya panjangin lagi, dan anda males baca, akhirnya saya potong jadi empat bagian.

Semoga aja, chapter depan bisa menjadi penutup dan klimaks yang bagus untuk arc ini. Dan enggak gaje kayak arc sebelumnya; karena disini Toushiro akan beraksi menggunakan kejeniusannya. Atau keanehannya?

Akhir kata. Sampai jumpa, dan selamat meninggalkan jejak. Kalo ada yang mau curhat juga, silahkan, kok. Asal curhatnya bukan tentang membantu anda menemukan gender anda yang sebenarnya. Karena sesungguhnya, itu adalah tugas dokter Boyke.


	12. Chapter 11: WIFI goes to AFK: Bagian 4

I-ini a-adalah sebu-buah h-hari yang c-cukup m-menyeb-menyebalkan di s-sebuah t-tem-tempat y-yang h-harusnya—

Oke, Mas Gagap. Terima kasih telah membuka narasi. Sisanya serahkan pada saya, akan saya melanjutkan perjuangan Anda.

Hitsugaya Toushiro mengetik kalimat di HP _touchscreen_nya, kemudian menekan tombol kirim. Setelah itu, ia menyimpan HPnya di saku celana. Ia menatap Ulquiorra dan Karin yang berada di depannya.

"Ayo. Kita kesana. Capcus."

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.  
(Semua judul anime, barang dan merek dagang, serta hal-hal lain yang menyangkut adalah milik pemiliknya masing-masing, dan disebutkan tidak dengan maksud promosi)

**Peringatan: **OOC, AU, _future-fic _(tahun 2016). Bahasa gahool.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —****  
**— **Episode Sebelas**: WIFI _Goes to_ AFK: Bagian Empat —

* * *

**[Pukul 04.15 PM — Samping Gudang Tempat Rukia Disekap]**

Awan yang bergradasi oranye telah terlihat di atas langit. Pertanda hari sudah mulai sore—_you don't say?!_—dan waktunya matahari tak terlihat kita tenggelam telah tiba.

_Anime Festival Karakura, _atau Festival Anime Karakura, masih ramai, meskipun sudah sore. Beberapa dari para pengunjung dan _cosplayer _memang sudah ada yang pulang. Beberapa orangtua merutuk kesal, "Sialan! Anak gue jadi ngelihat hal-hal nggak bener!"—Kemungkinan mereka melihat para _cosplayer _perempuan yang kelewat seksi.

Tapi tidak untuk Toushiro dan kawan-kawan. Mereka masih berada di sini. Karena salah satu teman mereka, Kuchiki Rukia, perempuan yang hobi menjitak orang, telah diculik secara tidak sengaja oleh gerombolan _Elpijiers _yang dipimpin oleh Yukio, si maniak perempuan dua dimensi.

Toushiro, Ishida, Hirako, Ulquiorra, dan Karin sedang duduk jongkok membentuk lingkaran. Mulut Toushiro _nyerocos _dengan lancarnya, menjabarkan rencana briliannya.

"Oke, semuanya ngerti, nggak?"

Maaf, pembaca. Tapi Toushiro tidak mengijinkan kita untuk mendengarkan rencananya, dan menyuruh kita mengetahuinya nanti.

Keempat manusia di sekitar Toushiro mengangguk dengan agak ragu-ragu. Menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan 'apaan-itu-konyol-amat-seh'. Meskipun akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya.

Toushiro berdiri. Mengelus dahinya sebentar, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas,

"Dengan ini, _Operation Loki Zeus-Musko; _mulai!"

* * *

**[Di dalam Gudang]**

Toushiro, Ishida, Ulquiorra, dan Hirako telah menyebar keempat penjuru sisi (bukan sudut) di dalam gudang. Mereka berhasil menyusup melalui kamar mandi yang jendelanya pecah, dan kini bersembunyi di keempat sisi, berpencar, di belakang kardus-kardus. Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas, Rukia yang tidur sambil terikat di kursi, Yukio yang main PSP, dan Tsukishima yang sedang duduk galau di lantai.

"_SH kepada HT. Jebakan pertama telah dipasang. Ganti."_

Suara Ishida terdengar dari _walkie-talkie _yang dipegang Toushiro. Tadi mereka tidak sengaja menemukan lima buah _walkie-talkie _kayak punya Security Mall terkapar di dalam sebuah kardus. Akhirnya, mereka memakainya dengan tiga alasan.

Pertama. _Walkie-talkie _mempunyai frekuensi tersendiri, sehingga tidak bisa disadap oleh Yukio. Padahal Yukio tidak punya penyadap.

Kedua. _Walkie-talkie _lebih gampang dibawa dan dipakai daripada HP biasa.

Ketiga. Mereka sayang pulsa.

"Bagus, Hirako. Sekarang elo tetap di sana," ujar Toushiro melalui _walkie-talkie_nya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol bicara sekali lagi. "HT kepada IU dan US. Ishida, Ulquiorra, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan."

"_Eh? Gue beneran harus nyerang?! Kenapa nggak elo aja?!"_

"Ishida. Gue ketua di sini. Kalo ini catur, berarti gue raja. Kalo raja mati, kita kalah. Ngerti? Nggak ngerti juga? _Go home, Ishida. You are drunk._"

"_Cih. Oke. Inget aja janji lu. Pulang nanti jangan lupa satu kupon diskon lagi."_

Toushiro hanya mengangguk. Padahal telponan, tapi Toushiro malah mengangguk. Toushiro emang pintar. Saking pintarnya sampai-sampai luput akan hal kecil.

Pemuda pendek itu lalu mengambil HP _touchscreen _kesayangannya dari kantong celananya, lalu menelpon pemilik nama kontak **Shinji Hirako**. Kenapa nelpon? Bukannya ada _walkie-talkie_? Itu adalah salah satu rencana dari rangkaian rencana Toushiro.

"_Kemana~ Kemana kemana~ Kuharus mencari kemana~"_

Lagu Ayu Ting Ting terdengar memenuhi ruangan gudang. Yukio menghentikan permainan PSPnya, melihat ke arah Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima, HP elo bunyi, tuh."

Tsukishima mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah Yukio. "_Ringtone _HP gue nggak gitu."

"Berarti ... Penyusup?!"

Yukio menyimpan PSPnya di kantong jasnya (anggap aja dia memakai baju aslinya yang di _manga_). Tsukishima berdiri dari duduk di lantainya, mengangkat rambutnya yang turun ke dahi ke belakang. Menyingkirkan poni agar tidak menghalangi penglihatan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju sumber suara.

HPnya Hirako.

Lagu telah berhenti. Makin membuat Yukio dan Tsukishima yakin kalau itu adalah bunyi HP penyusup yang terburu-buru mematikan telponnya.

Saat mereka mendekati tumpukan kardus tempat suara berasal, alias tempat Hirako, rencana baru dimulai.

Tiba-tiba, Hirako yang masih memakai atribut _cosplay _Niizuma Eiji itu berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hoo. Elo siapa? Pahlawan kesorean yang pengen nyelametin cewek di sana? Lalu akhirnya elo menyerahkan diri?" ujar Yukio dengan wajah yang mengintimidasi.

"Ya. Gue menyerahkan diri ..." Hirako berjalan ke arah Yukio dan Tsukishima dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Saat Hirako berada dua langkah di depan Tsukishima dan Yukio, dia melancarkan aksinya. "Menyerahkan diri untuk mengalahkan kalian."

Hirako menyemprot mata Yukio dan Tsukishima menggunakan bedak gatal yang mengandung asam sulfat, sampai asam belerang (?). Hirako terus menerus menekan kedua botol bedak di kedua tangannya dengan nafsu tinggi.

"RASAKAN! RASAKAN! HUWOOO! _Double kill!_ Itu salah kalian sendiri karena telah merusak tatanan tata surya!" teriak Hirako dengan gajenya. Saat Tsukishima dan Yukio terbatuk-batuk sambil mencoba membersihkan matanya yang kemasukan bedak, serangan kedua dilancarkan.

"HUWOOO! _DOUBLE RIDER KIIIICK!" _teriak Ishida dengan semangat sambil berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya, begitu juga Ulquiorra. Mereka kemudian langsung melompat. Ishida menendang lutut belakang Yukio sekuat tenanga; membuat Yukio duduk tersujud di lantai. Sedangkan Ulquiorra menendang punggung Tsukishima.

Bersamaan dengan tendangan mereka, Hitsugaya menjatuhkan kardus-kardus yang disusun tinggi di sekitar mereka dengan cara mendorongnya. Membuat penglihatan mereka yang terjebak di kekacauan bedak-rider-kick-dan-semacamnya menjadi kacau. Atau tepatnya, mengorbankan Hirako, Ulquiorra, dan Ishida agar dijatuhi kardus.

Ulquiorra yang berhasil menghindar dari strategi reruntuhan kardus dan dendam kesumat gara-gara perempuan pujaannya—ohok, Rukia diculik, kemudian langsung mengikat tangan dan kaki Tsukishima menggunakan tali rapiah berwarna_ ijo ... Hot ... Sekseh ... Apaan sih?!_

"Huwahaha... HUWAHAHAHA!" tawa Ulquiorra menggelegar melalui _Virtual Connector_nya. Menghasilkan tawa tanpa ekspresi dari Ulquiorra. Tsukishima mendecih. Ulquiorra yang belum puas membalaskan dendamnya kemudian mengeluarkan lakban hitam dari kantong celananya.

Dia menatap Tsukishima dengan dingin. Ulquiorra menarik lakban tersebut hingga beberapa senti, kemudian memotongnya menggunakan gunting yang dia simpan di kantong celananya yang lain.

"Elu mau nyekap gue juga?" Tsukishima berusaha berlari dengan cara menggeliat bagaikan ular berbisa yang dapat menipu dan menjebak (?), tapi Ulquiorra menarik tali rapiah di kaki Tsukishima yang menjalar.

Ulquiorra mendekati wajah Tsukishima.

"Ulquiorra! Elo mau nendang wajah orang?! Dendam boleh, tapi nggak segitunya!" teriak Ishida yang langsung lari lagi. Yukio entah menghilang kemana di dalam kepulan asap bedak dan reruntuhan kardus kosong.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian menatap Tsukishima dengan dingin. Dendam sudah memenuhi hatinya. Tsukishima hanya pasrah.

"Lakukan apapun yang elo mau. Gue udah pasrah. Asal jangan ganggu kelima istri dan anak gue—eh. Gue kapan nikahnya, ya. Pokoknya, gue pasrah ... Lakukan yang elo mau ..."

Di telinga Ulquiorra kalimat Tsukishima barusan terdengar seperti desahan seorang _uke _pada sebuah manga yaoi—ohok! Ulquiorra yang tidak terpengaruh ucapan Tsukishima kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya. Berjongkok.

Ia mengambil potongan lakban yang menempel di jarinya, kemudian ditempelkannya ke mata Tsukishima, menutup kedua mata Tsukishima dengan kertas lengket tersebut.

"... He?"

ZRAAAT!

"GYAAA!"

Ulquiorra menarik lakban yang lengketnya naujubileh itu dengan tenaga penuh yang tidak dikira-kira.

"BULU MATA ANTI BADAI GUE! Alis anti topan gue! Mata berkilau blink-blink hasil nyuci pake _sunlinght _rasa lemon gue! GYAA!" teriak Tsukishima frsutasi. Cukup frustasi untuk membuat mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat gaje tadi.

Ulquiorra lagi-lagi tertawa laknat melalui VC miliknya.

... _Ini yang jahat mana yang baek mana, sih._

* * *

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Keadaan menjadi agak-agak kacau dalam waktu singkat tersebut. Tsukishima yang harusnya jadi penjahat yang keren-dingin yang _to cool are wanna_, malah pingsan gara-gara siksaan lakban yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra.

Hirako yang setelah menembakkan _Bedak Beam Blaster _bukannya ikut menyiksa, tapi malah ketindih kardus reruntuhan dari Toushiro. Ishida yang kabur duluan sebelum kardus jatuh. Dan Toushiro yang kecapekan gara-gara harus berlari untuk mendorong kardus-kardus yang ada di empat sisi gudang.

"Dengan ini ... Rukia selamat ..." ujar Toushiro ngos-ngosan sambil menuju ke arah Rukia yang dalam keadaan terikat dan tertidur di atas kursi kayu.

"Tidak secepat itu, _kamfret_," kebahagiaan Toushiro terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari tumpukan menatap tumpukan kardus itu dengan pandangan keji.

Sebuah tangan keluar dari tumpukan reruntuhan kardus tersebut, layaknya tangan _zombie _di _Plants vs. Zombie. _Kemudian, dari tumpukan itu, keluarlah mayat hidup bernama Yukio dengan keadaan muka putih akibat bedak, dan memar-memar serta lecet gara-gara ketindih kardus. Meskipun nggak ada isi, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Yukio kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Elo ... Masih hidup?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada mendramatisir. Yukio membalas tatapan mata Toushiro dengan seyum penuh kesombongan.

"Tentu saja gue masih hidup. Bahkan Kera Sakti sekalipun tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

Toushiro dan Yukio saling tatap menatap untuk beberapa detik. Pasukan Toushiro akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur—setelah mengalami luka-luka akibat strategi '_Kardus ga ... Koronda!'_ ciptaan Toushiro—dan membiarkan Toushiro menyelesaikan pertarungan terakhir.

Ya ... Pertarungan terakhir. Satu lawan satu. Anak SMA lawan anak SMA. Putih melawan kuning. Honne Dell palsu melawan Yukio-si-Fullbringer gadungan. Pendek melawan pendek—oke, maaf. Lupakan yang terakhir tadi.

"Sepertinya ... Tidak ada jalan lain lagi untuk kita, Yukio."

"Tentu saja. Elo harus memilih," Yukio mengambil tabung elpiji _ijo... hot... _yang ditempeli Nokia 3310, kemudian menaruhnya di bawah kursi Rukia. "Serahkan laptop elo, maka perempuan ini selamat. _Atau_; kau biarkan perempuan ini mati karena ledakan, bersama dengan seluruh acara AFK ini."

Toushiro mendecih. "Gue pilih 'atau'."

"Serahkan laptop, cewek ini mati?!"

"Gue pilih koma yang di tengah, deh."

"Laptop cewek ini mati?!"

"Gue pilih spasi."

"PILIH NAPA?!"

"Yaudah, gue golput aja, deh."

Yukio kesal. Di jidatnya sudah terlihat perempatan berwarna merah. Di saat itu, Rukia terbangun.

"Toushiro ..." desah Rukia kecil saat melihat Toushiro yang lagi ngupil. Toushiro membuang hasil tambangnya, kemudian menyaut panggilan Rukia.

"Tunggu aja di sana. Gue bakal nyelametin elo."

"Toushiro ... Resetling elo turun ..." ujar Rukia lemah dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin efek campuran antara tidak makan siang, posisi tidur yang tidak benar, dan malu-malu melihat resetling yang terbuka.

Toushiro menghadap ke belakang, membenarkan resetling celananya, kemudian menghadap ke Yukio lagi.

"YUKIO! Bebaskan Rukia sekarang juga!"

Yukio membentuk sebuah cengiran di bibirnya. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke tas selempang yang ada di pinggang Toushiro. "Kalau begitu, serahkan laptop elo ke gue. Gue bakal menguasai seluruh anime elo, memasukkannya ke DVD, dan menjualnya."

"Anime hasil fansub tidak untuk dijual!" teriak Toushiro dan Hirako yang sudah bangun. Hirako berjalan ke arah Toushiro, kemudian menepuk pundak Toushiro pelan.

"Tolong ... Kalahkan dia ... Demi aku."

"Tenang saja."

"Yaudah. Gue mau ke WC dulu, ya. Udah kebelet daritadi." kata Hirako sambil pergi keluar dari gudang.

Toushiro menghela nafas. Dia kemudian mengambil dua buah pedang kayu yang ada di dekat pintu gerbang, dan melemparkan salah satunya ke Yukio. "Gue lebih memilih cara ketiga. Ayo, kita selesaikan ini secara jantan. Bicaralah dengan pedangmu."

Yukio menangkap pedang kayu miliknya, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu'?"

Toushiro membulatkan matanya sebentar. "Itu? Maksudmu 'itu'?"

"Ya. 'Itu'."

Toushiro dan Yukio kemudian serempak memejamkan kedua kelopak mata mereka, kemudian, mengangkat pedang kayu yang berada di tangan kanan mereka setinggi mungkin.

Toushiro memulai mantranya.** "****_Hazero, real!"_**

Yukio kemudian melanjutkan mantra tersebut. **_"Hajikero, Synapse!"_**

Sebuah ledakan khayalan terjadi di tubuh Yukio dan Toushiro. Menyinari tubuh mereka dengan efek _glow _berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman dengan nuansa keunguan (?). Mereka berdua kemudian membuka mulut mereka, dan mengucapkan mantra terkahir secara bersamaan, memunculkan efek ledakan khayalan yang sangat besar hingga merubah warna dunia menjadi gelap.

"**_BANISHMENT! THIS! WORLD!"_**

* * *

_Semua yang terjadi di bawah ini adalah murni pertarungan khayalan antara Yukio dan Toushiro. Kenyataannya, mereka hanya beradu pedang kayu. Tapi disini, akan ditampilkan versi penglihatan 'khayalan' Toushiro dan Yukio. Harap cukup cermat untuk membedakan imajinasi dan kenyataan._

* * *

Pakaian Honne Dell milik Toushiro berkibaran seolah ditiup angin. Di sekitarnya telah muncul semacam aura dingin berwarna putih kebiru-biruan. Sedangkan di punggungnya tergantung sebuah pedang dengan pegangan berbentuk bintang.

Toushiro menarik pedang yang berada di balik punggungnya, kemudian melompat langsung ke hadapan Yukio.

"_Soten ni zase, _HYOURINMARU!" teriak Toushiro, memanggil naga es untuk menyerang Yukio. Yukio hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengibaskan pedangnya secara memutar 360 derajat, seolah membentuk perisai, membentuk sebuah lubang hitam. Naga milik Toushiro kemudian lenyap begitu saja ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut.

"Hoo... jadi inikah, teknik khayalanmu? Pedang es? Konyol sekali."

"Memang senjata khayalan lo apaan?!"

Yukio memutar-mutar pedangnya, kemudian menebaskannya ke udara. "Pedang pencipta dan pemusnah. Dapat menciptakan segala sesuatu dari ketiadaan, dan memusnahkan yang ada ke dalam lubang hitam."

Toushiro kemudian menebas Yukio saat Yukio belum selesai bicara.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Khayalan elo ketinggian, mas! Nggak adil banget, sih! Tau arti _fair_ _play _nggak?!"

"Elo yang apa-apaan?! Gue lagi bicara tentang betapa kerennya senjata khayalan gue, dan elo tiba-tiba nebas begitu aja! Rasakan ini, kampret! Ribuan Pedang Ulang-Alik!" teriak Yukio sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke udara sekali lagi, memunculkan beberapa pedang transparan.

Yukio kemudian menunjuk Toushiro menggunakan pedangnya. "Serang dia!"

Pedang-pedang transparan itu mengejar-ngejar Toushiro dengan berputar-putar dengan begitu indahnya, seperti pesawat ulang-alik. Merasa terdesak, Toushiro mengeluarkan jurus pertahan miliknya,

"Perisai Cermin Pembeku Otomatis!" di hadapan pedang-pedang yang mengejar Toushiro muncul sebuah cermin raksasa. Saat pedang-pedang itu menembus kaca, pedang-pedang tadi telah menjadi semacam makanan beku.

"Cih. Ternyata elo hebat juga. Teknik Penciptaan: _Megazord _Penghancur Dunia!"

Sebuah _megazord _ala Power Rangers muncul di belakang Yukio. Saat Yukio menunjuk Toushiro menggunakan pedangnya, _megazord _itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Toushiro. Mencoba menginjaknya.

"Bujug buset! Elo bisa nyiptain _Megazord_?! Curang amat! Teknik Penghancur: Es Peretak Segalanya!"

_Megazord _milik Yukio beku menjadi patung es. Toushiro kemudian melompat setinggi-tingginya, kemudian melakukan lompatan sekali lagi, sekali lagi, sekali lagi, hingga dia mencapai puncak kepala dari _megazord _milik Yukio. "HYAAH!"

Toushiro menusukkan Hyourinmaru versi pedangnya ke kepala robot tersebut. Kemudian esnya retak, bersamaan dengan hancurnya _megazord _tersebut menjadi kepingan _milizord_.

Toushiro menginjak tanah dengan ngos-ngosan. Ia kemudian memasang kuda-kuda lagi.

"_Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!_"

Sepasang sayap muncul di belakang punggung Toushiro. Kakinya berubah menjadi semacam sepatu es yang berbentuk seperti cakar naga. Sedangkan pedangnya terlihat semakin memiliki aura dingin.

"Kenapa elo bisa berubah?!"

"Salah sendiri elo nggak mikir buat berubah!"

"CURANG! GUE JUGA MAU!"

"_Wani piro_?!"

"_Wani piro_ jidatmu! HYAAAH!" Yukio yang makin emosi menembakkan bola-bola hitam ke arah Toushiro; yang langsung balas menembakkan bola-bola es. Bola-bola mereka kemudian bertabrakan, kemudian hancur secara bersamaan.

"Toushiro! Hentikan! Gue nggak pengen elo terluka!" teriak Rukia yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa masuk ke dunia khayalan Toushiro dan Yukio.

"Gue akan menyelamatkan elo! Tunggu aja!"

"STOP, Toushiro! Gue tahu, elo lebih mentingin anime elo daripada teman elo. Kalo elo kalah, elo bukan hanya kehilangan anime elo, tapi juga harga diri elo sebagai laki-laki. Sudahlah ... Lupakan aja gue. Gue nggak apa-apa asal elo nggak terluka! Gue nggak mau elo kenapa-napa ..."

Toushiro menurunkan pedangnya sebentar, kemudian menatap Rukia.

"Rukia, gue emang lebih mementingkan anime daripada temen."

"Tuh, 'kan—"

"—Tapi gue, lebih mementingkan elo daripada anime. Karena elo lebih dari sekadar temen buat gue."

Muka Rukia sudah memerah nggak karuan. Toushiro yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian mulai menaikkan pedangnya lagi. "Maaf, Yukio. Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita."

Toushiro melompat, Yukio juga melompat. Mereka mengadu pedang mereka. Sebuah anomali terjadi. Pedang Toushiro yang bertipe es tiba-tiba berwarna menjadi lebih kebiru-biruan dan menghasilkan listrik. Sedangkan pedang Yukio menjadi berwarna merah.

Toushiro berteriak dengan kencangnya, "CHIDORII!"

"RASENGAN!"

"HAAAAAAH!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAMUHOMOHOMOHO~!"

"GUE NGGAK HOMO!"

_DUAARR!_

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi akibat benturan pedang mereka. Mereka kemudian mundur beberapa loncatan. Mengambil nafas, kemudian mengarahkan pedang mereka ke arah musuhnya.

"Ayo, Yukio. Kita lakukan pertarungan terakhir."

"Ya. Ini akan menjadi tebasan terakhir. Hanya yang terkuatlah yang akan bertahan hidup."

Toushiro melompat sekali lagi ke arah Yukio, begitu juga dengan Yukio. Toushiro mempercepat loncatannya menggunakan kepakan sayap esnya, sedangkan Yukio menciptakan roket di sepatunya.

_JRAAASH!_

Suara sebuah tebasan terdengar. Toushiro dan Yukio terdiam setelah melewati musuh mereka. Menunggu salah satu di antara mereka ada yang jatuh.

_Bruk._

Yukio terjatuh. Lututnya menghantam lantai.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Semuanya mungkin, Yukio."

"Tadi aku sudah menebasmu. Aku jelas-jelas merasakan sensasi menebas."

Toushiro membalik tubuhnya, menghadap ke Yukio. Yukio melihat ke dada Toushiro, kemudian membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Di dada Toushiro terdapat es yang melindungi tubuhnya dengan ketebalan beberapa senti.

"Yang kau tebas tadi adalah es-ku, sedangkan aku menebas perutmu. Sayang sekali, Yukio."

Dengan ini ... Dunia berakhir ... Untuk Yukio.

* * *

_Khayalan telah berakhir. Sekarang situasi kembali ke kenyataan, tepatnya ke gudang tadi. Terima kasih telah menyaksikan pertarungan terakhir Toushiro dan Yukio. Periksa kembali barang bawaan anda, karena jika ada barang yang penting seperti HP atau laptop yang tertinggal, kami selaku pengurus Theater Khayalan tidak akan segan-segan menjualnya._

* * *

"Elo menang, Hitsugaya," ujar Yukio sambil memegangi perutnya. Di dunia nyata, Toushiro menusuk ulu hati Yukio menggunakan pedang kayu. Dan itu ... Nyeri.

Lalu akhirnya, Yukio yang merasa kalah berniat kabur. Dia kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke pintu gerbang. Toushiro menyaksikan kepergian Yukio dengan tatapan nanar.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"KARIN! PENCULIKYA SUDAH DI PINTU!"

"Hah?—"

_DUAAK!_

"Ohok!" Yukio jatuh terduduk akibat tendangan seorang Kurosaki Karin yang ternyata daritadi menunggu di luar. Yukio memegangi perutnya yang sudah nyeri terkena tusukan pedang kayu, dan kini malah ditendang dengan seenak jidat.

"HYAA!" Karin mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian menendang tengkuk Yukio hingga pingsan.

Toushiro kini malah merasa kasihan kepada Yukio.

Toushiro menghampiri Rukia yang terikat di tengah ruangan. Diikuti dengan Ulquiorra, Ishida, dan Hirako. Karin menunggu di luar karena dia merasa ini bukan urusan dia. Jadi Karin pergi tanpa suara.

Kembali ke dalam, Ulquiorra memotong tali rapiah yang mengikat Rukia menggunakan guntingnya.

Rukia menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan penuh arti, "Toushiro ... Elo berhasil."

"Iya ... Gue berhasil."

...

"SELAMAT! KAMU BERHASIL!"

Tiba-tiba dari atap gudang turun hujan balon dan _confetti_ bermacam-macam warna. Dari pintu depan, pintu belakang, dan tempat-tempat lain tiba-tiba didatangi oleh rombongan orang tidak dikenal yang dipimpin oleh sesosok makhluk yang menyerupai _cup mie_.

... Atau emang beneran _cup mie_.

Toushiro cengo. Makhluk _cup mie _tersebut memberikan Toushiro segelas Pop Mie yang sudah jadi. Toushiro tambah cengo. Makhluk _cup mie _tersebut kemudian melambaikan tangannya mas-mas yang bawa kamera.

Kemudian seorang mbak-mbak cantik datang, dan berkata ke kamera tersebut,

"Lakukan keberhasilan yang lainnya, dan dapatkan hadiah menarik dari Pop Mie! Ceritakan pengalaman kamu, dan kirimkan ke alamat di bawah ini! Jangan sampai lupa, ya!"

"YEEEYY!" teriak gerombolan orang yang ada di belakang.

Setelah Mbak-mbak cantik tadi selesai promosi, Mbak tadi menyalami Toushiro.

"Selamat, ya, dek. Aksi kamu dan teman-teman kamu barusan akan jadi iklan resmi Pop Mie untuk tiga bulan ke depan."

Toushiro spikles.

Rukia cengo, gara-gara dia diculik enam jam cuma buat iklan berdurasi satu menit.

Anggota yang lain tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, ya. Tadinya kami ingin melakukan ini dengan diam-diam, dengan pertarungan antara Tsukishima dan Yukio. Tapi tiba-tiba perempuan ini datang, dan Yukio malah jahil ngebuatnya pingsan."

"Nah, saat ini cewek pingsan, si Yukio dan Tsukishima menyarankan kamu, Dek Hitsugaya Toushiro, dan teman-teman kamu buat jadi bintang iklan kami. Awalnya kami ragu, tapi setelah melihat aksi kalian tadi, akhirnya kami yakin akan menggunakan _scene _kalian tadi untuk iklan."

"Eh ... jadi ... Bom elpiji dengan Nokia 3310 itu?"

"Tentu saja itu nggak bisa meledak. Mana ada HP yang bisa meledak cuma dengan ditelpon."

Toushiro tambah cengo. Jadi ... Perlakukan Yukio tadi ... Sikapnya yang seolah ingin merampas animenya ... Sebenarnya cuma ekting doang? Entah Toushiro nanti harus minta maaf udah ngebuat dia pingsan atau bilang terima kasih sudah menjadikan dia bintang iklan.

Akhirnya, hari yang _absurd _itu berakhir dengan lahirnya seorang bintang iklan baru.

... Masalahnya, Toushiro dan Yukio tadi kebanyakan teriak nama-nama jurus mereka. Dan itu ... Bikin malu.

* * *

**[18.00 — Di Dekat Gerbang Gapura AFK]**

Kurosaki Karin sedang menunggu dengan gelisah. Dia sudah menunggu dijemput oleh kakaknya selama dua jam. DUA JAM. Karin daritadi cuma bisa memeluk lutut sambil bermain HP.

"Kabar si John tadi kayak mana, ya ... Hadeh, mana gue lupa nanya nama asli, sekolah, sama nomor telponnya lagi," gerutu Karin kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang pembuatan iklan karena dia sudah pergi duluan, dan saat Karin sudah jauh, para manusia gaje tadi baru menyerbu masuk.

Seandainya Karin tetap di tempat, mungkin dia juga akan jadi bintang iklan. Tapi sayang sekali, dia sudah pergi duluan. Sukurin.

"Elo belum pulang?"

Karin menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia melihat sosok cowok pendek berambut putih yang memakai kostum Honne Dell—Toushiro. Karin yang kaget langsung berdiri dari jongkok-memeluk-lututnya.

"N-nunggu jemputan."

"Oh," jawab Toushiro singkat. Dia kemudian berkata lagi, "Makasih tadi sudah nolongin. Yah ... Walaupun nggak taunya tadi malah jadi aneh banget, sih."

"Hah? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Gak, gak. Lupain aja," ngeles Toushiro. Toushiro kemudian meneguk Pocari Sweat yang baru dibelinya tadi.

Karin lalu memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Oi, elo sekolah di mana?"

"SMAN Karakura."

Karin membulatkan matanya. Agak terkejut. "Elo anak SMA?"

Toushiro memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan kesal. "Yaiyalah. Meskipun baru masuk dua bulan, sih."

Karin menelan ludahnya, "... Gue kira elo masih SMP kayak gue."

Sekarang giliran Toushiro yang kaget. "Elo masih SMP?!"

Karin hanya mengangguk. Ia melirik ke Toushiro. Toushiro hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Nee, John."

"Oh, iya. Nama gue Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tolong panggil gue Hitsugaya."

"Toushiro."

"Dibilangin panggil Hitsugaya. Toushiro itu nggak enak didenger. Kalo orang yang cadel mungkin bacanya 'Tosyilo', dan itu nggak enak banget."

"Toushiro."

"Iya-iya! Elu boleh manggil gue itu." sewot Toushiro kesal.

"Kalo misalnya gue bilang gue suka sama elo, apakah elo bakal nerima gue?" tanya Karin sambil membuang muka. Toushiro yang kaget cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Elo suka sama gue?"

"Misalnya, Nyet. Jangan ge-eran, deh."

Toushiro berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab. "Gue rasa gue bakal nolak elo."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Karin tetap dengan membuang muka. Dia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Toushiro sekarang.

"Kalo ditanya kenapa ... Mungkin, karena gue suka sama orang lain?"

Karin memberanikan diri menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi. "Elo ... Suka sama perempuan yang diculik tadi?"

"Iya."

Karin tersenyum pasrah. Ia agak kecewa. Karena Toushiro sama sekali tidak berpikir atau jeda dalam menjawab, melainkan langsung mengiyakan begitu saja. "Kelihatannya dia juga suka sama elo. Kenapa nggak pacaran aja?"

Toushiro tersenyum sedikit. Karin yang bingung karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab kemudian mencoba menatap wajah Toushiro. Toushiro hanya menjawabnya dengan empat kata.

"Karena pacaran ngabisin duit."

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

**Glosarium:**

_**Elpijiers** = _Pecinta elpiji. L-P-G. #gaje  
_**Operation Loki Zeus-Musko** = _Parodi dari gayanya **Houhouin Kyouma **dari anime **Steins;Gate. **Biasanya si Kyouma ngebuat nama operasi memakai nama Yunani. Loki = nama dewa. Zeus = bapaknya. Musko = bahasa Jepangnya anak. Digabungin = Operasi Loki anak Zeus. #tambahgaje

_**Double Rider Kick = **_Teknik tendangan ganda dari Kamen Rider Double.

_**Hazero, Real! Hajikero, Synapse! BANISHMENT THIS WORLD! = **_Semacam mantra yang diucapin Rikka, Yuuta, dan Dekomori-chwaan~ dari anime **Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!. **Mantra ini dipakai sebelum mereka 'bertarung' di dunia khayalan mereka. Yang nggak tahu animenya silahkan lihat _Youtube. _Keren, lho. :3

**Iklan Pop Mie: **Tahu sendirilah. Pas lagi boker, susah-susah ngeden, terus pas terdengar bunyi _plung_, tiba-tiba muncul monster Pop Mie yang bilang, "Selamat! Kamu berhasil!".

* * *

**Curhat Belcama Kila Kajuki. Culhat dong, dek~  
**

Pertama, Mas, eh, salah. Mbak **darries:**

Wah. Maap. Saya nggak tahu kamu perempuan. Tapi terima sajalah. Itu tandanya kamu perempuan yang kuat. Disensor banyak karena ini bulan puasa, QaQa~. Kurang ngakak? Yaudah, semoga kamu puas dengan chapter ini. Padahal rasanya yang khayalan super kemarin itu udah _zuper_ banget.

Kedua, dari **1caker:**

Nggak. Saya cuma sering buka MCI sama MAI. Jarang-jarang ke 1cak.

Ketiga, dari Mbak **Shiina:**

Kyaaa~ Saya ketahuan. Tanggung jawab! Ayo menikah! #dihajarmassa  
Karena gas Ehl-Phi-Ghi 12 kg tidak bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Scene bertarung? Ini ada. Meskipun cuma khayalan.  
Wat? Berhenti nonton anime? Perbanyak belajar? Emang udah daridulu. Saya udah nonton anime kebanyakan. Jadi nggak ada lagi anime buat ditonton. Saya juga sekarang cuma ngikutin anime musiman. Saya malah jadi pengen pergi ke masa depan biar anime langsung banyak. ==

Keempat, dari Mbak **Creativeactive:**

Tamat? Yah. Kayaknya begitu. Sabar aja, yah.  
Hmm... Jadi penulis... Udah daridulu, sih. Sejak ngeliat 'syarat' penerbit Bukune di balik buku SKRIPSHIT, saya langsung pengen nyoba ngirim novel. Tadinya udah nanemin dari dalam hati, "Pokoknya harus bisa nerbitin satu buku sebelum lulus SMP!", tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin.

Soalnya saya berhenti di tengah jalan, dengan alasan: _cerita saya mainstream. _Yah, akhirnya saya memutuskan belajar nulis lebih banyak lagi dulu di FFn, baru nyoba buat cerita yang _out of rules _buat dikirim ke penerbit. Mungkin pas SMA nanti atau kuliah. Lagian, saya masih muda~

Oke. Sisanya sudah dibalas melalui PM atau memang karena nggak perlu dibales.

* * *

**Curhatan Penulis:**

Ufufufu... Hayo ngaku. Siapa yang kena _troll _di akhir? Nggak ada yang ngeduga, 'kan? Wekaweka. Bahkan editor saya juga kena troll. _All hail, _Pop Mie! :D

Sekarang kalian benar-benar bisa manggil saya korban iklan.

Maafkan saya, penggemar HitsuKarin. Karena pada dasarnya ini adalah fanfiksi _friendship_, jadi tidak mungkin saya akan membuat _lopek-lopek scene_. Begitu juga untuk penggemar HitsuRuki. Yah... Palingan cuma saya buat para perempuan kena teknik _Friendzone Beam! _dari Toushiro. Karena awalnya saya buat ini dengan 'model' yang sama dengan Sket Dance.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang fanfiksi ini sudah memiliki 30 orang _favers. _Rekor buat saya. Dan... RIPIUNYA NEMBUS 100! KYAAA!

Saya spikles. Nggak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Yaudah, satu hal yang saya bocorin sekarang;

CHAPTER DEPAN ADALAH EPILOG.

Sampai jumpa, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak.


	13. Chapter 12: Epilog! Ciyus! Miapah!

Setelah insiden penculikan-yang-berakhir-menjadi-iklan pada hari pertama di Anime Festival Karakura, Toushiro, Ishida, Ulquiorra, Hirako, dan Rukia jadi malas buat pergi pada hari kedua, ketiga, dan keempat. Dan inilah kesan mereka.

"Siapa juga yang nggak kesel kalo diiket enam jam dalam keadaan mulut dilakban dan diiket di kursi sampe tertidur dengan keadaan nggak normal, cuma buat iklan satu menit. Gue bukan masokis, Mas."

— Kuchiki Rukia.

"Siapa juga yang nggak kesel kalo lagi ngeluarin khayalan tingkat tinggi nggak tahunya direkam. Emang lu kira gue eksibisionis, apa?"

— Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Yah... Sebenarnya gue nggak terlalu peduli, sih. Soalnya _chapter _kemarin gue nggak terlalu berperan penting. Cuma main tendang-tendangan aja."

— Ishida Uryuu.

"Bujug. Si Toushiro kampret amat. Habis capek-capek nembakin bedak gatel yang mengandung asam belerang gue malah dijatuhin pake kardus. Dikiranya gue peserta Benteng Takeshi, kali."

—Shinji Hirako

"... ."

— Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.  
(Semua judul, nama, dan benda bermerek lainnya milik pemiliknya masing-masing, dan disebutkan tidak dengan maksud promosi. Waspadalah, waspadalah)

**Peringatan: **AU, OOC, bahasa gahool. Berbahaya untuk kesehatan janin laki-laki. Harap cuci mata anda dengan tanah setelah membaca ini. Khusus di chapter ini, akan ada _scene Break the Fourth Wall._

— **Para Pencuri Wifi —  
— Chapter 12: **Udah Epilog?! Ciyus?! Miapah?! Miyabi?! —

* * *

**[Jum'at, 16 Juli 2016. Pukul 10.30 AM — Kediaman Hitsugaya]**

"Hoaahm..."

Toushiro menguap lebar sambil terduduk di atas ranjang empuknya. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas, dan dia baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Kebiasaan anak jaman sekarang kalo hari libur.

Toushiro melirik ke jam dinding di atas meja belajarnya.

"Masih jam setengah sebelas ..."

— Dan ia tertidur lagi.

* * *

**[Jam yang sama, kediaman Kuchiki]**

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Rukianya sendiri sedang makan Oreo sambil baca komik pinjeman dari Toushiro.

Rukia menjawab dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari komik dan mengunyah Oreo. "Apa?"

Byakuya menunjuk televisi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi bintang iklan?"

Dan Rukia sukseslah pecahan oreo itu menyembur dari mulutnya.

* * *

**[Jam 12.00 — Kembali ke kamar Toushiro]**

Toushiro bangun dari tidurnya sekali lagi. Melakukan peregangan, dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Buset, udah jam 12?! Kenapa nggak ada yang bangunin gue?!"

Toushiro membuat jeda sebentar,

"— Masa bodo, ah. Libur juga."

Toushiro bangkit dari kubur—ehm, kasurnya. Berdiri sejenak, kemudian mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. Setelah mengambil kaos putih polos, celana pendek setengah paha ('kan di rumah juga), dan sehelai _kancut_, dia melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, dia mengobrak-abrik kulkas. Melihat semangka yang sudah dipotong-potong, Toushiro mengambilnya sepiring penuh, kemudian membawanya ke depan televisi.

Ia taruh semangka tersebut di meja, dan dia sendiri duduk di atas sofa. Toushiro kemudian mengambil sepotong semangka, dan memakannya dengan lahap, sambil menghidupkan televisi melalui remot.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah gambar sebuah gudang.

'Rasanya gue pernah lihat ...'

Hal kedua yang dia lihat adalah seorang perempuan yang terikat.

'Hee, perempuannya mirip kayak Rukia.'

Hal ketiga yang dia lihat dan dia dengar adalah dirinya sendiri yang sedang megang pedang kayu sambil teriak-teriak 'Hyourinmaru!' dengan gajenya.

Toushiro menyemburkan semangkanya dengan ekspresi syok.

* * *

**[Senin, 19 Juli 2016. Pukul 07.00 AM — SMA Negeri Karakura]**

Toushiro memasuki kelasnya dengan santai. Pergi ke bangkunya yang paling belakang, kemudian menghempaskan bokong kurusnya di kursi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan datang menghampirinya. Toushiro meliriknya dengan pandangan malas.

"Anu, Hitsugaya."

"Hah? Apaan?" jawab Toushiro dengan kasar. Supaya ntu perempuan cepat pergi.

"Kamu yang main di iklannya Pop Mie, ya?"

Toushiro diam sejenak. Mungkin, karena iklannya kemarin, Toushiro tanpa sadar sudah menjadi seseorang yang terkenal. Tapi, mengingat dia terkenal gara-gara teriak kayak orang gila—dia jadi ilpil.

"Bukan. Elo salah orang. Kemarin gue cuma tiduran di rumah, nggak ke mana-mana. Apalagi jadi bintang iklan."

"Oh, jadi buat iklannya kemarin, ya?"

— _Buset, gue keceplosan._

Toushiro diam sejenak. Malas menanggapi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menganggap perempuan di sebelahnya ini sebagai setan lewat saja.

Tapi yang ada perempuan-kuncit-samping-berwarna-coklat itu malah duduk di bangku kosong samping Toushiro.

"Anu," panggil perempuan itu. Mencoba mengambil perhatian Toushiro. Toushiro buang muka ke samping. Padahal dia sudah _malu-to-the-max_. Siapa juga yang nggak suka kalo ada perempuan cantik yang duduk di sampingnya? Bagaimanapun juga, Toushiro itu cowok normal, tahu.

"Ah?" tanggap Toushiro. Ia masih membuang muka.

"Mau nggak, jadi ..." perempuan itu memotong kalimatnya sejenak. Mencoba mengambil nafas sekaligus mendramatisir keadaan. Pikiran Toushiro sudah seliweran ke mana-mana bagai kecoa.

_Kalo ini anak nembak gue, gue mesti ngapain?! Bilang WAW sambil salto?!  
Nggak, sayangnya gue nggak pernah belajar salto—buset, masalahnya bukan itu!  
Gue bisa aja nolak Rukia sesuka hati gue karena dia udah nggak gue anggap sebagai 'cewek', dan nggak mungkin nangis kalo gue tolak. Tapi perempuan ini beda jauh sama Rukia!_

_Pertama. Mukanya _moeh-moeh _dan _uyuh-unyuh _banget. Gue nyaris mimisan ngeliat dia malu-malu.  
Kedua. Cewek ini dengan sekali liat aja udah ketahuan anak orang kaya—kenapa nggak gue manfaatin buat gue peres duitnya buat beliin gue wifi dan bayarin biaya bulanannya?!  
Ketiga, ini cewek bikin gue napsu._

"Mau nggak jadi adikku?" tanya perempuan itu. Toushiro spontan diam di tempat. Dia melihat perempuan tadi dengan pandangan cengo.

"Hah?"

"Habisnya, kamu imut banget~" perempuan itu menarik-narik pipi Toushiro dengan kekuatan yang nggak dikira-kira. Toushiro merasa dunianya sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Tidak, jika dunianya akan berakhir, dia harus melakukan sesuatu dulu.

Ya, menghapus sebuah folder di laptopnya. Folder bernama **Koleksi Dewa. **Yang isinya adalah anime H dan E.

Namun sayangnya, yang akan membunuh Toushiro bukanlah cubitan maut dari perempuan di depannya, melainkan lemparan tas Rukia yang datang dari depan pintu. Yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"ELU NGAPAIN?!" teriak Rukia dari depan.

"ELU YANG NGAPAIN, KAMPRET?!" teriak Toushiro nggak mau kalah sambil megangin pipinya. "Dateng-dateng main lempar-lempar aja! Gue bukan _sandsack_ tinju elo!"

"Oh. Maaf. Gue kira elo mau memerkosa anak orang."

"Memerkosa?! Yang ada gue nyaris diperkosa!"

Perempuan tadi sudah mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kemudian lari pergi menuju bangkunya. Toushiro yang melihat hal itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Tuh, liat. Dia lari gara-gara elu."

Rukia berjalan ke arah Toushiro, mengambil tasnya. Lalu sebelum pergi, dia mukul kepala Toushiro menggunakan tas sekali lagi.

"Apaan, sih?!"

"Nggak kenapa-napa. Pengen aja." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis, jauh lebih manis daripada kopi bubuk. Toushiro yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis pasrah.

"Dasar."

* * *

**[09.30 AM — Ruang Klub WIFI]**

Ruang klub hari itu sangat tenang. Karena masih jam setengah sembilan, dan Toushiro serta Rukia belum datang. Di dalam sana hanya ada duo pendiam, Ulquiorra dan Ishida. Yang sibuk dengan permainan mereka masing-masing.

Terkadang mereka berhenti bermain sejenak, kemudian meminum minuman dingin yang ada di kulkas Hirako. Tidak perlu khawatir, karena milik Hirako adalah milik bersama—asal Hirakonya nggak tahu.

Namun semua berubah, sejak Toushiro datang mendobrak pintu dengan seenak jidat. Diikuti dengan Rukia yang mengejar Toushiro dari belakang.

"TOUSHIRO! SINI LU! Elo 'kan yang nempelin kertas 'GUE ORANG GILA DAN GUE BANGGA' di punggung gue?!"

"Gue nggak sengaja! Sumpah!"

"Gimana bisa nempelin secara nggak sengaja?!"

"Tadi gue pengen nempelin itu ke temen sebangku elo, terus tiba-tiba tangan gue ketarik magnet yang ada di punggung elo. Karena udah terlanjur, gue diem aja." jawab Toushiro santai sambil duduk di bangku putarnya.

"NGGAK PERCAYA!" teriak Rukia sambil naik ke atas meja, kemudian melompat untuk mengirimkan _Rider Kick _ke Toushiro yang lagi duduk. Toushiro segera menyingkir, dan akhirnya Rukia malah menendang kursi.

Kursinya menjadi tidak seimbang, dan kemudian jatuh.

"KENAPA ELO NGINDAR?!"

"Elo pengen gue mati?!"

"Nggak! Gue pengen ngejadiin elo Chitato rasa es!"

"Mana ada!"

"Ya buat aja!"

"Buat?! Emang lu kira anak?!" teriak Toushiro kesal. Rukia yang mendengar itu kemudian mengambil tablet Ishida, berniat melemparkannya ke Toushiro. Ishida langsung ikutan teriak.

"TUNGGU KAMPRET! Itu tablet gue! Tablet gue!"

Rukia berhenti sebentar. "Entar elo bisa beli lagi, 'kan?"

"Beli lagi dada lu rata!"

Suara '_Plak!' _yang cukup keras terdengar dari pipi Ishida. Hasil dari tamparan Rukia menggunakan tablet, kemudian menyerahkannya kembali ke Ishida. Ishida yang merasa tersakiti kemudian mengelus-ngelus tabletnya.

"Sabar, ya, nak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disakiti lagi oleh Monster Berdada Rata itu. Aku akan melindungimu. Eh? Apa? Balas dendam? Maaf saja, nak. Aku sendiri juga takut kepadanya."

Ishida kemudian menyingkir ke bawah meja, menghindari pertempuran antara Toushiro dan Rukia di luar.

"Toushiro! Di mana lu?! Gue tinggalin sebentar langsung ngilang!" teriak Rukia frustasi. Dia melirik ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok cowok pendek tersebut, namun tidak dapat ditemukannya.

Sebenarnya, Toushiro sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja, bersama Ishida.

"Ishida, coba bilang sama gue, siapa yang ngebuat dia masuk ke klub kita?"

"Itu elu, Ketua."

"Ah, iya. Benar juga."

Kembali ke dunia luar, Rukia akhirnya memutuskan bertanya kepada Ulquiorra. "Ul, lu liat Toushiro, nggak?"

Ulquiorra diam sejenak. Kemudian menunjuk ke bawah meja.

_Ulquiorra, pengkhianat lu!_

Rukia menundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian melihat ke kolong meja. Dapat dilihatnya sosok Toushiro yang bersembunyi di dalam pelukan Ishida. Ishida mencoba mendorong Toushiro dengan tangannya,

"Rukia, elo silakan makan Toushiro. Gue nggak peduli, asalkan elo ngebiarin gue dan tablet gue tetap hidup," ujar Ishida jujur. Toushiro menatap Ishida dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

_Ishida, elu juga pengkhianat!_

_Greb._

Eh? Bunyi apa barusan?

"GYAAA!"

Oh. Rupanya bunyi kaki Toushiro yang ditangkap oleh Rukia. Toushiro memegang kaki meja. Sedangkan Rukia menarik kaki Toushiro. Toushiro terus memegang kaki meja, menahan tubuhnya gar tidak jadi mangsa Rukia, "Rukia! Lepasin gue!"

"Gue nggak bakal ngelepasin elo sampe elo minta maaf!"

Toushiro langsung sujud di hadapan Rukia. "Maafin gue."

"Cepat amat?!"

"Manusia berubah-ubah untuk bertahan hidup."

Rukia menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di sofa. "Yaudah, gue maafin. Jangan ulangi lagi, ya. Elo lakuin lagi yang kayak tadi, gue jamin keesokan harinya elo sudah make rok ke sekolah."

Toushiro mengangguk kuat sambil menelan ludah.

Beberapa menit berselang, pintu ruang klub dibuka sekali lagi. Kali ini si Hirako yang masuk sambil melambaikan tangan sok imut, "_Tadaima, desu_~"

Toushiro dan Rukia melihat Hirako dengan pandangan jijik. Toushiro kemudian mengirimkan komentar pedas. "Hirako, sebelum elo bicara kayak barusan, mendingan elo coba ganti kelamin, operasi plastik, dan operasi silikon. Gue jamin, Ishida pasti klepek-klepek kayak Spongebob di daratan."

"Kenapa gue?!" sewot Ishida.

"Oh? Soalnya gue kira elo suka _futanari_."

Ishida terdiam. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Toushiro, kemudian kembali memainkan tablet tipisnya. Toushiro merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kayaknya ada yang kurang."

Iya, benar. Kayaknya ada yang kurang.

"Tapi apa, ya?"

Toushiro berpikir sejenak. Kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Bujug buset! Laptop gue masih gue taro di kolong meja gue!" Toushiro kemudian berlari secepat tenaga menuju kelasnya.

Rukia melihat itu dengan pandangan hampa. "Rasanya kayak _de javu, _ya."

Ishida dan Ulquiorra mengangguk. Hirako menatap tidak mengerti, karena dia masuk sesudah insiden penculikan Hyourinmaru.

Tidak lama kemudian, Toushiro masuk kembali sambil membawa laptopnya di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menatap dengan pandangan hampa.

"Hyourinmaru ..."

"Ada apa dengan Hyourinmaru?" tanya Rukia.

Toushiro menaruh laptopnya di atas meja, membukanya, kemudian menekan tombol _power _yang terletak di atas _keyboard. _Lampunya berkedip-kedip. Namun setelah dua menit menunggu, monitornya tidak hidup.

"Hyourinmaru ... Rusak ..."

Ishida menatap Toushiro dengan padangan sinis. "Nggak, Toushiro. Laptop elo habis batre. Coba colokin ke _charger. _Palingan nyala lagi."

Toushiro mencolokkan _charger _ke laptopnya, kemudian memasukkan ujung _charger _bermata dua ke dalam colokan listrik. Lampu tengah di antara ketiga lampu Hyourinmaru menyala, menunjukkan warna oranye.

Toushiro mencoba menekan tombol laptop sekali lagi. "Ah, nyala."

"Tuh, 'kan," jawab Ishida sambil menyentuh jembatan kacamatanya. Toushiro kemudian memberikan satu kupon setengah harga ke Ishida.

"Ishida, makasih banyak. Tanpa elo, mungkin Hyourinmaru nggak akan lagi menunjukkan nafasnya."

Ishida mengambil kupon setengah harga tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya ke kantong celana. "Ah, nggak perlu, Ketua. Gue ngelakuinnya dengan ikhlas, kok."

Rukia menjitak kepala Ishida dari belakang. "Harusnya elo bilang dulu, baru ambil."

Beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, di depan meja.

"Ah, udah alam kita nggak ngumpul berlima di meja ini. Udah empat chapter, kali, ya," gumam Rukia yang lagi main HPnya yang diganti sama pihak penyelenggara iklan Pop Mie kemarin. Akhirnya ... HP Rukia yang baru adalah Samsung Andromeda Note Z10.

Saat Toushiro dikasih tahu kalo Rukia dikirimin HP semacam itu oleh pihak Pop Mie, Toushiro langsung berharap kalo dia saja yang diculik.

Toushiro sedang menonton sambil men-_download _anime. Dia memakai _headset, _jadi suaranya tidak kedengeran dari luar. Karena anime yang sedang Toushiro tonton adalah ... Highschool DxD New episode kedua.

Ulquiorra sedang main _game _Danganronpa di PSPnya. Dia segera minta Hirako buat nge_-download-_in_ game _itu tadi malam, saat tahu ntu _game _bakal ada animenya. Untungnya, saat malam perangkat wifinya masih nyala dan kenceng. Atau Hirako diam-diam nyalain perangkatnya sendiri.

Ishida sedang bermain **Osu! **seperti biasa, sambil melirik-lirik ke laptop Toushiro. Sedangkan Hirako baru saja berbagi _headset _dengan Toushiro, numpang menonton anime _ecchi _dengan _setan _yang selalu mengganggu narator yang lagi puasa.

Yah. Mereka hidup tenang seperti biasa.

Pintu ruang klub dibuka sekali lagi. Siapa? Anggota baru, kah?

Bukan. Yang terlihat dari balik pintu adalah sosok perempuan berdada _oversize _dengan seragam guru, Matsumoto Rangiku. Toushiro yang sadar ada guru di depan matanya langsung menekan tombol **Alt **dan **F4 **dengan cepat, kemudian melepaskan _headset_nya.

"H-halo, Ibu Matsumoto. Tumben muncul. Padahal saya kira anda hanya akan muncul di _chapter _pertama saja, dan nggak muncul lagi seterusnya," ujar Toushiro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rangiku menghela nafas. "Yaah. Aku juga lupa kalau aku sendiri adalah pembina klub ini."

Rangiku mengambil minuman bersoda dari kulkas, kemudian duduk di atas sofa. Kelima anggota klub secara serempak berfikir kalo guru yang satu ini seenaknya. _Dateng-dateng, langsung ngambil minuman orang._

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan klub ini?" tanya Rangiku.

Toushiro berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, penulisnya jahat amat, ya. Masa' gue yang jelas-jelas pembina klub ini dan seharusnya jadi tokoh penting malah jarang muncul, sih. Malah cuma muncul sekali aja di awal."

Rangiku! Apa-apaan kamu?! Bicara menggunakan bahasa gue-elo dan membicarakan penulis?! Saya selaku penulis yang seharusnya berkuasa disini!

"Ah, iya. Penulisnya kejam amat, memang. Masa' gue dibikin diculik enam jam, dicabut rambut, dan dielus-elus pahanya sama orang nggak dikenal?!" teriak Rukia sambil menggebrak meja.

Rukia! Kamu juga apaan?! Jangan melawan penulis!

Toushiro kemudian melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop. "Iya! Gue setuju! Penulisnya emang bejat! Gue seharusnya 'kan menjadi tokoh keren yang digemari setiap orang, dengan sikap yang keren! Kenapa gue disini malah jadi semacam pecinta wifi sekaligus otaku?!"

Toushiro! _Author _itu punya hak buat menistakan karakter, tauk! Lagian, ini humor!

"Iya. Aku seharusnya adalah salah satu tokoh dengan _imej _terkeren dalam dunia Bleach. Kenapa disini aku malah jadi seorang tokoh yang minim dialog, dan sekalinya bicara malah teriak-teriak?"

Ulquiorra! Kamu juga mau menentang?!

"Cih. Sebenarnya gue males mengakuinya, takut penulisnya patah semangat. Tapi karena semuanya juga sudah bicara, gue juga ikutan, ah. Sejujurnya, gue kurang suka harus jadi seorang pemuda _otaku _yang jelas-jelas orang kaya tapi malah cinta diskon."

Ishida!

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah sebenarnya kita boleh ngatain penulisnya di sini?" tanya Rukia dengan pandangan polos.

Iya! Itu benar, Rukia! Hal semacam itu tidak diperbolehkan!

"Nggak apa-apa lagi, lagian ini 'kan udah epilog. Santai aja," jawab Toushiro sambil mengambil spidol. Dia kemudian pergi keluar, dan kembali dengan membawa enam buah papan putih besar.

Itu untuk apaan, Toushiro?!

Toushiro membagikan papan-papan itu kepada kelima orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kemudian berbisik-bisik kepada mereka. Setelah berbisik-bisik, kelima orang yang lain juga ikutan mengambil spidol.

Tunggu dulu! Spidol-spidol itu buat apaan?!

Mereka kemudian mulai menulis di papan yang dibagikan tadi. Sebelum mereka mengangkat papan mereka masing-masing, pintu ruang klub didobrak dari luar. Di sana ada ... Yukio, Ginjou, Ichimaru, Renji, dan Tsukishima.

Kalian mau menyelamatkan penulis, 'kan?

"Gue ikutan protes! Masa' gue cuma jadi tukang bawa-bawa elpiji doang?!" teriak Ginjou. Dia ikutan mengambil papan dan spidol.

Kenapa ...

"IYA! Gue seharusnya jadi anak keren yang super kaya dan jenius! Kenapa gue disini jadi si mesum yang suka maling anime _hentai _punya orang?!" Yukio juga ikut-ikutan menulis di papan menggunakan spidol.

"Aku seharusnya menjadi pemimpin dengan kekuatan yang paling hebat. Kenapa aku di sini jadi anak buahnya Yukio, meskipun cuma akting, dan langsung pingsan degan sekali tendangan?"

Ayolah, Tsukishima. Masa' kamu juga mau protes.

"Kalian semua mendingan! Gue cuma dapet satu _scene _cengo doang! Gimana nggak kejam itu?!" teriak Ichimaru frustasi.

"Gue juga cuma dapet peran ngejentikkin jari!" teriak Renji frustasi. Mereka kemudian ikutan menulis di papan menggunakan spidol.

Mereka kemudian mengangkat papan-papan tersebut secara serentak.

**HENTIKAN CERITA INI!  
HENTIKAN PENISTAAN KARAKTER YANG DILAKUKAN PENULIS!  
PERBANYAK DIALOG GUE!  
PERBANYAK PERAN KAMI!  
KIRA KAZUKI?! **_**NO, YOU ARE KILA KAJUKI! **_**KAJUKI SESAT!  
PENULISNYA SESAT!  
PENULISNYA MAHO!**

Maaf, maaf! Chapter depan saya turuti keinginan kalian! Ngomong-ngomong, saya nggak maho!

Toushiro kemudian pergi ke ujung layar khayalan (?). "Semuanya! Bantuin gue!"

Rukia juga ikut pergi ke ujung layar khayalan yang lain, disusul yang lainnya. Sisanya kemudian membantu memegangi ujung layar yang sudah dipegang.

Tu-tunggu! Kalian mau ngapain?!

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!"

_ZRAAAT!_

Layar menghilang. Semuanya menjadi putih. Putih. Putih.

... Semuanya ...

Telah berakhir.

* * *

Sebuah tulisan yang berasal dari bawah layar yang putih polos itu naik, menunjukkan tulisan-tulisan serta pesan-pesan. Seolah kalimat-kalimat tersebut adalah _credit _dari sebuah film.

Dikarenakan para pemeran melakukan protes yang berkepanjangan dikarenakan penistaan yang mereka alami tidak sebanding dengan gaji yan mereka terima, layar khayalan yang berfungsi sebagai _setting _dan panggung telah dirusak hingga mengalami kerusakan yang parah, dan penulisnya mengalami gangguan jiwa, maka, cerita berakhir sampai disini.

Terima kasih telah mengikuti acara serial Para Pencuri Wifi sampai sekarang. Semoga kami menghibur anda sekalian. Mohon maaf jika ada perkataan yang menyinggung anda sekalian. Semua kejadian, nama, dan lokasi adalah keisengan belaka.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

— Tertanda, Staf Produksi Para Pencuri Wifi. Dibuat secara terpaksa karena telah diancam akan dibekukan oleh Hitsugaya_, _dan dilubangi oleh Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Tamat... Dengan Gajenya... Mungkin?**

* * *

_**Flash News:** _Para Pencuri Wifi telah siap dengan _season _keduanya! Siap ditayangkan setelah sebuah _sequel _lain dari fanfiksi ini yang berjudul **Ano hi Mita Keitai no Namae wo Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai **tamat. Bagi yang ingin melihat _sequel _tersebut, silahkan kunjungi daftar cerita di profil Kira Kazuki.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Akhir yang sungguh gaje. Saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa terakhirnya kayak begitu. Saya bingung, kamu bingung. Yang penting bisa ketawa. Ya, nggak? :3

Karena udah ending, saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Yaudah. Pertama-tama, review dari chapter sebelumnya akan dibalas disini. Bersiap, yah~

* * *

**Culhat belcama Kila Kajuki~ Culhat dong, Om~**

****Pertama, dari **Saya Sendiri **(emang namanya gitu. Bukan saya gila):

Iya. Ebuset banget pasti rasanya. Saya sendiri juga baru akhir-akhir ini selesai nonton anime yang berhasil bikin saya nggak bisa _move on, _K-On!. _Yes, i know dat feel, bro._ Pasti rasanya kayak pengen teriak, "Kenapa harus berakhir, Tuhaan?!". Tapi tenang aja. _Sekuel_nya udah ada, kok. Dan sisen dua sudah direncanakan.

Kedua, dari **Kenji Akazuka:**

KKPK? Kecil-Kecil Plagiat K-On? (Masih kesel gara-gara ada salah satu buku KKPK yang _cover_nya ada gambar bandnya K-On).  
Nggak tertarik. Karena anda lihat sendiri, 'kan, fanfik ini? Bahasa saya nggak pantes untuk anak-anak. ._.  
Harapan saya mah, pengen yang selepel Gagasmedia atau Gramedia Pustaka, gitu.

Ketiga, dari **Karin Ryodai:**

Epilog yah, karena saya seret ide. Saya mau riset dulu. Sekitar bulan oktober nanti sisen duanya. Mungkin. Eh? OST? Udah saya tambahin _link_nya di profil saya. Lihat aja.

Keempat, dari Mbak **Ai-chan:**

_Naruhodo, naruhodo. _Tapi intinya, HP itu emang nggak bisa meledak, kok. Ya, saya juga lebih suka _friendship_nya. Terutama ketika Toushiro nolak tiap cewek karena males pacaran. Mungkin saya buat begitu karena saya dendam karena saya ditolak mulu. (?)  
Iya, saya yakin, nyet. Ini buktinya. Baca sekuelnya aja dulu, ya.  
Interaksi lebih jauh? bisa. Organisasi akan mengincar orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku, dan aku tidak ingin engkau terluka. Kalau kau terluka, _reviewer-_ku akan berkurang satu.

Sisanya lewat PM atau emang nggak perlu dibales.

* * *

Oke. Sesi balas ripiu selesai. Sekarang... Ucapan terima kasih. Karena saya males buat nyatet nama para _reviewer, _faver, dan _follower_, supaya simpel, saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat:

**Kamu.**

#digampar karena kelewat simpel#

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fik saya yang lain. Terima kasih telah mengikuti PPW selama 13 chapter yang gaje ini. Bye-bye, _desu, yo~_


	14. Chapter 13: Mulainya Legenda Selanjutnya

"_ARE YOU READY, KIDS?!"_

"_AYAY, KAPTEN!"_

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU~!"_

"_AYAY KAPTEN!"_

"_OOOOOUU—"_

"RUKIAA! MATIIN TIPI! PERGI SEKOLAH SONO!" teriak Byakuya dari luar kamar Rukia. Gadis itu mendecih kesal, kemudian bangkit dan mematikan televisi yang menyala di depannya itu. Dia kemudian melengos pergi ke kamar mandi.

_Setting _berganti. Sekarang layar telah berubah menjadi gambar rumah di atas bukit, yang dihiasi langit biru. Gambar tersebut dapat diketahui dengan jelas bahwa digambar oleh anak-anak, dan diwarnai dengan krayon.

"A ... Karin!" sebuah suara yang tidak diketahui asalnya terdengar. Dari bawah _setting, _muncul seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek. Ya, itu Karin.

"Haaai~" kata Karin dengan wajah tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu melihat ke belakangnya. "Bujug buset?! Kenapa _setting_nya gambar anak-anak?! Penata panggungnya mana?!"

"Naskah, woi! Naskah!" teriak sebuah suara aneh entah darimana.

Karin menggaruk-garuk rambutnya bentar. Ia kemudian memasang pose imut sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Para Pencuri Wifi _season _kedua, _hajimaru, yo~"_

— _Ini bukan Yuru Yuri, woi._

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo. Hal-hal lain yang punya hak cipta punya penciptanya masing-masing. Saya cuma orang jahil yang minjem hasil karya yang udah jadi buat diubah sesuka hati. Yah, namanya juga fanfiksi.

**Peringatan: **Semuanya udah tahu ini AU dan OOC, 'kan? Udah tahu juga kalo ini make bahasa gaul, 'kan? Yaudah, jadi nggak perlu pake _warning-warning_an lagi.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi R2: Second Rebellion **_(Ini bukan Code Geass, woi) _**—  
**— **Episode #13**: Dimulainya Legenda Selanjutnya —

* * *

**[Selasa, 20 Juli 2016. Pukul 09.30 AM — Ruang Klub WIFI]**

"WATDEPAK?!" teriak Toushiro frustasi sambil ngegebrak pintu masuk ruangan klub. Ishida dan Ulquiorra yang lagi lomba minum Susu Ultra langsung nyembur saking kagetnya.

"Apanya yang _watdepak_?! Lagian, itu bahasa dari mana coba?!" ujar Ishida sambil mencari-cari tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tangan.

"Kenapa nggak ada yang bilang kalo kita harus main lagi di _fanfik _ini?!" teriak Toushiro sambil ngegebrak meja.

"Jangan salahin gue! Gue juga nggak tahu!" ujar Ishida sambil angkat bahu.

— "Sepertinya, ada produser baru yang mencari sisa-sisa staf produksi PPW _season _pertama, dan karena _rating _acara ini yang jumlah pembacanya sampai 100 orang per _chapter_, dan banyak surat yang meminta kelanjutannya, maka akhirnya _season _keduanya dibuat."

"Ulquiorra, elo barusan ngomong panjang banget. Gue kagum. Sumpah," sewot Toushiro. Dia kemudian menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, lalu menggebrak meja sekali lagi. "KITA UDAH BERHASIL MENYINGKIRKAN SI KIRA KAJUKI SIALAN ITU! Sekarang, ayo kita cari siapa produser barunya, DAN KITA GELITIKI DIA SAMPAI MAU MENGHENTIKAN ACARA INI!"

"Itulah masalahnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro," ujar Rukia yang bersandar di pintu masuk dengan kerennya. Rukia melipat tangannya di atas perut, kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya ala iklan _shampoo_. "Produser barunya nggak bisa dilacak keberadaannya."

"SIAPA?! Siapa namanya?!" tanya Toushiro teriak-teriak kepada Rukia. Rukia menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab.

"— Namanya ... **Elpiji**."

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

"Itu beneran nama?" tanya Toushiro tidak percaya.

Rukia tidak menanggapinya, kemudian duduk di bangku putarnya, dan menempelkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Cih. Tadinya gue kira kita bakal bebas, mengingat kita semua udah dapet _fanfik _lain yang menceritakan kita di tahun 2019. Tapi ternyata kita malah harus menceritakan apa yang belum sempat diceritakan di sini ..."

Toushiro jatuh terduduk menghantam tanah dengan dramatis. Pandangan matanya mengarah nun jauh ke atas. Dia menggenggam tangannya, kemudian berteriak dengan seluruh jiwa,

"**TERUTUK KAU ELPIJI!"**

**Elpiji...**

**Piji...**

**Ji...**

Suara Toushiro terus menggema di ruangan yang seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa menimbulkan gema itu. Terus bergema, hingga akhir zaman. Tapi akhir zamannya hanya bohong.

Ya. Mereka tidak tahu. Mereka tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi besok. Mereka tidak tahu, kapan cerita mereka akan berlanjut. Mereka tidak tahu, kapan cerita mereka akan berakhir.

Mereka tidak ada yang tahu...

... _Kalau sebenarnya __**Elpiji **__adalah __**Kira Kazuki **__yang berganti nama._

* * *

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Ishida yang terkapar tidak berdaya di atas meja. Dia menatap layar tabletnya dengan bosan. "Gue udah mainin ulang seluruh lagu yang gue punya, dan _ranking _gue sendiri juga udah naik ke _ranking _tiga. Paling dua bulan lagi gue bisa jadi _ranking _satu. Ngebosenin, ah~"

'_Niat ini anak mau bilang bosen atau mau pamer?' _pikir anggota yang lain. Toushiro mengelus-elus jidatnya, berpikir. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan.

"Ngetik novel estafet aja, yuk," ujar Toushiro. Rukia memandang dengan penuh tanya,

"Novel estafet? Maksudnya ngetik novel sambil lari, terus nyerahin laptop ke orang berikutnya gitu?" tebak Rukia gaje. Toushiro langsung menyanggahi, kemudian berkata dengan bijaknya.

"Itu, lho. Yang kayak di episode OVA _Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai_ yang _season _pertama."

"Ah. Gue tahu itu. Yang Sena disiksa habis-habisan sama Yozora, 'kan? Yang entah kenapa akhirnya malah jadi novel BL antar robot," ujar Hirako nyambung. Ishida juga ikutan nyambung.

"Gue juga tahu itu. Gue paling ngakak pas bagian si Maria ngetik. Dikit-dikit keinjek _eeq. _Dikit-dikit kena _eeq _burung. Dikit-dikit _eeq_. Apaan coba."

"— Iya, maaf gue nggak suka nonton anime," potong Rukia dengan perempatan di jidat. Ketiga cowok pecinta anime yang sedang ngobrol tadi langsung terdiam.

"Lagian, gue nggak terlalu suka sama anime _harem. _Plis, dah. Maksutnya apaan coba, satu cowok yang dikelilingi banyak cewek, tapi si cowoknya cuma mau temenan doang? Bodoh banget, nggak? Gue curiga jangan-jangan si Kodaka itu sebenarnya _homo_."

— '_Nggak suka nonton tapi malah tahu sedetil itu,' _pikir ketiga cowok tadi dengan ekspresi aneh. Toushiro kemudian memutar laptopnya, menunjukkannya ke arah Rukia yang duduk di depannya.

"Gue tahu satu anime yang mungkin elo suka," ujar Toushiro pelan. Rukia lalu menatap heran,

"Nama animenya ... _Free!._"

— _Bruush!_

Hirako yang lagi minum air langsung nyembur. "Ah ... Iya, sih. Ntu anime lagi _booming _banget di kalangan para cewek. _Fansub _gue juga megang proyek itu. Meskipun bukan gue yang jadi _translator_nya, sih. Gue megang proyek yang lain."

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro. Hirako menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gue megang proyek _Love Lab_. Soalnya _chara_nya _moe-moe _semua. Mana berbau _yuri _lagi."

"Apa gue nanya, maksud gue," ujar Toushiro sambil ketawa ngakak sambil mukul-mukul meja karena teknik _trolling_nya yang satu ini selalu berhasil.

"Nih," ujar Rukia sambil muter balik laptop Toushiro ke hadapan pemiliknya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Nggak suka?" tanya Toushiro dengan wajah heran.

"Suka, kok. Tapi gue udah nontonnya sampe tamat."

"Sampe tamat?! Episodenya aja baru empat, kok!" ujar Toushiro. Rukia hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Toushiro menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian menggerakkan jarinya di atas _touchpad _laptopnya, membuka _Microsoft Word 2015. _Setelah terbuka, dia berkata pada teman-temannya.

"Oke. Ayo kita suit buat urutan ngetiknya."

"Gue terakhir aja," ujar keempat anggota yang lain barengan. Toushiro _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Toushiro akhirnya memutuskan sendiri,

"Oke. Kalo gitu, urutan nulisnya gue, Rukia, Ishida, Hirako, baru Ulquiorra. Ngetiknya satu paragraf per satu orang aja, ya."

"Terserah." ujar keempat anggota yang lain lagi-lagi secara bersamaan. Toushiro mulai mengernyitkan dahi. Keempat anggota yang lain lalu menarik bangkunya untuk duduk di dekat Toushiro.

Toushiro mulai mengetik di atas _keyboard _laptop tercintanya;

[_Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang ksatria yang tampan, gagah berani, rajin menabung, tidak durhaka terhadap orangtua, dan TINGGI bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia hidup bahagia hingga akhir jaman. Tamat.]_

"TAMAT?! Kecepetan, woi! Hapus bagian '_bahagia hingga akhir jaman_'nya!" teriak Rukia tidak setuju. Dia kemudian menarik laptop Toushiro, dan menekan _backspace _beberapa kali. Kemudian menuliskan paragraf berikutnya;

[_Sebagai ksatria yang terhormat, Hitsugaya Toushiro selalu mengabdi kepada seorang putri cantik jelita yang bertubuh TINGGI semampai bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Hitsugaya Toushiro selalu melayani Kuchiki Rukia, membersihkan sepatunya, mencuci bajunya, dan terkadang, Hitsugaya Toushiro melakukan _fap-fap _menggunakan kaos kaki Kuchiki Rukia.]_

Toushiro menjitak Rukia dari belakang. "Mau lo apaan, nyet?! Gue nggak pernah _fap-fap _pake kaos kaki elo! Paling nggak, ganti jadi celana dalam atau _beha _kenapa?!"

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan sinis, kemudian mengucapkan satu kata yang menusuk hati.

"Najis."

_Jleb._

"Elo bales dendem, ya?!" teriak Toushiro sambil mendorong laptopnya ke Ishida.

Rukia teriak-teriak gaje, "Eh, tapi gue belum selesai! Kenapa dikasih begitu aja?!"

Toushiro hanya menjawab dengan ringan, "Soalnya, elo _najis._"

_Jleb._

"Kalo gitu, giliran gue, ya ..." gumam Ishida pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengkonsentrasikan pikiran, kemudian meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard _laptop Toushiro.

[_Namun dibalik semua itu, tokoh utama yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang tampan dan dengan gagah berani mampi mengusir para monster dan naga jahat, bernama Ishida Uryuu. Dia adalah salah satu dari ketujuh manusia pilihan]—_

"Udah. Giliran gue," serobot Hirako sambil menarik laptop Toushiro seenak jidat. Ishida menatap kesal dengan pandangan 'kenapa-ini-harus-terjadi-padaku~'. Hirako kemudian langsung menekan _enter _dan mengetik paragraf baru.

_[Hitsugaya Toushiro kemudian berpetualang nun jauh ke negeri seberang, atas perintah Yang Mulia Putri (hoek) Kuchiki Rukia]—_

"Kenapa harus pake 'hoek'?!" protes Rukia sambil nyekik Hirako dari belakang. Hirako langsung kalap, dan ngapus kata (hoek)nya, kemudian langsung mengetik kembali.

_[Selama perjalanan, Hitsugaya Toushiro dibekali oleh pedang Kaisar Kesepuluh pemberian Kakek dari Kakeknya Nenek Buyutnya Tantenya Hitsugaya. Di dalam perjalanan itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang musuh yang tampan jelita __**bernama Shirexiva Nero Jixetroph Hillarious Rallew Costeria**__ atau singkat saja __**Shinji Hirako. **__Toushiro kemudian mati secara terhormat demi kedamaian dunia di tangan Shinji Hirako, dan dunia menjadi damai sejak Shinji Hirako menikahi tantenya Kuchiki Rukia. Tamat.]_

"Oh! Ceritanya bagus. Setidaknya gue mati secara terhormat. Mirip-mirip kayak Lelouch," ujar Toushiro sambil mengelus dagu. Rukia juga mengangguk-angguk saja,

"Gue suka bagian elo kawin sama tante gue. Karena sebenarnya gue nggak punya tante. Jadi gue sama sekali nggak merasa tersinggung."

Ishida sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin dia sedang jajan keluar.

Ulquiorra _sweatdrop _tanpa ekspresi karena dia belum dapat giliran. Dia kemudian langsung merebut laptop Toushiro, dan menghapus kata tamat, kemudian langsung melanjutkan ceritanya.

_[Tapi ternyata, Hitsugaya Toushiro belum mati. Dia ternyata telah menjadi seorang _immortal _karena telah membunuh Ayahnya yang memiliki _Code. _Dan sejak itu, Toushiro menjadi seorang pengguna _Geass _yang abadi. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian, Toushiro belum mati. Dia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang bekerja di bengkel, dan memiliki adik seorang personel JKT48. Dia kemudian bertemu cowok berotot yang ngaku-ngaku bukan manusia, yang memberinya kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi Bima Ksatria Garuda. Dan akhirnya, dia terus menyelamatkan dunia hingga Doraemon diciptakan di dunia. THE END.]_

Rukia cengo. Hirako terdiam. Ishida yang baru balik hanya memasang ekspresi kosong. Toushiro entah kenapa malah nepuk-nepuk pundak Ulquiorra sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Sungguh. Entah kenapa Toushiro merasa senang melihat anggotanya begitu menghormati dirinya.

"Toushiro, elo nonton Blood Lad, nggak?" tanya Hirako sambil menatap layar laptop besarnya dengan pandangan dingin. Seolah membicarakan hal serius.

"Blood Lad? Gue sempet denger. Tapi belum tertarik _download. _Itu anime musim _summer _ini, 'kan?" jawab Toushiro sambil menatap layar laptopnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Jangan tanya dia sedang nonton apa.

"Iya. Ceritanya tentang _vampir otaku. _Lalu ada cewek ber-_oppai _besar yang tiba-tiba nyasar ke dunia iblis. Lalu dia dimakan oleh iblis yang mirip-mirip kayak Zetsu dari Naruto. Lalu akhirnya ntu vampir nyari cara untuk ngidupin ntu cewek."

"Vampir? Vampirnya ganteng? Gue males kalo ternyata itu lebih mirip _Twilight Saga the Animation_. Lagian, seinget gue vampir itu setan China yang lompat-lompat gitu. Kalo yang kayak kelelawar gitu namanya Drakula. Gara-gara si Etwad Cullun itu aja gambaran vampir jadi salah arah."

"Toushiro, ngatain karya orang itu nggak baek. Coba elo buat novel, terus dikatain, mau nggak?"

"Gue mau. Jadi nanti gue bisa ngebuat _fanpage hater _gue menjadi bahan lelucon gue kelak," jawab Toushiro acuh tak acuh. Dia lalu meminum Teh Gelas milik ishida yang terkapar begitu saja. Ishidanya sendiri lagi konsentrasi main _Osu!._ "Lagipula, apa gerangan elo ngomongin Blood Lad?"

"Ada karakter yang _sumpah-ciyus-demi-hantu _mirip banget sama elo. Namanya Wolf. Cuma beda poni doang sama elo," jawab Hirako antusias.

Toushiro langsung menanggapi dengan sama antusiasnya. "Benar-benar cuma beda poni doang?"

"Iya! Sama ... Beda tinggi badan."

"Sekali lagi elo nyinggung tinggi badan gue, jangan harap gue ngebiarin elo tidur di ruang klub ini lagi."

"Sekali lagi elo ngancem gue, jangan harap elo bisa minum Coca Cola punya gue secara gratis," balas Hirako tidak mau kalah. Toushiro langsung memasang wajah ala _meme 'You win this time'. _

"Ulquiorra, elo ada _visual novel _yang bagus nggak di PSP elo? Kalo bisa yang R-18, dan ada adegan _yuri_nya," tanya Toushiro ke Ulquiorra. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang _laki _banget.

Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya dari PSP. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya di PSPnya sejenak, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Toushiro. Beserta dengan _headset_nya. Toushiro menerimanya dengan suka hati.

Toushiro cuma cengar-cengir, "Oke. Makasih."

Dan Toushiro pun berjalan meninggalkan bangku putar warna merah dan laptopnya yang sedang men_download _di atas meja, dan lebih memilih untuk bermain sambil tiduran di atas sofa. Semoga dia tidak melakukan _self-service _disini.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, gue bawa catur. Main, yuk," ucap Rukia sambil mengeluarkan catur dari dalam lemari yang ada di situ. Di dalam situ ada pakaian-pakaiannya Hirako, kotak kaset PSPnya Ulquiorra yang tidak terpakai, dan kumpulan mainan gaje punya Toushiro yang dia pungut. Catur itu juga sebenarnya barang temuan Toushiro dan Rukia di dekat parit. Karena masih bagus, akhirnya mereka cuci dan disimpan di ruang klub.

Ulquiorra mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua bermain catur di atas meja.

Hirako sedang mengerjakan proyek menerjemahkannya, sedangkan Ishida masih bermain _Osu! _dengan kecepatan jari dewanya dengan serius. Toushiro? Sedang main PSP sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hari yang tenang seperti biasa. Apa yang akan hari esok siapkan untuk mereka?

Tidak ada yang yang tahu. Bahasa Jepangnya, _dare mo shiranai. _Bahasa Inggrisnya, _The World God Only Knows. _Iya. Yang terakhir itu judul anime. Namanya juga lagi ngelawak.

Ah. Benar-benar. Hari yang tenang.

_BRUAAK!_

Pintu masuk dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang perempuan berdada besar dari luar. Sang penasihat klub yang jarang dapat giliran main, Rangiku sedang berdiri dengan ngos-ngosan disana.

"Gawat!" teriaknya sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Rangiku kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil Coca Cola punya Hirako yang lain, kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. Hirako hanya terdiam di tempat.

Setelah selesai minum dan perhatian kelima anggota klub terpusat kepada sang guru, akhirnya Rangiku mulai menjawab.

"... Kepala Sekolah kita ... Telah meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung."

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~**

* * *

_**Dialog From Next Episode:**_

— "_Seseorang telah menggunakan__** Death Note **__untuk membunuh Kepala Sekolah_."

— "_Kita kedatangan kepala sekolah yang baru. Namanya ..."_

— "_Aku, _Aizen vi Britannia, _memerintahkan kalian untuk ..."_

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**_  
_Pertama-tama, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah ripiu sampe sekarang. Tadinya ini chapter bakal dipublish secara terpisah, tapi setelah diingat-ingat, perjuangan saya dalam mengumpulkan trio Rev, Fav, dan Fol, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tetap lanjut disini. Siapa yang bilang saya males nyentang '_accept guidelines' _pas mau _publish _cerita baru?!

Oke. Yang nggak tahu apa itu **Blood Lad, Yuru Yuri, ****Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, Code Geass, TWGOK, **dan **Love Lab **silahkan luangkan waktu anda untuk menggunakan jasa Mas Gugel.

Di pembukaan itu, saya ngeparodi-in pembukaannya Yuru Yuri. Itu, lho. Yang manggil-manggil, 'Akarin~'. Nggak tahu? Masa bodo. #dibuang

Kenapa banyak refrensi Code Geass di chapter ini? Karena saya lagi demen sama ntu anime. Bisa dibilang, fanfik ini mencerminkan anime yang sedang saya gandrungi. Wete-ep.

Dan, siapa yang bilang saya ganti pen-name cuma demi _joke _di chapter ini?! Itu hanya keisengan belaka. Eh. Tapi kalo iseng berarti sengaja, ya...

Karena saya lagi males buat _filler _ataupun cerita yang habis dalam satu chapter, maka chapter depan ceritanya langsung masuk ke arc. Karena murid baru sudah terlalu mainsetrum, maka saya make kepala sekolah baru. Wakaka.

Dan, mulai sekarang, fanfik ini akan dikerjakan secara paralel dengan sekuelnya yang judulnya kayak gerbong kereta api itu. Jarang-jarang, ada prekuel dan sekuel yang dikerjain barengan, kan? Kalian boleh ngasih saya hadiah sekarang. Tapi apdetnya mood-mood-an. Kalo lagi napsu ngerjain satu, ya, yang lain terbengkalai. Sabar aja. Penulisnya aja sabar ngetik dikit-dikit, masa' pembacanya nggak sabar.

Buat nama panggilan, silahkan panggil saya Kira, Kazuki, atau Mas Kajuki seperti biasa. Tapi kalo mau manggil Elpi-sama atau Piji-sama juga nggak apa-apa, kok.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.

_Saraba!_


	15. Chapter 14: Tirani Kejam Aizen: Bagian 1

"Ibu Matsumoto, jelaskan rincian keadaan kematiannya," ujar Toushiro sambil mengisap sedotan Pop Ice sebagai ganti pipa yang sering dipakai detektif-detektif.

_Ohok, ohok._

Toushiro batuk-batuk karena ternyata di dalam sedotan yang dihisapnya itu masih ada serbuk yang masih belum hancur.

"Jadi, Kepala Sekolah terkena serangan jantung."

"Iya, itu udah tahu. Apa penyebabnya?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

Rangiku menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu, memasang pose berpikir. "Penyebab serangan jantungnya... Jantungnya diserang."

"Hah?"

"Nggak tahu, ah. Pokoknya Pak Kepsek mati dengan keadaan sedang menandatangani rapor anak baru, dan darahnya muncrat ke rapor itu. Kasian banget yang punya rapornya. Untung yang punya masih kelas satu, jadi masih bisa diganti."

— _Elu harusnya khawatir sama kepseknya, woi._

"Jadi, itu rapor punya siapa?"

"Punya ... Err ... Siapa, ya. Namanya susah banget diinget. Ul ... Ul ... Ulfa Dwiyanti? Uluq-uluq apaan, gitu."

— Dan seluruh pandangan mata, tertuju kepada Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLeach © Tite Kubo. Kalo punya saya namanya saya ganti jadi GLeach, dan saya perbanyak karakter _yuri _semacam Chizuru. (?)

**Peringatan: **Baca di chapter sebelumnya aja. Saya males ngetik kalimat yang sama mulu.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi R2: Hangyaku no Toushiro **(Oke, judulnya makin nyasar) —  
— **Episode #14:** Tirani Diktator Aizen: Bagian 1 —

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang sama dengan episode yang lalu. Episode yang lalu juga adalah hari yang sama dengan episode ini. Sungguh penulis yang terkutuk. Tigapuluh menit jam istirahat aja bisa menghabiskan dua episode.

Dan sekarang, kelima anggota klub WIFI sedang berada di depan pintu kepala sekolah yang cukup ramai.

"Jadi ... Raporku?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah memelas. Memang cukup sulit dibayangkan.

"Udah. Makan mie rapor goreng spesial aja sana," canda Toushiro sambil menepuk pundak Ulquiorra prihatin.

"Soal nilai, guru nggak bisa bohong!" ujar Hirako ikutan ngiklan.

"_Kecuali jika saat ngumpul kertas ulangan diselipin kertas bergambar Soekarno-Hatta," _gumam Ishida dengan suara kecil.

Tiba-tiba, dari dalam pintu ruangan Tata Usaha yang ada di sebelah ruangan kepala sekolah, Rangiku datang sambil membawa buku tipis bersampul biru.

"Kiora~"

(Karena kata Ulquiorra sangat belebit jika disebut, maka Ibu Matsumoto melakukan tindakan memotong namanya menjadi 'Kiora')

"Iya?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menoleh ke arah Rangiku.

"Ada yang baru, nih~" teriak Rangiku dengan ceria.

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra polos.

"Es krim rasa Oreo—Eh, bukan! Ini rapor baru kamu," ujar Rangiku sambil melakukan serah terima rapor dengan Ulquiorra. "Isi data-data yang di depan, ya. Terus jangan lupa, dikumpul secepatnya."

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Ibu mau makan bakso dulu~"

"_Kepala Sekolahnya nggak diurusin …._" gumam seluruh anggota klub sambil ber-_facepalm _ria.

* * *

**[Keesokan Harinya. Tanggal Berapa, Hayo? Jam 07.30 AM — Lapangan SMA Negeri karakura]**

"Seperti yang anak-anak ketahui, bahwa kemarin, kepala sekolah kita telah kubunuh—_OHOK!_ Maksud saya, Kepala Sekolah kemarin telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Karena itu, diharapkan sumbangan uang seikhlasnya. Kalau bisa lebih dari lima rupiah," umum Wakil Kepsek di depan podium.

"_Lima rupiah itu bukan seikhlasnya, woi!"  
"Ini duit buat sumbangan! Bukan buat elu korupsi!"  
"Ini pasti ... Seseorang telah membunuh Pak Kepsek menggunakan Death Note. SIALAN! Harusnya kemarin gue yang pulang duluan, jadi bisa mungut ntu buku!"  
"Apdet status dulu~ 1 like = 1 doa~"  
"Kepala Sekolah kita siapa, ya?"  
"_Bitch please, _kenal aja nggak minta sumbangan."_

Kira-kira, seperti itulah suara riuh rendah para murid. Kemudian, Wakil Kepsek yang tidak disebutkan namanya karena penulis bingung mau milih karakter siapa itu, melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Dan oleh sebab itu, maka, jabatan saya, selaku Wakil Kepala Sekolah, akan naik menjadi—"

"—TUNGGU!" teriak seorang pria sambil mendobrak pintu gerbang sekolah yang tidak jauh darisana.

Semua murid terdiam. Semua guru juga terdiam. Bahkan jangkrik pun terdiam.

Seorang Om-om ganteng berwajah _pedopil_ dan hobi menyewa perempuan berjalan dengan penuh gaya dari pintu gerbang. Beberapa perempuan pengidap _ojikon _langsung ber-_fangirling _ria. Sedangkan sisanya men_jelimet_kan mata heran.

Pria dengan poni Superman itu berjalan naik ke atas podium, kemudian langsung menendang Pak Wakasek-yang-males-dikasih-nama turun dari podiumnya.

"S-s-s-siapa kau?!" teriak Pak Wakasek sambil menunjuk wajah Pria tadi. Kamera maju-mundur di wajah Pak Wakasek biar terlihat keren dan kesinetronan.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Pak Wakasek, si Pria tadi kemudian langsung berbicara dengan lancangnya—coret, lantangnya di depan mikrofon.

"HALO!" teriak pria itu dengan suara yang kerasnya tidak dikira-kira. Para murid langsung nutup telinga berjamaah. Kecuali buat Ishida yang sedang main tablet dengan _headset _menggantung di telinga.

"H ... Halo?" balas beberapa murid dengan pelan. Malu-malu.

"Aku adalah orang yang dikirimkan oleh **organisasi **untuk menjadi **kaisar **di **kerajaan **ini. Namaku..."

(Terjemahan: **organisasi = dinas pendidikan, kaisar = kepala sekolah, kerajaan = sekolah. **Biasa, bahasa _chuunibyou_)

Jeda sesaat. Pria itu kemudian langsung melakukan _drum roll _sendiri menggunakan mulut. "_Dududududududum ... Teess!"_

"AIZEN VI BRITANNIA!"

"_JREEENG!"_ —suara mulut Aizen yang sepertinya meniru suara piano.

Aizen meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi matanya ala Lelouch, kemudian menunjuk ke depan—entah menunjuk apaan, pokoknya dia sedang melakukan pose ala idolanya itu.

"Aizen Vi Britannia memerintahkanmu ... Mulai hari ini, jadilah murid-muridku! Terimalah diriku ini untuk menjadi pimpinan kalian!" teriak Aizen dengan penuh gaya. Dia melirik ke barisan para murid.

Para murid berbaris dengan rapi. Berderet per kelas. Dipisahkan menjadi laki-laki di kanan dan perempuan di kiri. Semuanya melihat ke arah Aizen. Kecuali Ishida yang masih main _osu! _dengan tampang polos.

Aizen tersenyum sinis melihat Ishida. Aizen lalu mengangkat tangannya, dan menunjuk ke arah Ishida. Sambil menunjuk dengan tangan kanannya, dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi mata kirinya sejenak. Ajaib, saat matanya dibuka, warna matanya langsung berubah ala Geass. Aizen lalu memelototkan matanya ke arah Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan,

"BAPAK WAKIL KESISWAAN! REBUT TABLET ANAK ITU!"

Seolah terhipnotis atau memang terhipnotis, Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan langsung menunduk hormat kepada Aizen, lalu berlari dengan perut ter_gebol-gebol _menuju ke arah Ishida.

Dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat, Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan langsung mengambil tablet milik Ishida. Jelas saja, _headset _yang menggantung di telinganya langsung lepas. Ishida kaget. Dia melihat dengan pandangan penuh kebencian kepada Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan.

"Kau ..."

Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan langsung menabok kepala Ishida.

"_Kau, kau_! Saya ini gurumu! Panggil saya dengan lebih sopan sedikit!"

"Elo ..." geram Ishida penuh kebencian sekaligus nyari mati.

Kepala Ishida kena tabok sekali lagi.

"Sekarang kamu manggil saya _'elo'_?! Di mana rasa hormatmu?!"

Ishida langsung sujud di depan Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan. "Maafkan saya. Tolong kembalikan tablet saya. Saya sedang main _multiplayer_, pak. Ngelawan si _ranking _satu sama dua. Gara-gara bapak saya kalah."

"... Kamu ngomong apaan, sih?" tanya Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan dengan wajah bingung.

Ishida mendapatkan ide. Dia menarik nafas, mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian bergerak kaku ala robot, "_Preketek. Ketek ketek. Ketekku basah, tek. Makan mie tektek sambil netek. Preketek ketek ketek. Arigatou. Soshite, Sayonara... Shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita. Shinkoku no eraa—"_

Singkat kata, Ishida pura-pura ngerror. Bahkan saat pura-pura erorpun dia sempat-sempatnya meniru kalimat terakhir dari lagu _Dissappearence of Hatsune Miku_.

Ishida mencoba mengintip ke depan. Apakah eror pura-puranya berhasil?

Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Ishida bangkit dari kepura-puraannya, mencari sosok Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan, yang ternyata sedang menyerahkan tablet Ishida kepada Aizen.

"ANJ—eh, nggak boleh ngomong jorok, ya. JENGKOL BASI! BALIKIN TABLET GUE! TABLET GUE!"

Sekali lagi, Aizen memelototkan matanya. Kali ini kepada para guru olahraga. "Bawa anak itu ke mari!"

Sekali lagi (lagi), para guru olahraga yang berbadan kekar menunduk hormat kepada Aizen, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Ishida.

Ishida kaget. Saking kagetnya sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Soalnya kalau dia berlari, cerita ini tidak akan sesuai naskah.

"TUNGGU! Gue mau dibawa ke mana?! Ampuni gue ... Gue belum kawin ... Cipokan sekalipun aja belum ... Plis, deh, Pak ..." Ishida menggunakan rayuan terkahirnya ketika para guru olahraga itu mengangkat kedua tangan Ishida sampai membuat Ishida tidak dapat menginjak tanah lagi.

Sekarang, Ishida tidak bisa kabur.

"Kami telah diperintahkan oleh Kaisar Aizen. Jangan melawan, atau barbel melayang."

"Hah?! Memangnya elo si penyanyi lagu Astuti-astuti-oh-Astutiii itu?!"

Para guru olahraga itu hanya menanggapi dengan diam, lalu terus saja membawa Ishida ke atas podium.

"Pak, di kantong saya ada duit, lho. Merah-merah semua ...," goda Ishida dengan usaha terakhirnya.

"Ogah. Palingan cuma duit seratus rupiah jaman dulu yang gambarnya monyet itu," ujar salah satu guru olahraga itu. Ishida tertunduk pasrah karena memang benar.

Sekarang, Ishida berdiri dengan kepala menunduk di hadapan Aizen.

"Angkat kepala anak itu!" perintah Aizen kepada guru olahraga yang memegangi Ishida.

Rambut Ishida dijambak dengan paksa. Matanya menatap Aizen dengan penuh kebencian. Aizen hanya menyengir kuda. "Aizen Vi Britannia memerintahkanmu ..."

Jeda sesaat, "JADILAH PENGIKUT SETIAKU!"

_CRIIING! _Suara cengiran Aizen.

Para guru olahraga itu melepaskan tubuh Ishida. Ishida berlutut menggunakan lutut—Karena kalo menggunakan paha namanya berpaha—untuk sesaat. Tidak lama kemudian, Ishida langsung melakukan berlutut kehormatan ala Film Laga Indosiar.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Tawa Aizen lalu menggelegar di seluruh lapangan terbuka itu. Kenapa bisa menggelegar, padahal lapangannya terbuka? Entahlah, itu masih sebuah misteri.

"FUHAHAHAHA! FUAHAHAHAHA—_Ohok-ohok! _Siapa yang berani lempar kertas ke mulut saya?!"

* * *

**[Sementara Itu **(sekarang jam berapa, ya?) — **Di Barisan Kelas X-AB]**

"—Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan keringat dingin kepada Toushiro yang berdiri di sampingnya. Barisan cowok-cewek tiap kelas saling bersebelahan. Kebetulan, Toushiro adalah cowok paling pendek di kelas, dan Rukia cewek paling pendek di kelas. Jadi mereka sama-sama berdiri paling belakang (?).

"Panggil peta!" jawab Toushiro gaje.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Panggil peta! Aku peta, aku peta, aku peta!" jawab Toushiro tambah gaje.

— "Toushiro! Elo kenapa?! Elo ngerror?!"

"Bagian mana yang paling kamu suka?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia malah jadi frustasi.

"Gue nggak suka semuanya!" jawab Rukia sambil memunculkan perempatan di dahinya.

"Aku juga suka bagian itu—AH! Apa yang terjadi...? Apa itu barusan...? Gue seolah melihat ilusi ..." ujar Toushiro sambil memegangi mata kirinya. "Gue melihat seorang perempuan yang mengaduk-ngaduk coklat ... Kemudian membagikannya kepada monyet, iguana, dan sapi ... Apakah ini ... Pertanda bangkitnya mata iblis, _Reading Steiner_?"

"Itu kenapa khayalan Dora malah nyasar ke anime Steins;Gate?!" sewot Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Toushiro dari belakang.

"Ah. Maaf. Tadinya gue kira gue lagi mimpi, makanya gue ngira gue juga punya kekuatan kayak ntu kepsek baru."

"Sayangnya, ini adalah kenyataan, Toushiro. Fitri telah melahirkan anak dariku, bukan darimu—NYET! Maksud gue, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di depan podium sana?! Kenapa heboh banget?!"

"Plis, dah, Rukia. Gue ini lebih pendek daripada elo. Jadi jangan tanya pertanyaan yang begituan," ujar Toushiro sambil mendengus. Rukia hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi hampa.

"Ah. Saya minta maaf."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi di depan sana?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia menepok jidat. "Elo mau nge_troll _gue, 'kan?! Mau nge_troll _gue, 'kan?!"

Toushiro tidak menjawab. Dia mengabaikan perkataan Rukia, kemudian mulai menginjitkan kakinya. Tapi tetap saja tidak kelihatan. Akhirnya, Toushiro dengan nekatnya mengajak Rukia menyelinap ke barisan depan.

Saat sampai di depan, mereka terkejut. Melihat Ishida yang sedang menunduk hormat seolah dia adalah pangeran yang mau ijin pergi ngojek sama ayahnya di film laga naga terbang. Dan yang sedang dilututi Ishida itu adalah si Kepala Sekolah bermuka Om-om, Aizen.

"Jadi ... Pak Aizen benar-benar memiliki Geass?" tanya Rukia dengan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin ... Apa gue lagi mimpi?"

Toushiro langsung menepis dengan sok keren, "Tidak! Bukan. Itu bukanlah Geass. Orang yang berada di bawah pengaruh Geass milik Lelouch masih memiliki akal sehat, dan tidak akan langsung tunduk begitu. Lagian, Geass itu cuma fiksi."

"Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu? Menghipnotis Bapak Wakil Kesiswaan, menghipnotis para guru olahraga, bahkan menghipnotis Ishida!"

Toushiro terkekeh pelan. "Aizen Vi Britannia ... Jidatmu. Geass, Geass, jidatmu. Dia cuma make kontak lens biasa. Palingan dia belajar ilmu hipnotis dari sekolah sulap di seberang jalan."

Mereka melihat ke atas podium sekali lagi.

"Nah. Jangan dimainkan pas saya sedang pidato, ya, nak," ujar Aizen sambil memberikan tablet Ishida kembali.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia," Ishida menerima tabletnya kembali, kemudian kembali ke barisan.

Toushiro yang merasa bisa membatalkan hipnotis langsung menarik tangan Rukia keluar dari barisan. Alias minggat. "Rukia! Ikut gue! Kita harus membatalkan hipnotis Ishida!"

"Eh? I ... Iya, deh ..." gumam Rukia malu-malu. Soalnya Toushiro menarik tangannya dengan seenak jidat, sih.

"Ishiiidaaa!" teriak Toushiro sambil melakukan lompatan untuk menjitak Ishida. Ishida menjadi linglung sebentar, kemudian sadar kembali.

"Gue .. Ada di mana...?" tanya Ishida dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Elo ada di surga," ujar Toushiro iseng. "Dan gue adalah malaikat maut."

"Eh...? Kenapa malaikat mautnya pendek?"

"Elo sengaja, ya?" sewot Toushiro dengan perempatan di kepala. "Elo tadi kena hipnotis si Aizen."

"Gue? Kena hipnotis?" ulang Ishida. Toushiro dan Rukia mengangguk. Toushiro kemudian mengeluarkan HPnya, kemudian mengirimkan SMS kepada Hirako dan Ulquiorra.

**[Keadaan darurat level siaga dua. Kumpul di belakang barisan kelas XI-B.]**

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, dua anggota klub WIFI tersebut menghampiri Toushiro, Rukia, dan Ishida.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hirako. "Loh? Ishida? Udah sadar dari pengaruh Geassnya si Aizen?"

"Itu bukan Geass, itu cuma hipnotis pinggir jalan!" protes Toushiro. Mungkin dia marah karena kemampuan Lelouch disama-samain dengan hipnotis jalanan yang dipake Aizen.

"WAHAI SELURUH SISWA!" teriak Aizen tiba-tiba melalui mikrofon.

Seluruh murid langsung menutup telinga.

Sekali lagi, Aizen berpose ala Lelouch, lalu mengeluarkan titahnya, "Aizen vi Britannia memerintahkan kalian ..."

Jeda sesaat. Toushiro dan kawan-kawan bersiap-siap menunggu perintah yang akan diberikan Aizen. Mereka berlima yang sudah tahu kalau hipnotis Aizen itu menggunakan kontak mata, jadi mereka berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Aizen.

"**WARNA RAMBUT SELAIN HITAM DAN COKLAT TIDAK DIIZINKAN!"**

"_Ohok!" _teriak Toushiro dan Hirako bersamaan. Mereka lalu sama-sama memegangi jantung mereka seolah merasa kesakitan. "Jiwa gue ... Rambut gue ..."

"Kenapa mereka bisa kompak begitu?" sewot Rukia.

Ishida cuma menanggapi dengan pepatah jaman dulu, "Kakek dari kakeknya kakek gue dulu pernah bilang, 'Bahkan dua orang yang bermusuhan pun akan kompak jika berada di posisi yang sama-sama kritis."

Ishida mengelus dahinya, kemudian mengibaskan poninya sok keren, "Untung rambut gue warna hitam."

Rukia juga ikutan mengibaskan poni. "Ya. Untung rambut gue juga warna hitam."

Melihat Rukia dan Ishida, Ulquiorra juga ikut-ikutan mengibaskan poni. "Untung _ramrut_ gue hitam ..."

"Ulquiorra, yang bener _rambut. _Bukan _ramrut,_" koreksi Rukia. "Elo harus ngebiasain lidah elo."

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "... _Ramjut_?"

Rukia geleng-geleng.

"... _Rambyut_?"

"Rambut. Jangan pake _Y. _But. But."

"LOL," tawa Ulquiorra (?).

Rukia sewot. Mukanya merah. "Apanya yang lucu?!"

Ishida menepuk pundak Rukia pelan. "Mungkin di telinganya _but _itu terdengar kayak _butt, _bahasa inggrisnya pantat."

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH NGOMONGIN PANTAT, HAH?! Rambut gue! Rambut gue, tauk!" protes Toushiro ke trio rambut hitam. "Mentang kalian semua rambut hitam ... KALIAN JAHAT! PENGKHIANAT!"

Toushiro dan Hirako lalu saling merangkul pundak, kemudian memberikan jari tengah ke trio rambut hitam. Lalu, lagi-lagi dengan kompaknya, mereka bilang, "Rambut item mati aja sono! Rambut hitam mati aja sono!"

Trio rambut hitam tadi _sweatdrop _ditempat. Sepertinya mereka bertiga berpikir hal yang sama, '_Sepertinya mereka berdua menjadi eror karena rambut mereka terancam...'_

"Rambut putih gue ..."/"Rambut pirang gue ..."

* * *

_Sementara itu..._

"Hah? Hitam? Coklat? _Bitch please, _gue malah nggak punya rambut!" teriak seorang cowok botak di barisan kelas XII-B. Namanya Madarame Ikkaku, keponakannya Madara Uchiha (?).

* * *

_Kembali ke Klub Upacara._

Beberapa detik setelah para murid yang memiliki rambut warna-warni berteriak protes dan para murid yang memiliki rambut warna hitam dan coklat mentertawai mereka, Aizen berteriak sekali lagi.

"DIAAAM!" teriak Aizen. Padahal sudah pakai mikrofon, tapi tetap saja dia berteriak. Bisa dipastikan, setelah upacara pengangkatan kepala sekolah baru ini bubar, akan ada beberapa murid yang telinganya harus dilarikan ke dokter **PHP**. Karena **THT** sudah terlalu _mainsetrum_.

"Ehm. Bagus. Mulai besok, murid yang rambutnya tidak berwarna hitam dan coklat wajib mewarnai rambut mereka menjadi hitam. **Itu jika kalian tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.**"

"_Woi! Elu kepala sekolah baru aja belagu! Awas aja lo! Nggak bisa pulang nanti!"  
"Kenapa bro? Kita mau cegat ntu Om-om, ya?"  
"Bukan. Kita pecahin ban motornya!"  
"Ide yang bagus, bro!"_

Itu adalah ocehan dua preman sekolah, Renji dan temannya yang-belum-ditentuin-siapa.

Aizen yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang preman sekolah tersebut langsung memasang wajah _meme yaoming._

"_Bitch please. _Saya kemari pake mobil, dan ban mobil saya sudah dibuat antipecah."

Renji dan temannya terdiam. Sedangkan sisanya pada bisik-bisik, "_Kayaknya Kepsek kita yang baru ini punya hobi buka Wancak, deh..."_

"Ah. Lalu, satu lagi ..." ujar Aizen melalui mikrofon. Aizen lagi-lagi berpose ala Lelouch, kemudian kembali berbicara, "Aizen Vi Britannia memerintahkan kalian ..."

"**RAMBUT ANAK COWOK TIDAK BOLEH LEBIH DARI 2 SENTI!"**

* * *

Seluruh anak cowok langsung mengalami gangguan jiwa. Toushiro dan Hirako yang tadi sedang ditertawai oleh trio rambut hitam langsung balik mentertawakan Ishida dan Ulquiorra.

"Elo denger itu? HAHAHA! SUKURIN!" teriak Hirako. Toushiro sendiri cuma diam. Hirako melirik ke arah Toushiro. "Loh? Toushiro? Kenapa nggak ikutan gantian ngetawain mereka?"

"Hirako ... Rambut kita juga panjangnya lebih dari dua senti," ujar Toushiro dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin. "Bagaimana ini ... Rambut gue ... Rambut gue ... Udah harus diwarnain jadi hitam, harus dipotong dua senti juga ... Nggak ... Gue nggak mau ... Papa ... Mama ..."

Sekali ini, seluruh murid cowok merasa jiwa mereka telah hancur. Bukan hanya karena rambut kesayangan mereka harus dipendekkan, tapi juga karena murid cewek langsung mentertawakan murid cowok dengan sadisnya.

* * *

_Sementara itu..._

"Hah? Rambut dua senti? _Bitch please, _gue malah nggak punya rambut!" Ikkaku bukannya ikutan stres seperti teman-temannya, malah ber-_yaoming _ria.

* * *

**[Kamis, 22 Juli 2016. Pukul 07.00 WIB — Ruangan Klub WIFI]**

"Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Ishida ... Kalian bertiga, kenapa ada di kamar gue pagi-pagi?" tanya Hirako dengan polosnya.

"Kamar lu? Ini cuma jadi kamar elo dari jam pulang sekolah sampai jam enam pagi. Karena sekarang udah jam tujuh, jadi statusnya udah balik jadi ruangan klub," ujar Toushiro menerangkan tentang 'Status Ruangan dan Pemakaiannya'. "Hirako, elo nggak ngewarnain dan potong rambut?"

Hirako geleng-geleng. Toushiro lalu melirik ke arah Ishida. Ishida juga geleng-geleng. Toushiro kemudian juga melirik ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra juga ikutan geleng-geleng.

Mereka berempat—para cowok klub WIFI, sedang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan ruangan klub (karena lampu ruangan klub baru dihidupkan setelah jam pelajaran pertama dimulai (entah peraturan itu siapa yang buat (nggak ada yang peduli (ngomong-ngomong, ini udah dalam kurung yang keberapa? (Bujug, banyak amat kurungnya)))).

Para anggota lalu melirik ke arah ketua mereka. Toushiro cuma geleng-geleng dengan senyum bosan. "Ya ampun. Kalian ini. Apa kalian harus selalu bergantung pada daku, _Mad Scientist, Houhouin Kyouma_?"

Toushiro sepertinya juga stres gara-gara peraturan rambut yang berlaku. Terbukti dari disorientasi personalitas yang terjadi pada kepribadiannya.

"Khukhukhu ... Khukhukhu ... FUA—HAHAHAHA!" tawa Toushiro menggelegar di ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lampu petromax dan HP para anggota. "Tuan Krab, aku punya ide~"

"Di sini nggak ada Tuan Krab, tapi kami akan mendengarkan ide elo," ujar Ishida dengan datar. Toushiro mendecih karena Ishida tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Cara satu, saat perjalanan pulang sekolah nanti, pura-pura jadi anak pinter yang rajin baca buku. Terus liat-liat ke tanah. Kalo ada buku hitam yang ada tulisan _Death Note_nya, pungut."

"Cara satu ditolak. Terlalu tidak masuk akal," komentar Ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Lanjut ke cara dua."

Toushiro menarik nafas, kemudian kembali berbicara, "Cara dua. Kita cari siapa guru hipnotisnya si Pak Aizen, lalu minta dia mengajari kita hipnotis juga. Jadi kita bisa menghipnotis tukang hipnotis."

"Elu kira kita lagi buat ide untuk _meme yo dawg_? Cara itu mungkin masuk akal. Kita akan gunakan itu sebagai rencana _backup. _Silahkan lanjut ke cara ketiga," kata Ishida lagi sambil mencatat ide Toushiro di kertas.

"Cara ketiga. Sebenarnya gue nggak mau pake cara ini ..." ujar Toushiro. Dia menyiapkan mentalnya, lalu mulai berbicara, "Kita buat Aizen mencabut peraturan itu."

"Caranya?" tanya Hirako. Ulquiorra hanya menunggu jawaban.

Toushiro menarik nafas, "Kita culik anak dan istrinya Aizen. Lalu ancam Aizen dengan itu. Jangan lupa, sekalian bisa kita pintain uang ancaman. Lumayan buat beli DVD anime baru yang gue liat kemarin."

"Khekhe ... Gue akan pakai duitnya buat beli stiker laptop ..." kata Hirako dengan penuh aura kejahatan.

"Kalau gitu, uangnya akan gue kasih ke yang membutuhkan," jawab Ishida sambil mengibaskan poni sok keren.

"Ngeborong kaset PS4 ..." gumam Ulquiorra.

_Tok tok._

Tiba-tiba, saat keempat anggota cowok Klub WIFI sedang merencanakan rencana busuknya, pintu klub WIFI terdengar diketuk. Toushiro langsung senyum bahagia. Mungkin dia mengira akan ada anggota baru.

"Ah. Masuk aja. Pintunya nggak dikunc—"

Mulut Toushiro langsung _dibekep_ oleh Ulquiorra dari belakang.

"_Gutjob, _Ulqui. Maaf, Toushiro. Kita harusnya menyembunyikan keberadaan kita disini. Bagaimana kalau yang ada di depan pintu itu adalah guru?" ujar Hirako sambil mengangkat jempol.

Tanpa diduga-duga, pintu ruangan klub dibuka sebelum sempat anggota Klub WIFI bersembunyi.

Lalu, yang berdiri di depan klub WIFI adalah ...

— Aizen yang tersenyum.

"**Halo, anak-anakku. Sepertinya kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang bagus."**

* * *

**=== Bersambung ===**

* * *

_**Dialog from next episode:**_

"_Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Kita harus melakukan pemberontakan... Kita akan mengadakan _BLACK REBELLION!"

_"Strategi ini kunamakan... **Attack on Aizen!**"_

"_Kyaa! Jangan perkosa saya, Pak Aizen~ Saya masih perawan~"_

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Hai, salam _wasshoi. _Yoyoyoyo~ Oyeeyy! (ini anak kenapa...)

Setelah bertapa selama tujuh hari satu malam (?) di dalam kamar tercinta saya, saya memutuskan untuk merubah _genre _Para Pencuri Wifi dari _humor/friendship _menjadi _humor/parody_, mengingat sejak _season _dua dimulai jumlah parodi yang ada di fanfik ini _is too damn high. _

Dan, ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat Mas **Squall Schiffer **yang telah mengedit fanfik ini dari tujuh chapter yang lalu. Maaf namamu jarang saya sebutin di _credit. _._.

Sekalian, saya mau minta pendapat kalian (bukan _vote_). Di _chapter _depan, ada kemungkinan saya bakal munculin karakter orisinal (OC, bahasa kerennya) yang berfungsi sebagai 'karakter figuran' yang bakal jadi korban kediktatoran Aizen. Menurut kalian, nama OCnya mending pake nama Jepang (biar sesuai dengan Toushiro dan kawan-kawan), atau pake nama Indonesia (biar sesuai lokasi)? Sertakan dengan alasan, kalo mau.

_Chapter _15 sudah saya ketik sepertiganya, jadi kemungkinan... Chapter depan bakal apdet cepet, kalo misalnya lama, salahin editornya (nunjuk ke atas) #digampar. Berbahagialah. FUAHAHAHA. :D

Dan, panpik Ano-Keitai kayaknya bakal apdet agak lama karena kekurangan ide. #ditabok

Oh, ya. Kemarin saya baru saja ngebuat tiga fanfik baru yang tersebar di tiga fandom yang berbeda, dan ketiganya sama-sama fandom terpencil. Yaitu, di fandom **Steins;Gate **(MC sampingan), **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/OreGairu** (MC sesuai _mood. _Sudah ada tiga chapter), dan **World God Only Knows/KamiNomi **(_oneshoot _buat _challenge _di grup FB). Kalo ada yang tertarik baca silahkan kunjungi profil saya. Banzaaii!

Baiklah, kayaknya sudah cukup saya ngocehnya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan salam _wasshoi._

_Wasshoi!_


	16. Chapter 15: Tirani Kejam Aizen: Bagian 2

Aizen memasang lengkung senyuman ala film horror. Sedangkan para cowok klub WIFI hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Aizen kemudian tersenyum _stoic _ala Patrick di episode berjualan coklat, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"_**Hai ... Sayang ..."**_

_Stop! Jangan ketawa!_, pikir Toushiro, Ishida, dan Hirako sambil menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. Ulquiorra sudah biasa memasang wajah dingin, jadi menahan tawa adalah hal yang mudah baginya. Entah kenapa jadi ingin membuat fanfiksi di mana Ulquiorra ikutan Tahan Tawa.

"_Toushiro," _bisik Hirako dengan pelan di samping Toushiro, "_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tatap matanya."_

Toushiro mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik-narik celana Ishida. Lalu berbisik dengan nada yang bikin para cewek nafsu, "_Ishida, apapun yang terjadi, jangan tatap matanya._"

Ishida mengangguk. Kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Ulquiorra memasang ekspresi _'kenapa-kalian-nggak ngajak-gue-main'_. Sementara itu, Ishida mencoba mencari cara untuk kabur.

"Hirako! Kenapa elo nyimpen majalah porno di sini?!" teriak Ishida sambil mengangkat sebuah majalah bernama _Animonsta._

Hirako yang mengerti apa maksud dari Ishida langsung ikutan melakukan akting, "Ah! Gawat! Ishida~! Kenapa elo tunjukin ke sini?!"

Ishida kemudian melempar majalah tersebut sejauh mungkin keluar dari ruangan klub melewati kepala Aizen yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Eh ... Itu majalah porno ..." gumam Ishida. "Pak Aizen, itu majalah porno ... Kenapa tidak dikejar...?"

Aizen hanya melipat tangannya di atas perut, kemudian mengatakan salah satu peraturan sekolah, "Dilarang membawa hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan kegiatan belajar ke sekolah."

Sejak saat itu, mereka sadar. Kalau yang mereka hadapi adalah lelaki yang mampu bertahan dari godaan pornografi.

* * *

**Hak Cipta: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

**Peringatan: **Chapter ini mengandung hal-hal yang tidak boleh ditiru di dunia nyata. Jadi, jangan ditiru, ya.

— **Para Pencuri Wifi R2: Toushiro the Exiled **(Fak, judulnya nyasar lagi) —  
— **Episode #15**: Tirani Kediktatorkan Aizen: Bagian 2 —

* * *

**[Pukul 07.30 — Ruang Kelas X-AB]**

Setelah perjuangan yang keras dan panjang, tapi tidak hitam dan berbulu, Toushiro dan kawan-kawan berhasil lolos dari _ambush _(penyergapan) yang dilakukan oleh Aizen.

Ingin tahu bagaimana caranya? Baiklah. Berikut ini merupakan rekaman suara kejadian lolosnya Toushiro dan kawan-kawan.

"_SET! HUT HUT!"_

"_FUNURABAAA!"_

"_TRIDENT TACKLE~~!"_

"_RIDER KIIIICK~!"_

"_GYAA?! Apa-apaan kalian?! Menyerang kepala sekolah kalian seperti ini?!"_

_DUAAKK! CRIIING!_

"_AKU AKAN MENGINGAT INIII!"_

Ngomong-ngomong, suara 'DUAAAK! CRIIING!' itu sendiri belum jelas asalnya. Ada gosip yang mengatakan itu adalah suara benturan antara para cowok ceking dan kepala sekolah, dan kepala sekolah terpental hingga ujung langit, dan bercahaya. Seperti di anime Pokemon.

Kini, Toushiro, seperti biasa, sedang duduk di bangkunya yang paling belakang—maksudnya, paling dekat dengan perpustakaan, sedang membuka laptopnya dan men_download _beberapa anime.

Sang guru yang berdiri di depan sudah memaklumi hal itu, makanya dia tidak menegur Toushiro. Bukan cuma guru yang ini, hampir semua guru mata pelajaran yang mengajar di kelas 10-AB sudah 'maklum' dengan Toushiro.

Namun semua berubah, ketika Aizen menyerang.

Toushiro melirik dengan tajam ke seluruh sisi kelasnya, dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam daripada pandangan yang tumpul.

Semua murid cowok di kelas memiliki rambut yang sama; rambut cepak dua senti berwarna hitam. Kecuali Toushiro dan Renji yang pada dasarnya adalah murid preman. Sedangkan para murid perempuan rambutnya dikuncit ke belakang semua (yang ini sepertinya peraturan yang baru ditambahkan tadi pagi).

Toushiro mencoba melirik ke Rukia.

_Ehm. Rukia. Dengan rambut kuncit belakang. Lehernya yang kurus seksi itu kelihatan. Dia menoleh. Kemudian tersenyum dengan sinar-sinar yang ngebling._

_Buset. Rukia ternyata moe juga._

Tapi sayang sekali, itu cuma khayalan Toushiro belaka. Saat Toushiro melihat ke arah Rukia, yang ada Rukia malah menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan asem, dan mengirim SMS, **Jangan lihat-lihat ke arah gue. Gue jijik.**

Toushiro merasa jiwanya baru saja dihantam ke tanah. Padahal biasanya selama ini dia bisa dengan mudahnya men'cowok'kan Rukia.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Toushiro datang.

Pintu kelas yang biasanya ditutup agar para murid konsentrasi belajar tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok Aizen dengan pipi yang ditempeli _handsaplast_, efek _tackle _yang diberikan tim Amefuto dadakan Klub WIFI.

Toushiro, dengan sigapnya langsung menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya di bawah laci meja.

Aizen naik ke atas podium (lantai yang lebih tinggi) kelas, berdiri tepat di depan papan tulis.

Aizen berdehem sekali, kemudian mulai berbicara, "Ehm, selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"_Pagi, Pak Aizeeen."_

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan mengadakan razia."

"_**?!" **_teriak syok para murid tanpa suara (?). Para murid kemudian langsung menyembunyikan barang mereka yang menurutnya bisa terkena razia. Seperti, menyimpan _HP _di dalam sepatu bagi yang HPnya tipis, atau menyelipkan HPnya di antara belahan dada di dalam beha bagi yang berdada besar. Tapi rasanya yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin. Hal itu hanya dapat dilakukan oleh Ibu Rangiku dan Inoue dari kelas sebelah.

Toushiro berkeringat dingin. Di kepalanya tergambar dengan jelas, sebuah baris peraturan yang terdapat di papan di samping mading.

**Dilarang membawa laptop, **_**notebook, netbook, **_**dan segala perangkat selain ponsel ke sekolah. Kecuali jika di hari tersebut terdapat pelajaran TIK.**

Toushiro memeras pikirannya. Tapi sebelum itu, Toushiro langsung memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas laptop lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Toushiro harus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tentu saja, karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang telah membuat Aizen terpental seperti Musashi dan Kojiro dari anime sebelah.

Toushiro memanfaatkan tubuh pendeknya, kemudian meringkuk di bawah meja. Entah kenapa sekarang dia bersyukur terlahir sebagai anak bertubuh pendek. Ia kemudian menggunakan sebuah kaca spion yang dia pungut tadi pagi untuk melihat keadaan di kelasnya.

"Keluarkan isi tasmu!" ujar Aizen di hadapan seorang murid perempuan. Sebut saja namanya Ai Shiteru (?). Toushiro mengingat perempuan berambut cokelat-kuncir-belakang itu sebagai gadis-kuncir-samping yang menembaknya untuk menjadi 'adiknya' beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ai membuka tas selempang berwarna pink bertuliskan _Bilabolong _itu. Mengeluarkan semua isinya. Buku cetak, buku tulis, dan kotak pensil yang ditempeli tempelan yang imut.

"Bapak lihat, 'kan? Saya tidak membawa sesuatu yang aneh, Pak!" ujar Ai dengan keringat dingin, sembari salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam tas. Menahan agar 'benda' yang dipegangnya tidak ikut melengser keluar.

'_Cih. Apakah si Aijen sialan itu akan menggunakan Geass bajakannya di sini?' _pikir Toushiro dengan wajah sok khawatir. Biarlah ini cuma razia, yang penting itu adrenalinnya.

Aizen ternyata tidak menggunakan Geass-nya, tapi malah merebut tas milik Ai. Ai melepaskannya dengan pasrah. Aizen kemudian membalik tasnya, menggoyang-goyangkannya, memaksa isinya keluar.

Wajah Ai seperti ingin menangis. Para murid kelas 10-AB memasang ekspresi kaget melihat apa yang jatuh dari tas tersebut.

Kondom? Bukan. Lipstik? Bukan juga. Pembalut? Kalo gitu berarti si Aizen punya _fetish, _dong.

Itu ... adalah ...

Foto Toushiro yang sepertinya merupakan _screenshoot _dari video iklannya, dan di bawah gambar Toushiro yang sedang mengangkat pedang kayunya itu, terdapat tulisan: **adik masa depan.**

Toushiro langsung _shock. _Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa melihat foto yang jaraknya jauh itu hanya dengan menggunakan pantulan dari kaca spion. _Sebegitukah itu cewek pengen menjadikan dia sebagai adiknya?!_

Kurang merasa puas, Aizen menggoyang-goyangkan tasnya lagi. Kali ini yang keluar adalah kotak makanan bergambar _Hello Kitty._ Beberapa anak kelas menahan tawa.

Toushiro sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi kosong. Begitu juga dengan wajah Aizen.

Merasa bersalah, akhirnya Aizen pindah ke bangku yang lainnya. Teman sebangku Ai yang tidak terkena razia langsung berniat mengadakan potong kambing pulang nanti (?).

"Siapa namamu?!" tanya Aizen kepada seorang murid cowok yang duduk di belakang Ai.

"A ... Ah ... Mada Shiranai (belum tahu) ..." ujar Mada dengan suara yang pelan. Aizen yang mengerti bahasa Jepang langsung menggeplok pipi Mada dengan kipas kertas.

"Beneran! Nama kamu siapa?!" teriak Aizen dengan wajah seramnya.

"Itu nama saya, Pak! Nama saya Mada Shiranai!" teriak Mada dengan wajah ketakutan.

Aizen memasang ekspresi menyesal, kemudian meminta maaf dalam hati. Aizen kemudian langsung membongkar tas punggung berwarna hitam bertuliskan _Adios _milik Mada.

"Oke. Kamu aman. Tidak ada barang aneh yang kamu bawa," ujar Aizen sambil tersenyum. Mada ikutan tersenyum bahagia. Tapi tiba-tiba Aizen langsung memasang wajah masam lagi.

"Serahkan HPmu," ujar Aizen dengan nada datar. Mada langsung memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"S ... Saya tidak bawa HP ..." jawab Mada dengan tangan gemetaran dan bola mata yang bergerak ke mana-mana. Aizen mengabaikan itu, kemudian langsung mengambil HP Mada dari kantong celana abu-abunya.

"Ini bawa," ujar Aizen sembari membuka HP milik Mada. Aizen membuka beberapa folder, hingga dia menemukan sebuah folder berisi video-video mencurigakan. Video-video itu secara berurutan diberi nama **JAV01, JAV02, JAV03, **dan **Miyabi01, Miyabi02. **Bahkan ada juga video yang bernama **Sora Aoi01, **dan **Ariel-Luna01. **Merasa penasaran, Aizen membuka video terakhir.

Mada menjadi stres. Kepalanya menjadi pusing. Perutnya terasa keram. Gejala stres dan menstruasi ternyata hampir sama.

Beberapa detik, hanya terdengar suara kresek-kresek. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian, suara-suara mencurigakan seperti 'Ah~', 'Ehm~', dan 'Luna, aku hidup tanpamu, dan aku mati untukmu~' terdengar dari HP milik Mada.

Maaf jika desahannya aneh, karena penulis belum pernah menonton film Ariel-Luna, karena penulis hanya tertarik pada _hentai_ _yuri._

Setelahnya, Aizen langsung mengambil HP milik Mada untuk disita.

* * *

Setelah itu, terjadi beberapa insiden memalukan yang terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan.

Sebagai informasi untukmu (terjemahan dari FYI), kelas Toushiro terdiri dari empat baris meja, dan tiap baris berisi empat meja. Jika diibaratkan sebagai _Microsoft Excel, _kelas Toushiro (dan seluruh kelas di sekolah ini) terdiri dari meja A1 sampai meja D4.

Toushiro duduk di meja D4 sendirian. Ai Shiteru duduk di bangku A1 dengan temannya, Minnaga Daisuki (?). Mada Shiranai duduk di bangku A2 dengan temannya, Kon Nichiwa (?). Dan, Rukia duduk di bangku C2 dengan temannya yang Toushiro tidak terlalu kenal.

Toushiro menoleh ke bangku sebelahnya, bangku C4. Ke bangku preman kelas, Abarai Renji. Melakukan panggilan-panggilan kecil. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Toushiro masih seram dengan yang namanya preman kelas.

"Oi, Renji!" bisik Toushiro. Renji yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa.

Renji memegang lehernya sendiri, kemudian keringat dingin mengucur dengan derasnya dari dahinya. "Siapa...? Siapa yang manggil gue?!"

"Gue, woi. Liat ke bawah," ujar Toushiro sambil melambaikan tangan dari bawah meja. Renji yang melihat tangan itu langsung ikutan bersembunyi di bawah mejanya, kemudian melakukan percakapan dari-bawah meja-untuk-bawah meja dengan Toushiro.

Toushiro memulai pembicaraan. Selayaknya orang yang berbisik, Toushiro menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Oi, Renji. Gue punya rencana bagus."

Renji mengenal Toushiro sebagai 'anak nakal tapi jenius', tapi mungkin, sebenarnya, dalam hati Renji yang paling dalam, dia menghormati Toushiro. Atas rasa hormat itu, Renji menerima tawaran Toushiro.

"Jelaskan rencanamu, Hitsugaya," ujar Renji dengan wajah serius. Toushiro mulai menjelaskan rencananya.

"Pertama, kita alihkan perhatian Aizen. Di saat perhatian Aizen teralihkan, elo dan gue kabur. Setelah kita kabur, baru kita rencanakan kudeta," ujar Toushiro dengan wajah _anti-hero._ "Sebuah pemberontakan besar. Kita akan mengadakan _**Black Rebellion**_."

"Baiklah. Gue mengerti. Gue ikut dalam kudeta elo. Tapi sekarang, bagaimana cara kita lolos dari razia ini? Kalo kita tidak keluar sekarang, rambut gue dan elo bisa jadi gundul di tangan Aizen. Dan gue nggak mau itu terjadi."

"Renji, biar aku beritahu kau sesuatu yang menarik," Toushiro tersenyum setan, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Perempuan adalah makhluk paling emosional, karena itu, mereka adalah makhluk yang paling mudah untuk dimanfaatkan."

_Sebenarnya, kalimat tersebut muncul atas dasar kebencian Toushiro terhadap para perempuan yang pernah menolaknya, dan berkata, 'mending kita jadi kakak-adek aja, deh.'._

"Karena itu, kita akan memanfaatkan mereka," ujar Toushiro.

Renji memasang wajah bingung, "Lalu, bagaimana cara kita memanfaatkan mereka?"

"Mudah saja. Kemarikan telingamu," kata Toushiro sambil merangkak keluar dari bawah meja. Renji juga ikut merangkak keluar dari bawah meja. Wajah mereka kemudian saling berdekatan, terus mendekat, terus mendekat ...

Dan Toushiro berbisik kepada Renji, "_Preketekketek ketek ketek guetek lagitek ngomongtek apaantek. Sitek Elpijitek kayaknyatek gantengtek. Tapitek itutek pitnahtek. Tek tek tek, ketek. Ketek?"_

Renji mengangguk. "_Ketek. Ketektek tek!_"

Ngomong-ngomong, bahasa _ketek-ketek _itu adalah sensor untuk episode ini.

Di saat Aizen mendatangi bangku Renji, Renji langsung berdiri. Aizen kemudian langsung bertanya, "Kenapa kamu tidak potong rambut?! Kenapa rambutmu warna merah?!"

Aizen lalu mengambil gunting dari kantong celana seragam diknasnya. Tapi, sebelum Aizen sempat memotong rambut Renji, Renji langung menunjuk ke luar lapangan sambil berteriak, "GYAAA! ADA NABILAH JKT48 DATANG KE SEKOLAH! GYAAA!"

Para murid laki-laki langsung terlihat kaget, tapi tidak lama kemudian, semua murid cowok langsung berlarian keluar dari kelas.

"_MANAA?! NABILAAAH! TUNJUKKAN AKU PAHAMUU!"  
"NABILAAAHH! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUU!"  
"Woi, member JKT48 itu nggak boleh pacaran, tauk."  
"Oh, gitu, ya? Kalo gitu ... NABILAAAH! CEPETAN KELUAR DARI JKT48, DAN NIKAHLAH DENGAN GUEE!"  
"Hah? Nabilah doang? MELODYNYA MANAAA?!"  
"STELLAA! JADILAH ADEK GUEE! GUE JUGA MAU JADI BIMA SATRIA GARUDAA!"  
"CINDY GULLAAA! JADIIN GUE SEBAGAI GARAM-MUU!"  
"Untung gue bawa _light stick. _OI OI OI OI~!"_

Begitulah teriakan para cowok yang menggila. Di saat itu, Toushiro dan Renji juga ikut-ikutan menyerobot di dalam gerombolan para laki-laki, kabur dari Aizen. Para murid cewek yang tinggal dalam kelas juga akhirnya ikutan keluar. Mungkin sekalian kabur ke kantin.

Sementara itu, Toushiro, Rukia, dan Renji sudah kabur ke ruangan di sebelah perpustakaan, tepatnya ruangan klub WIFI. Toushiro memegangi kepalanya sambil ber-_facepalm _ria.

"Renji ..." kata Toushiro dengan nada horor. "Tadi gue nyuruh elo teriak 'ada CJR', 'kan? Kenapa elo malah teriak ada JKT48? PADAHAL TADI GUE MAU NYELIP DI ANTARA PARA CEW—Bukan, maksud gue, MAU MANFAATIN PARA CEWEK!"

"Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba, saat pengen teriak gue keinget sama pahanya Nabilah," jawab Renji tidak masuk akal. "Tapi yang penting kita bisa kabur, 'kan?"

Toushiro mengangguk sambil terengah-engah, kemudian memasang ekspresi seram ala Light Yagami. Lalu, mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"_Keikaku doori ..."  
_Intinya, Toushiro cuma pengen memparodikan Light Yagami.

* * *

**[Jam Istirahat, 09.30 WIB — Ruangan Klub WIFI]**

Toushiro, Rukia, Ishida, Ulquiorra, Hirako, dan Renji sedang duduk mengitari meja tengah ruang klub. Seluruh mata kecuali mata Toushiro tertuju pada Renji. Seolah meminta kejelasan siapa dia.

"Toushiro, ini anak siapa? Anak yang pengen daftar?" tanya Ishida. "Wajahnya mirip dengan murid preman yang kemarin pengen mecahin ban motornya Aizen."

"Itu emang gue. Masalah buat lo?" jawab Renji sambil memandang Ishida dengan tatapan seram ala preman. Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya, bertingkah sok keren.

"Kaupikir aku takut padamu, hah, Bocah? Gue ini kakak kelas di sini. Hormat dikit sama gue," jawab Ishida dengan penuh keberanian. Padahal kakinya sudah gemeteran.

Toushiro langsung menyanggahi. "Sudah. Jangan berkelahi. Semuanya, gue perkenalkan. Namanya Renji. Sekelas sama gue dan Rukia. Dia di sini karena kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk kudeta."

"K-kudeta?!" tanya Rukia tidak percaya. "Elo ingin membunuh Aizen?"

Toushiro langsung sewot, "Nggaklah. Kita akan menyingkirkannya tanpa membunuh. Lagipula, kalo gue ngebunuh Aizen, itu cuma akan termasuk dalam 'kenakalan remaja'."

"Jadi?" tanya Hirako. Toushiro langsung menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan,

"Kita memerlukan bantuan. Kita harus menyatukan seluruh sekolah di bawah satu kepemimpinan. Ngomong-ngomong, golongan preman sudah ikut dengan kita, karena itu Renji ada di sini."

"Siapa yang akan memimpin kudeta? Kita memerlukan seseorang yang mampu memimpin seluruh siswa, lho. Itu adalah hal yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh seorang Ketua OSIS," ujar Renji. Toushiro mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Kita memerlukan seorang pemimpin," jawab Toushiro.

Ulquiorra melirik ke arah Toushiro, sambil berkata dengan suara kecil yang dalam, "Ketua."

Ishida melihat ke arah Toushiro dengan penuh keyakinan. "Seorang jenius sepertimu pasti bisa memimpin seluruh sekolah, bukan? Yah, meskipun gue juga jenius, sih. Tapi ... Posisi pemimpin itu lebih cocok untuk elo."

Hirako juga tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Toushiro. "Iya, Ketua. Hanya elo yang bisa."

Toushiro melihat ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya membalas tatapan Toushiro dengan senyum lebar sambil menunjukkan tanda jempolnya. "Kali ini, elo harus membuang sikap malas elo."

Toushiro mengangguk pelan ragu-ragu. "Baiklah ... Akan ... Gue coba."

Setelah itu, rapat tentang kudeta kembali berlangsung.

"Apa kita harus mengajak OSIS?" tanya Ishida.

Toushiro menjawab, "Nggak. OSIS kemungkinan besar berada di bawah pengaruh Aizen. Berarti ... Yang tersisa ... Hirako!"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Hirako ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Minta bantuan ke cewek yang waktu itu nganter elo ke sini ... Ah ... Siapa itu namanya..."

"Oh? Maksud elo Hiyori?"

"Ah, iya kali. Pokoknya, ajak dia ke sini!" perintah Toushiro. Hirako kemudian langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan klub.

"Rukia!" panggil Toushiro. "Elo ajak rombongan cewek-cewek yang elo kenal. Minta mereka bergabung dengan kudeta kita. Cari pemimpin geng cewek untuk ikut berdiskusi!"

"Ah. Iya, deh ..." jawab Rukia malas sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang klub. "Kalo gitu, gue pergi dulu."

Pintu ruangan klub ditutup. Sekarang, yang ada di ruang klub adalah Toushiro, Ishida, Ulquiorra, dan Renji.

"Ulquiorra, elo punya kenalan dari klub komputer? Seinget gue kebanyakan anggota klub komputer adalah anak Rhesus-Plus, 'kan? Cari pemimpin mereka!" perintah Toushiro. Ulquiorra berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian memberi hormat kepada Toushiro. Kemudian pergi.

Toushiro melirik ke arah Ishida dan Renji yang tersisa di dalam ruangan klub. "Ishida, elo buat brosur tentang kudeta yang akan kita lakukan. Renji akan membantu sekaligus memberitahumu tempat-tempat yang strategis untuk ditempeli brosur."

"Baiklah. Kalo gitu, gue mau pergi ke ruangan lab bahasa dulu. Komputer di sana sudah dilengkapi dengan _paint tool SAI _dan _Photoshop _untuk pelajaran _desain."_

"Oke. Tolong bantuannya."

Ishida dan Renji kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan klub.

_Cklek._

Pintu ruangan klub tertutup. Meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian yang duduk di atas kursi berwarna merahnya. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. Setelah selesai berpikir, ia kemudian berdiri.

"Percuma," kata Toushiro sambil memukulkan tangannya ke meja. "Gue nggak akan bisa jadi pemimpin. Gue nggak pernah memimpin sesuatu sebelumnya."

Toushiro terduduk. Mengenang masa lalunya. "Ah. Seandainya dulu gue pernah sekali aja mengajukan diri jadi ketua kelas ..."

Toushiro menghela nafas. "Meskipun gue jenius, cuma itu satu-satunya kesamaan gue dengan Lelouch. Dan gue dengan nekatnya bilang pengen ngebuat pemberontakan kayak yang Lelouch lakukan? Hebat banget gue. Gue nggak punya karisma kayak dia."

Toushiro kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ah. Benar juga—"

"—Kalo gue nggak bisa memimpin, gue bisa menjadi orang lain. Orang yang bisa memimpin mereka. Bahkan Lelouch sendiri juga menyamar menjadi Zero," gumam Toushiro sambil berjalan ke arah lemari.

Toushiro membuka lemarinya, kemudian menemukan sebuah helm hitam tipis yang bentuknya mengikuti bentuk kepala, dengan kaca depannya yang berwarna ungu . Itu adalah topeng yang dipungutnya di dekat toko kostum beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena sepertinya sudah dibuang, maka Toushiro memungutnya karena itu mirip dengan topeng Zero di Code Geass. Rencananya itu untuk persiapan _AFK _tahun depan.

Toushiro mengambil topeng tersebut. Mengelus kaca depannya yang agak berdebu, kemudian memastikan kalau bahannya masih kuat. Toushiro kemudian memakaikan topeng itu di kepalanya.

"_Ohok, ohok. Kampret. Di sini gelap banget. Mana semuanya jadi kelihatan ungu lagi," _gumam Toushiro dari dalam topeng itu. "_Tapi... Dengan begini... Gue—bukan. Ehm. Gue harus memakai cara bicara yang lain agar nggak ketahuan kalo gue ini Hitsugaya Toushiro..."_

Ia kemudian mencari jubah hitam—peralatan _cosplay_nya Hirako— dan mengambil jeda sejenak, kemudian membentangkan tangannya. Berteriak dengan lantangnya, dengan suaranya yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

"_Daku adalah ... __**Cero,**__ de aru! Pemuda terpilih yang akan menguasai dunia! FUA—HAHAHA!"_

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruang klub terbuka. Enam orang yang terdiri dari tiga wanita dan tiga pria memasuki ruangan klub WIFI yang lumayan kecil itu. Mereka bertujuh langsung kaget melihat sosok pria yang memakai _helm _dan jubah yang ada di depan mereka.

"A-apa itu?! Elo ngerjain gue, ya, Shinji?!" teriak Hiyori sambil mencekik Hirako. Hirako langsung berusaha melepaskan diri, kemudian mencoba memanggil pria di dalam topeng tersebut,

"Oi, Toush—"

"_Perkenalkan, para manusia terpilih. Namaku, __**Cero. **__Orang yang merencanakan kudeta ini, orang yang mengajak kalian semua untuk berkumpul di tempat ini."_

Rukia yang mengerti keadaan langsung berbisik ke arah Ulquiorra dan Hirako. "Toushiro nggak mau identitasnya diketahui. Soalnya, kalo kita berhasil menggulingkan Aizen, maka Toushiro akan jadi orang yang paling terkenal satu sekolah. Karena itu, dia lebih milih bersembunyi. Soalnya kalo dia terkenal ... Dia nggak akan bisa menikmati _wifi _tanpa diganggu lagi."

Hirako dan Ulquiorra mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah itu, Hirako, Ulquiorra, dan Rukia pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub, dan tidak lupa menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang memakai topeng bersama keempat pemimpin golongan lain.

Keempat orang itu lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di meja klub WIFI. Toushiro kemudian mulai berbicara. "_"Baiklah. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian dari yang paling kiri."_

Yang duduk paling kiri adalah perempuan berkacamata dengan rok SMA panjang dan kemeja batik panjang yang tangannya digulung. Perempuan itu membawa antologi _doujin hentai _di tangan kirinya.

"Lisa Yadoumaru. Kelas 12-A. Ketua geng perempuan terbesar di sekolah ini, _Girls Und Panzer," _jawab perempuan itu dengan suara tenang. Toushiro mengangguk. Meskipun dalam hati bilang '_itu nama geng kenapa kayak nama anime'._

"_Lalu, apa kau mau ikut dalam kudeta ini?"_ tanya Toushiro dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

Lisa mengangguk dengan mantap. "Ya, aku ikut denganmu. Si Aizen brengsek itu telah mengambil sepatu anak buahku hanya karena dia tidak pake kaos kaki. Hal itu tidak dapat kumaafkan. Dan lagi, dia merebut kebebasan para gadis dalam warna rambut dan gaya. Itu tidak dapat dibiarkan."

Toushiro menoleh ke arah Hiyori. _"Ah. Namamu Sarugaki Hiyori, 'kan? Kau adalah pemimpin dari klub gulat. Apa kau mau ikut?"_

Hiyori hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum untuk menunjukkan gigi taringnya. "Tentu saja! Jika dia ingin membuat rambutku menjadi hitam, maka, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Toushiro tersenyum sinis dari balik topengnya. Dia sengaja memilih Hiyori karena Hiyori berambut pirang. Jadi semua sesuai rencananya.

Toushiro lalu menoleh ke arah laki-laki kurus berambut pirang yang memakai topi pelukis—rasanya dia pernah melihatnya. Kenapa dia mirip dengan Hirako? Apakah dia adiknya? Toushiro lalu berkata,_ "Perkenalkan dirimu dan sebutkan apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan kudeta ini."_

Pria pirang itu berdiri. Sambil tersenyum jahat, dia mengenalkan dirinya, "Perkenalkan, _**Cero**__," _ujar pria itu dengan nada menyindir pada kata C_**ero**_. "Nama gue, Yukio Hans Voralrberna. Jangan tanya gue gimana cara baca _Voralrberna _karena gue juga belum bisa ngucapinnya dengan bener."

Yukio berdehem sesaat kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Gue kelas 11-Rhesus-Plus. Ketua Klub Komputer, ketua Klub Robotika, ketua Klub Pengamat Perkembangan Teknologi, serta ketua Klub Pengembangan Permainan _Virtual Reality_."

Toushiro membelalakkan mata dari balik topengnya. Dia ingat sekarang. Yang ada di depannya ini Yukio. Cowok sialan yang pernah mencuri _laptop_nya, menculik Rukia, dan, yang paling penting, _cowok yang membuatnya jadi dikejar cewek gegara main iklan._ Toushiro menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja. Menahan agar dendamnya tidak dilampiaskan disini.

Yukio lalu berbicara lagi, "Ya, gue ikut dengan kudeta elo. Karena si Aizen sialan itu berencana menggunduli rambut pirang gue, dan membuat peraturan bahwa seseorang nggak boleh mengetuai dua klub sekaligus."

Setelah merasa tenang, Toushiro berdiri dari bangkunya.

"_**Dengan ini, akan kujabarkan. Rencana kudeta untuk melengserkan Kepala Sekolah Aizen. Rencana ini kunamakan ... Attack on Aizen!"**_

Yukio mengangkat tangannya semangat. "OOOUU! _TATAKAEE!"_

* * *

**~ Bersambung ~  
**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:  
**_Wasshoi. _

Pertanyaan satu, berapa jumlah parodi yang anda temukan di _chapter _ini? Tidak jawab tidak apa, kalo mau jawab ya jawab aja. Saya orangnya bukan tipe orang yang bakal teriak 'TERKUTUK KALIAN _SILENT READER! REVIEW _KENAPA?!' di catatan penulis. Sungguh, saya benar-benar terbuka dengan _silent reader. _Tapi kalo kalian nge_review _saya lebih seneng, sih. ^^a

Akhirnya, setelah kemunculan pertamanya di chapter tiga, Yukio mendapatkan sebuah perkenalan yang layak. Bisa dilihat di atas, bahwa sebenarnya Yukio adalah anak kelas sebelas yang menguasai seluruh klub teknologi di bawah pimpinannya.

Terima kasih buat mbak **tika-chan **yang akhirnya menampakkan dirinya setelah lama menjadi pengagum rahasia (hoek) saya. Semoga sosokmu menginspirasi para pembaca sunyi (_google translet, plz) _lain untuk me_re__view.  
_Ngomong-ngomong, saya telah mengapdet chapter 0 menjadi chapter #00v1. Alias sudah diedit habis-habisan. Jadi kalo ada yang mau baca ulang chapter 0 silahkan.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak anda.


	17. Chapter 16: Tirani Kejam Aizen: Bagian 3

**[Senin, 26 Juli 2016. Pukul 06.15 WIB — Ruangan Klub WIFI]**

"Lapor! Pagi ini, klub robotika dan klub pengembangan teknologi telah meminjamkan duapuluh buah kamera pengintai, dan semuanya telah dipasang di seluruh penjuru sekolah!"

Toushiro yang berada di dalam kostum _Zero—__ehm, __Cero, _menerima laporan dari Yukio yang berada di pintu masuk ruang klub. Toushiro hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "_Gokurousama deshita._"

"_Hai'. Arigatou gozaimasu._"

Rukia yang berada di samping Toushiro langsung mencibir, "Ini Indonesia, woi. Sempet-sempetnya ngomong pake bahasa Jepang di sini. Elu kira ini _base camp _tentara Jepang atau gimana?"

"_Haha. Baka bakashi. Baka baka baka baka. Oppai daisuki," _celoteh Hirako yang sedang terkapar di atas sofa dengan pakaian putih abu-abu panjangnya, dengan mulut yang dimonyong-monyongkan. Mungkin niatnya menyindir Toushiro dan Yukio yang tenggelam dalam ke-Jepang-annya.

"Intinya, gue dan para _anak buah _gue sudah memasang kamera," Yukio lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk _dari kantong celana abu-abunya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Toushiro.

"Cero, _flashdisk _ini berisi program yang menampilkan seluruh rekaman kamera. Ini adalah hasil penemuan gue dan temen-temen gue di klub Pengembangan Teknologi Permainan VR. Jadi, elo harus—"

Rukia tiba-tiba menampar Yukio dengan cukup keras.

"UDAH CUKUP PENJELASANNYA! NTAR PROLOGNYA KEPANJANGAN, WOI! MASUK KE _DISCLAIMER_!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Sori. Gue cuma menyampaikan pesan dari Mas Elpiji."

* * *

**Hak Cipta**: BLEACH © Tibo. Titus Bonay—maksud saya, Tite Kubo.

**Peringatan:** Diharapkan kepada pembaca sekalian untuk tidak meniru adegan yang ada pada _chapter _ini, kecuali kepala sekolah kalian adalah seseorang yang masih muda dan menyukai anime. _Warning-warning _lainnya silahkan lihat di _chapter _sebelumnya.

**— Para Pencuri Wifi NEXT —**  
**— Episode #16**: Tirani Diktatoritas Aizen: Bagian 3 —

* * *

"_Operasi rahasia, Markas Organisasi Eksistensi Hak Asasi Hidup dan Hasrat Agar Harmonis, atau **MOE HAH HAH**, dimulai hari ini! Operasi ini kunamakan... Operasi Wiro 212!" _teriak Toushiro di atas podium aula sekolah di pagi buta. Lengkap dengan kostum _Cero_nya.

"_Oi, pret. Kemarin bilangnya Attack on Aizen?!" _ujar Yukio sambil menyenggol pinggang Toushiro. Toushiro hanya mengabaikannya, lalu menjelaskan rencananya.

Karena kalau rencananya dijelaskan kepada pembaca, jadinya tidak akan seru, maka saya akan menjelaskan keadaan sekolah pada pagi buta hari ini.

Tertanggal 22 Juli 2016. 90% murid sekolah satu persatu bergabung dengan **MOE HAH HAH**. Seluruh anggota klub WIFI dan para pemimpin golongan (yakni golongan preman (pimpinan Renji (buset, anak baru udah jadi pimpinan)), geng perempuan (dipimpin oleh Lisa), anak pintar (dipimpin oleh Yukio)) harus merelakan _weekend _mereka untuk mengumpulkan anggota.

Kini, tanggal 26 Juli 2016.

Jumlah anggota **MOE HAH HAH**: 300 siswa.

Di atas panggung podium aula sekolah, Hitsugaya Toushiro, sebagai _Cero, _dikenal sebagai pemimpin bertopeng yang dianggap 'pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa'. Memakai topeng bukannya membuatnya dicemooh, tapi malah dipuja.

Di samping kiri Toushiro yang sedang berbicara menjelaskan strategi, ada Yukio yang memakai jubah hitam yang melapisi seragam SMAnya. Di punggungnya, terdapat gambar Luffy yang sedang mengupil.

Gambar tersebut dipilih karena itu merupakan 'simbol kebebasan berkehendak'.

Di samping kanan Toushiro, adalah sosok perempuan yang entah kenapa selalu berada di dekatnya; Rukia. Dia memakai jubah yang sama dengan Yukio.

Sedangkan, di belakang Toushiro, Hirako, Ishida, Ulquiorra, Lisa, dan Renji berbaris secara menyamping. Mereka juga memakai jubah dengan gambar Luffy yang sedang mengupil.

"_Jadi, begitulah rencananya," _tugas Toushiro. Menyelesaikan penjelasan dari rencana seriusnya.

Kali ini, dia tidak bisa bermain-main. Dia memegang harapan dari 300 siswa SMA Karakura (yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya) di tangannya. Rencananya harus berhasil.

"_Kita akan merebut kebebasan kita!" _teriak Toushiro sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke angkasa.

Seluruh anggota** MOE HAH HAH** yang berbaris dengan rapi di hadapannya juga mengangkat tangannya. Secara serempak para murid berteriak, "_OOOOUU!"_

_Tanpa keraguan. Tidak pandang laki, perempuan, ataupun setengah jadi. Tidak pandang yang minumnya Extra Joss atau Kiranti. Demi masa depan yang menanti. Kebenaran harus ditegakkan! Kebejatan harus dimusnahkan! Celana dalam harus dikibarkan! HAREM HARUS DICIPTAKAN!_

"_BERSORAK TIGA KALI UNTUK __**MOE HAH HAH**! __HIP-HIP—"_

"_HORE!"_

"_HIP-HIP—"_

"_HORE!"_

"_HIP-HIP—"_

"_HORE!"_

Toushiro menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meskipun agak sulit bernafas di dalam topeng helm yang dia pakai. Dan dia meneriakkannya dengan sekuat tenanga,

"_KITA AKAN MELENGSERKAN AIZEN!"_

* * *

**[Pukul 07.15 WIB — Jam Masuk Sekolah]**

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Menandakan sudah saatnya masuk kelas.

Namun sekolah sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun murid yang terlihat. Hanya ada satu atau dua murid saja.

Keadaan di dalam ruangan klub WIFI, Hitsugaya Toushiro menatap laptopnya melalui helm _Cero-_nya. Di layar laptopnya menampilkan 20 kotak kecil yang menampilkan keadaan sekolah. Itu adalah rekaman dari kamera pengintai yang dipasang Klub Pengembang Permainan VR.

Laptop Toushiro sendiri terhubung dengan CPU _dewa _hasil rangkaian Klub Komputer. Karena _notebook _Toushiro tidak memiliki prosesor yang mampu menampilkan 20 video sekaligus.

Toushiro menopang dagunya. Kaki kirinya menimpa kaki kanannya. Berpose di kursi putarnya, intinya. Dia bergumam pelan melalui topeng kacanya,

"_Rencana satu: Boikot kehadiran siswa."_

"Sejujurnya, Toushiro, gue nggak ngerti sama rencana yang pertama ini. Apa gunanya, coba. Ngebuat seluruh murid bolos secara bersamaan," ujar Rukia dengan santainya. Tentu saja, karena saat ini yang ada di ruangan klub hanya ada dirinya. "Oi. Kita 'kan cuma berdua. Lepas aja topeng elo—"

_Brak!_

Pintu ruangan klub dibuka. Rukia mendecih. Toushiro mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari laptop ke sumber suara. Di sana berdiri sosok Yukio yang masih memakai jubah Luffy yang sedang mengupil.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yukio.

Toushiro menggerakkan jarinya di atas _touchpad, _sebelum membuat sebuah ketukan. Salah satu dari 20 kotak video di laptopnya memenuhi layar laptop, menampilkan keadaan di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

* * *

"_Pak Aizen! Seluruh kelas kosong, pak! Tidak, bukan hanya satu kelas, tapi SELURUH SEKOLAH! Ada apa ini?!" teriak Bapak Wakil Kepsek kepada Aizen._

_Aizen mengelus kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Lengkap dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur bagaikan kencing Bayi Beel dari anime sebelah. Biar terlihat keren._

"_Apakah kemarin ada guru yang mengumumkan kalau hari ini libur?" tanya Aizen, berusaha tenang. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya tanpa meminum Kiranti._

"_Itu tidak mungkin, pak. Kemarin 'kan hari Minggu. Kalopun ada, itu paling yang nggak sekolah cuma anak yang ikut estralukiruler—"_

"_Ekstrakurikuler, Pak Wakil."_

"_Tidak mungkin ada pengumuman kemarin!" teriak Bapak Wakil, mengabaikan Aizen yang kini mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Yang saya maksudkan itu hari Sabtu, Pak," ujar Aizen dengan nada santai. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. "Saya akan mencari murid yang mungkin saja berkeliarkan di luar sekolah."_

"_Di mana?" tanya Bapak Wakil._

"_Di Warnet Wardotnet di samping sekolah."_

_Bapak Wakil terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, Aizen memunculkan mata Geass-nya._

"_Aizen vi Britannia memerintahkanmu ... CARI DALANG DARI SEMUA INI!"_

_Bapak Wakil langsung menunduk hormat, kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Diikuti dengan Aizen yang berniat mencari para murid yang mungkin bolos ke Warnet._

* * *

"Barusan ... Dia bilang 'dalang'?" tanya Yukio. Toushiro mengangguk. Mengelus dagu dari topengnya sebentar, kemudian mengungkapkan teorinya,

"_Kemungkinan besar, dia sudah tahu tentang keberadaan MOE HAH HAH, dan berniat mencari anggota yang lemah untuk dihipnotis, memaksanya memberitahu siapa pemimpinnya."_

Yukio diam untuk sesaat, kemudian tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya masuk ke rencana dua."

Toushiro juga ikut tersenyum iblis dari balik topeng kacanya, kemudian mengeluarkan _Walkie-talkie _dari celana panjang kostum _Cero_nya. Menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian mulai berbicara,

"_Abarai Renji, ini Cero. Kita masuk ke rencana dua."_

"_Siap, laksanakan."_

_Krek._

Sambungan terputus. "Fuahaha ... HAHAHAHA!"

Toushiro mulai tertawa gila. _"Ternyata ... Ini benar-benar menyenangkan ... Mengendalikan seluruh sekolah di tanganku, hanya untuk mengusir seorang Om-om berwajah pedo ... Haha ..."_

"Toushiro?" panggil Rukia dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Toushiro melihat ke arah Rukia melalui topeng kacanya. Menatap mata Rukia yang terlihat ketakutan bercampur kebingungan. Toushiro langsung sadar, kemudian memegangi kepalanya. "_Maaf. Untuk sesaat, alter-ego gue mengambil alih."_

"Toushiro ..." gumam Yukio. "Sudah gue duga. Laptop elo, suara elo. Ternyata elo emang beneran Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Toushiro menelan ludah. Rukia juga. Toushiro langsung memberikan tatapan mata '_woi-pret-gegara-elu-identitas-gue-ketahuan'. _Merasa percuma, akhirnya Toushiro melepaskan topeng _Cero_-nya, kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya ala bintang iklan.

"Benar. Cero adalah gue, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Yukio menelan ludahnya, kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa elo nyembunyiin identitas segala? Padahal elo bisa jadi idola sekolah kalau semua orang tahu kalo elo adalah Cero."

Toushiro diam. Memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, kemudian mulai berkata, "Kalo gue jadi terkenal, gue nggak akan bisa menikmati wifi lagi. Karena mengurusi penggemar. Gue lebih milih hidup sendiri daripada hidup di tengah kepopuleran."

"Tapi—"

"Itu salah elo yang ngejadiin gue bintang iklan Pop Mie. Bukan karena gue pengen terkenal, Nyet."

Yukio diam tanpa bicara. Karena kalau bicara bukan diam namanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Toushiro kembali mengenakan helm topeng _Cero-_nya. "_Elo ngerti, Yukio? Rahasiakan ini dari semua orang."_

Kepala Yukio naik turun tanda mengerti. Dia kemudian membuka pintu ruangan klub, lalu pergi ke luar. "Kalau begitu, gue pergi dulu. Mau nyiapin rencana-rencana yang lain."

_Blam._

Pintu ruangan klub tertutup kembali. Toushiro kembali duduk di bangku putar berwarna merahnya, dan kembali lagi kepada pose awalnya tadi.

"_Rencana dua: demo mogok belajar."_

* * *

**[Di Depan Pagar Sekolah]**

"TURUNKAN AIZEN DARI BANGKU KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"_AIZEN DOWEEEER! AIZEN DOWEEEEERR! Cenat-cenut cenat –cenut, kayak kentut kayak badut. Si Aizen emang gembel~"_

Yang barusan itu adalah teriakan dan nyanyian peserta demo. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu barusan dinyanyikan menggunakan nada _Bibirmu Dower_nya Sm#sh. Bukan Sm*sh. Lihat. Nama Sm*sh terlalu jorok, sampai-sampai harus disensor menggunakan tanda bintang.

Teriakan para murid laki-laki, perempuan, dan setengah jadi bergabung menjadi satu. Menolak keberadaan Aizen. Aizen yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah langsung mundur karena syok.

Para murid melakukan demo. Membawa-bawa spanduk dengan foto Aizen yang dicoret dengan spidol merah. Ada juga yang memakai topeng berwajah Aizen yang dibuatkan kumis tikus.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa kalian melakukan demo?!" teriak Aizen tidak percaya. Dia berlari masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah.

Renji, dari dalam kerumunan, tiba-tiba muncul dengan menaiki motor _matic Scoopy _(karena preman naik motor gede udah terlalu _mainstream), _diiringi BGM '_Scoopy~ Scoopy Scoopy~ Semuanya jadi hepi~'_. Lalu dia berdiri di atas jok motornya, lalu berteriak melalui toa,

"_AIZEEENN! Kami di sini menolak kehadiran Anda sebagai kepala sekolah di sini! Kami tidak dapat menerima Anda! Segera lengser dari bangku Anda, atau Anda SAYA PECAT!"_

"Emang elu siapa, woi?!" sewot Aizen sambil terus berlari. Aizen kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang aula dengan ngos-ngosan. Lalu berlari naik ke atas panggung podium.

"_AIZEN! Kalo elo emang laki, minum KIRANTI SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Aizen langsung sewot. "INI FANFIK APAAN, SIH?! DARITADI NGOMONGIN KIRANTI MULU! LAGI NGIKLAN ATAU GIMANA?!"

"_LU KIRA GUE PEDULI! YANG PENTING, CEPET LENGSER DARI BANGKU KEPALA SEKOLAH!"_

Aizen lalu mengambil mikrofon yang ada di atas podium, lalu berteriak, "WOOOII! _CAPS LOCK_NYA MATIIN DULU, WOII_!"_

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Di saat itu, Aizen merasa telah menemukan kesempatan yang cemerlang. Aizen menutupi mata kirinya menggunakan tangan kirinya, kemudian membukanya kembali.

Mata kiri Aizen langsung berubah. Menunjukkan lambang Geass.

"_Semuanya! Jangan tatap matany—" _teriakan peringatan dari Renji melalui toanya ternyata dipotong oleh suara besar yang berasal dari mikrofonnya Aizen.

"_KALIAN SEMUA!"_

Teriakan Aizen berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari 200 siswa yang menjadi peserta demo. Aizen tersenyum sinis.

"_Hentikan! Semuanya—" _lagi-lagi, teriakan Renji dipotong oleh Aizen,

"_Aizen vi Britannia memerintahkan kalian... __KEMBALILAH KE KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING!"_

_Drep!_

Para murid peserta demo langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya di dadanya, dan tangan kirinya di punggung. "SIAP!"

Mereka semua berbalik badan, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan aula, dan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Renji mendecih. Aizen tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aizen melepaskan mikrofonnya, dan berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Renji. Menuruni tangga panggung, lalu mendekati Renji dengan senyuman sinis yang masih belum menghilang dari bibirnya.

Sekali lagi, Renji mendecih. Dia ingin meludah, tapi ludahnya terasa kering. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan satu hal.

_Hidup sia-sia, atau mati untuk merubah dunia._

"SAMPAH! Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir! Gue ... AKAN MEREBUT KEMBALI HAK PARA SISWA DI SEKOLAH INI!" Renji mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Aizen. "HUOOOH! _TATAKAAEE!"_

_Chuunibyou Effect: Activated._

Dengan gerakan yang terlihat keren, kepalan tangan Renji meluncur menuju ke arah Aizen. Tangan Renji diselimuti oleh bayangan naga berwarna merah. Di ujung tangan Renji, naga tersebut seolah membuka mulut.

"Aiizeeen! Riwayatmu akan tamat di sinii! NGGAK PAKE CIYUS-CIYUSAN ATAUPUN DEMI HANTU-an! Riwayatmu akan habis di sini~!"

Aizen juga ikut mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, akan kuladeni kau, Abarai Renji."

Tangan Aizen diselimuti oleh bayangan naga berwarna hitam. Aizen kemudian berlari, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Renji. "ORAAAA!"

Renji juga ikutan berteriak ala pertarungan di Dragon Ball, "HUOOO! BATUU!"

"GUNTIIINGG!" Aizen juga ikutan berteriak. Dahinya sudah berkerut. Tubuh Aizen dan Renji tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh sinar kuning ala Super Saiyan.

Saat tangan mereka berdua nyaris bertemu, mereka meneriakkan kata yang sama.

"KERTAAAASS!"

_DUAAARR!_

_Video effect _yang sangat berlebihan. Namun itu dibutuhkan, untuk membuatnya menjadi keren. Bayangan debu dan asap perlahan menghilang. Menampilkan dua sosok pria berotot dengan baju robek-robek yang saling menunjukkan tangan kanan mereka.

Tangan Aizen melebar. Membuka telapak tangannya. Membentuk kertas.  
Tangan Renji mengepal. Membentuk batu.

Aizen tersenyum sinis kepada Renji. Sebuah senyum menjijikkan seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Light Yagami saat nyaris menang melawan Near.

"_Boku ga ... Kacchi."_

Tubuh Renji roboh menghantam tanah. Renji terlihat menangis. Setetes dua tetes airmata buaya (atau monyet?) mengalir dari ujung matanya. "Sial ... Sial ... _CHIKUSOOO!"_

Ini kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang bisa Bahasa Jepang gini?

Dengan langkah tertatih, Aizen berjalan keluar dari ruangan aula.

Pertarungan yang sungguh pendek. Sebuah pertarungan yang ditentukan oleh dua tangan manusia. Yang mana yang baik, mana yang jahat? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu, dan tidak ada yang peduli. _Ain't nobody got time for that._

Pertarungan pertama ... Dimenangkan oleh Aizen.

_Chuunibyou effect: Deactive._

* * *

**[Ruangan Klub]**

Toushiro diam terpaku di depan laptop. "_Renji ... Renji ... Tenang saja, Renji. Kita baru masuk ke rencana kedua. Dendammu akan kubalaskan. Akan kukalahkan kisah Dendam Nyi Pelet dengan kisah Dendam Nyi Renji! Tenang saja!"_

Rukia memasang wajah cengo tidak percaya. "Ano, Toushiro ... Itu, 'kan ... Hanya batu-gunting-kertas biasa. Jadi kenapa si Renji sampe pingsan kayak gitu? Dan kenapa elo mau nangis?!"

Toushiro lalu berdiri dari bangkunya. Sebuah suara datar yang terdengar dari dalam helm _Cero _yang dipakai oleh Toushiro terdengar, "_Itu adalah pertarungan yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh _Chuunibyou _level 5 ke atas. Renji akhirnya telah mencapai tingkatan itu. Tapi tidak kusangka, ternyata Aizen juga adalah Chuunibyou tingkat tinggi."_

Rukia makin tidak mengerti arah penjelasan Toushiro.

Malas dan malu untuk bertanya, Rukia akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja.

Toushiro mengambil _Walkie-talkie_nya. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, dia berbicara melalui _Walkie-talkie_nya. "_Lisa, bagaimana keadaan di sana?"_

"_Cero, ya? Keadaan d isini aman. Aizen belum terlihat, dan belum ada guru ataupun pengawas sekolah yang ada di sini. Kita sudah siap untuk rencana ketiga."_

Toushiro menarik nafas, kemudian berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "_Laksanakan rencana ketiga."_

"_Siap."_

Toushiro kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub. Tepat sebelum Toushiro menyentuh daun pintu, Rukia memanggil Toushiro.

"Oi. Elo mau keluar dengan pakaian kayak gitu? Kalo ketemu Aizen atau anak buahnya gimana? Lagian, elo mau ke mana, sih?"

Toushiro melepas helm _Cero_nya, kemudian berbicara kepada Rukia, "Gue akan bersiap untuk _Last Ragnarok. _Elo tetep di sini, jangan ke mana-mana. Gue nggak tahu apa yang akan gue lakukan kalo elo sampe terluka."

"Toushiro ..." gumam Rukia dengan wajah malu-malu. Dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Toushiro. Memegang kerah jubah Toushiro, menarik wajah Toushiro mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"T-tunggu, elo mau ngapain?!" sewot Toushiro.

"Nggak tahu, tubuh gue gerak sendiri," ujar Rukia dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Kayaknya gue kena Geass-nya Aizen."

Wajah mereka berdua makin mendekat. Toushiro yang terbawa suasana hanya bergumam kecil, "Kalo gitu, kayaknya gue harus berterimakasih atas hipnotis yang Aizen berikan."

Wajah mereka makin dekat. Bibir mereka nyaris bertemu.

_Klak._

Tapi di saat itu, pintu ruangan klub dibuka dari luar. Rukia reflek langsung mendorong Toushiro sampai jatuh. Toushiro sendiri langsung melihat ke arah pintu, melihat siapa si _brengsek _yang menggagalkan (calon) kenangan manisnya.

Itu Ishida.

"_Cero, _kita punya sedikit masalah—" ucapan Ishida terhenti saat dia melihat ke arah Toushiro dan Rukia yang wajahnya sama-sama memerah. Mana Toushironya juga terduduk di lantai. Otak jenius Ishida langsung menyusun kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ah. Maaf gue mengganggu _'cup cup kis' _kalian," ujar Ishida dengan wajah santai. Toushiro langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, masalahnya ada di mana?" tanya Toushiro. Ishida lalu memberi kode untuk mengikutinya. Toushiro mengangguk. Ia kemudian melepaskan jubahnya. Toushiro memasukkan jubah dan helmnya ke dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu menentengnya mengikuti Ishida.

Sebelum pergi, Toushiro meninggalkan pesan, 'tolong _download_-in TWGOK 3 episode empat sampe delapan. _Download _yang dari _Lilisub! _Jangan dari _fansub _yang namanya kayak nama restoran cepat saji!' kepada Rukia.

Rukia sendiri hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya, Toushiro meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di dalam ruangan klub. Bersama laptopnya.

* * *

**[Pukul 08.00 WIB — Ruangan Kepala Sekolah]**

"Jadi, Ishida, di mana masalahnya?" tanya Toushiro kepada Ishida.

Mereka berada di dalam ruangan Kepsek. Alias arena untuk '_Last Ragnarok'. _Di sini juga, MOE HAH HAH telah menyiapkan rencana keempat, sekaligus rencana terakhir.

"Robot Elpiji 05 tidak mau menyala," ujar Ishida. Toushiro lalu melihat ke arah Ishida melirik. Sebuah tabung elpiji 5 kilo berwarna hijau yang memiliki kaki dan tangan mungil.

Toushiro lalu menyentuh-nyentuh robot tersebut, lalu berkata, "Ishida, ini cuma habis batre, _Nyet."_

* * *

**[Sementara Itu — Lokasi Rencana 3]**

Rencana ketiga. Alias rencana paling busuk dan membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan. Yaitu:

Menukar tanda kamar ganti pria dan tanda kamar ganti wanita.

"Rencana, dimulai di sini," jelas Lisa kepada 20 lebih perempuan anggota MOE HAH HAH yang ada di depannya. "Aku akan membuat Aizen menuju ke mari, saat itu, kalian harus berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ai Shiteru, gadis korban Aizen di episode sebelumnya. "Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ini adalah untuk kesenangan _Cero _sendiri?"

"Kita harus percaya padanya," ujar Lisa dengan cepat. Dia kemudian pergi keluar dari ruang ganti wanita, dan berlari ke daerah sekitar lapangan basket.

Lisa memicingkan matanyanya. Dia melihat sosok Aizen yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di sana. Lisa memasang wajah pura-pura lelah, kemudian berlari ke arah Aizen.

"Pak Aizen~!" teriak Lisa.

Aizen menoleh, "Ada apa, Nak? Sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah."

'_Cih. Bisa-bisanya dia memasang wajah Om-om baik hati. Padahal dia adalah orang yang bisa merebut sepatu temen gue dengan seenak jidat,' _pikir Lisa. Lisa kemudian langsung berkata dengan nada panik.

"Hah ... Hah ... Temen saya, Pak ... Temen saya akan diperkosa di dalam ruang ganti pria ... Tolong dia, Pak ... Cepet, tolong dia ..."

Aizen lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang ganti pria, yang sebenarnya adalah ruang ganti wanita. Lisa hanya tersenyum sinis dari belakang.

Lisa menelpon salah satu anggotanya yang ada di dalam ruang ganti, "_Aizen terjebak. Dia sedang menuju ke sana."_

Lisa langsung mematikan teleponnya. Lisa lalu berjalan ke kantin. "Sekarang peran gue udah selesai. Bisa baca _doujin _lagi, deh."

* * *

"KYAAA~!" teriak para gadis saat Aizen mendobrak pintu ruang ganti. Para perempuan yang tiga perempat telanjang itu lalu langsung melempari Aizen dengan sepatu.

"T-tunggu—"

"PAK AIZEN TERNYATA MESUM!" teriak salah satu gadis dengan penuh pengkhayatan.

Di saat itu, Ulquiorra datang melakukan perannya. Ulquiorra mempotret Aizen yang berada di dalam ruang ganti wanita dengan menggunakan kamera polaroid. Meskipun sebenarnya yang Ulquiorra incar adalah foto perempuannya.

Kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, Ulquiorra langsung melakukan satu kali lagi potret. Tapi kali ini dia melakukan _zoom in _ke arah para gadis. Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis di dalam hati.

"_Get."_

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Aizen menghampiri Ulquiorra yang menggunakan teknik wajah tanpa dosa andalannya. Aizen menepuk pundak Ulquiorra, lalu bertanya.

"Kamu lihat perempuan yang memakai kacamata, dengan rambut dikepang lewat sini?"

Ulquiorra lalu menunjuk ke arah ruang kepala sekolah. Aizen mengangguk, lalu pergi menuju ke sana. Ulquiorra mengeluarkan HPnya, lalu mengirimkan SMS kepada Toushiro. [Target memasuki arena. Bersiap untuk _Last Ragnarok._]

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra langsung menutup HPnya, dan berjalan menuju ruangan klub. Karena, menurutnya, karena Toushiro berada di ruangan Kepsek, maka Rukia otomatis sendirian di dalam ruangan klub. Karena itu, ini adalah kesempatan Ulquiorra untuk PDKT.

Ulquiorra, di balik wajah dinginnya, menyimpan 1001 perasaan.

* * *

**[Ruangan Kepala Sekolah]**

Aizen memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah anggun. Pintu dibukanya dengan perlahan, lalu berjalan ke dalam. Dia melihat ke arah bangku kepala sekolah—yang kini diduduki oleh orang asing. Bangku tersebut menghadap ke belakang.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Aizen.

Bangku itu berputar ke depan, menampilkan sosok pria yang memakai helm dan jubah ala Zero.

Aizen menelan ludahnya. "Zero...? Tidak mungkin, Zero hanyalah karakter fiksi! Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa seperti dirinya!"

"_Kenyataannya, aku adalah orang yang mengendalikan kudeta ini, Aizen. Aku tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Zero, karena itu, namaku ... Adalah __Cero!" _teriak Toushiro sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Aizen. "_Kau ... Menggunakan nama Geass ... Bukankah itu cuma hipnotis biasa?!"_

Aizen tersenyum. "Akhirnya ... Syukurlah ... Akhirnya, aku menemukan muridku yang menyukai Code Geass ... Daridulu, aku selalu melakukan cara ini untuk mencari seorang penggemar Code Geass, namun tidak pernah aku temukan ..."

Toushiro entah kenapa langsung tertarik. "_Benarkah?! Kalau begitu—"_

_Jleb._

Sebuah _shuriken _plastik menancap di pundak Toushiro. Dia ingin berteriak, namun ditahannya. Toushiro lalu mencabutnya, memegangi pundaknya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin kulitnya terluka di dalam bajunya.

"Kau tahu, _Cero_? _Shuriken _plastik memang tidak dapat sekuat _shuriken _asli, tapi jika putaran dan tenaganya cukup kuat, itu bisa digunakan untuk melukai seseorang."

"_Aizen, apa maksudnya in—"_

"Maksud? Aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya akan membuat sebuah sekolah yang sesuai dengan impianku! Untuk itu, aku rela menjadi seorang diktator yang hebat! Aku akan menjadi sosok Raja Lelouch yang sesungguhnya! Aku akan menjadi orang yang berdiri di puncak!"

"_Kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi," _gumam Toushiro. _"Kita harus melakukan 'itu'."_

Aizen melebarkan bola matanya. Namun kemudian, pandangan matanya menjadi pandangan meremehkan. "Hooh. Maksudmu _'itu'_? Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

Toushiro dan Aizen sama-sama memejamkan mata. Tangan kanan mereka berdua sama-sama diangkat setinggi mungkin ke atas. Toushiro kemudian mulai mengucapkan rangkaian mantra.

"_Hazero, Real!"_

Aizen kemudian melanjutkan kalimat mantranya. "_Hajikero, Synapse!"_

Mereka berdua membuka kelopak mata mereka, saling menatap dengan pandangan penuh ambisi. Meskipun pandangan Toushiro terhalangi oleh kaca helm Zero, tapi pandangan ambisinya dapat dirasakan oleh Aizen. Aizen tersenyum menyindir, dan secara bersamaan mereka mengucapkan mantra terakhir.

**"_BANISHMENT! THIS! WORLD!"_**

* * *

**— Bersambung —**

* * *

**Refrensi:**

Judul Para Pencuri Wifi NEXT = Parodi dari Haganai NEXT.  
Alter-ego = Kepribadian yang lain. Dikenal juga sebagai DID (kalo gak salah).  
Kiranti = Minuman untuk perempuan yang sedang merah.  
Motor Scoopy = Punyanya Honda. Bukan punya saya.  
Tangan kanan di dada, tangan kiri di punggung = Parodi gerakan hormat pasukan di Shingeki no Kyojin.  
"Boku ga kacchi." = Parodi Light Yagami, dari Death Note.  
Last Ragnarok = Parodi dari apa yang sering Okabe bilang. Dari anime Steins;Gate.  
Cero = Parodinya Zero di Code Geass.  
Geass = Punyanya Sunrise dan CLAMP. Bukan ciptaan saya.  
Mantra di adegan terakhir = Parodi dari Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!  
Lilisub = Parodi dari Lulusubs.  
Fansub yang kayak nama restoran cepat saji = KFCsubs = Parodi dari AWsubs.

* * *

**FAQ:**

**Dilihat dari adegan terakhir, berarti chapter depan pertarungan penuh antara Aizen dan Toushiro, ya?**  
Tidak. Akan ada pertarungan antara pemimpin golongan vs anggota OSIS juga.

**Kenapa saat Renji bertarung dengan Aizen tidak mengucapkan mantra?  
**Mantra itu jika diucapkan akan membawa mereka ke 'dimensi lain'. Sedangkan Aizen dan Renji tetep bertarung di aula.

**Kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba pengen _cup cup kiss _sama** **Toushiro?**  
Terbawa suasana. Mau dibilang improvisasi juga boleh.

**Kenapa Ulquiorra mesum? Dia kan nggak gituu... Elpiji jahat, ih.  
**Tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak mesum, anakku.

**Kenapa Eishima Erika dan Ai Shiteru (kedua OC-mu) rambutnya coklat semua?  
**Sesungguhnya, saya punya _fetish _terhadap perempuan rambut coklat yang dikuncir ke samping atau ke belakang. Apalagi kalo pake kacamata.

**Kenapa banyak banget parodi disini? Ada banyak yang aku nggak tahu.  
**Justru itu, kalau kamu tidak tahu, kamu akan mencari tahu. Intinya, saya berbagi anime-anime yang bagus buat kamu _download._

**Kenapa Toushiro nyuruh download di Lilisubs daripada di KFCsubs? KFCsubs 'kan lebih cepet lirisnya. Ukurannya lebih kecil lagi.  
**_Quality. Not quantity. _Cuma pendapat pribadi. Nggak usah marah-marah, karena pendapat orang beda-beda.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Wasshoi, apa kabar semua? Sehat? Sakit? Yang sakit semoga cepet sembuh, yang sehat semoga cepet sakit. #dihajar

Dulu, saat jumlah faver mencapai 20, saya ngebuat fanfik spin-off. Jadi, sekarang saya punya rencana ngebuat spin-off lagi. Untuk perayaan 40 faver. Sabar aja. Tinggal tiga lagi.

Buat mas **sayasendiri **(namanya emang gitu). Sori, bro. Gue belum pernah maen Little Busters!. Soalnya gue sempet nonton animenya, baru 3 episode langsung gue _drop. _Gue sekarang lagi maen VN keluaran Key yang lain, yaitu CLANNAD. Kalo gue udah selese main CLANNAD baru entar gue coba-coba main Little Busters!. Soalnya kayaknya para _heroine_nya _moe-moe_ dan banyak yang loli. Huehehe.

Saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Jadi, langsung aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 16 ini (uoh, dikit lagi mau 20, coy!). Saya akan bahagia jika kalian mengisi kotak review di bawah ini. Sesungguhnya, review anda berpengaruh pada semangat saya untuk menulis. jadi, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak anda.


End file.
